


Tu toque de color

by Sunakyo



Category: Beautiful Liar - VIXX LR (Music Video), VIXX, Whisper - VIXX LR (Music Video), Wontaek - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Inspired by "Beautiful Liar" by VIXX LR, M/M, Vixx - Freeform, Yaoi, pintura, wontaek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 110,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunakyo/pseuds/Sunakyo
Summary: "Todos necesitamos un toque de color en nuestras vidas..."RaviPero en la de Wonsik no había ninguno... y le encantaba el de Taekwoon.Hyuk también tenía uno... pero era inalcanzable.Hakyeon lo había encontrado... y se negaba a admitirlo.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Hongbin, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Ravi

En la hora y media que estuvo en esa oficina, la única conclusión que sacó fue que su sobrino de apenas tres años, sabía más de música que la chica a la que estuvo entrevistando. No entendía como lograba sostener el último premio que había ganado en aquel programa, con las uñas postizas de un color rosa intenso e increíblemente largas. En las preguntas sobre sus gustos, la muchacha de apenas dieciocho años le contaba que amaba las comedias románticas y que no entendía como a la gente le gustaban las películas antiguas en blanco y negro. Cada palabra que decía la cantante de moda de los últimos meses, era digna de ir a la papelera de reciclaje de su escritorio mientras escribía.

Se puso el video de nuevo mientras intentaba sacar algo de provecho y trató que la entrevista estuviera al alcance del lugar donde trabajaba, Value in Excelsis, la revista mensual con más éxito de Corea del Sur. Cualquier persona tendría celos de su trabajo, Jung Taekwoon tenía la oportunidad de estar con las celebridades del momento y crear preguntas que enganchaban al lector desde la primera página. Pero a veces se daban situaciones como aquella, en la que le tocaba lidiar con personas cuyo éxito se debía a su cuerpo escultural, una canción repetitiva y a su única neurona, cosa que a sus fans no preocupaba en absoluto.

Le dio a enviar en cuanto echó un último vistazo a alguna falta de ortografía pasada desapercibida, y rezó lo que sabía para que le gustara a su jefa de contenidos. Miró el reloj de la parte baja de la pantalla de su ordenador y suspiró aliviado al ver que quedaban cinco minutos para su descanso, después de escuchar la voz chillona de aquella chica durante horas lo único que necesitaba era relajarse en la cafetería mientras devoraba el sándwich que se había preparado esa misma mañana.

Cerró las pestañas que tenía abiertas una a una hasta dejar ver su fondo de pantalla, un colorido paisaje pintado a mano que vio una vez cerca de donde vivía, y decidió hacerle una foto. No sabía el significado de aquel parque con un camino y dos personas caminando agarrados de las manos, pero siempre le llamó la atención el sentimiento que se notaba que el autor había puesto, pues las pinceladas eran claras, los colores se mezclaban de manera inteligente y extraña a la vez, adoraba que los árboles fueran con colores fríos mientras que en el césped predominaban los cálidos.

\- Woonie. – Escuchó la voz cantarina de su compañero de trabajo más cercano. No le gustaba que lo llamara así, y menos alargando la O de su nombre, pero ya se había acostumbrado. Vio como el moreno apoyaba los codos en la mesa y ponía su cabeza sobre las manos sonriente. - ¿Vamos a comer? – Asintió mientras apagaba el ordenador. - ¿Cuándo cambiarás ese fondo de pantalla?

\- Cuando admitas que también te gustan los hombres.

Hakyeon suspiró cansado de que su amigo siempre le viniera con lo mismo y este rio ante su reacción, le recordaría ese pequeño desliz toda su vida. Sucedió no hacía más de un mes, ambos decidieron celebrar el cumpleaños número veintisiete de Taekwoon en un bar de ambiente, idea del mayor, y el que salió más beneficiado fue él después de beber más de la cuenta.

\- ¿Le has llamado ya? – Dijo aun con la sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¡Que no soy gay!

Toda la cafetería se quedó en silencio en ese momento, haciendo que a Hakyeon se le notara el color rojo en sus mejillas a pesar el moreno de su piel y que todas las miradas de los comensales le se posaran encima, Taekwoon intentó contener su risa de nuevo para no enfadarlo más. En comparación a él, el historial de citas/encuentros de su amigo era un gran repertorio de las modelos que pasaban por la revista casi a diario, por eso le sorprendió que aquella noche insistiera en acompañarlo a aquel local. Pero lo que comenzó como la búsqueda de un príncipe azul para Taekwoon, acabó en una buena charla con la camarera de la barra, la cual dudaba en decirle a su novio que estaba embarazada.

\- Al menos yo puedo decir que he estado con un hombre. – Ahora los roles habían cambiado, y el que estaba ruborizado ahora era el pelinegro.

\- Eso ahora no viene a cuento. – Dio un mordisco a su sándwich haciendo que la mayonesa cayera por los bordes del pan.

\- ¿A no? Si te llevé allí era para que al fin alguien te desenvolviera.

\- ¿Desenvolviera? – Se quedó mirándolo, no podía creer la manera en la que había dicho eso.

\- Ya me entiendes. No creo que tenga que explicártelo. A lo que voy es que...

\- Acabaron "desenvolviéndote" a ti. – Taekwoon no pudo contener su risa de nuevo. – Pero por otro lado.

Las carcajadas de ambos resonaban entre la gente, tenían la suficiente confianza como para bromear el uno del otro, pues aunque solo fueran tres los años que hacía que se conocían, la compenetración que tuvieron desde el primer día no la perdieron nunca. Hakyeon trabajaba en la sección de recursos humanos de la empresa, y su despacho era muy cercano a la mesa de Taekwoon.

\- No me puedo creer que te dijera que su cantante favorito era Beethoven.

\- Ni yo que todavía quieras el poster firmado.

Buscó en su mochila el papel con la imagen de la chica, la cual posaba sobre el capó de un coche de desguace, con un atuendo no apto para menores y con herramientas que seguro que ni conocía el nombre. En una esquina y con una letra infantil la "cantante" dedicaba besos y abrazos a su mayor fan, Hakyeon sonrió complacido.

.

Taekwoon recibió una llamada desde el despacho de su jefa a las siete menos cuarto, cuando ya no le quedaba nada para volver a casa. En cuanto hubo recogido sus cosas y apagó el ordenador, se dirigió a la puerta de la directora de contenidos y entró al escuchar un adelante. Tomó asiento después de saludar de manera muy cordial.

\- Taekwoon, he de decirte que has hecho un trabajo estupendo con la entrevista a Carrie. – Sonrió agradecido e incluso se sonrojó. – Su representante ha pagado lo suficiente como para ponerla en el artículo principal de este mes, y ha quedado encantado cuando se la he enseñado. Enhorabuena.

Si hubiera podido saltar y bailar en ese momento, lo habría hecho. Hana, una mujer seria y muy estricta con su trabajo y por consiguiente con sus empleados, lo estaba felicitando. Supo mantener la compostura y solo le volvió a agradecer, pero esta vez con palabras.

\- Te voy a tener en cuenta más a menudo, así que me gustaría encargarte una tarea para el especial de primavera.

\- ¿Primavera? Pero si aún quedan cuatro meses.

\- Es el margen que te doy para que lo consigas. - Se comenzó a poner nervioso mientras su jefa escribía lo que fuera en internet, no entendía nada.- Mira.

Giró la pantalla para mostrarle unas imágenes que Taekwoon conocía muy bien. En la primera se podía apreciar con claridad el dibujo que lo hizo famoso, se trataba de un perro retratado a la perfección pero con la diferencia de que su pelaje era color azul marino, y la nariz contrastaba en verde clorofila. Lo que más le gustaba de aquello era que estaba pintado sobre el muro del parque más grande de Seúl.

\- ¿Conoces al artista? - ¿De verdad se lo estaba preguntando? Pues claro que lo conocía, era su mayor fan, admiraba todo de él.

\- Es Ravi. – Dijo con claridad.

Volvió a mirar la pantalla, conocía todas sus obras, sencillas pero espectaculares donde siempre predominaban los colores llamativos. Sonrió al ver su favorito, aquel que mostraba un niño de espaldas con el pelo rojo chillón que miraba un cuadro lleno de flores.

\- Lo vas a entrevistar.

\- Claro. – Taekwoon estaba tan hipnotizado con los dibujos, que no supo ni siquiera a lo que estaba aceptando, hasta que un clic en su cabeza lo hizo reaccionar. - ¡¿Cómo?!¡¿Entrevistarlo yo?! – Su jefa asintió. – Pero es imposible...

Tal vez Ravi era solo un pintor más, sus cuadros eran espectaculares, y estaba claro que no pasaría a la historia por el dibujo de un niño, pero lo que lo hacía destacar eran sus acciones. Aquella mañana Seúl se despertó con la noticia de que algún gamberro había pintado en el muro del parque, no era la primera vez que lo pintaban y siempre eran los típicos grafitis, pero aquella vez era diferente, pues la preciosidad de la obra gustó a muchos y desagradó a pocos, así que decidieron, después de mucho debate, que el perrito azul permaneciera en la pared.

Desde aquel día Ravi comenzó a ser conocido, sus dibujos aparecían cada semana en un punto distinto de la ciudad, en lugares donde él sabía que no borrarían. Su popularidad pasó a más cuando sus coloridas pinturas llegaron a las afueras de Seúl y seguidamente al resto del país. Dos años después, en cuanto no hubo más sitios en los que dibujar, organizó, a partir de un intermediario desconocido, una exposición en una galería del museo de arte. Tuvo una gran acogida, las entradas se agotaban en minutos como si de un concierto de pop se tratara, todos esperaban ver sus cuadros, pero la mayoría iba con un motivo más pesado, conocer al artista.

En todos esos años Ravi nunca mostró su aspecto, nunca se presentó públicamente, nadie sabía si era siquiera un hombre o una mujer, así que los nervios fueron mayores, al menos los de Taekwoon, el cual compró su entrada el primer día de venta. Un toque de color fue el nombre escogido para la exposición, y el pelinegro quedó enamorado en el momento en el que puso un pie en la galería. Había cuadros de todos los tamaños divididos por secciones según lo que contenían, desde animales hasta objetos cotidianos, pero todos con la misma particularidad, de nuevo la mezcla de colores descabellada y en ninguno de ellos aparecía un rostro.

El momento cumbre del evento fue cuando todos se reunieron para al fin conocer al artista, así que los invitados, visitantes y la prensa prepararon sus cámaras y teléfonos para al fin ver el rostro del famoso Ravi. Pero la decepción llegó al instante cuando en vez de una persona apareció una pantalla con un mensaje, y una frase que ya estaba escrita en cualquier lugar de la exposición.

Todos necesitamos un toque de color en nuestra vida.

Gracias por asistir.

Nada más, ni una cara conocida, ni siquiera una fotografía, solo aquellas palabras. Desde entonces todo seguía igual, todos conocían a Ravi, pero nadie su identidad y aquello lo llevó a su situación actual.

\- Si consigues esa entrevista, el especial de primavera será un éxito y por supuesto valoraremos tu trabajo, llevas mucho tiempo en esta revista y sería una buena oportunidad para poder ascender.

\- Señora Lee, le doy las gracias por esta oportunidad, pero créame que es algo imposible. Nadie nunca ha logrado hablar con Ravi cara a cara, nunca se ha mostrado en público.

\- Lo sé, por eso tienes cuatro meses para conseguirlo.

Suspiró rendido en cuanto salió por la puerta del despacho, su ascenso deseado dependía de alguien que ni siquiera conocía, y no sabía ni por dónde empezar.


	2. Gafas rojas

Apretó todo lo que pudo el tubo de pintura magenta hasta acabarlo sobre la madera donde hacía las mezclas, y buscó el color amarillo para lograr el tono naranja que buscaba, sabía que quedaría perfecto en el ojo del pez lila que destacaba en su última obra. Estaba convencido que un poco de claridad en la mirada del pequeño nadador le daría un toque especial, pero cuando se apartó para revisarlo se sentó en la silla cansado. No le gustaba, era aburrido.

Hacía meses que pintaba cuadros al azar y ninguno le convencía, los comenzaba totalmente inspirado y luego terminaba harto de ellos. Al principio era divertido, le encantó ver a su pequeño bulldog francés dibujado en los muros de aquel parque gris, y que a la gente le gustara tanto como para dejarlo. La adrenalina de pintar por las noches, sin ser descubierto, y ser noticia a la mañana siguiente, era insuperable. Le hacía gracia ver la cara de indignación de los vecinos aguafiestas. ¿De verdad no les gustó el dragón color turquesa que predominaba en aquella pared, tapando los grafitis sin gracia de miembros flácidos? Si de verdad les gustaban ese tipo de imágenes, él personalmente se hubiera encargado de ponerle por lo menos algún detalle explícito. A lo mejor a aquellas señoras mayores les daba morbo levantarse con un pene gigante en su ventana.

Sonrió ante su propia idea y se levantó para mirar de nuevo al pececito lila, y que otra vez le pareciese horrible. Buscó el teléfono en uno de sus bolsillos y pulsó el icono de la cámara de fotos, enfocó bien al cuadro para guardar la imagen en su galería. Que a él no le gustaran sus propias obras no significaba que a algún entendido de arte le parecieran espectaculares, y si a ello le sumaba que con solo añadir su firma particular, el precio subía a cantidades excesivas, siempre iba mejor.

No es que le faltara el dinero, de hecho le sobraba, pues si sumaba sus ganancias de las exposiciones a lo heredado de su abuela e incluía lo que su madre le enviaba desde Nueva York cada mes, Wonsik podía considerarse un chico de veintiséis años lo suficientemente rico como para vivir toda su vida sin preocupaciones.

Abrió su portátil, colocado sobre una de las mesas, para pasar la foto del teléfono a su página web oficial, un lugar creado por su mejor amigo, donde Ravi colgaba las imágenes de sus obras y la gente pujaba por ellas. Decidió que aquella vez donaría el dinero a la protectora de animales donde adoptó a su pequeño buldog francés color crema.

\- ¡Sikkie! - Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. - ¿Estás ahí? Suki y yo estamos aburridas...

Bufó, ni se acordaba de ellas, y eso que había pasado una noche de lo más interesante con las dos universitarias japonesas con las que se topó en su bar de copas favorito, pero en cuanto ambas cayeron agotadas sobre su cama, Wonsik se despejó y se metió en la habitación que utilizaba para pintar, un lugar donde nadie entraba más que él. Se levantó al oír de nuevo como la chica volvía a picar y salió a su encuentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y consiguiendo que la muchacha no viera nada.

\- ¿De verdad no estáis cansadas? – Sonrió mientras acariciaba el brazo de la nipona que a su vez delineaba el tatuaje de su abdomen con sus finos dedos.

\- Para nada. – Sonrió mientras su mano descendía a una zona peligrosa. Wonsik sintió escalofríos.

Vio como Suki salía del lugar donde estaba su cama para acercarse a ellos, y ayudar a su amiga con el juego de manos justo después de robarle un beso de buenos días. Subió sus manos hasta detrás de su cabeza para disfrutar del placer que las chicas le daban, seguía aburrido, pero no iba a negarse a algo como aquello.

..

De toda la ropa que había en su armario, hoy se había decantado por los pantalones de chándal verdes, la sudadera con cara sonriente amarilla y las bambas rojas y negras. Hacía frío, pero el cielo estaba lo suficientemente despejado como para dejar ver el sol, así que decidió que las gafas con cristales como espejos eran perfectas para caminar hasta el bar de su mejor amigo.

Wonsik siempre llamaba la atención, los ojos de los viandantes siempre se posaban en su extravagante vestimenta y él la llevaba con orgullo. Guiñó el ojo, bajándose las gafas, a una de las chicas morenas que le sonrió al entrar en la cafetería donde trabajaba Hyuk.

\- Kim Wonsik, siempre pasando desapercibido. – Dijo su amigo con ironía en cuanto se sentó en la barra. - ¿Ya te has cansado de las niponas?

\- Ya sabes que es algo de lo que no me canso. – Sonrió con lascivia.

Vio como Hyuk encendía la máquina para moler el café que había pedido, y se dedicó a observar a su alrededor. La decoración del lugar era realmente sencilla y aburrida para ser la cafetería de una revista tan importante. Las mesas de madera estaban todas ocupadas por las personas que trabajaban allí, incluidas algunas modelos que contaban las calorías mientras leían la carta de sándwiches.

Dio un sorbo a su café, preparado especialmente como a él le gustaba, ni muy largo ni muy corto, con extra de cacao, mucha espuma de leche y un toque de canela para decorar, sonrió, Hyuk lo conocía demasiado bien. Quiso hablar un poco más con él, al menos para conocer a fondo los beneficios que había sacado de su cuadro marino, pues supo que tardó muy poco en venderse.

Conocía al muchacho de veintidós años desde hacía tiempo, el suficiente para que él fuera el único que sabía de su alter ego y creador de su página web. Aun siendo el primero en su clase, tener varios títulos universitarios, y a pesar de su edad, Hyuk amaba hacer cafés y servir a sus clientes con una sonrisa, así que su talento para la informática lo utilizaba para ayudar a Ravi con su vida como pintor anónimo.

Wonsik dio el último sorbo de café, para él el mejor, pues todo el azúcar acumulado al final de la taza hacía que su capuchino estuviera aún más dulce. Esperó a que la cafetería estuviera más vacía para poder hablar con tranquilidad y se apoyó en la barra con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza sobre ellos, mientras cerraba los ojos, pensó echar una cabezada hasta entonces. Hyuk lo vio y quiso reprocharle, pero sabía que sería en vano.

Era difícil dormir con tanto jaleo, así que para distraerse se dedicó a escuchar, sin moverse de la postura, a aquellos que estaban sentados a tan solo un taburete de él.

\- Hakyeon, estoy perdido. – Suspiró una de las voces. – Mi carrera de periodismo va a servir para estar toda mi vida sentado a esa silla, escribiendo artículos sobre régimen y entrevistando a rubias sin cerebro.

\- Vamos, no digas eso. Seguro que encontraremos una manera de entrevistar a esa persona, a no ser que sea un robot, claro.

\- Creo que si lo fuera, sería más fácil. – Escuchó una carcajada sin ánimo. – Nunca nadie lo ha entrevistado, no sabemos su edad, si es hombre o mujer...

\- A lo mejor Ravi es el diminutivo de algún nombre, podríamos empezar por ahí, y tampoco tiene pinta de ser coreano, así que podemos descartar a toda Corea.

Al escuchar su propio apodo, Wonsik puso más atención a la conversación y giró su cabeza para mirarlos sin que se dieran cuenta.

\- ¿Y si el chico o chica es coreano y solo utiliza ese mote?

\- Entonces lo tenemos mejor, podemos descartar al resto del mundo.

Levantó su cabeza, en cuanto oyó que uno de ellos pedía la cuenta y se disponían a irse, de esa manera vio con claridad a los dos muchachos, atrayéndole a la primera la piel morena de uno, y el rostro angelical del otro que, en comparación con él, vestía con unos simples jeans y una aburrida camisa blanca. Le gustó el toque de color en sus gafas color rojo, y pensó que le quedaban demasiado bien, ya que contrastaba con el negro de su pelo, que caía hasta sus mejillas a ambos lados de su cara, y por un momento imaginó perder sus dedos en él.

No era la primera vez que le atraía un chico, de hecho por su cama habían pasado ambos géneros, pero el masculino prevalecía. Su atractivo era notable, y no le costaba nada atraer a sus presas, ellas solitas caían en la trampa donde Wonsik las hacía gritar en todos los sentidos. Por un momento, se preguntó si la voz dulce que había salido del pelinegro, también sería capaz de hacerlo. Su curiosidad por él, y por el tema de conversación que había tenido con el moreno, lo llevó a saltar del taburete y colarse tras la barra en busca de Hyuk. Él trabajaba en el bar de la revista, y el chico de gafas rojas trabajaba en el edificio, por lo tanto su amigo tenía que conocerlo.

\- Wonsik, no puedes estar aquí.

\- ¿Quiénes eran los que estaban hace un momento a mi lado? – Preguntó como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

\- ¿Te refieres a Hakyeon y a Taekwoon? – Asintió con efusividad al conocer su nombre. – Trabajan en la revista.

Hyuk calentó la leche con el vapor de la cafetera hasta conseguir la textura perfecta para crear formas en las tazas de café, y sonrió satisfecho al ver el bonito corazón, pero en cuanto se giró no se esperó al pelirrojo detrás y toda su obra de arte se desmoronó. Suspiró frustrado, aguantaba aquello por que adoraba a su amigo.

\- Hablemos después de que acabe mi turno, ¿vale?

\- ¿Sabes que me quieren entrevistar? – Wonsik dio un paso atrás para dejar que el menor volviera a hacer el café, volviendo a ignorar su propuesta.

\- ¿Y eso qué? – Volvió a formar el corazón.- Tu nunca aceptas esas cosas.

\- Acabo de cambiar de idea, quiero hacer esa entrevista.

A Hyuk casi se le volvió a deformar el dibujo, pero paró a tiempo antes del desastre, y sirvió la bebida a su nuevo cliente, luego pasó las tareas que faltaban a uno de sus ayudantes y salió de la barra con su amigo pisándole los talones.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? – Preguntó en cuanto estuvieron en una zona apartada.

\- Quiero que el chico de las gafas rojas me entreviste a fondo. – Sonrió de una manera ladina y Hyuk rodó los ojos, ahora lo entendía todo.

\- Wonsik... si estás necesitado, vete a uno de tus bares, no es necesario que te expongas solo para acostarte con alguien.

Supuso que su amigo tenía razón, pero sentía demasiada curiosidad. Pensó que arriesgándose a una ronda de preguntas y que una nueva persona conociera su identidad, la monotonía de su día a día variaría, y tal vez no se sentiría tan aburrido. Además, tampoco hacía falta 'salir a la luz', como decía Hyuk, podía jugar un poco, arriesgarse a ser descubierto como los primeros días y luego volver. Y si todo eso conllevaba el conocer un poco más al pelinegro, era un extra positivo a su nuevo plan en contra del aburrimiento. Sonrió satisfecho mientras maquinaba todo en su cabeza.

\- ¡...una locura! – Solo pudo escuchar las últimas palabras de un discurso que pasó desapercibido en su mente. – Wonsik, ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?

\- Habla con él.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Busca a ese tal Taekwoon, asegúrate que es el de las gafas rojas. Dile que me conoces y que estoy dispuesto a ofrecerle la entrevista. Llámame en cuanto sepas algo.

Antes de que Hyuk pudiera responderle, le dio un abrazo rápido, y salió disparado hasta su casa, se sentía emocionado, al fin había encontrado un nuevo entretenimiento.


	3. Inalcanzable

Hyuk sabía que la idea de su amigo era una locura, Wonsik no solo había permanecido en el anonimato por diversión, si no por no ser atrapado. Sus obras lo habían hecho famoso y a la gente parecía gustarle, pero el que su arte estuviera plasmado en algunas paredes de lugares públicos no era algo que a la policía le pareciera bien, así que podía decir que su amigo estaba en busca y captura, y Hyuk encargado de ser su cómplice online y voz en muchas conversaciones telefónicas, también era conocedor de las advertencias de la parte legal de su país.

El que aceptara hacer esa entrevista era muy arriesgado, y podía dar muchas más pistas a la policía, definitivamente no era un buen plan. Pero el que lo fuera o no, a Wonsik le era indiferente, y Hyuk lo conocía suficiente como para saber que cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza, era imposible arrebatársela.

Miró el reloj, aún le quedaba por recoger algunas mesas y hoy estaba extremadamente cansado como para terminar, pero sabía que mañana sería un día duro, así que se olvidó de su amigo por un rato, encendió la radio y comenzó a imitar el silbido de la canción que sonaba en ese momento mientras cogía la bandeja. Lo conocía muy bien, pues era una melodía que le recordaba a su padre.

\- No sabía que conocías a Billy Joel. – Una voz inigualable lo sobresaltó y comenzó a temblar. No podía evitar hacerlo, era su debilidad, aun así cogió fuerzas y se giró.

\- Ssi... - Sonrió, quiso decir más, pero no lo logró, como siempre, las palabras se le atragantaban cuando lo veía.

\- ¿Sabes? Esta canción sonó cuando hice mi primera sesión de fotos... Fue todo un desastre.

A Hyuk le gustaban los hoyuelos que se le formaban a Hongbin cuando sonreía, su siempre combinación de chaqueta con una camiseta simple y los ricitos castaños que caían sobre su frente.

\- ¿En serio? – Logró pronunciar a pesar de haberse perdido en sus ojos.

\- Un día para no olvidar, ya te contaré.

Hyuk asintió y siguió con sus tareas, aun estando a solas con el hombre de sus sueños. Hongbin era el fotógrafo de la revista, encargado de realizar las mejores sesiones de fotos para todas las portadas y algunos artículos. A pesar de su juventud, el muchacho castaño había ganado varios premios y era alguien muy reconocido en el mundo de la fotografía.

Pero el menor siempre veía más allá de su fama, pues llevaba enamorado de Hongbin desde la primera vez que lo vio, y aunque sus esperanzas con él fueran nulas, a causa de su noviazgo con un reconocido actor de dramas, se conformaba con la bonita amistad que mantenían.

Había muchos atardeceres como aquel, donde Hongbin se quedaba horas de más para preparar decorados o elegir con minuciosidad la mejor foto, y en cuanto se le comenzaban a cerrar los ojos, bajaba a la cafetería, donde Hyuk le preparaba el café que lo ayudaría a terminar unas pesadas horas de trabajo.

\- Hoy hazlo bien cargado, por favor. – Dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

\- ¿Un día duro?

\- Intenta juntar a dos modelos que no se llevan bien en una misma sesión, y logra que en la foto parezcan las mejores amigas del mundo. – Hyuk sonrió mientras colocaba el azucarillo sobre el plato.

\- Todo un reto.

Se quedaron un rato sin hablar y únicamente se escuchaba la radio, Hyuk siguió secando algunos vasos mientras que Hongbin mantenía una conversación escrita por teléfono. Por el rabillo del ojo, el menor podía observar como su perfecta sonrisa aparecía en cuanto la persona con la que hablaba, tal vez su novio, le respondía, y él solo sentía celos.

Sabía que Hongbin era un sueño inalcanzable, así que aunque el sentimiento no fuera mutuo, siempre guardaba con cariño y en su mente, la mirada agradecida cada vez que se despedía de él. Era imposible no controlar el fuerte latir de su corazón en cuanto cruzaban más de dos palabras, o el pequeño roce de manos cuando el mayor se disponía a pagar el café con las monedas sueltas que encontraba en su bolsillo.

Fueron muchas las veces en la que Hyuk pensó en dejar su trabajo, e incluso Wonsik se lo había recomendado, pero el que amara ese pequeño comercio lo mantenía preso y el poder ver, aunque fuera a través de una barra, a su amor platónico lo ataba más aún. Aunque tuviera una vida monótona, era la suya y estaba conforme.

...

Value in Excelsis abría sus puertas a sus trabajadores a partir de las seis de la mañana, pues el personal de limpieza pasaba por todo el edificio antes de que cada uno ocupara su despacho o mesa. Hyuk sabía eso, así que aunque tuvo que madrugar más de lo normal, entró a la revista sin problemas, pues el personal de seguridad lo conocía de las veces que había tenido que subir algún café o preparar un desayuno para la sala de reuniones.

Conozco a Ravi, puedo ayudarte con tu entrevista. Te espero en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo. Yo acudiré a ti. No se lo digas a Hakyeon.

Escrito a mano y dictado por el mismo Wonsik, buscó la mesa de Taekwoon y dejó la nota sobre el teclado del portátil, a su amigo le gustaban este tipo de cosas, como si de una serie americana se tratara. Era muy importante no escribir su nombre, por si el papel caía en malas manos. La tarde pasada Hyuk lo volvió a llamar, para recordarle que seguía siendo una mala idea, pero terminó por hacerle caso y discutir sobre lo que escribir en la dichosa notita.

Pero lo que en realidad deseaba era que Taekwoon reaccionara a todo esto como una broma, y si aparecía por el bar que fuera solo para tomar café con Hakyeon, como hacía siempre, de esta manera no hablaría con él y nunca se reuniría con Ravi. Otra de las opciones que también pensó era que si aparecía a la hora acordada, Hyuk nunca se le acercaría más que como barman, pero la parte mala era que si no funcionaba, el mismo Wonsik iría a la revista y se delataría para conseguir su objetivo, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que lo haría.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared, así que cansado esperó que la idea de su amigo funcionara sin problemas, y acabara cuanto antes. Miró a los lados esperanzado de que nadie lo hubiera visto, y bajó de nuevo a su lugar de trabajo mientras escribía un mensaje de texto a Wonsik, indicándole que ya había cumplido su misión, sabía que no le iba a responder, así que guardó el teléfono y abrió las puertas de su negocio para comenzar un nuevo día.

Uno que pasó demasiado rápido en cuanto vio aparecer a Taekwoon por la puerta.

Haciendo caso a las indicaciones, el pelinegro llegó sin acompañar y se sentó en una de las mesas más apartadas de la cafetería. Parecía nervioso, pero no más que él mismo, miraba continuamente a los lados y le pareció ver como también se mordía la uña del pulgar. Hyuk preparó el café que Taekwoon solía pedir todos los días, casualmente con las mismas características que también gustaban a Wonsik, y se acercó, siguiendo el plan que había preparado con anterioridad.

\- ¡Buenos días!

\- Hola Hyuk. ¿Sabes si alguien ha preguntado por mí?

De nuevo se le pasó por la mente la idea de descartar el plan, pero ya escuchaba la voz de su amigo reprochándoselo, así que después de suspirar asintió.

\- Ha venido una persona y me ha dejado esta nota para ti. – Taekwoon la cogió rápidamente, y él solo hizo el mejor papel de actor. - ¿Un admirador secreto? – Dijo riendo.

\- Esto es algo mucho mejor.

Hyuk vio como bebió todo su café muy rápido, sonriendo agarró la nota con fuerza y se fue, no pudo evitar preocuparse.


	4. Aventura de colores

Cada vez que avanzaba más por aquella calle desértica, dudaba más de que la dirección que tenía escrita en el papel, ya arrugado por los nervios, fuera cierta, pero no tenía nada que perder, pues la situación o era una broma de mal gusto o era su mayor oportunidad de avanzar en su trabajo, aunque cuando vio al hombre borracho salir dando tumbos de una de las casas del barrio, se decantó por la primera opción.

Era extraño que de un día para otro la nota apareciera encima de su escritorio, que luego le llevó a otra sin aparecer el autor de la primera, que por algún motivo conocía el nombre de su amigo y que sabía que él necesitaba encontrar el paradero de Ravi, pero era hacer caso a las notas, o volver al principio, sin tener ni idea de por dónde comenzar a buscar.

Giró a la izquierda, tal y como su teléfono decía, y se topó con unas escaleras, según la pantalla la casa de Ravi estaba al final de ellas, así que, después de resoplar cansado, las subió aun dudando si estaba haciendo bien el ir a ese barrio completamente solo y sin que nadie lo supiera, ni siquiera Hakyeon, al que le puso la excusa de que tenía que ir a hacer una entrevista a las afueras. Tal vez su jefa era la única que podía darse cuenta si le pasaba algo, pues antes de salir le dijo que podía tener pistas sobre el paradero el pintor, y ella sin dudarlo lo dejó marchar.

Al fin llegó al último escalón, el barrio de Iwon se encontraba en una de las zonas altas de Seúl, así que la mayoría de las calles eran cuesta arriba. Al girarse le gustó ver el paisaje, el cielo azul estaba completamente despejado y los edificios a sus pies hicieron sentir a Taekwoon que estaba en las nubes. Si después de todo Ravi no aparecía, al menos había valido la pena el recorrido que había hecho.

Volvió la vista a su teléfono para ver por donde tenía que ir, pero al levantar la mirada comenzó a desanimarse, pues según el mapa tenía la casa justo delante, pero lo único que vio fueron más callejuelas cuesta arriba, alguna que también bajaba, y un edificio que parecía abandonado. Miró a los lados para ver si podía preguntar a alguien, pero no tuvo suerte o al menos hasta que escuchó ruido en el interior de la fachada que tenía delante.

La casa tenía un par de ventanas, una persiana como si fuera la entrada de un parking y unas escaleras pequeñas que daban a una puerta. Ya había llegado hasta allí, no tenía nada que perder preguntando si estaba en la dirección correcta, así que, después de buscar un timbre que no encontró, picó en la madera desgastada.

Escuchó el ladrido de un perro, seguido de una voz que le reprochó por hacerlo, y muchos cerrojos que seguramente había por dentro, hasta que la puerta se abrió. Un muchacho, que no parecía mucho mayor que él, apareció vestido con unos pantalones cortos color negro algo bajos que le dejaban ver la marca de su ropa interior verde fosforito. Iba sin camiseta, permitiendo ver a Taekwoon algunos de sus tatuajes perfectamente dibujados en aquel cuerpo demasiado bien formado. También le llamó la atención el color rojo intenso de su pelo alborotado, como si se acabara de levantar y la sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

\- Hola Taekwoon. – Dijo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que...?

\- ¿Por qué no llevas las gafas? – Se quedó perplejo ante aquello – Es igual, te estaba esperando, pasa.

Dicho esto, el chico entró dentro dejando la puerta abierta, invitándolo a pasar. Taekwoon dudó, aquella situación era algo extraña y no le daba buena espina.

\- ¿Entras o no?

Quiso responder, pero algo lo entretuvo de hacerlo, pues un pequeño buldog francés color crema lo miraba desde el suelo. Estaba sentado con una de sus patitas estirada, la cabeza hacia arriba y la lengua fuera, sonrió, era adorable. Se agachó para acariciarle la cabeza y este no hizo más que intentar lamerle, y seguidamente se tumbó boca arriba para que el pelinegro lo acariciara aún más. De esta manera Taekwoon pudo leer el nombre del perro en el collar que llevaba.

\- ¡Buttie! ¡No acapares a nuestro invitado! – Escuchó a lo lejos.

El pequeño can al escuchar la voz de su dueño, se levantó y fue corriendo hasta él, en ese momento descubrió porque le sonaba tanto la cara del animal.

La pintura del parque. ¿Era él? Se levantó del suelo aturdido mientras miraba como el chico se le acercaba ¿En serio había dado con la casa de...?

\- ¡Hola, soy Ravi! – Le tendió la mano.

\- ¿De verdad lo eres?

Tuvo que preguntarlo, él no se imaginaba para nada que el autor de tales obras fuera un chico tan joven, que viviera en tal sitio y en esas condiciones. La casa por dentro no era muy diferente a como lo era por fuera, aunque sí que parecía más pequeña. El salón le recordó más a un garaje, pues las paredes eran de ladrillo y el suelo era pintado. En un lado había un sofá algo destrozado igual de rojo que su pelo, en frente un televisor demasiado moderno para el lugar donde estaba y al otro lado de la sala unos muebles que parecían ser la cocina. No le dio tiempo a mirar más, seguro que lo del perro era coincidencia.

\- ¿Hay alguna razón para no serlo? – Se colocó delante de él con los brazos cruzados.

\- No sé, esperaba otro tipo de estudio... más moderno. – Se acercó a un calcetín que había en el suelo. – más ordenado. – Observó la sala sin ningún cuadro o decoración. – o menos soso. Esto no tiene pinta de ser la casa de un artista. – Taekwoon suspiró, el supuesto Ravi lo miraba. – No sé con qué propósito has organizado esto de las notas ni como sabes mi nombre o el de Hakyeon, pero en estos momentos no tengo tiempo para esto, así que me marcho.

Estuvo dispuesto a volver por donde había venido, pero el chico lo agarró del brazo dejándolos cara a cara, permitiendo ver el color café de sus ojos más de cerca.

\- Eres la segunda persona en todo el mundo que sabe quién soy.

\- Yo no sé quién eres.

\- Soy Ravi.

\- Demuéstralo. – Se cruzó de brazos y él se quedó pensando.

\- Mi dibujo más famoso es el del perro azul.

\- Eso lo sabemos todos. – Taekwoon estaba decidido a irse, así que lo esquivó para dirigirse a la salida.

\- La idea de que fuera de ese color fue a causa de un accidente. – Paró en seco. - y es en memoria de mi antiguo perro. Debido a una discusión... el bote de pintura azul cayó... - Se giró para ver como el chico ocultaba su cara entre los mechones rojos. – Él era aún un cachorro, el acrílico es tóxico y a pesar de ir corriendo al veterinario...

Parecía que era un chico fuerte como para verlo llorar de esa manera, no sabía si la historia era verdad o una mentira, pero lo que si tenía claro era que sus lágrimas eran reales, o eso creyó en cuanto se acercó a él. Quiso abrazarle, pero en cuanto afinó más el oído pudo escucharlo reír.

\- ¿De verdad ibas a abrazarme? ¡Qué mono! – Sonrió quitándose con el dedo índice una de las gotas que supuestamente caían de sus ojos. – Soy de lágrima fácil.

\- ¡Lo que eres es un idiota! – Le dio un puñetazo en el pecho que le dolió más a él que al propio "Ravi". Definitivamente estaba perdiendo el tiempo, así que esta vez sí que se iba a marchar.

\- ¡Vamos no te enfades, Taekwoonie! – Lo escuchó gritar. – La mitad de la historia es verdad, le tiré sin querer un bote de pintura por encima a Bottie, pero inmediatamente lo bañé, aunque aún le quedaron manchas azules y me pareció tan divertido que lo dibujé en ese color.

Le daba igual, estaba furioso, aquel tipo solo quería reírse de él. Cogió el pomo de la puerta con la intención de salir, pero la puerta no cedía, así que tiró más fuerte.

\- Tiene truco. – Escuchó detrás. – Empuja hacia adelante, luego a la izquierda y para afuera con fuerza de nuevo. Lo sé, tengo que arreglarla, pero los cerrajeros no quieren subir hasta aquí. Bueno, otro de los motivos es que nunca me acuerdo de llamar y...

Mientras el chico hablaba sin parar detrás de él, Taekwoon hizo los pasos necesarios y al fin la puerta cedió, al salir la cerró con un portazo, pero al bajar las escaleras escuchó como se volvía a abrir.

\- Puedo darte otra prueba si quieres. – No se giró. – ¿Si te enseño uno de mis cuadros, el único que tengo con una persona dibujada en él, me creerías?

Paró en seco, Ravi tenía obras más conocidas que otras, pero esa precisamente no era la más relevante. Además, era la única que no aparecía en las exposiciones, solo en una de las imágenes de su página web. Si realmente la pintura original estaba allí, era muy posible que aquel muchacho fuera quien decía ser, aunque le costara creerlo.

Se giró, por algún motivo que desconocía, le iba a dar otra oportunidad al chico de pelo rojo, que lo miraba desde la entrada con una sonrisa de vencedor. Se acercó a él, demasiado.

\- Como sea otro de tus trucos...

\- Tranquilo gatito. – Obvió ese sobrenombre. – Te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir.

Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta, dejando la puerta abierta, y Taekwoon lo siguió hasta unas escaleras de hierro que no había visto antes. Estas lo llevaron hasta una habitación cerrada con llave, pues vio como Ravi la sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos.

Aún dudaba de sus intenciones, pero en ese momento no tenía otra opción. Escuchó el clic del cerrojo y avanzó dispuesto a entrar donde fuera que llevara aquella puerta, pero el pelirrojo no dio ni un paso, así que chocó con su espalda.

\- ¿Puedo confiar en ti? – Lo oyó murmurar. – Es la primera vez que lo enseño fuera de... no importa. – Se giró, estaba completamente serio. – No hagas preguntas, solo lo vas a ver dos segundos. Nada de fotos, videos, dibujos o retratos.

\- ¿Cómo voy a...? – Le puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios, Taekwoon abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- ¿Quieres verlo o no? – Asintió aún con el índice delante. – Entonces a callar y no te muevas, lo sacaré.

Le llamó mucho la atención el cambio de actitud continuo que tenía aquel chico, hace segundos estaba dispuesto, y ahora parecía que tuviera miedo de mostrárselo. Aun así segundos después tenía su cuadro favorito delante de sus ojos, sonrió pues apreciarlo de cerca era toda una aventura de colores.

El niño de la pintura, con pelo rojo carmesí, se encontraba de espalda, con sus dos manitas enlazadas detrás de ella y la cabeza levantada observando un cuadro con marco dorado y múltiples flores dibujadas en él, y éstas combinaban entre sí fusionando todo tipo de tonalidades, a Taekwoon le pareció ver el arco iris entre los pétalos. Quedó completamente fascinado, sobre todo con los detalles más pequeños, como el estampado de la camiseta del pequeño o la sombra bien dibujada en la pared blanca. Era todo un reto reflejar tanta minuciosidad, a pesar del tamaño reducido de la pintura.

Tal vez si era el verdadero Ravi.


	5. Condiciones

Wonsik no tenía más de siete años cuando vio el cuadro por primera vez, recordó haberse fijado en las bonitas flores pintadas con detalle, parecía que si te acercabas podías olerlas y viajar al lugar donde estuvieran plantadas realmente. El color de estas hacía vivir el aburrido museo donde se encontraba de visita con la guardería, pues el resto de pinturas eran un total sinsentido.

Aquel día llegó a casa completamente entusiasmado, y lo primero que hizo fue enseñar con orgullo a su padre el dibujo que la maestra los había mandado hacer, pues había recreado con ceras el cuadro que tanto le gustó, pero la reacción de éste no fue la misma que la del chico que tenía delante suyo, así que decidió olvidar de nuevo su pasado para centrarse en los bonitos ojos de, tal vez, su nueva inspiración, aunque no llevara las gafas rojas que tanto le habían gustado el primer día.

\- Es impresionante – Lo oyó murmurar mientras veía una sonrisa que creía inexistente en él.

Pero cumpliendo sus propias palabras, Wonsik retiró el cuadro de su vista y rápidamente lo guardó bajo llave.

\- ¿Me crees ahora? – Dijo en cuanto cerró la puerta.

Taekwoon suspiró.

\- Supongo que eres tú. - Ravi sonrió al saber que después de tanto esfuerzo había conseguido el primer objetivo, su nueva manera de entretenerse estaba siendo sumamente divertida, sobre todo desde que el pelinegro había entrado en su casa. -Entonces... ¿Podemos comenzar la entrevista?

\- No tan rápido gatito.

Le encantó de alguna manera la mirada que le dedicó el mayor cuando escuchó el sobrenombre que tal vez a partir de ahora usaría con él, pues sus ojos felinos y su actitud le recordaron a los del animal.

\- Me llamo Taekwoon.

\- Lo sé.

Pasó por delante de él con la intención de que lo siguiera a un lugar más cómodo, que fuera el gato no quería decir que no tuviera el papel de ratón, Wonsik sonrió al imaginárselo atrapado entre sus brazos. Bajaron hasta la cocina, pensó en ofrecerle algo, pero recordó que no tenía nada en la nevera, luego se sentaron en uno de los taburetes que tenía colocados en lo que era su propia barra de bar. El mayor a su lado seguía mirando la casa como si fuera un lugar extraño, igual que cuando había aparecido por la puerta.

Era verdad que a lo que él llamaba hogar, no era precisamente la vivienda de un artista, pero aquel antiguo garaje de camiones y anterior sitio de ensayo de una banda de rock era un lugar acogedor para Wonsik, con su colchón tras la tela que colgaba del techo para sus necesidades básicas y el yacusi que siempre quiso tener en su cuarto de baño. Tal vez esos lujos no pegaban con la estética del garaje, pero sabía que si lo decoraba de alguna manera terminaría cansándose de ella, así que se decantó por algo sencillo dejando las paredes y el suelo tal cual estaban el día que lo compró, y añadió lo necesario para vivir.

Vio como a su lado Taekwoon buscaba en su teléfono la aplicación de grabación de voz, sabía que estaba dispuesto a comenzar la entrevista en ese mismo instante, pero no se lo iba a poner fácil pues aquello solo acababa de comenzar, así que habló antes que el pelinegro mientras le quitaba el móvil de las manos.

\- Tengo condiciones. – Escribió "Kim Wonsik" en la lista de contactos antes de que el mayor intentara recuperar su teléfono. – No puedes poner mi nombre real. - Le dio a guardar contacto y se lo devolvió.

\- Eso ya lo imaginaba desde un principio. – Respondió guardando el aparato en uno de sus bolsillos y mirándolo con desaprobación.

\- Nada de fotos. – Vio en su rostro un toque de decepción.

\- ¿Y cómo vamos a demostrar que eres tú? Quiero decir... voy a entrevistarte y nadie va a saber que eres tú realmente, una foto sería más que suficiente.

\- ¿Y la gente que vea mi foto sabrá que soy yo? ¿Aún sin haberme visto nunca? ¿No crees que pueden pensar que has cogido a un cualquiera por la calle? Te pueden tratar de estafador igualmente, gatito. – Apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos mientras esperaba la respuesta del pelinegro que quedó pensativo después de tantas preguntas seguidas.

\- Supongo que podemos encontrar la manera de confirmar que eres tú realmente... - Dijo algo dudoso de sus propias palabras. - ¿Tienes alguna condición más o podemos comenzar ya?

\- En realidad hay dos más. Tú preguntas, yo respondo y luego yo te hago otra pregunta. ¡Como el juego! – Rio orgulloso de sí mismo mientras escuchó a Taekwoon respirar fuerte frustrado.

\- Esto no es ningún juego, solo es trabajo.- Suspiró.- Escucha... si no quieres hacerlo solo dilo, ninguno de los dos tiene por que perder tiempo con esto. Volveré a la revista, le diré a mi jefa que no has aceptado la entrevista, o que estas de viaje ya veré. – Se bajó del taburete.

\- ¿Y estás dispuesto a estar toda tu vida sentado a una silla, escribiendo artículos sobre régimen y entrevistando a rubias sin cerebro? – El pelinegro paró en seco.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Wonsik se lo estaba pasando de maravilla descubriendo las caras múltiples que podía poner Taekwoon en pocos segundos según la frase que decía.

\- Vamos gatito, solo acepta las condiciones y tendrás tu entrevista y tu ascenso.

Vio como quedaba quieto en su sitio y se lo imaginó teniendo una batalla de decisiones dentro de su cabeza. A los pocos segundos finalmente habló.

\- Está bien. – aceptó sin mirarlo a los ojos resignado y cediéndole la mano para cerrar el trato. - Pero aun no entiendo por qué tienes que preguntarme tú a mí.

\- Es mejor que haya confianza. – Sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo y a Wonsik le gustó verlo enrojecer. - ¿No quieres saber la última condición? – Preguntó cuándo le iba a coger la mano, pero este la retiró.

\- He aceptado las anteriores, pero esta me da miedo por algún motivo.

\- Solo es la más fácil. Te admito una pregunta por día. ¡Menos trabajo! – Aplaudió como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo. – No me des las gracias.

Taekwoon había puesto muchos tipos de caras en toda su estancia allí, pero aquella era la mejor para el pelirrojo.

\- Ahora sí que estás loco... ¿Pretendes que pase las próximas semanas viniendo a tu casa todos los días para hacerte una pregunta?

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Será divertido!

Pero lo que para él era divertido, a su invitado parecía no hacerle gracia, pues sin dirigirle de nuevo la palabra se fue, abriendo la puerta a la primera y cerrándola con un sonoro golpe.

...

Mezcló el acrílico rojo, aquel que tenía el mismo tono de su pelo, junto con el azul, el más parecido al que utilizó en su dibujo del perro, para conseguir el violeta, un color que le gustó para el iris de unos ojos, de esos que estaba dibujando completamente inspirado después la visita de esa misma mañana.

El pelaje del gato sentado frente a la luna naranja, era azul marino uno bastante oscuro para lo que él solía utilizar, pero como el negro del cabello de Taekwoon era un color que solo usaba para remarcar bordes, decidió obviarlo. Para finalizar, añadió un lazo rojo en su cola.

\- El toque de color que lo hace especial. – Sonrió satisfecho, pues hacía tiempo que no comenzaba y acababa una pintura el mismo día, igual que sus comienzos en el que cualquier cosa le inspiraba y dibujaba hasta terminar.

Firmó con su sobrenombre, limpió los pinceles y recogió todo antes de marcar el número de su amigo. Tardó cinco tonos en responder.

\- ¿Wonsik? – Escuchó un adormilado Hyuk al otro lado de la línea. - ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- ¿Qué haces durmiendo? – Miró su reloj, tampoco era tan tarde.

\- ¡Kim Wonsik son las cuatro de la mañana!

\- Bueno, el caso es que... ¡He terminado una pintura!

\- Me parece estupendo ¿Y no podías decírmelo mañana, verdad? – Suspiró. – Hazle una foto y mañana lo subo a tu página para venderlo... Buenas noch-

\- No lo entiendes... ¡Es como al principio! ¡Vuelvo a ser yo!

Estaba tan feliz que no escuchó si Hyuk le respondía, así que colgó y se tiró en el colchón que tenía por cama, después de todo había sido un día agotador y no tardó en quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Wonsik se sintió muy animado, después de una ducha, jugar con su pequeño buldog francés y comer pizza de su congelador, volvió a coger su teléfono, buscó la aplicación de chat, y seguidamente buscó el número que ayer tomó prestado.

Buenos días gatito, ayer te fuiste sin decir nada, eso es de mala educación. Espero una respuesta pronto.

En la zona de los emoticonos buscó el de corazón roto seguido de aquel personajillo, que según decían era un melocotón, con corazones en los ojos. Desde que aprendió a utilizarlos, gracias a Hyuk, se había vuelto adicto a ellos y no había frase que escribiera que no portara alguno de ellos.

Luego se tiró en el sofá y pasó canales de la televisión sin mirar ninguno en particular, pues todos le parecían sumamente aburridos, o al menos hasta que paró en el canal de noticias, donde uno de sus dibujos pintados en la pared aparecía rodeado de gente.

Una nueva normativa prohíbe a los artistas callejeros mostrar su arte en las calles de Corea del Sur. Ciudadanos de todas las regiones están divididos en bandos que están a favor y en contra. Nos encontramos en uno de sus callejones, donde vemos a jóvenes rodeando uno de los dibujos del dibujante anónimo "RAVI", pues no están dispuestos a permitir que sus obras sean borradas.

\- Estas imágenes dan alegría y un toque mágico a nuestra ciudad – Decía una chica de pelo rubio.

\- Nosotros tuvimos aquí nuestra primera cita, no nos pueden quitar uno de nuestros recuerdos. – Confirmaba una pareja de adolescentes con su uniforme, a Wonsik se le escapó una sonrisa.

Por otro lado, vecinos de la zona están a favor de limpiar sus calles de "pintadas sin sentido".

\- Esto solo hace bajar el estatus de nuestros barrios y que mucha gente se mude.

\- No tienen por qué ensuciar la ciudad de esta manera, si quieren pintar que lo hagan en las paredes de su casa.

Wonsik estuvo un rato escuchando opiniones, recordándole a la primera vez que dibujó y comenzó a reír como si estuviera viendo una película de comedia, pues aquello solo hacía que le dieran más ganas de contradecirlos y buscar un nuevo hueco en las paredes de Seúl.


	6. Él

Hakyeon terminó de imprimir los contratos de los nuevos modelos, los mismos que aparecerían en los reportajes y portada del número de este mes. Ahora solo tocaba esperar a que llegasen para que los firmaran, así que se dirigió a la mesa de su amigo, desaparecido desde ayer.

\- ¿Me vas a decir ya donde te metiste? - Pero el mayor no obtuvo respuesta ninguna, pues el pelinegro tenía la mirada absorta en la pantalla del ordenador, leyendo lo que fuera. - ¡Tierra llamando a Taekwoon!

Suspiró frustrado al ver que seguía sin hacerle caso, pero en el momento que decidió rodear su zona de trabajo para llamar su atención, el fotógrafo de la revista apareció a su lado.

\- Hakyeon los modelos ya han llegado. ¿Tienes los contratos listos?

\- Claro Hongbin, diles que pasen por mi mesa.

Dicho esto, el chico de hoyuelos le sonrió y volvió a su estudio. Por otro lado el moreno echó un último vistazo a su amigo, el cual seguía con la vista en el ordenador, como si nadie hubiera estado hablando delante de él y se dirigió a su silla.

Volvió a coger los contratos para revisarlos de nuevo, ambos estarían allí durante dos semanas para hacer los reportajes especiales de navidad y fin de año. Kim Hyuna era una modelo bastante conocida, y no era la primera vez que posaba para la revista, recordó el número que superó records de ventas estando ella en portada. Luego leyó el nombre del otro chico que posaría con ella.

\- Lee Jaehwan. – No le sonaba.

\- En carne y hueso. – Escuchó sobre su cabeza.

Pero en cuanto la levantó el mundo cayó a sus pies, pues aunque aquella noche estuviera con varias copas de más, recordaba a la perfección lo que pasó, el cómo se dejó llevar por la música y como le gustó que aquellas manos, que ahora estaban apoyadas sobre su escritorio, recorrieran su cuerpo con destreza. Y aunque lo negaría siempre, lo que esos labios gruesos hicieron sobre su piel era puro arte. Tragó fuerte, tenía calor pero nunca lo diría.

El chico delante de él sonrío, al parecer también lo había reconocido.

\- ¿Tú eres el modelo? – Preguntó intentando camuflar sus nervios.

\- También puedes llamarme Ken. ¿Recuerdas? – Claro que lo hacía, aun así disimuló.

\- Lo siento, creo que nunca nos hemos visto. – Estaba claro que no valía para actor, carraspeó. – Siéntate, firmaremos los papeles, la estilista te espera y Hongbin te necesita en el estudio cuanto antes.

No hablaron más que para señalarle donde tenía que colocar su nombre y las copias que tenía que guardar, se intentó relajar pero notaba constantemente como el modelo lo miraba fijamente, así que fue complicado. Aunque al despedirse notó temblar su mano y su pulso el doble de rápido, al observarlo se dio cuenta del porque el muchacho tenía ese trabajo, pues su atractivo era más que evidente.

Intentó cambiar sus pensamientos en cuanto Hyuna apareció para hacer los mismos procedimientos que con Jaehwan, se presentó amablemente aunque ya se conocían y la estuvo observando. La chica era realmente atractiva, iba maquillada aunque no le hiciera falta, el vestido azul eléctrico se ajustaba a la perfección a su cuerpo esbelto, nadie creía que nunca hubiera pasado por quirófano.

En cuanto se levantó, observó cómo andaba sobre sus tacones realzando su belleza aún más, Hakyeon no pudo evitar mirar su parte más baja de la espalda, todo un monumento. Normalmente ya debería sentirse acalorado, no era la primera modelo espectacular que pasaba por allí, de hecho después de firmar, solía coquetear con ellas para después pasarlo bien. El problema vino a partir del cumpleaños de Taekwoon, cuando utilizó todas sus armas para pasar la noche unos días después con aquella modelo italiana. Lo consiguió, pero no sintió la misma satisfacción, ni con ella ni con las dos chicas más con las que intentó complacerse, pues nada era comparable con esa gran y adorable nariz que recorrió su abdomen entre las sábanas del hotel más cercano que encontraron.

Se apoyó en la mesa y tapó su rostro mientras suspiraba frustrado, debía olvidarlo pero le era imposible, no quería admitir lo que había disfrutado con Jaehwan.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – La voz de su amigo lo sacó de su ensoñación y lo miró.

\- ¿Ya has decidido hacerme caso? – Dijo rencoroso mientras se apoyaba con los brazos cruzados en el respaldo de la silla.

\- Lo siento. – Taekwoon juntó las palmas de sus manos. – Es que ayer... -Suspiró. – Te invito a un café.

A pesar del misterio de su amigo, Hakyeon lo siguió hasta la cafetería, realmente necesitaba la cafeína con la esperanza de despejar su mente y no pensar en el modelo que ahora mismo posaba a escasos metros de él. Dio resultado, pues aunque su amigo se saltara varias partes de la historia para ocultar la identidad de "Ravi", no daba crédito a la actitud del pintor con Taekwoon, aunque le parecía bastante divertida.

\- Pues yo no veo problema alguno. – Comentó después de analizarlo en pocos segundos. – Te está concediendo una exclusiva. Que sus condiciones son raras no te lo voy a negar, pero muchos periodistas ponen en peligro su vida continuamente para conseguir una noticia. –Vio como el pelinegro analizaba sus palabras. – Además, no te está pidiendo que te tires por un puente, si no que vayas todos los días y... ¿Qué más era?

\- Que él también me haría preguntas a mí.

\- ¿Y dónde está el problema? A lo mejor le gustas. – Sonrió pícaro. – Y quiere conocerte más a fondo. ¿Es guapo? – Le hizo gracia verlo enrojecer.

\- Sí... - Apartó la mirada. - ¡Pero eso no viene al caso! ¿No te parece extraño que yo necesite encontrarle desesperadamente y que de repente se ponga en contacto conmigo sin yo hacer nada? ¿Y cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Y el tuyo?

Hakyeon calló pensativo, sí que era cierto lo raro que resultaba esa parte de la historia

\- Tal vez alguien de la empresa lo conozca.

\- ¿Quién? – Vio a su amigo bastante alterado por algo que él creía que no era importante, así que puso las manos en sus hombros y lo miró.

\- Taekwoon. Eres un gran periodista, sé que te encanta tu trabajo y quieres llegar aún más alto. No debes dejar pasar esta oportunidad solo por un par de tontas condiciones.

Su amigo se relajó un poco ante sus palabras, pero Hakyeon notó como su pierna aún seguía con el movimiento nervioso, así que decidió cambiar de tema ya que el fin de semana se acercaba, ambos necesitaban despejar su mente con alguna actividad y el cine fue la opción final. Mientras miraban la cartelera en el teléfono de Taekwoon, una voz los sorprendió por detrás.

\- ¡Hola N!

Hakyeon sintió escalofríos odiando en todo momento las copas de más que tomó la noche del diez de noviembre. Su sobrenombre, antiguamente utilizado en sus días de universidad, no lo conocía más que sus ex compañeros de clase y Taekwoon, por habérselo contado en alguna de sus conversaciones. Por desgracia recordó a la perfección como suplicó a Ken que lo llamara así durante el momento más ardiente de su noche de pasión, y el cómo lo disfrutó mientras culminaba en el colchón del hotel.

De repente sintió calor e intentó ignorarlo mientras fingía que no lo había escuchado, señalando la primera película que vio en la pantalla en la que aparecía el cielo estrellado y una nave espacial.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vemos esta? Parece que tiene buenas críticas. – Dijo mientras miraba a su amigo, pero éste no pasó desapercibido el saludo del modelo que ahora se encontraba delante de ellos.

\- ¡Hola soy Ken! – Se presentó a Taekwoon tendiéndole la mano. – Estaré unos días por aquí para el reportaje de este mes.

\- ¿El compañero de Hyuna? – El chico asintió. – Encantado, soy Taekwoon, uno de los redactores de la revista. – Miró a Hakyeon que seguía con la mirada en el teléfono. - ¿Ya os conocéis?

\- Nos hemos encontrado antes cuando he firmado el contrato y también de...-

\- ¡Dios mío! ¡Que tarde es! – Exclamó de repente el moreno interrumpiendo lo que fuera a decir Ken, mientras miraba su reloj. – Hoy nos hemos pasado con el tiempo de desayuno. ¿Nos vamos Woonie?

Éste asintió y siguió a su amigo hasta el ascensor mientras se despedía con la cabeza, del modelo, no hablaron hasta que no llegaron a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios te ha pasado allí abajo?

\- Nada... es solo que tengo mucho trabajo y no quiero que se me acumule. – Dio media vuelta pero Taekwoon se lo impidió.

\- Sabes que no puedes mentirme. Ese chico conocía tu sobrenombre.

\- Está bien. – Hakyeon suspiró.- Es él.

\- ¿Él?

\- Es con quien pasé la noche en tu cumpleaños. – Dijo de manera que solo se enterara Taekwoon, pues se dio cuenta que alguno de sus compañeros tenían puesta la antena parabólica de los cotilleos. El menor abrió mucho los ojos.

Por desgracia para el pelinegro, no supo los detalles hasta después de su jornada de trabajo, pues los jefes no andaban muy lejos y no estaría bien visto hablar de ese tema en horario laboral, así que en cuanto el reloj dio las ocho de la tarde, ambos se fueron a tomar unas copas.

Hakyeon no tuvo más remedio que profundizar con algunos detalles su desliz con Jaehwan, sus dudas acerca de sus preferencias sexuales y el cómo odiaba admitir lo poco atraído que se sentía por una chica como Hyuna y lo mucho que le gustó el culo Ken.


	7. Aburrido

Después de una ducha relajante, Taekwoon se puso una camiseta ancha y unos pantalones que le quedaban largos, aun así era la vestimenta más cómoda que tenía para ir por casa. Decidió cenar unos cereales por pereza a hacerse de comer, mientras veía en televisión la polémica de la que llevaban hablando hace unos días con el tema de las pinturas callejeras. Decidió cambiar de canal, el dolor de cabeza lo consumía cada vez que pensaba en la decisión que acababa de tomar, seguía sin agradarle, pero sabía que era lo mejor.

Su jefa lo había mandado llamar al despacho de nuevo para saber cómo iba el tema de la entrevista, pues con las noticias que salían continuamente, estaba mucho más interesada que antes en conseguir la exclusiva con Ravi, así que le dio la enhorabuena a Taekwoon de nuevo en cuanto le comentó que había conseguido dar con el artista. La sensación que sentía por dentro era agridulce, ya era la segunda vez en menos de una semana que la señora Lee lo felicitaba, pero el problema venia cuando pensaba en lo que iba a hacer.

Wonsik le había seguido enviando mensajes con emoticonos que se movían y frases que incluían la palabra gatito demasiadas veces, cosa que intentaría parar, pues él también debía poner condiciones si iba a estar un tiempo visitando su casa.

Se tumbó en la cama con el portátil sobre sus piernas, y comenzó a leer alguna de las preguntas que tenía preparada y retocando las que no le parecían correctas. Decidió añadir alguna que tuviera que ver con la nueva normativa y con las opiniones de las personas de la calle, seguro que aquello encantaría a su jefa. Luego puso en el buscador su nombre para que rápidamente aparecieran imágenes de sus obras, y así poder realizar alguna cuestión que tuviera más que ver con su manera de pintar o la temática del dibujo, e incluso se atrevió a escribir alguna duda personal que tenía el mismo Taekwoon como fan que era de Ravi, a pesar de su odiosa actitud.

Se quitó las gafas rojas, que solo utilizaba cuando pasaba horas delante de la pantalla, en cuanto notó que sus ojos se cerraban, al mirar el reloj descubrió lo tarde que era, así que se dispuso a acostarse sin ganas de pensar en el día siguiente, pues no sabía que era peor si las escaleras que tendría que subir de nuevo, o el inquilino de la casa al final de ellas.

.

Contó ciento setenta y tres escalones hasta llegar a la calle donde vivía el artista, decidió hacerlo para que la subida le fuera más amena, pero no evito que llegara hasta allí bastante exhausto y con la respiración agitada. Tal vez la parte buena de todo aquello era que al fin haría el ejercicio que su madre le decía para perder los kilos de más que supuestamente tenía, y que él se negaba a admitir.

Se quitó la chaqueta, a pesar el frío se sentía acalorado, y picó a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta así que volvió a hacerlo hasta que al fin escuchó el cerrojo abrirse y un sonriente Wonsik lo recibiera en paños menores, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos algo entrecerrados, claramente se acababa de despertar a pesar de ser la una de la tarde.

\- Buenos días gatito. - Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mientras se estiraba. - Que buen despertar. ¿Hoy tampoco llevas las gafas?

Taekwoon se quedó callado mientras en su mente discutía consigo mismo, odiándose por estar demasiado centrado en el cuerpo que tenía delante, así que intentó poner su mente en blanco, carraspeó antes de analizar su extraña pregunta, no era la primera vez que lo mencionaba.

\- ¿Qué tienes con mis gafas? ¿Y cómo sabes que las llevo si nunca me has visto con ellas?

\- Eso no lo sabes. - Sonrió y se acercó a él demasiado. - ¿Esa es tu pregunta de hoy? Porque no creo que a los lectores les interese que me pones muchísimo con ellas.

Taekwoon se apartó esperando que su agitada respiración se debiera a la falta de ejercicio y no a la proximidad del pelirrojo, así que hizo como que no escuchó la última frase.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

Wonsik se apartó para que pudiera entrar y cerró la puerta en cuanto estuvo dentro, notó como se colocaba a su lado.

\- Voy a ponerme algo de ropa, si quieres claro. - Taekwoon prefirió no responder, así que lo ignoró aunque sintió como soltaba una risa poco sonora. - Ponte cómodo.

Se sentó en el sofá rojo y comenzó a mirar con más detalle la poca decoración de la estancia, el polvo acumulado en un mueble con algunos cedes y a su izquierda la cocina con varios platos sin fregar, la casa parecía más la de un estudiante universitario que no tenía ni idea de tareas del hogar.

Decidió omitir todos aquellos detalles para centrarse en la curiosa camiseta de tirantes negra con un dibujo de un hámster en el centro, que Ravi se había puesto a conjunto con unos pantalones anchos amarillos que dejaban ver la ropa interior con la que lo había recibido. Se sentó a su lado apoyando el codo en el respaldo del sofá y la cabeza sobre sus nudillos.

\- ¿Comenzamos gatito? - De nuevo con lo mismo.

\- Antes de nada quiero cambiar algunas cosas. - Dijo Taekwoon cruzándose de brazos.

\- Creía que ya habíamos puesto las condiciones.

\- Sí, pero no las he aceptado.

\- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

\- Negociar.

Tenía decidido no dejarse llevar como el primer día, él necesitaba esa exclusiva e iba a luchar por ella, pero no permitiría que aquel muchacho jugase con su futuro.

\- Te escucho. - El menor sonreía como si todo aquello fuera un juego.

\- Nada de "gatito". - Wonsik quiso hablar, pero Taekwoon fue más rápido. - No es necesario, he venido a hacer mi trabajo, así que céntrate en llamarme por mi nombre.

\- ¿Y qué tiene de divertido eso? - Lo ignoró de nuevo.

\- También necesito subir las preguntas por día, con una no puedo escribir, y tengo mucho más trabajo a parte de este, y no me gusta perder el tiempo, así que vamos a eliminar lo de que tú me hagas preguntas también.

Lo vio levantarse del sofá y caminar de un lado para el otro con una de sus manos en la barbilla, como si estuviese analizando la situación.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo... que vas a hacerme preguntas, yo las voy a responder y luego te vas a ir sin más? - Se paró delante suyo cruzado de brazos, mostrando uno de sus muchos tatuajes. Taekwoon asintió. - ¡Que aburrido!

\- Solo es trabajo. - Dijo sin más, encogiéndose de hombros.

Wonsik lo miró sin cambiar su posición e hizo algo parecido a una sonrisa, luego se dobló te tal manera que acabó apoyando sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, acorralando al mayor y acercando su rostro, demasiado para el pulso de Taekwoon.

\- ¿Sabes? - Notó el aliento en su boca. - Yo en mi trabajo nunca lo hago.

\- ¿El qué? - Preguntó sintiéndose estúpido.

\- Aburrirme.

El choque de labios llegó rápidamente, a Taekwoon no le dio tiempo ni de cerrar los ojos mientras el pelirrojo pasaba su lengua tranquilamente por la parte inferior y seguidamente a la superior, intentando adentrarse más allá de los dientes. No lo consiguió, pues el clic de la cordura hizo que sus manos lo empujaran de los hombros antes de dejarse llevar, como le decía gran parte de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - En ese instante notó como el calor inundaba su cara mucho más y los golpes en su pecho eran muy rápidos.

\- Necesitaba hacer nuestra conversación más interesante... además ¿No te dije que si teníamos confianza trabajaríamos mejor? Y tú no querías que te hiciera preguntas ¿No crees que de esta manera... - Wonsik se volvió a sentar a su lado, aproximándose de nuevo. - seremos más cercanos?

Taekwoon respiró hondo y se levantó de golpe, su enfado comenzaba a hacerse presente. Le había consentido muchas de sus frases, había ignorado sus segundas intenciones claramente visibles, él solo quería hacerle una entrevista y marcharse de allí, pero Wonsik se había pasado de la raya con el beso, el mismo que aún le hacía cosquillas en sus labios. Aun así intentó relajarse, no podía perder la oportunidad.

\- No necesito ser cercano contigo. Escucha, si realmente no quieres hacer esto lo entiendo, pero...

Cortó su frase cuando Wonsik se puso a su altura, volviendo a acercarse de nuevo. Él lo miró a los ojos, con la cabeza un poco alzada por la poca altura que se llevaban.

\- Quiero hacerlo, Taekwoon. - Su seriedad lo sorprendió, al igual que escuchar su nombre. - Y necesito que seas tú el que lo haga. Entrevístame, pregúntame haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero déjame ser cercano a ti.

Se le cortó la respiración, no entendía ese repentino cambio y esa necesidad de tenerlo cerca, pero por algún motivo que desconocía, el segundo roce de labios de ese día fue mejor que el anterior. Profundizó en su boca como pocas veces había hecho con otros chicos, saboreando y haciendo danzar sus lenguas como si estuvieran necesitadas la una de la otra.

Toda la furia que debería de tener acumulada se esfumó, disfrutó del beso mientras entrelazaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello y Wonsik a su vez lo tomaba de las caderas, no tenía claro que tipo de trabajo era aquel, solo sabía que lo iba a hacer con las condiciones que fueran.

.

\- Entonces... ¿Aclarasteis bien las cosas no? - Escuchó la carcajada de su amigo al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Bueno... pensé en lo que me dijiste... en aquellos periodistas que arriesgan su vida por una buena exclusiva. - Taekwoon sonreía enrojecido mientras calentaba el agua para el ramen instantáneo.

Supuso que fue el argumento de su amigo lo que le hizo cambiar de opinión, y no el que Wonsik le hubiera conquistado con esa manera de besar o el punto de necesidad que vio en sus ojos cuando le habló de aquella forma.

No tenía ni idea del motivo, pero tampoco le importaba, solo con saber que pasaría las próximas semanas entrevistando al famoso Ravi, mientras disfrutaba de sus labios y terminaría por conseguir uno de sus sueños, le bastaba para que su ánimo subiera.

\- ¿Y cómo ha quedado todo? ¿Al fin serás "desenvuelto"? - Taekwoon sintió calor, casi se le atragantaron los fideos.

\- No digas tonterías, Hakyeon. Solo es trabajo. Yo consigo mi exclusiva y él... el placer de mi compañía, sin pasar de los besos, claro. Es una de las condiciones.

\- ¿De nuevo con condiciones? ¿Y qué gana él con tu compañía?

\- Ni idea, tal vez se sienta solo... pero ya no me importa. ¡Al fin tengo mi billete para ascender!

Porque eso era lo que Taekwoon realmente quería, llegar a escribir artículos más serios, ser más relevante en el mundo del periodismo, entrevistar a políticos o algún ministro, crear artículos que emocionen o inspiren a las personas. Ser lo que siempre quiso, y no lo que su madre le obligaba.

Era la segunda vez que pensaba en ella en todo el día después de años sin hablarse, Taekwoon decidió que así seguiría.


	8. Inspiración

Si Wonsik tenía que encontrar la palabra adecuada para describir a Taekwoon, era inspiración. Aquel chico sencillo, al que echaba en falta sus gafas rojas que le vio el primer día, había resucitado en él algo que creía muerto. Aun sentía como se dejaba llevar en el beso, pues su notoria falta de experiencia hizo que le pareciera de lo más adorable, y él estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo a volverse un experto.

El pequeño Bootie lo miraba desde el suelo mientras Wonsik se subía la cremallera de su chaqueta de deporte color lila, y terminaba de ponerse las bambas. Metió en la mochila los utensilios necesarios para su nueva aventura, pensando a la vez en su pelinegro, y con la adrenalina del momento corriendo por sus venas.

Después de que Taekwoon se fuera de su casa aun sonrojado, las noticias que de nuevo aparecieron en su pantalla, lo hicieron buscar las pinturas guardadas en su habitación y hacer que Hyuk lo esperara en el muro que había cerca del colegio de primaria a las tres de la mañana. Su amigo lo advirtió de que era una locura, pero él solo conocía el lado divertido de aquella palabra, así que con una sonrisa cerró la puerta y se dirigió al punto de encuentro.

Las calles de Seúl estaban vacías excepto por el hombre con uniforme que seguramente volvía a su casa después de las horas extras, o el puesto en la calle con la típica barbacoa y dos amigas bebiendo soju que se lamentaban de la infidelidad del novio de una de ellas. Cruzó la calle donde estaban las tiendas y supermercados decorados con nieve artificial junto con luces parpadeantes, y Wonsik recordó que no quedaba nada para las navidades, una fecha que tal vez gustaban a muchos pero que a él solo le recordaba a la marcha para siempre de su abuela, hacía ya tres años.

Ella fue un gran apoyo para él, una señora entrada en años con la que se podía hablar prácticamente de todo, muy abierta de mente sin mostrar en ningún momento algún pensamiento antiguo respecto a las preferencias sexuales de su nieto, y respaldando la creatividad de Wonsik desde sus inicios, muy al contrario que su propio padre.

Pero fue la mañana del veinticinco de diciembre, cuando amaneció con la noticia de que, a pesar de su fuerza, no logró vencer al monstruo del cáncer, y desde ese día murió una gran parte de su vida. Nunca quiso su fortuna, de hecho rechazó ir a la lectura del testamento, pero después de la insistencia de su madre y una carta dirigida a él con la que lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, Wonsik utilizó el dinero para conseguir pinturas nuevas y la casa donde vivía actualmente.

Divisó a Hyuk tapado de pies a cabeza, con un abrigo muy grueso, guantes y hasta un gorro de lana, únicamente se le veía la nariz roja a causa de la baja temperatura, pues una bufanda tapaba también su boca.

\- ¿Vas a la nieve o qué? – Siempre pensó que su amigo era un exagerado. – No hace tanto frío.

\- Wonsik. – Intentó hablar destapándose la boca. – Estamos a menos tres grados.

Rodó los ojos, el frío estaba sobrevalorado, él llevaba una camiseta de manga corta y la cubría una única chaqueta de deporte y no sentía nada. Dejó la mochila en el suelo e inspeccionó la pared que utilizaría como lienzo esa noche.

\- Sé que no te voy a convencer... - Comenzó su amigo mientras él sacaba el material y lo colocaba para comenzar su trabajo. – Pero decidimos dejar de hacer esto para que no nos descubrieran, y ahora con las nuevas leyes...

\- Hyuk... dedícate a vigilar. - Este suspiró y se puso a su espalda.

Las primeras veces lo hizo por diversión, luego siguió por la adrenalina de ser descubierto y la gente que admiraba su trabajo, pero esta vez lo hacía por aquella pareja que se conoció delante de su dibujo, o el muchacho adolescente al que multaron por mostrar su arte en la fachada de un edificio abandonado.

Wonsik odió ver por la televisión como eliminaban con pintura blanca, una preciosa rosa color azul, dibujada en una de las paredes cerca del metro, recordándole la vez que su padre tiró agua sobre sus dibujos a lápiz, así que trazó la forma de la misma flor y comenzó a mezclar colores para conseguir que los tonos fueran lo suficientemente parecidos.

Extendió la pintura base color cian de los pétalos con decisión y sujetando la brocha con fuerza, mientras dejaba espacios libres para colorear las sombras con el azul marino y hacerle los detalles brillantes con un blanco roto. Para finalizar, utilizó el negro para resaltar la rosa sobre la pared. Tenía buena memoria fotográfica, así que sonrió satisfecho cuando su nueva obra de arte era calcada a la que le borraron al muchacho de televisión.

Unas sombras creadas por los faroles de la calle alertaron a Hyuk que salió disparado hasta Wonsik para avisarlo de que debían huir, o como mínimo esconderse. Se decantaron por la segunda opción, pues el mayor no estaba dispuesto a dejar sus herramientas de trabajo allí y menos que se convirtieran en pruebas suficientes para descubrirlo.

Vieron como una pareja paseaba por la calle demasiado enamorados, como para que el mundo alrededor suyo desapareciera y, por lo tanto ni se percataran del dibujo, ni de los botes de pintura del suelo. Wonsik y Hyuk rieron de las cursiladas que escucharon decirse entre el chico y la chica.

\- Seguro que no habría hecho falta escondernos ¿Los has oído? – Se carcajeó el pelirrojo. - ¿Ves la luna? – Dijo imitando la voz del chico. – Pues no es nada comparada con tu belleza. Por favor... - Bufó.- es ridículo y típico.

\- Supongo que es lo que tiene estar enamorado... - Comentó Hyuk sin más. – Seguro que si tú lo estuvieras también dirías esas cosas.

\- Esa tontería de enamorarme no está en mis planes, además te puedo asegurar que si ese fuera el caso... sería algo más original.

\- Cierto... había olvidado quien eras.

Wonsik sonrió con la última frase de su amigo, pero no había nada falso en su conversación, él decidió hace años que eso llamado amor era algo inexistente, una palabra únicamente creada para describir un sentimiento estúpido en los libros y representado inútilmente en películas. Hubo un tiempo en el que creyó en él, como el día en el que conoció a su compañera de clase Jangmi y le pareció la chica más bonita del mundo con sus trenzas, pero ésta solo tenía ojos para el imbécil de Jongwha. Luego pensó que ese sentimiento podía tener credibilidad con la relación de sus padres, pero en cuanto su madre conoció a su actual novio neoyorquino y se divorciaron, de nuevo cayó en la realidad.

El único amor que él sentía era por lo que vivía, el mezclar colores, crear imágenes o mancharse la ropa y la cara mientras lo hacía, eso era lo que hacía sentir a Wonsik vivo, o al menos hasta que no se aburría.

\- ¿Has terminado ya? – Preguntó Hyuk al ver que solo observaba la pintura. – Deberíamos irnos antes de que se acerque alguien más.

\- Sólo un último detalle.

Aquella pintura iba dedicada al muchacho y a todas las personas que querían expresarse a través de su arte y ahora lo tenían prohibido, así que vio oportuno escribir algo que no los parara.

Que nadie te quite lo que te hace especial.

\- Muy profundo. – Comentó su amigo a su lado mientras sonreía.

\- Y tú dices que no puedo ser romántico.

\- Lo que digo es que deberíamos irnos, yo entro a trabajar en dos horas y está a punto de amanecer.

Por esa vez, Hyuk tenía razón así que terminaron de recoger las cosas y fueron a la parada de bus más cercana, como si fueran dos amigos que venían de fiesta y no de cometer lo que ahora se consideraba un delito.

Wonsik miró a su amigo a la vez que este observaba el cartel con la publicidad que había colocada en uno de los cristales de la parada. Una chica con atuendos pobres miraba enamorada al muchacho bien vestido, tal vez el CEO de alguna compañía. Real love, era el título del nuevo drama de Park Jesung, el actor más popular de estos días y actual novio de Hongbin.

\- No morirá por muchas miradas asesinas que le hagas... – Dijo a su lado.

Hyuk giró apartó sus ojos del cartel algo enrojecido.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando.

\- Claro que lo sabes. – Wonsik se sentó a su lado. – Ese tipo no te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos.

\- Aunque fuera así realmente... es él quien está con Hongbin y no yo.

Wonsik seguía sin creer en ese tipo de sentimiento, pero conocía a la perfección la manera de comportarse de su amigo en cuanto el fotógrafo aparecía en cualquier conversación.

\- Muéstrale tus encantos, hazle corazones en el café o yo que sé...

\- Wonsik, para empezar yo no tengo encantos y si los tuviera nunca los utilizaría con alguien que tiene novio, por muy enamorado que esté de él. – Suspiró y volvió a mirar la publicidad. – Si Hongbin es feliz con él yo me alegro.

Ravi rodó los ojos ante tal decisión sin sentido, no entendía eso de ser feliz viendo a la otra persona con otro. ¿Qué había de divertido en eso? ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir su amigo de esa manera? Si Hyuk se lo proponía tendría al fotógrafo comiendo de su mano, solo tenía que arriesgarse, igual que había hecho él con Taekwoon. Le gustó recordar cómo se le aceleró el pulso cuando le robó el beso y el fuerte agarre de sus manos en su cuello para profundizarlo.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes? – Wonsik lo miró, ni se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, así que se encogió de hombros.

\- Arriésgate Hyukkie... yo salí ganando.

\- ¿Con Taekwoon? – Asintió. – Vaya... desde luego no hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- No tiene pinta de ser alguien que caiga tan fácilmente... y menos contigo.

\- Y no lo ha hecho. – Hyuk frunció el ceño extrañado. – Pero ha dado un primer paso.

Y vaya primer paso, tal vez en las condiciones que se habían marcado no estaba el pasar de los besos, pero Wonsik no se iba a rendir, había encontrado a alguien que lo inspiraba a la vez que lo atraía de todas las maneras que podían existir, que le plantaba cara con sus comentarios a la vez que enrojecía con sus cumplidos. Taekwoon era alguien especial aunque lo conociera poco, y tenía claro que él y sus gafas rojas no tardarían en pasar por su colchón.


	9. Real

Las noticias no hablaron de otra cosa durante toda la mañana, y la gente parecía bastante interesada en el tema, así que Hyuk no tuvo más opción que subir el volumen de la televisión de la cafetería para que sus clientes escucharan con atención a los reporteros.

Ravi ha vuelto para protestar en contra de la nueva ley y lo ha hecho de la manera más original, pues ha calcado un dibujo que días atrás había sido borrado por la policía.

Se escucharon comentarios de todo tipo, desde gente indignada a personas que admiraban su valor, desde luego su pequeña hazaña daría mucho de qué hablar.

\- Es impresionante... - Hyuk levantó la mirada del vaso que estaba secando en ese momento. – Me encanta su actitud, si yo tuviera la oportunidad también lo hubiera hecho. - Hongbin se apoyó en la barra sonriendo. - ¿Tu qué opinas?

\- Creo que el que lo ha hecho está loco. – Habló fijándose en lo especialmente guapo que estaba hoy el fotógrafo.

\- Pues ojalá más gente tuviera ese tipo de locura, todos deberíamos ser como Ravi.

\- ¿Lo conoces? – El castaño asintió.

\- Hace tiempo que sigo sus obras, son realmente originales, reflejan con claridad la personalidad del artista a pesar de no saber quién es, creo que es brillante.

Era la primera vez que Hyuk sentía un punto de odio, o tal vez celos, hacía su mejor amigo. Hongbin era otro fan incondicional de Ravi, y le contó incluso que en una de las oportunidades pujó por uno de sus cuadros en una subasta.

\- Me encantaría conocerlo. He escuchado por la redacción que Taekwoon lo va a entrevistar, sinceramente espero que lo consiga y poder hacerle una sesión de fotos.

Por un momento Hyuk quiso decirle que él conocía al mismísimo Ravi en persona e incluso que era su mejor amigo, pero sabía que la definición de arriesgar de la que estuvo hablando con Wonsik la noche anterior no era aquella, si no otra muy distinta. Como ser capaz de invitarlo al bar musical donde un grupo versionaba canciones de todas las épocas, incluida la de Billy Joel.

Pero toda la decisión que tenía en ese instante se perdió al ver a su amor platónico responder el teléfono con un "Hola cariño", y una despedida con la mano demasiado rápida. Suspiró, pues en ese instante hubiera dado lo que fuera para que ese saludo fuera dirigido a él y no al actor guapo y perfecto que lo había llamado.

Siguió con su jornada laboral algo más desanimado que de costumbre, y para añadir sal a la herida, el drama de Park Yesung comenzó a emitirse en su televisión justo después de las noticias de la tarde, y los comentarios de las pinturas de la calle fueron sustituidos por halagos hacía lo guapo que estaba en ese traje azul marino o lo buen actor que era.

Hyuk solo quiso vomitar, aunque por desgracia tenía que admitir que la parte femenina de su clientela tenía toda la razón.

.

La tarde fue más llevadera, una empresa extranjera tenía una reunión con los directivos de la revista, así que estuvo preparando aperitivos sin parar y por suerte sin pensar en Hongbin. Cuando se dio cuenta, el reloj ya pasaba de las nueve de la noche, así que en cuanto terminó de colocar las últimas tazas de café en su lugar, decidió cerrar y volver a su casa, pero una silueta apoyada en una de las paredes cercanas a la cafetería, lo hizo parar sus pasos, al menos cuando distinguió de quien se trataba.

\- ¿Hongbin? – El aludido lo miró, pero no con su típica sonrisa. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Yo... no me apetece volver a casa.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Lo oyó suspirar. – No tienes buena cara. - Hyuk conocía todas sus expresiones y sabía que detrás de aquel intento de sonrisa, pasaba algo.- ¿Quieres hablar?

Preguntó aquello con algo de miedo, pensaba que tal vez lo molestaría, pero le partía en dos verlo de esa manera. Casi parecía que estuviera dispuesto a contarle lo que le pasaba, pero no fue así.

\- Prefiero no aburrirte con mis problemas.

\- Entiendo. – Hyuk agachó la cabeza, algo decepcionado, por un instante creyó que confiaría en él. – Bueno, sea lo que sea, seguro que se soluciona.

Por un momento se formó un silencio incómodo al verlo sonreír de nuevo, pero con la mirada triste y sin respuesta a su última frase. Hyuk estaba dispuesto a marcharse para no alargar el momento, pero al abrir la boca para despedirse Hongbin se le adelantó.

\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – El menor abrió mucho los ojos. – Tengo entradas para un club, hay un grupo que versiona canciones de cualquier año, inclusive la de Billy Joel. – Esta vez sonrió de verdad. - y también hacen unos cócteles deliciosos.

Hyuk se quedó sin respiración y sin habla, dudando de que si realmente su chico de hoyuelos le estaba proponiendo el mismo plan que él tenía pensado. ¿Aquello estaba pasando de verdad?

\- Si no puedes lo entiendo... has estado todo el día trabajando, y estarás cansado...

\- Me encantaría. - Respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

.

Hongbin tenía razón, pues la noche anterior había dormido solo un par de horas, por culpa de cierto amigo, y luego había abierto temprano la cafetería, solo le apetecía tumbarse en la cama y descansar.

Pero esta vez no haría caso a su cansancio, si no a su tonto corazón que no paraba de latir rápidamente cada vez que el castaño le dedicaba una mirada. Fueron hasta el local en su coche, hablaron de todo y de nada durante todo el camino, haciendo que el menor estuviera cada vez más relajado y por consiguiente con la confianza que siempre quiso tener con él. Para Hyuk, Hongbin era el ser perfecto en todos los sentidos, pero el conocerlo más a fondo fue la clave para saber que no exageraba.

Se sentaron en una mesa cerca del escenario, los músicos ya habían comenzado a tocar, y ambos escuchaban con atención el bonito tono de voz del cantante principal. Bebieron los cócteles escogidos especialmente por Hongbin y siguieron comentando la actuación, al menos hasta que la canción de Billy Joel sonó por los altavoces. Los dos se miraron y sonrieron, y sin vergüenza alguna, comenzaron a cantar al compás del vocalista.

Lo que parecía que estuviera torturando a Hongbin hacía unas horas, había desaparecido por completo, Hyuk disfrutó de su compañía hasta el final e incluso cuando tuvieron una tonta discusión por ver quien pagaba las bebidas.

\- Lo he pasado muy bien. – Dijo el mayor en cuanto subieron al coche camino a su casa. – hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto.

\- Bueno, cuando sales con... tu novio... - Le costó pronunciar esa palabra. – también lo haréis ¿no? – Imaginó que fue el poco alcohol que llevaba encima el que hizo atreverse a preguntar eso, y se arrepintió en cuando la sonrisa de su acompañante se esfumó.

\- A él no le suelen gustar estas cosas... además no podemos ir a lugares públicos sin que lo acaparen las fans, o ir a algún lado sin que lo sepa su mánayer. – Suspiró. – Últimamente está más pendiente de su trabajo que de nosotros dos.

Hyuk se sintió mal cuando lo vio entristecer, a veces era un bocazas y se merecía un golpe bien dado. Hongbin continuó hablando.

\- Esta noche iba a venir conmigo al pub, pero ha habido problemas con el rodaje y se han tenido que quedar más días en la isla Jeju. En realidad no me importa, es su trabajo, pero no es la primera vez.

\- Siento haberlo mencionado. – No sabía que más decir, se sentía realmente estúpido.

\- Más lo siento yo... no quiero que pienses que te he invitado por compromiso o no se... - soltó una leve carcajada. – realmente quería salir esta noche. Gracias Hyuk.

Su pulso se aceleró cuando le cogió de la mano mientras sonreía, no sabía la de veces que había soñado con una simple conversación más a allá de la cafetería, pues lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento era toda una realidad que le costaba creer.

\- ¿Es aquí? – Preguntó Hongbin una vez habían parado delante de su edificio, Hyuk asintió.

No quería que la noche terminara, pero en ese instante no tenía el valor para arriesgarse como le había aconsejado Wonsik, y aunque debería de estar feliz por lo mal que le iban las cosas al fotógrafo con su novio y tal vez aprovechar la oportunidad, aún no creía que fuera el momento. Suspiró entristecido y fingiendo una falsa sonrisa se despidió.

\- Buenas noches.

El mayor le respondió de la misma manera y él abrió la puerta del coche para salir, pero de nuevo la mano le fue apretada.

\- Hyuk...

Y con la misma rapidez que Hongbin pronunció su nombre, lo estiró hasta que cayó otra vez en el asiento, cara a cara con el castaño y seguidamente con su boca pegada a la suya.

No tardó en corresponder, pues el cosquilleo que sintió en el estómago lo hizo aferrarse a su camiseta y disfrutar de aquello como tantas veces lo había soñado. En ese caso era muy real, mucho mejor que lo imaginado, con sus lenguas entrelazadas y saboreándose el uno al otro.

Tal vez en la calle la temperatura era bajo cero, pero la que había en ese momento en el coche era mucho mayor, sobre todo cuando las manos de Hongbin bajaron a la cintura de Hyuk para cogerlo con facilidad y sentarlo sobre él. El menor se acomodó colocando las piernas a cada lado de las contrarias, en ningún momento se soltaron la boca.

Hyuk sintió una mano deslizarse por debajo de su camiseta y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle de arriba abajo y por consiguiente, algo que lo hizo volver a la realidad de la que no quería salir. Se separó muy a su pesar, con la respiración entrecortada y con la cara ardiendo.

\- Hongbin... - susurró mientras lo apartaba por los hombros, pero este solo aprovechó para lamer su cuello. – Hongbin, para...

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo con la voz ronca y contra su esternón.

\- Tú no quieres hacer esto. – Acarició su pelo que había agarrado con anterioridad sin darse cuenta.

\- Sí que quiero. – Y volvió a subir a sus labios.

\- No. – Respondió como pudo, impidiendo con dificultad que su lengua invadiera su boca.

Ambos suspiraron intentando regularizar sus respiraciones demasiado sonoras y quedaron en silencio, y mirando cada uno para un lado completamente avergonzados.

\- Lo siento. – Habló al fin el mayor. – Yo...

\- No digas nada. – Se bajó de su regazo abriendo la puerta del conductor y saliendo. – Gracias por esta noche, Hongbin.

Se sonrieron levemente y con la mano se despidieron, Hyuk quedó parado en medio de la calle, mirando como el coche desaparecía en una de las esquinas. Aquella noche le costó pegar ojo, aun sentía el recorrido de su lengua por el cuello o sus labios carnosos amoldados a los suyos. No tenía ni idea de que significaba lo que había pasado, ni las consecuencias que tendría, tampoco sabía cómo iba mirarlo a la cara después de aquello.

Lo que si tenía claro era que la realidad superaba, en este caso, a sus sueños.


	10. Seongnam

Frustración. Taekwoon no sentía otra cosa desde que había puesto los pies en aquel intento de casa otra vez. Había preparado varias preguntas diferentes desde la polémica con su nuevo dibujo en la pared, y las respuestas de Ravi no pasaban de las cuatro palabras o sencillamente respondía con una afirmativa, una negativa y dos palabras que escuchaba de su boca constantemente.

\- Estaba aburrido.

\- No puedes estar aburrido siempre.

\- No lo estoy siempre, si no el tiempo que no pinto, duermo, juego con Buttie o te beso. - Sonrió. - Y esto último se está convirtiendo en mi entretenimiento favorito.

Ambos estaban un día más en el sofá rojo, y con estas últimas palabras el pelirrojo estaba nuevamente intentando saborear sus labios sin lograrlo, pues en toda la mañana Taekwoon solo había logrado sacar dos preguntas y respuestas algo interesantes para su reportaje que necesitaba adelantar en cuanto antes, y el que Wonsik lo besara de aquella forma lo entretenía de sobremanera. Tampoco ayudaba que dijera indirectas tan claras y el que lo llamara gatito mientras recorría su muslo, pues por algún motivo que no entendía su nuevo sobrenombre le gustaba, aunque tenía claro que nunca lo admitiría.

\- Wonsik... - Susurró intentando quitárselo de encima, pero este solo le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndolo sentir escalofríos. - Por favor, tengo que terminar.

Sintió un fuerte suspiro contra su cuello y luego vio cómo se apartaba de él, acostándose sobre el respaldo del sofá con los brazos cruzados.

\- Está bien... pregunta. Pero hoy ya llevas preguntas de más... - Taekwoon lo ignoró y sonrió victorioso, mientras abría de nuevo la aplicación de la grabadora en su teléfono móvil.

\- Háblame de "Un toque de color"

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? Solo fue una exposición... - Dijo con indiferencia.

\- Pero... ¿Qué significado tenía? ¿Por qué no apareciste? ¿Qué necesidad...?

\- Alto gatito - Lo interrumpió. - No querrás que esto termine tan rápido. - Sonrió y luego continuó. - Fue idea de Hyukkie para conseguir algo de dinero, luego lo donamos.

\- ¿Hyukkie? ¿Quieres decir Hyuk, el chico de la cafetería? - Wonsik asintió. - Entonces fue él el de las notas...

\- Premio para el chico de ojos bonitos.

Taekwoon enrojeció de nuevo, él no se consideraba de la manera que el pelirrojo lo halagaba, no era atractivo, ni sexy y por supuesto tenía los ojos como el noventa por ciento de los coreanos sin operar, sin nada especial en comparación con los del pintor, pues el marrón de su iris era hipnotizante. Carraspeó al darse cuenta que lo estaba mirando fijamente y siguió.

\- Un toque de color... ¿Es por los múltiples tonos que utilizas en tus cuadros?

\- Podría considerarse así. Pero por otro lado... - Se quedó pensativo, luego sonrió. - Mejor te lo enseño.

Lo vio levantarse del sofá a toda prisa y desaparecer detrás de la cortina que cubría el colchón en el suelo que utilizaba como cama, al momento salió con una chaqueta negra de cuero que Taekwoon consideraba que le quedaba demasiado bien y le daba un toque divertido junto con el dibujo del emoticono de su camiseta.

En un movimiento rápido, Wonsik le agarró de las muñecas y lo puso de pie al instante, quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetros.

\- Nos vamos.

No tuvo tiempo de contestar, pues en el siguiente segundo se encontraba siendo arrastrado hasta la salida y cogiendo su abrigo al vuelo. Le costaba seguir el ritmo de sus pasos, y su falta de ejercicio lo hizo cansarse demasiado rápido. Le parecieron curiosos los flecos rojos que colgaban de su chaqueta y se movían de un lado a otro debido a la velocidad a la que iban. Bajaron un par de calles y giraron tres esquinas hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida que daba a una puerta de otro garaje.

\- Wonsik. ¿Puedes decirme donde me llevas?

Pero este lo ignoró, solo se dedicó a buscar una llave, abrir la persiana y entrar mientras se perdía en la oscuridad. Taekwoon miró por encima, pero en el local no había luz, al igual que en el sitio en general, y no pudo apreciar nada. Por un momento se asustó, no conocía a Wonsik lo suficiente, por mucho que hubieran intercambiado intimidades, se había dejado el teléfono y no había ni un alma por las calles, miró a los lados por si encontraba algo con lo que defenderse en caso de ataque.

\- Ponte esto. - Saltó en el sitio sin esperárselo, lo vio salir con algo entre las manos que no distinguió hasta que no le dio un poco de luz. - Lo he limpiado un poco, hace tiempo que no se utiliza.

\- ¿Un casco de moto? - Y Wonsik había vuelto a desaparecer. - ¿Para qué...?

Pero la pregunta estúpida que estaba a punto de realizar le fue respondida al momento, pues el pelirrojo apareció con las dos manos apoyadas en el manillar y arrastrando la moto hacia la calle.

\- No la uso demasiado, por eso la tengo en este garaje, pero funciona a la perfección. - Taekwoon abrió mucho los ojos con el casco aun entre las manos, no podía ser cierto.

\- No estarás insinuando que me suba a eso. - Wonsik asintió. - Ni de broma.

\- ¿Pretendes que vayamos a Seongnam andando?

\- Cualquier cosa será mejor que ir en esto.

\- No pienso aguantar una hora de metro y quince minutos de autobús, en moto llegamos en mucho menos. - Suspiró. - Súbete, gatito. - Luego sonrió. - Vaya... siempre pensé que te diría esas palabras en otras circunstancias.

\- ¡Wonsik! - De nuevo enrojeció ya que, de manera involuntaria, se imaginó la escena. Luego respiró fuerte.

\- Vamos Woonie, te vendrá bien para completar tu entrevista, un poco de adrenalina y entenderás a lo que me refiero en mis dibujos.

Estaba loco, definitivamente así se sentía, de nuevo las palabras de Hakyeon vinieron a su mente, luego vio a su jefa orgullosa de él y de un movimiento rápido logró subir al asiento trasero de aquella máquina de matar, pues eso era lo que le parecía. Nunca vio seguro el ir en moto, se sentía muy vulnerable incluso con el casco puesto. No vio donde agarrarse y le comenzaron a sudar las manos, y se las secó en el pantalón, luego miró a Wonsik que también le observaba sonriendo.

\- Cada vez superas más mis expectativas. Se me ocurren varias cosas que podríamos hacer encima...

\- ¿Podemos irnos ya, por favor? - Dijo Taekwoon cruzándose de brazos, evitando las palabras que podrían seguir a su frase y alegrándose de que el casco le cubriera la cara.

Le pareció ver a Ravi morderse el labio inferior y seguidamente se colocó su propio casco para subir con rapidez a la parte delantera. Solo los separaba un palmo, Taekwoon se había apartado lo suficiente del asiento del conductor como para tener la espalda pegada a lo que parecía el maletero de la moto, por algún motivo se sentía más seguro.

\- Agárrate a mi cintura. - Dijo girándose hacía él, no se le veían los ojos pues había bajado la visera del casco.

\- Estoy bien así.

\- Te caerás en la primera curva, Gatito.

\- No.

\- Tú verás.

Acto seguido, escuchó arrancar el motor y Taekwoon sintió pánico, el corazón le iba a mil por hora y apretó con fuerza las varillas que había a cada lado de su cuerpo, pero el sudor le hacía resbalarse. No lo pensó demasiado, pues el mismo miedo hizo el trabajo por él, así que pegó el pecho a la espalda de Wonsik mientras le cogía de la chaqueta. Pero en ese mismo instante, dos manos agarraron la suyas para colocarlas alrededor de la cintura contraria, y entrelazó sus dedos apoyados sobre su abdomen.

\- ¡Sujétate fuerte!

Y por una vez le hizo caso, pues no solo apretó su estómago, si no sus piernas, el casco entre sus omoplatos y cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo. Sintió como si volara, no le importó si iban por la calzada o por carretera, si adelantó a algún coche o se saltó algún semáforo, Taekwoon solo deseaba que aquel aparato se detuviera en cuanto antes.

Pasaron algo más de veinte minutos hasta que notó como la velocidad bajaba considerablemente y al fin el sonido monstruoso del motor paró, aun así no aflojó la presión que estaba haciendo contra Wonsik.

\- Ya hemos llegado. - Escuchó decir, pero él seguía con los ojos cerrados. - Me encantaría tenerte así todo el día, pero creo que deberías soltarme.

Como si hubieran apretado un botón en su cuerpo, Taekwoon abrió los ojos a la vez que se desprendía de su cuerpo y volvió a su posición inicial. Vio como el pelirrojo bajaba y se quitaba el casco, lo que no entendía era la facilidad con la que había subido y lo complicado que veía desmontarse de la moto.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- No. - Dijo mientras pasaba una de sus piernas por el asiento, quedándose sentado de lado, ahora solo tenía resbalar hasta el suelo.

Y lo hizo, pero su torpeza casi lo hace caer de cruces contra el asfalto, pues si Wonsik no lo hubiera sujetado de la cintura, ahora mismo tendría una herida nueva.

\- Gracias. - Susurró muy bajito, pero la sonrisa del pintor le aseguró que lo había escuchado.

Seguidamente todo el peso del casco desapareció rápidamente, y se sintió completamente aliviado cuando se quitó el pelo de los ojos que le molestaba en todo momento, pero nunca se esperó que tuviera ayuda para ese gesto tan sencillo, y notó como otros dedos le colocaban el cabello revuelto en su sitio.

\- Eres adorable.

Le tocó asimilar esas palabras muy rápido, ya que el siguiente paso de Wonsik fue apresar sus labios de una manera posesiva, y que él aceptó aun estando con los nervios del movido viaje en moto.

Le gustó demasiado.

Pocas, por no decir ninguna, eran las veces que Taekwoon había recibido un beso de verdad, o al menos uno como los que le daba Wonsik, pues sentía que cada vez le encantaban más. Cayó fácilmente en el momento que sus lenguas se tocaron mientras su espalda chocaba contra el vehículo de dos ruedas, que tal vez hubiera caído si no tuviera el soporte que lo mantenía en pie.

Las manos que antes tenía sobre su cabello pasaron a sus mejillas y bajaron hasta su cuello, las caricias que le estaba dedicando le hicieron temblar de nuevo, pero esta vez de manera placentera, y Taekwoon a su vez arrugaba su camiseta desmejorando el dibujo inconscientemente.

Ambos odiaron la necesidad de respirar, y aun sin separarse, Wonsik le dio un pico rápido dando punto y final a algo que tal vez hubiera pasado a más si no se encontraran en mitad de la calle. Con una sonrisa le cogió de nuevo la muñeca para arrastrarlo por el barrio de Seongnam.

Era un barrio tranquilo y lleno de edificios iguales con sus respectivos números para diferenciarlos. Había cantidades de parques para los niños, pistas de balonmano y tenis e incluso una iglesia. A Taekwoon le gustó la zona, pues estaba llena de calma, sin el ajetreo de coches o el ruido céntrico de la zona de Gangnam.

Le sorprendió que Wonsik lo llevara a uno de los túneles que se utilizaban para pasar de una calle a la otra sin tener que cruzar la carretera, pero en cuanto vio lo que había lo entendió. El dibujo de un cielo estrellado decoraba gran parte de la pared. También había nubes de colores cálidos, de las cuales salía un divertido duende color verde.

\- Yo vivía antes por esta zona. - Taekwoon lo miró. - De pequeño pasaba por este túnel casi todos los días aunque no me gustara. De todos los que hay en Seongnam este es el más largo o por lo tanto el más oscuro. Hice este dibujo para darle color a la oscuridad... y gracias a ello alguien decidió poner más luz, de esta manera los niños que pasen no tendrán miedo.

Ambos observaban el dibujo en silencio, Taekwoon se percató de los detalles más minuciosos como el brillo de la hebilla del cinturón del simpático duende o la mezcla entre el naranja y el amarillo de las nubes a pesar de ser supuestamente de noche. Pero lo que más le gustó fue la manera en la que Wonsik había explicado su significado y su media sonrisa. Él había dado un toque de color a aquel túnel para combatir el miedo y seguir adelante, cada vez lo comprendía más, cada vez tenía un poco más claro que el pelirrojo podía convertirse en más que trabajo.


	11. Preguntas

A su padre nunca le agradó que Wonsik sustituyera un balón de fútbol por una brocha o una equipación de baseball por una ropa manchada de pintura, no veía bien que prefiriera estudiar historia del arte antes que para abogado o médico. Pero si le hubiera hecho caso, no estaría en estos momentos dejando boquiabierto al pelinegro con su sabiduría mientras lo guiaba por otra zona de Seongnam.

\- Mi cuadro favorito es El matrimonio Arnolfini de Jan Van Eyck. – Miró a Taekwoon, pero este solo frunció el ceño, en señal que no conocía ni al pintor ni a la obra. – Es un cuadro que a la vista no es nada del otro mundo, pero si te fijas en los detalles es toda una delicia. Algo como tú.

\- ¿Eso es un insulto o un halago? – Sonrió ante aquella pregunta, pero decidió ignorarla.

\- El cuadro representa a un matrimonio en una simple habitación junto con un perro. Pero lo impresionante de este cuadro son las texturas. – Sacó su teléfono para buscar la imagen y enseñársela a Taekwoon. – Fíjate en la tela de la ropa de la mujer o en el pelo del traje del hombre, mira también con que minuciosidad está pintado el suelo o los zapatos para que aprecies que son de madera o el reflejo de la lámpara del techo.

\- Es extraordinario.

El pelinegro no lo decía por cumplir, de verdad se sentía impresionado por la obra que le estaba mostrando y Wonsik se sentía encantado de compartir algo así con él, pues en comparación con Hyuk, este observaba el cuadro maravillado y no con un bostezo.

\- En el espejo está reflejado el mismo espacio e incluso se puede ver una tercera persona, dicen que es el mismo Van Eyck. ¿Ahora quieres saber un dato curioso? – Taekwoon asintió. – El cuadro no mide más de un metro de largo ni de ancho. – El pelinegro no hizo ningún comentario, solo lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. - ¿Qué?

\- Me gusta ver a una persona disfrutar de algo que realmente le apasiona.

La mirada que le estaba dedicando era increíble para Wonsik, a parte de su abuela, nunca nadie lo había hecho de esa forma, pues las de su padre eran de repugna y las de su madre indiferencia.

Caminaron en silencio hasta otra de sus obras, una menos conocida pero a la vez popular en el vecindario, se encontraba en una pared cercana a la salida del hospital, y el toque de color lo daban unas mariposas multicolor que volaban entre unos árboles con hojas rojas y ramas lilas, siempre creyó que sería algo alegre el que los pacientes salieran del edificio y se encontraran con algo con lo que distraerse, o al menos eso le hubiera gustado a él que pasara cuando salió de aquel hospital completamente derrumbado por haber tocado la mano de su abuela por última vez.

\- Desde que te conocí he admirado tus obras. –Escuchó a su lado mientras lo veía acariciar una de las mariposas color magenta. – No se tanto de arte como tú, pero siempre me ha fascinado. ¿Todos los dibujos tienen un propósito?

\- Normalmente, sí. O simplemente... dan color donde no lo hay, como en el parque o el bloque de edificios del dragón.

Tal vez era la primera ver que hablaba de esta manera sobre sus pinturas con alguien, ni siquiera lo había hecho con Hyuk, y de alguna forma se sentía realmente realizado. Veía en los ojos de Taekwoon fascinación y admiración, y se sentía esperanzado de que las personas que lo seguían, miraban sus obras de la misma manera.

Pero si había algo que admirar realmente era a él.

Anduvieron toda la tarde por el barrio de su infancia y sin saber cómo, terminó contando anécdotas sobre ella, como el día en el que se cayó del columpio y su abuela le curó la herida con una tirita de dinosaurios. Con aquella historia descubrió la sonrisa tierna del pelinegro, muy distinta a la que ponía cuando jugaba con Buttie o a la que le dedicó en su tercer beso.

También disfrutó de los rayos del atardecer anaranjado, que contrastaban con la oscuridad de su pelo, en cuanto lo miró de refilón mientras caminaban hasta su moto. No sabía que tenía aquel muchacho que le hacía querer mirarlo a todas horas, ni sacando los cascos logró despegar sus ojos del pendiente que descubrió que Taekwoon llevaba en una de sus orejas y quiso lamer desde esa misma mañana, durante el recorrido de su lengua sobre su mandíbula.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, en aquella posición sobre su moto, se lo veía más relajado y en cuanto Wonsik ocupó el asiento del conductor, no tardó en notar sus largos dedos sobre su abdomen. El calor creció desde las puntas de su peliteñido pelo hasta las uñas de sus pies en cuanto sintió también algo más que su pecho contra su espalda baja, suspiró hondo para controlar el no intentar devorarlo en medio de la calle, de la misma manera que lo quiso hacer horas atrás, cuando después de besarlo le gustó ver sus labios color rojo y un hilo de saliva caer por su barbilla. Dios, como deseaba tenerlo igual, pero sobre su colchón.

Arrancó la moto, le encantó el aumentó el agarre a su cintura y la fuerza de sus rodillas sobre sus muslos, sonrió bajo el casco y condujo a toda velocidad hasta su casa, sintiendo la adrenalina de adelantar a los coches junto a los dedos en su estómago, aquello le encantaba demasiado.

El sol ya casi estaba oculto cuando llegaron a su destino, el callejón donde guardaba a su preciada moto estaba el doble de oscuro, aun así ayudó a su acompañante a bajar de ella . Y allí estaba otra vez, Taekwoon tenía el flequillo que tapaba sus ojos pegado a la frente a causa del casco, la respiración agitada por el viaje y, aunque no se veía muy bien, seguramente las mejillas color carmesí.

Demasiado tentador.

Demasiado como para no arrastrarlo a toda prisa hasta su casa, atrapar sus muñecas sobre su cabeza y pegarlo contra la pared, en cuanto atravesaron la puerta. Los labios de Taekwoon aun sabían al café que habían tomado antes de volver, seguramente igual que los suyos. Le gustó descubrir que ambos lo tomaban igual, así que el sentir el toque de canela en su lengua era toda una experiencia que estaba dispuesto a repetir en la siguiente sesión de besos, o lo que surgiera.

Y sabía que habría próxima vez, pues notaba como el pelinegro cada vez se dejaba llevar más, gimió en cuanto su mano apresaba uno de sus glúteos con fuerza y lo bajaba hasta uno de sus muslos para colocarlo sobre su cintura. Profundizó en su boca a la misma vez que rozaba su casi despierta entrepierna con la contraria, aquello cada vez iba mejor, y calló un nuevo grito placentero con sus labios en cuanto se apretó contra ella.

\- Wonsik... - Susurró en un descanso de respiraciones, Taekwoon bajó los brazos y lo empujó levemente en el pecho, pero aún seguían pegados. – Me tengo que ir.

\- No te vayas. – No podía hacerlo cuando lo tenía a su merced con los labios hinchados y el pelo revuelto, así que volvió a su cuello haciéndolo soltar un nuevo gemido. – Sé que no quieres irte.

\- Esto no estaba en las condiciones. – Dijo con dificultad.

\- Olvídalas. – Chupó con fuerza una de las venas que le sobresalían y absorbió.

Pero en cuanto terminó su mejor obra de arte, Taekwoon logró de alguna manera escapar de su agarre, mientras agachaba la cabeza ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo, avergonzado y realmente adorable a los ojos de Wonsik, luego lo vio recoger sus cosas.

\- Hoy has pasado el cupo de preguntas... ¿Estarás satisfecho, no? – Dijo aun con la respiración agitada y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Tengo información para gran parte de la entrevista, pero aún faltan matices. – Pero no era eso lo que le importaba, así que se colocó delante de la puerta para impedirle salir.

\- Quiero algo a cambio. – Le tomó de la barbilla para alzarle un poco la cabeza y mirarle a los ojos. – El trato era pregunta por pregunta ¿Recuerdas? Y yo no te he hecho ninguna.

\- ¿Pero para que...?

\- No preguntes más. – Le robó un beso rápido que hizo enrojecer de nuevo a Taekwoon y eso le encantó. – Pasa un día conmigo...

\- Pero hoy ya lo hemos hecho.

\- Nada de trabajo, solo Kim Wonsik y Jung Taekwoon.

Lo necesitaba, por algún motivo quería otro día con el pelinegro, y el que éste aceptara con un leve movimiento de cabeza mientras miraba para otro lado, lo hizo extrañamente feliz. Luego se apartó de la puerta para que pudiera marcharse, dejándolo con algo más que una sonrisa en los labios. Quiso llamar a alguna de sus conocidas, pero en ese momento necesitaba saciarse con el género masculino, y sus únicos pensamientos eran hacia su reciente invitado, así que con las imágenes de minutos atrás y algo de imaginación, a Wonsik le tocó autosatisfacerse con esas mejillas sonrojadas en su cabeza.

.

A la mañana siguiente odió con profundidad a quien fuera que estuviera llamando a la puerta, ya que había interrumpido una sesión de lenguas y gemidos con cierto pelinegro, en uno de sus sueños más subidos de tono que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo tendría de la misma manera, pero si podía disfrutar de él, aunque fuera de ese modo ¿Por qué lo tenían que estropear?

Abrió la puerta con desgana dispuesto a echar a quien fuera, pero Hyuk entró a toda prisa sin ni siquiera unos buenos días por su parte. Le dio por mirar el reloj, eran las ocho de la mañana, un domingo de diciembre, por unos instantes quiso estrechar con fuerza el cuello de su amigo.

\- Que tu estés lo suficientemente loco como para despertarte a estas horas un día festivo, no quiere decir que todos lo estemos ¿Sabes? - Acto seguido, anduvo hasta su colchón y se tiró boca abajo. – Hay gimbap en la nevera, desayuna en silencio.

Pero el menor solo lo siguió hasta su cama, y se sentó a su lado.

\- He besado a Hongbin, bueno no, él me ha besado a mí, pero yo le he correspondido, pero luego le he dicho que no y luego él quería seguir... - Wonsik suspiró fuerte, quería a su amigo, pero hablaba demasiado rápido y muy fuerte.

\- ¿Para eso me has despertado?

\- ¡Pero nos hemos besado!

\- ¿Y no es eso lo que querías? ¡Enhorabuena! – Giró su cabeza para el otro lado pensando en la manera de dormir y seguir por donde había dejado su sueño.

\- Pero él tiene novio. – Escuchó a su lado.

\- ¿Y eso que importa? – Se incorporó para hablar cara a cara con Hyuk y terminar la conversación cuanto antes. - Que lo tenga no quiere decir que no pueda besar a otros.

\- Wonsik, ese no es el concepto de tener novio.

\- Y si no lo es ¿Por qué te ha besado?

\- ¡Eso es lo que me llevo preguntando desde ayer! Su novio no pudo venir por trabajo, pero eso no es motivo para que me besara de aquella manera... porque si no lo llego a parar, tal vez... - Vio a su amigo enrojecer. – El caso es que no sé cómo le voy a mirar a la cara cuando venga a la cafetería.

\- Pues lo miras, lo metes en el almacén de atrás y os lo montáis encima de las cajas de Coca-Cola. No sabes lo excitante que es hacerlo con el sonido de las botellas de cristal chocando al compás de-

\- ¡Kim Wonsik! – Hyuk, con la cara mucho más roja que su pelo, le dio un golpe en el pecho, luego suspiró fuerte. – No sé para qué te cuento nada.

\- Escúchame, yo no entiendo de estas cosas de sentimientos y eso... pero sé que no se besa a nadie así por que sí. – Pensó unos segundos. - Yo no me liaría con alguien que no me guste.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que Taekwoon te gusta?

Vio a su amigo sonreír a pesar de que segundos atrás podía estar enfadado, pero su pregunta lo hizo replantearse algo en lo que nunca se había centrado. Claro que le gustaron las gemelas niponas, el sueco de ojos azules o aquel muchacho roquero con tatuajes de calaveras en las costillas, pero ¿Por qué sentía que su gusto por el pelinegro era mucho más? ¿Por qué solo tenía lagunas con sus amantes pasados y con Taekwoon aun sentía sus labios claramente inexpertos sobre los suyos? ¿Por qué lo necesitaba en ese mismo momento? ¿Por qué narices se hacía tantas preguntas?


	12. Nuevo vecino

Hakyeon amaba los domingos, le encantaba despertarse con la luz del sol que entraba por su ventana, y no con la insoportable musiquita del teléfono a las siete de la mañana. Fue arrastrando los pies, con los ojos aun cerrados y el pelo revuelto hasta la cocina en busca del paquete de galletas holandesas de mantequilla, que le había regalado su madre en uno de sus viajes, y encendió la máquina de café mientras miraba la actualidad coreana en su móvil.

Sus días festivos siempre eran los fines de semana, los sábados los dedicaba a ver a sus amigos, quedar con Taekwoon o pasar la tarde con sus sobrinos, pero el último día de la semana, Hakyeon lo dedicaba a sí mismo. Adecentaba su casa, hacía la colada y fregaba los cuatro platos que había usado la noche anterior, luego cogía alguna vela de su colección y la encendía aromatizando su hogar con olores distintos, aquella sensación de paz no la cambiaría por nada.

Le encantaba vivir solo, en cuanto sus padres decidieron viajar por el mundo, le pagaron a él y a su hermana la entrada para un piso a cada uno, y casualmente ambas viviendas estaban en el mismo bloque y una en frente de la otra, pero en cuanto ella se casó y quedó embarazada se mudó con su marido a una casa más grande, por eso no le extrañó la llamada de su madre con aquella noticia.

\- ¡Ha sido todo muy rápido! La amiga de la hermana del cuñado del jefe de tu padre. – Hakyeon no paró a analizarlo, su madre era así. - conocía a este chico que estaba buscando piso, y como nuestra vecina sabía que el que fue de Haneul está vacío, me contactó, yo se lo ofrecí, ¡Y el muchacho aceptó encantado!

\- Eso es genial mamá, pero ¿Que pinto yo en todo esto?

\- El chico se muda hoy, y quiero que lo ayudes. Entenderás que desde la Torre Eiffel no puedo hacer todos los trámites.

\- ¿Y por qué no va Haneul? Es su casa. – Además no tenía ganas, pero eso no se lo iba a decir a su madre.

\- Ella está muy liada con los niños y demás. Quiero que vayas tú, así os hacéis amigos y sales un poco, seguro que tiene alguna amiga que te pueda presentar y sientas la cabeza en vez de estar con esas modelos o con tu amigo el gay. ¡A ver si se te va a pegar!

\- Mamá, se llama Taekwoon y ser gay no es una enfermedad contagiosa. – Odiaba cuando era de mente tan cerrada, si supiera realmente lo que había hecho semanas atrás...

Estuvo discutiendo con ella otros quince minutos, la quería mucho pero realmente le disgustaba que no aceptara a su amigo por gustarle los hombres, pero nunca le hizo caso, él era como un hermano y una de las mejores personas que había conocido en su vida.

El timbre sonó al poco rato de, al fin, terminar la llamada, pues la conversación se había tornado de nuevo a las ganas que tenía su madre de verlo en el altar con una bonita chica de blanco o la ilusión de ver más nietecitos por su casa. Suspiró, tal vez las dudas que le estaba creando Jaehwan era solo algo pasajero y en un futuro se encontraría cumpliendo el sueño de su madre.

Se dirigió a la puerta, seguramente sería el nuevo vecino, en esa parte si decidió hacerle caso, un nuevo amigo con el que charlar no estaría mal, pero que fuera él le deformaba todos los planes. Abrió mucho los ojos sin creer lo que estaba viendo, pues con una sonrisa perfecta Ken lo esperaba al otro lado. Su mirada también era de sorpresa.

\- ¿Jaehwan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- La señora que me vendió el piso me dijo que su hijo vive en frente mío, solo venía a presentarme, pero creo que ya nos conocemos. – Rio.

Aquello no podía estar pasándole, él esperaba un domingo tranquilo, incluso tenía listas sus sales de baño para relajarse en su bañera, pero desde que el teléfono había sonado, todo se había torcido y aquella era la gota que había colmado el vaso. Y lo peor de todo fue que encontró al modelo extremadamente guapo en su ropa casual, con unos Jeans oscuros y una camiseta que le venía algo grande.

\- Entonces... ¿Eres mi nuevo vecino? – Hakyeon asintió.- Ya sabía yo que me gustaría este barrio. ¡Lo pasaremos bien! – Le guiñó un ojo, y luego él enrojeció.

Debía terminar con esto, no podía ponerse nervioso o tener ganas de huir cada vez que lo tenía delante, así que carraspeó e intentó decir las cosas claras sin que la lengua le jugase una mala pasada.

\- Escucha, Jaehwan.

\- Llámame Ken, es más corto. –Sonrió.

\- Lo que pasó aquella noche, no debió pasar ¿Vale? A mí no me gustan los hombres. Si estaba en aquel bar fue porque estaba acompañando a un amigo. Y si estuve contigo... - No sabía cómo decirlo sin quedar mal con él, en el fondo no tenía la culpa- Yo... bebí más de la cuenta, no sabía lo que hacía. – Se asustó al verlo callado,y pudo apreciar una pizca de decepción en su rostro, pero luego volvió a sonreír de una manera tierna.

\- ¿En serio? Pues es una pena... Realmente pensé que tú y yo podríamos llegar a algo más. Cuando te vi el otro día solo pensé que eras tímido y eso me pareció adorable. – Le sorprendió que le pellizcara los mofletes como si fuera un niño, pero por algún motivo lo hizo reír. – Está bien. – Suspiró. - ¿Qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo? Olvidemos lo ocurrido.

\- ¿De verdad?

Lo vio asentir a la vez que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima, Ken parecía un buen chico y se había tomado muy bien sus palabras, así que con una sorprendente comodidad se ofreció a ayudarlo con la mudanza. Entre los dos subieron las pertenencias del menor y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya lo tenían todo acomodado en el piso que anteriormente era de su hermana.

\- ¿Te gustan los musicales? – Preguntó al ver la cantidad de deuvedés que tenía de ellos.

\- Me apasionan, mi ilusión es participar en alguno, aunque sea uno pequeño o un papel secundario. – Confesó mientras miraba la caratula de la película Cabaret.

\- Así que sabes cantar.

\- No de manera profesional, pero he de admitir que se me da bien. – Se cruzó de brazos orgulloso, Hakyeon sonrió.

Esta fue una de las muchas conversaciones que ambos tuvieron ese domingo, incluso durante la hora de la comida, ya que Jaehwan insistió en invitarlo a comer para agradecerle su ayuda. No sacaron el tema de aquella noche en ningún momento, realmente parecía que se estuvieran conociendo por primera vez y eso gustó muchísimo a Hakyeon.

El timbre sonó cuando ambos estaban terminando el postre, Ken se disculpó y desapareció, volviendo rápidamente acompañado de una chica. La tuvo que mirar dos veces para creérselo, pues lo único en lo que se diferenciaba con Jaehwan eran el pelo largo, alguna facción femenina y por supuesto el cuerpo esbelto.

\- Hakyeon te presento a mi hermana gemela, Lee Jaerin.

La miró con más detalle, la muchacha era realmente preciosa, tenía los labios gruesos naturales y un color café en los ojos que lo hizo perderse en ellos, le sonrió, cada vez le parecía mejor la idea de ser cercano a su nuevo vecino.

\- ¿Tú también eres modelo? – No le importó ser demasiado directo con ella, pues así solía ser con todas con las que había pasado sus noches más lujuriosas.

Excepto con Ken.

Borró esa imagen de su cabeza rápidamente para centrarse en el adorable sonrojo que se apoderó de Jaerin.

\- ¿Yo? No... - Le gustó su sonrisa. – Soy profesora en un jardín de infancia.

\- Qué bonito... ¿Y en qué escuela estás?

\- En Soke, la que es cercana a Gangnam.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Mis sobrinos van allí! Tal vez los conozcas.

Pero aquella no fue la única casualidad de la que hablaron, pues en una conversación demasiado larga para Jaehwan, el cual permanecía algo apartado de la pareja, coincidieron en varios gustos musicales e incluso cinematográficos. Jaerin le pareció una persona espectacular, no era solo guapa como las modelos, si no inteligente y divertida, con una personalidad que encajó a la perfección con la suya y tal vez la chica perfecta para una posible relación de algo más que amistad.

Pensó que iba muy rápido el pedirle el teléfono, pero ella se lo dio sin dudarlo al marcharse para no perder el bus que la llevaría a su casa, por un instante odió tener el coche en el taller por una simple rozadura. Luego se dirigió a Jaehwan para despedirse de él, pues sin haberse dado cuenta ya eran más de las diez de la noche.

\- Tu hermana es encantadora.

\- Lo sé. – Pero su tono no era el mismo de siempre, no vio al Ken alegre en ningún momento.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – Lo vio negar con la cabeza, pero sabía que no era cierto. Luego de pensarlo un instante comprendió su expresión.

Hakyeon no se llevaba más de año y medio con su hermana, y nunca le parecieron bien ninguno de sus novios, o eran demasiado altos, bajos, creídos o simplemente los consideraba idiotas. Él siempre fue muy protector, y aunque aquello conllevó alguna que otra discusión, solo quería lo mejor para ella. Por eso entendió el cambio de actitud de Jaehwan en ese momento.

Había estado literalmente coqueteando con Jaerin durante toda la tarde, y su hermano estaba presente, era comprensible que no le hiciera ninguna gracia. Así que antes de salir por le plantó cara.

\- Ken... tu hermana me ha caído muy bien, y de verdad me encantaría conocerla un poco más. No quiero que pienses que solo quiero jugar con ella o –

\- Hakyeon, puedes hacer con tu vida lo que te dé la gana... pero no con ella.

Dicho esto, le cerró la puerta en las narices dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Quiso volver a llamar al timbre, pero sinceramente no tenía ganas de discutir por algo así. Jaerin le había gustado muchísimo, y tenía claro que iba a ir a por ella, aunque aquello le costara discutir con su hermano, el mismo que hacía un mes atrás le hizo gozar como nadie y aquel que en ese momento se había convertido en su nuevo vecino.

..

El que no pudiera conciliar bien el sueño la noche anterior le pasó factura el lunes por la mañana, pues el bus le pareció realmente incómodo y en cuanto se sentó en su escritorio los números de la pantalla se le mezclaban hasta formar símbolos incomprensibles, sobre todo si los ojos se le cerraban.

\- ¡Hakyeon! - Un golpe fuerte en su mesa lo hizo sobresaltar, sin quererlo se había quedado dormido. - ¿Tienes los informes que te pedí la semana pasada?

¿Informes? Su jefe no le había mandado nada, tal vez su reciente distracción lo había hecho olvidar sus deberes en el trabajo, comenzó a sudar frio con miedo de mirar a su superior a los ojos, pero en cuanto oyó una carcajada el miedo se esfumó. Estaba tan disperso que no se dio cuenta que Taekwoon había usado su tono de voz más duro para dirigirse a él.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ayer incluiste a Hyuna a tu lista de modelos, o es que al final te has decidido por el género masculino?

\- Que gracioso eres. –Dijo con falsa indignación. – No he pasado buena noche, pero por lo que veo tu sí.

No pudo evitar decir ese comentario, pues aunque su amigo había usado cuello alto ese día, la marca de su clavícula sobresalía lo suficiente. El pelinegro enrojeció al instante tapándosela con la mano, como si de esa manera la hiciera invisible.

\- No ha pasado nada.

\- Pero te hubiera gustado.

Vio a Taekwoon dudar, luego habló con claridad.

\- Tal vez.


	13. Nada

Ese "Tal vez" que contestó a Hakyeon no era ninguna mentira.

Taekwoon llevaba, desde que salió por la puerta de la casa de Wonsik, con algo extraño en su estómago que no conseguía descifrar, dudando continuamente del significado de las reacciones de su cuerpo con el pelirrojo. Odiaba caer tan fácilmente, pero el que lo besara de era manera simplemente lo hacía sentir en el mismísimo cielo, y su forma de acariciarle la cintura en cada contacto, eran los instantes más ardientes que él pudo imaginar en sus veintisiete años de vida.

Por eso quiso ser franco con su amigo, no podía mentirle diciéndole que no deseaba haber pasado a más con Ravi en su candente despedida, porque era algo que no sentía por mucho que su cabeza no quisiera admitirlo. Tampoco podía negar lo mucho que le gustó el que le contara parte de su vida a través de aquellos dibujos, pues vio en él una parte distinta, se encontró al verdadero Wonsik, fuera de sus deseables intenciones, a alguien tierno y sensible que amaba lo que hacía y había luchado por ello. Recordó su sonrisa nostálgica al mencionar a su abuela y lo mucho que había influido en su desarrollo como persona, en cómo era él mismo sin importar los comentarios de la gente.

La sonrisa curiosa de su amigo lo hizo despertar de los pensamientos que no habían cesado en todo el resto del fin de semana, por algún motivo Wonsik no había salido de su cabeza en ningún momento, y tampoco de su boca mientras le explicaba a Hakyeon el pasado sábado.

\- Así que te llevo en su moto por los barrios de Seúl, mientras te contaba su vida y luego te dejaste hacer ese chupetón. – Taekwoon asintió con la cara extremadamente roja, mientras sorbía su café. – Y encima me confiesas que, si no hubieras sido idiota, habríais pasado a más.

\- No fui idiota, simplemente entré en razón.

\- ¿Entraste en razón?

Y en esa pequeña conversación en la cafetería, Taekwoon comprendió lo que quería decir, ya que en estas últimas semanas no solo había entrevistado a Ravi, sino que lo había conocido y besado, se habían peleado y sonreído, se habían tocado y acariciado...tal vez...

\- Creo que Wonsik me gusta más de lo que pienso. - En el mismo momento que su amigo sonrió satisfecho por sus palabras, a él se le quitó un gran peso de encima, como si la gran duda existencial de su vida hubiera sido resuelta en segundos. - ¡Oh Dios! – Se tapó la cara avergonzado en cuanto se dio cuenta lo que había dicho en voz alta.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – Notó la mano contraria en su espalda. – No es nada malo, Taekwoon.

\- Lo se... pero ahora no sé qué hacer. El sentimiento no es recíproco ¿Cómo le voy a mirar a la cara?

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que no lo es? Siempre me dices que no para de insinuarse.

\- Lo suyo es solo físico... - Se entristeció, sabía que era así. – Él solo quiere acostarse conmigo.

\- Pues conquístale, tienes todas las de ganar.

\- Hakyeon. – Miró fijamente a su amigo. – Sabes que no tengo ni idea de eso, nunca he salido en serio con nadie.

Porque aquella chica con la que su familia lo hizo salir no contaba, nunca le había gustado nadie de esa manera, no sabía qué hacer, volvió a taparse la cara, se sentía estúpido.

\- Mi Woonie... - Su cabeza fue acariciada como si de un perro se tratara. – Sé que lo lograrás. – Giro la cabeza y vio cómo su amigo abría mucho los ojos. - ¿Qué dirá tu madre cuando se entere de que te has enamorado de un delincuente?

¿Enamorado? Taekwoon veía aquellas palabras demasiado grandes, pero por algún motivo no terminaba de descartarlas. Luego pensó en su madre, seguramente le quitaría la poca herencia que tal vez le iba a dejar, sonrió al imaginársela cuando se enterara de que no solo había escapado para conseguir su sueño, sino que también le gustaban los hombres.

Antes de reprocharle a Hakyeon el tema del enamoramiento, Hongbin entró en su busca, comentándole que el contrato de Ken tendría que ser alargado, pues había gustado tanto a la revista que contarían con él para más de un reportaje. A pesar del moreno de su piel, pudo notar como empalidecía, y en cuanto el fotógrafo se marchó, no tardó en contarle todo lo ocurrido con su nuevo vecino y la hermana de éste.

Y él pensaba que tenía problemas, cuando su mejor amigo dudaba de quien le gustaba de los dos gemelos.

..

Cada vez estaba más acostumbrado a aquellas escaleras, y por consiguiente ya no se cansaba tanto, por eso sabía que el rápido latido de su corazón no se debía a los escalones, si no a los sentimientos que acababa de descubrir por el pintor y a los nervios de picar a su puerta, para verlo de nuevo.

Habían quedado por mensaje en verse aquella tarde después del trabajo para afinar algunas preguntas, por eso se había llevado el ordenador portátil, y tenía claro que si estaba allí era por trabajo y no por que Hakyeon le hubiera insistido en que se declarara. Tal vez dejaría aquello para más adelante, seguramente para el sábado, el día que le había prometido a Wonsik.

Suspiró hondo, escuchó los ladridos del pequeño buldog francés después de haber tocado el timbre, pero la puerta tardó en abrirse, y lo hizo por que quien fuera que lo estuviera intentando no sabía el truco, y eso quería decir que no sería Wonsik quien lo recibiría.

Seguramente se trataba de alguna visita que tendría en casa en aquel momento, aunque nunca se esperó que fuera una chica vestida únicamente con una camiseta que le iba demasiado grande, una que conocía muy bien pues era la misma que vistió cuando se vieron por primera vez, en ese instante odió recordar aquel detalle y el motivo por el que se acordaba.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Dijo la muchacha mientras bostezaba y apoyaba su cabeza en la puerta que no había terminado de abrir. Tenía el pelo revuelto, seguramente se acababa de levantar, luego miró la funda donde Taekwoon llevaba el portátil. – No queremos nada, gracias. – Y seguidamente cerró la puerta.

La respiración se le aceleró, su furia comenzó a crecer, sobre todo cuando escuchó al otro lado la voz de Wonsik preguntando quien había llamado y a ella respondiendo "un simple vendedor". No se iba a dar por vencido, sabía el motivo por el cual estaba enfadado, pero el otro era claramente que habían quedado para trabajar y él, aunque tuviera toda la libertad para hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera, estaba con una chica que vestía su ropa.

Volvió a picar a la puerta, y aunque volvió a tardar en abrirse esta vez fue el pelirrojo quien lo recibió en bóxer, y en este caso tenía a la despeinada enganchada a su cintura. Lo vio abrir mucho los ojos en cuanto vio a Taekwoon con los brazos cruzados y un sonrojo que no era precisamente de vergüenza.

\- Ya le he dicho que no nos interesaba nada, pero parece que este imbécil no se entera. Díselo tú y volvemos a la cama ¿Vale?

\- Vete. – Dictó tajante en ningún momento dejó de mirarle a los ojos, y notó como se rompía algo dentro de él, quiso reprocharle, pero no sabía cómo.

\- Eso, márchate y déjanos en paz. – La chica apretó más el agarre y pegó la mejilla al pecho de Wonsik.

\- No. – Éste frunció el ceño, y luego la miró mientras la apartaba de su abrazo. – Vete tú. Quítate MI camiseta y lárgate.

La morena lo miró indignada y con la boca abierta, sin creerse que la estaban echando de la casa.

\- Pero, Sikkie...

\- ¡FUERA! – En el poco tiempo que lo conocía nunca se esperó verlo de esa manera, hasta él mismo se asustó.

Vio entrar a la muchacha de nuevo y luego al pelirrojo mirarlo con ojos completamente distintos a los de hacía unos segundos, seguidamente dejó la puerta abierta para que pasara.

El perrito lo recibió con alegría, como siempre, y Taekwoon se agachó a acariciarlo, disimulando así la mezcla de emociones que sentía, como el enfado extraño por ver a la chica en su casa o la diminuta alegría que sintió en cuanto Wonsik la echó. Luego se sentó en el sofá con el can en brazos mientras veía como su invitada abandonaba la casa con un portazo, no sin antes haberle dedicado una mirada asesina.

A los pocos segundos el pintor apareció ya vestido con unos pantalones de deporte azul marino y una camiseta negra de Nirvana, luego controló sus emociones, pues él no podía tener opinión en aquel asunto, no eran nada, no podía mostrar las extrañas ganas que tenía de reprocharle lo que hubiera hecho con la chica.

\- Taekwoon yo...

\- Hoy me he traído el ordenador. – Lo interrumpió, no quería hablar de ello para que no se le notara el enfado. - quiero terminar de rematar algunas preguntas.

\- No es lo que piensas... bueno sí, pero...

\- ¿Dónde puedo enchufar el cargador? – Preguntó mientras buscaba los cables, deseando que Wonsik dejara el tema.

\- Detrás del sofá. – Lo oyó suspirar. – Taekwoon. Sunny, ella... - Se levantó para poner a cargar al portátil, callando al menor.

\- No tienes por qué explicarme nada. – Habló algo bajo, con la cabeza agachada y el pelo cubriéndole la cara. – Es tu casa, y tu vida, nosotros no tenemos –

\- Ni se te ocurra decir que no hay nada entre nosotros. – Ahora fue Wonsik quien cortó su frase y se colocaba a su lado. - Porque sabes que no es verdad.

De repente, sintió su aliento a escasos centímetros del suyo, el pelirrojo caminó mientras Taekwoon daba dos pasos atrás pegando su espalda a la pared donde acababa de conectar el ordenador. Se miraron cara a cara, perdiéndose los dos en los ojos del contrario, casi rozando sus narices y compartiendo el aire.

Temió que escuchara el rápido latido de su corazón, cada vez estaba más convencido que aquel loco con tatuajes le gustaba demasiado, a sabiendas que hacía escasos minutos lo había visto acompañado de una mujer despampanante que lo superaba a él con creces. Por eso no entendía cómo podía estar besándole en ese momento, cuando seguro que la tal Sunny tenía mucha más experiencia.

La lengua de Wonsik jugó con la suya a la vez que lo cogía de las mejillas, le encantó su delicadeza, pero le gustó más el sonido que se escapó de su boca cuando apretó las hebras de su cabello para profundizar el beso. En ese instante no le importo lo que hubiera hecho con anterioridad, solo disfrutó de su contacto, de la manera en la que sus manos bajaron por su cuello hasta su cintura, tal vez el sentimiento no era recíproco, pero el deseo sí.

Por eso se dejó caer en el sofá, con el menor entre sus piernas y sobre él mientras volvía a marcarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez en el otro lado del cuello, enrojeció mucho más cuando salió un gemido involuntario de su garganta y Wonsik lo miró lascivo. Volvieron a besarse, a acariciarse por debajo de la ropa y hacer que sus cuerpos tuvieran más temperatura que la calefacción de la casa.

En un movimiento rápido, y programado por el pelirrojo, Taekwoon quedó sentado a ahorcajadas de él, dando paso a la facilidad de quitarse las prendas superiores mutuamente y poder así frotar el sudor de sus pechos mientras jugaban de nuevo a danzar sus lenguas. Logró ver con claridad algunos de los tatuajes que predominaban su cuerpo, y le encantó escuchar como disfrutaba mientras se los delineaba con el dedo. Luego notó como las manos contrarias bajaban por su espalda hasta colarse bajo sus pantalones, y apretaron con fuerza aquella parte de su anatomía trasera que nadie había tocado con anterioridad. Volvió a gemir, pues aquello solo hizo que sus entrepiernas se frotaran y dieran paso al siguiente nivel, al cual Taekwoon estaba dispuesto a llegar.

\- ¿Me vas a negar ahora que esto no es nada, gatito? – Sintió otro fuerte agarre que lo hizo cerrar los ojos. - ¿Me vas a decir que no te ha molestado ver a Sunny? – Chocaron sus labios fuertemente y de manera sonora. - ¿Me vas a admitir que te gusto de la misma manera que tú me gustas a mí?


	14. Regalo

\- ¿Hablas en serio? - Preguntó completamente enrojecido y adorable a sus ojos.

\- Sí.

No mentía, hacía tiempo que no estaba tan seguro de algo, tal vez se lo hizo ver Hyuk cuando le contó lo que el sentía cuando miraba al fotógrafo, y casualmente no estaba muy alejado de lo que tu estómago hacía cuando miraba a Taekwoon.

Sobre todo en ese instante, lo tenía a su merced, sensible a cualquier roce como el que hacía a sus botoncitos rosados que cambiaron al de un color más oscuro en cuanto pasó la lengua por ellos, le encantó, ojalá supiera su pantone para colocarlo en uno de sus cuadros.

En el giro rápido que hicieron para colocarse sobre él, aprovechó para desabrochar sus pantalones y dejarlo en ropa interior, a la vez que a su disposición, con el torso lleno de mordidas, los labios rojos, su pelo alborotado y un bulto considerable bajo su bóxer, simplemente era exquisito.

Nada que ver con la tonta que se presentó en su casa, desesperada por que su novio la había dejado con el calentón, y había echado el polvo más malo de su historial. Y encima Taekwoon la había visto cuando le había advertido a Sunny que se fuera en cuanto estuviera satisfecha, pero su aburrimiento lo hizo dormirse y ella aprovechó para quedarse y fastidiarlo.

Borró todo pensamiento de su cabeza para centrarse en lo que le importaba en ese momento, pues se dedicó a callar los gemidos de su gatito con besos mientras su mano jugaba bajo su ropa interior. Le encantaba verlo retorcerse, y como intentaba sujetarse con fuerza a sus hombros.

Subió y bajó su mano por toda la extensión dura de su Taekwoon, a la vez que frotaba la suya, ya salida de sus pantalones. Los movimientos cada vez eran más veloces, Wonsik también gruñía de placer mientras que lamia el cuello contrario. Quiso llegar a más cuando bajó una de sus manos a la espalda baja del pelinegro, pero con un último roce en la entrepierna contraria, el mayor se dejó ir sobre ambos abdómenes.

Taekwoon lo miró con los ojos abiertos, las mejillas color carmesí y la respiración entrecortada, luego rápidamente se tapó la cara avergonzado, y extremadamente tierno.

\- Lo siento. - Dijo entre sus manos. - Yo no... quería...

\- No te preocupes. - Le sonrió. Tal vez en otra situación u otra persona se hubiera molestado, pero era él, no podía. No tenía por qué pedir disculpas. - Ya termino yo de...

\- No.

Y con una decisión que nunca esperó ver por parte suya, sintió como una de las manos, con la que se sujetaba al sofá, pasó a bajar por su estómago llegando a la zona peligrosa a punto de explotar. El mayor comenzó con un vaivén tímido pero delicioso para Wonsik, su respiración comezó a errar de nuevo, sabía que como siguiera así no tardaría en culminar. Apoyó la frente en el hombro contrario, completamente sudado y excitado, sus caderas se movían por inercia ayudando a la mano que cada vez aumentaba su ritmo. Lo besó en los últimos instantes antes de dejarse llevar, se sintió en el paraíso cuando lo vio sonreír ruborizado.

\- Siento no haberlo hecho mejor.

\- Deja de disculparte, por favor.

Y volvió a chocar sus bocas, no entendía por qué lo hacía cuando, a pesar de no haber ido más allá de las rozaduras, le había encantado como había comenzado aquello que estuvieran teniendo y aún seguía sin nombre.

Se quedaron en silencio un tiempo que no quisieron contar, ambos en el sofá, tumbados uno al lado del otro, Taekwoon tenía la cabeza apoyada en el antebrazo de Wonsik y éste lo tenía sujeto por la cintura para que no cayera al suelo. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, aún les costaba regularizar la respiración, adoró ver como el mayor seguía sonrojado mientras evitaba mirarlo a la cara.

\- ¿Deberíamos seguir con las preguntas? - Preguntó cuándo le dio por levantar la cabeza y vio el portátil en el suelo cargando. Notó como asentía sobre su brazo.

En un movimiento rápido se levantaron quedando sentados, y el Taekwoon fue el primero en ponerse de pie, Wonsik aprovechó para echar un vistazo a su cuerpo, le entraron ganas de volvérselo a comer, pero se contuvo. Observó cada uno de los pasos que utilizó para vestirse, no levantó la cabeza en ningún momento, su flequillo seguía tapando su rostro.

\- Voy a... al baño, necesito - Carraspeó. - Limpiarme.

\- Claro.

Se tiró para atrás en el sofá mientras lo veía entrar al baño, sonrió sin creerse lo que había estado haciendo minutos atrás, había sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, aún seguía con el cosquilleo de sus dedos sobre él. Luego se terminó de vestir, tenía calor así que solo se puso la ropa interior y los pantalones. Caminó hacía la cocina y abrió la nevera para coger algo de beber, al momento lo vio aparecer delante suyo.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de agua? - Taekwoon asintió y le pasó la botella.

Observó su cuello lleno de marcas que se movían mientras tragaba, le dieron ganas de completar las partes que aún no tenían rojez, pero se contuvo, sabía que tendría que ir poco a poco con él.

\- ¿Seguimos? - Dijo en cuanto volvió a dejar la botella en la nevera. - Digo con la entrevista. - Y señaló el ordenador.

Taekwoon le dedicó una preciosa y tímida sonrisa mientras asentía de nuevo, y caminaron hasta el sofá, donde seguidamente se colocó el portátil sobre los muslos y lo encendió, Wonsik se sentó a su lado. Lo vio poner la contraseña, apartarse el flequillo de los ojos con el meñique y entrecerrar un poco los ojos para leer el nombre del documento. Todos y cada uno de sus movimientos eran hipnotizantes. ¿Era eso lo que significaba el que te gustara alguien? ¿No querer dejar de mirarlo? Luego sonrió, debía de estar volviéndose loco.

Dirigió su mirada a la pantalla para centrarse en ayudar a Taekwoon con su trabajo, pero se quedó paralizado en cuanto vio aquel dibujo que tenía de fondo de pantalla. Reconoció al instante el árbol color azul celeste, el césped naranja como el atardecer y el camino amarillo canario, tampoco faltaron las siluetas de la pareja caminando sobre él. La imagen desapareció cuando clicó para abrir el documento Word con las preguntas. Habló antes de que él pudiera comenzar.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado ese fondo de pantalla?

\- Es un cuadro que está colgado en una tienda cerca de mi casa. Me pareció tan bonito que le pregunté al dueño si podía hacerle una foto. ¿Te gusta?

Asintió, por supuesto que le gustaba, lo había pintado él, aunque nadie podría saberlo, no estaba firmado, y no por que no quisiera, sino porque no se lo permitieron.

Aquel día Wonsik estrenó el lienzo y las pinturas que su abuela le había regalado por su cumpleaños, así que, aprovechando que sus padres no estaban en casa, decidió representar la escena de una primera cita paseando por un parque, en el que el color de su atardecer hacía que las hojas otoñales cambiasen de tono conforme pasaban las horas, tal y como su abuela le contó que sucedió con su abuelo.

Recordó claramente el momento en el que sus padres volvieron antes de tiempo, pues fue el mismo instante que no pudo dedicar el cuadro porque comenzó una fuerte discusión, en la que con apenas dieciocho años cumplidos, Wonsik tuvo que buscarse la vida por que no podía volver a casa.

Era curioso que el cuadro estuviera en alguna tienda como le había dicho Taekwoon, lo más probable fuera que su padre lo hubiera tirado aquel día o, viniendo de él, tal vez lo había vendido para perderlo de vista. Lo peor de todo es que, al no tener su firma, cualquiera lo podría haber copiado o haberse hecho con los derechos de autor, así que lo más probable era que la foto que tenía de fondo de pantalla no era el original. Aunque había una manera de averiguarlo, pues en un despiste, recordó que manchó sin querer el lienzo por la parte de atrás.

Por un momento Wonsik se quedó pensando, podría preguntarle a Taekwoon donde estaba la tienda y así confirmarlo, pero igual que vino, la idea se desvaneció. No quería saberlo, no le apetecía volver al pasado, y aunque ya le había hablado de su abuela al mayor, no tenía por qué saber mucho más de él. Que reconociera que le gustaba el pelinegro no significaba que le tuviera que contar su vida.

En ese momento solo quería disfrutar de aquellos instantes, de lo bien que se le daba a Taekwoon escribir cuando leyó el artículo que hablaba sobre Ravi, de las pequeñas sonrisas que le dedicaba disimuladamente o el sonrojo de sus mejillas cuando le robaba un beso como el de aquel instante.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

\- Es tu premio por hacer un buen trabajo.

\- No es para tanto, aún faltan cosas.

Sonrió al verlo intentar ser modesto, y de nuevo atacó sus labios, el anterior se le hizo corto y le gustó la duración del actual, pues Taekwoon también participó de grata forma, o al menos hasta que lo paró para reprocharle que debían continuar, ya que necesitaba entregar algo de material a su jefa mañana a primera hora.

La tarde pasó a la noche de manera extremadamente rápida para Wonsik, pero le encantó cada uno de los momentos ocurridos desde que su gatito había pisado su casa, sobre todo las caricias que, en comparación a los primeros días, el mayor no evitaba.

Un bostezo por parte de Taekwoon le hizo comprender que, por desgracia para él, ya tenía que marcharse, así que comenzó a recoger el ordenador y buscar su chaqueta. En ese instante Wonsik echó un vistazo a su mochila, y frunció el ceño con lo que vio que sobresalía por uno de sus bolsillos. Allí estaban, con el color rojo que contrastaba con su pelo, las gafas que tantas ganas tenía de volver a vérselas puestas, así que las cogió de inmediato para pedir explicaciones.

\- ¿Las has tenido aquí todo el tiempo? - Preguntó enseñándoselas y Taekwoon solo asintió. - ¿Y no te las has puesto?

\- No he estado tanto rato mirando a la pantalla como para utilizarlas. - Lo dijo con demasiada indiferencia mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- Póntelas. - Y se las tendió.

\- Wonsik, ahora no las necesito. - Las tomó para guardarlas donde estaban, mientras terminaba de colgarse la funda en el hombro y abrocharse la chaqueta. - Estoy cansado, ya nos veremos.

Y lo vio dirigirse a la puerta, pero aquello no iba a quedar así, se acercó a él por detrás y lo giró para atraparlo contra la pared, igual que la última vez, y se colocó a escasos centímetros de su cara.

\- El sábado.

\- ¿Qué pasa el sábado? - Le gustó demasiado que temblara bajo sus manos.

\- Te quiero las veinticuatro horas del día en mi casa, tal y como hablamos. - Rozó su mejilla con la punta de la nariz. - Tu... - Bajó delineando la mandíbula, lo oyó suspirar. - y yo... - Llegó hasta sus labios sin llegar a tocarlos, le encantó como los entreabría dándole vía libre. - Y las gafas.

\- Pero no las necesito... - Taekwoon intentó terminar los milímetros que separaban sus bocas, pero Wonsik lo evitó, quería jugar. Sonrió cuando vio su ceño fruncido y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Créeme que sí. No te arrepentirás. - Y al fin introdujo la lengua en el lugar que le correspondía, entrelazándola con la contraria.

El beso duró hasta que les faltó la respiración, que terminó entrecortada cuando se separaron y mirándose fijamente durante varios segundos, ninguno de los dos sabía en qué momento se habían agarrado las manos, pero no les importó.

\- ¿Las traerás? - Lo vio asentir y le robó un pico rápido. - Puedes considerarlo mi regalo de navidad.


	15. Olvidado

La entrada de la revista nunca había estado tan llena, ni siquiera cuando vino aquel grupo famoso de seis chicos perfectos para una sesión de fotos. Hyuk entró a su cafetería para empezar su jornada laboral pasando entre el barullo de gente, mayormente público femenino, y esperó a que como mínimo su clientela habitual viniera a desayunar, pero no tuvo éxito.

Vio entrar a Taekwoon acompañado de Hakyeon, el primero le sonrió, y ambos sabían el motivo, pues aunque aún no hubieran hablado, tenían en común un amigo por un lado y un amante por el otro. El más moreno simplemente se sentó y pidió su café del día, por desgracia le fue inevitable no escuchar su conversación.

\- No entiendo tanto alboroto. ¡Solo es un actor!

\- Sabes que no es solo un actor. – Comentó Taekwoon. – Es Park Yesung, el más conocido de Corea. Añádele también que es el novio de Hongbin, y sabes que todo el mundo ama su relación.

No todo el mundo, pensó Hyuk.

\- ¿Pero a que ha venido?

\- Sesión de fotos y entrevista sobre su relación, la tengo programada para esta tarde. Hoy va a ser un día largo... - Lo vio apoyarse en la barra y hundir su cara en sus manos mientras suspiraba.

\- ¿Una tarde movida con tu pintor? – Preguntó Hakyeon de manera pícara.

\- Algo así. – Le respondió rojo como un tomate y sonriendo.

Hyuk dejó de escucharlos, pues esa parte de la historia ya la conocía, Wonsik no tardó en llamarlo en cuanto Taekwoon salió por su puerta. Desde que se había dado cuenta que podía llegar a gustarle, estaba más insoportable que de costumbre, aunque también le hacía gracia verlo comportarse así.

Alzó la mirada hasta la entrada colapsada de fans, al escuchar algunos gritos, por lo visto la pareja acababa de llegar a la redacción para dirigirse al estudio de fotografía. Pero, por desgracia, Hyuk tuvo que soportar el que llegaran, cogidos de la mano, a la cafetería, seguidos del mánayer del actor y un muchacho bastante joven que caminaba detrás. Por lo que vio era como un ayudante, ya que fue este quien se acercó a la barra a pedir, mientras el resto se sentaban en las mesas sin ni siquiera saludar.

Hubieron unas décimas de segundos en las que conectó su mirada con la de Hongbin, pero este la apartó rápidamente, un gesto que no era la primera vez que repetía, pues desde aquella noche, el castaño no había pisado la cafetería y si se encontraban, simplemente evitaba verlo a la cara.

\- ¡Dongsun! – El chico joven se giró antes de poder decirle nada. - Recuerda que el agua de las Fiji tiene que estar a temperatura ambiente y dos cubitos de hielo en el vaso. – Gritó el que era el mánayer y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

\- Sí, Señor. – Lo oyó suspirar y apoyarse en la barra.

\- Imagino que no tendrás agua de las Fiji, ¿Verdad? – Hyuk negó con la cabeza, realmente sorprendido. – No pasa nada. – El muchacho sacó, sin que nadie pudiera verlo, una botella vacía con las letras "FIJI" en blanco. – Llénala con agua del grifo, te aseguro que no se darán ni cuenta.

Hizo lo que le mandó y luego puso el hielo tal y como había escuchado, seguidamente preparó las bebidas que le había pedido, incluido el café que normalmente pedía Hongbin. Dongsun le agradeció con la mirada y se dirigió a servir el pedido como si fuera el mismo camarero, sintió pena por el chico.

En los quince minutos que estuvieron sentados, Hyuk tuvo que aguantar ver el agarre de sus manos por debajo de la mesa o algún que otro beso fugaz, a petición de las fans que seguían acumuladas en la puerta. Hakyeon y Taekwoon ya se habían marchado, así que se mantuvo entretenido limpiando los pocos vasos que tenía y riéndose por dentro al escuchar, de la boca del actor, lo deliciosa que estaba el agua de las Fiji.

La cafetería y el resto del edificio volvieron a la normalidad en el momento en el que la sesión de fotos comenzó, los clientes habituales volvieron y Hyuk ya no tuvo tiempo de pensar en que el novio del chico del que estaba enamorado, estaba a tres plantas de él.

...

El día pasó sin novedades, o al menos hasta la hora de cerrar. Se dirigió a su casa para cambiarse de ropa y ducharse ya que su madre lo había llamado para ir a cenar a un restaurante, cosa que le pareció extraña y sospechosa, y la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que había gato encerrado.

Sonó el teléfono mientras buscaba una chaqueta que combinara con el azul de la camiseta que se había puesto.

\- ¡HYUKKIE! – Cerró los ojos al escuchar el grito de su amigo a través del teléfono. - ¡Hola!

\- Hola, Wonsik. ¿Ha pasado algo? – Sabía que no lo llamaba para charlar.

\- Oye ¿Qué se regala por navidad? – Frunció el ceño al escuchar la pregunta tan rara.

\- Tú nunca has regalado nada.

\- Pues por eso te lo pregunto idiota. – Bufó, tenía demasiada paciencia con él.

\- Pues... supongo que depende de los gustos de la otra persona.

\- ¡Pero yo no sé sus gustos! – Hizo una pequeña pausa. –Bueno, sí. Le encanta que le lama el lóbulo de la oreja, le entran escalofríos. – Hyuk enrojeció.

\- Wonsik, no me refería a ese tipo de gustos.

Calculó unos veinticinco minutos con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, más o menos el trayecto desde su casa hasta el restaurante. La conversación se basó en escuchar a su amigo decir que todo lo que le aconsejaba era aburrido, típico o ridículo, él no conocía los gustos de Taekwoon, así que tampoco podía ayudarle mucho. Quedó en duda cuando la idea de regalarle "algo que lo sorprendiera" le gustó y colgó al instante, por un lado se compadecía un poco del pelinegro pero por el otro sentía algo de envidia.

Wonsik había cambiado bastante desde que le admitió que le gustaba alguien y ahora estaba frustrado por no saber que regalarle por navidad, Hyuk también deseaba que alguien sintiera algo por él de la misma forma. Si no había salido con nadie en estos años, era por que algún pedacito de él imaginaba que Hongbin podría dejarlo con su novio, así que siempre ignoraba a las citas a ciegas que su madre le organizaba. Pero últimamente se sentía cansado, y más cuando el castaño aún seguía ignorándolo después de aquella noche.

El teléfono le vibró tal y como había esperado, a veces prefería que su madre no fuera tan moderna.

Hyukkie, la mesa está reservada a mi nombre. Él es el indicado, ya lo verás, ha estudiado diseño gráfico y le encanta viajar. ¡Es un chico muy simpático! ¡Dale una oportunidad!

Al final del mensaje añadió varios emoticonos de corazones y caritas amarillas que guiñaban un ojo. Aquella era su especialidad, por eso se la esperaba cuando lo había llamado.

Pero por una vez le iba a hacer caso, Hyuk suspiró un par de veces antes de entrar al restaurante y que el camarero lo acompañara a la mesa. El chico aún no había llegado, así que se dedicó a observar el lugar, se notaba que era un sitio de alto standing. Los manteles eran de tela, la mesa estaba perfectamente montada con cubiertos y dos copas distintas. La decoración era espectacular, los tonos eran negros y dorados que combinaban a la perfección con la fila de luces colocadas estratégicamente en los ventanales para que parecieran estrellas, dando un toque romántico a las parejas que escogían ese lugar cerca de ellas.

Una como la que había sentada, con las manos agarradas encima de la mesa, y Hyuk por desgracia reconoció muy bien. Y él sabía que habían miles de restaurantes en Seúl como para que esa noche precisamente escogieran el mismo, pero no. Hongbin y Yesung parecían realmente felices en aquel lugar apartado para que nadie los reconociera.

Le comenzó a doler el pecho, hoy ya había tenido suficiente, realmente estaba deseando que el chico de su cita apareciera de una vez para comenzar su decisión de olvidar a Hongbin de una vez por todas, y de esa manera no iba a lograrlo.

\- ¿Hyuk? – Giró la cabeza de golpe para encontrarse con un muchacho, tal vez de la misma edad, con cabello oscuro y unos rasgos muy marcados, le pareció realmente atractivo. – Soy Sungjae... tu madre y la mía se conocen y bueno... -Lo vio enrojecer. – Es la primera vez que asisto a algo como esto. – Le sonrió.

\- No te preocupes. - Se dieron las manos y se sentaron.

Decidió centrarse, no pensar en las cuatro mesas que los separaban y escuchar atentamente a su acompañante. Ambos pidieron la cena que dio paso a una conversación trivial, donde conocieron gustos y cosas en común, por bastante rato Hyuk estuvo realmente a gusto.

O al menos hasta que su mirada se escapó sin querer a su mesa para verlos demasiado acaramelados. En ese instante, y por estar distraído, una de las salsas cayó sobre la mesa y salpicó a su camiseta.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Sungjae mientras se levantaba.

\- Sí, no ha sido nada.

Llamaron al camarero para advertirle del desastre, y mientras lo recogían, Hyuk aprovechó para ir al baño e intentar limpiarse las gotas de soja. Abrió el grifo metiendo una de las servilletas de tela debajo, para luego restregarse las manchas, pero el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad, pues su tamaño se agrandó.

Suspiró frustrado, aquello no podía ir peor, Sungjae le caía muy bien y realmente quería seguir conociéndolo, pero no estaba de ánimos. Su única opción fue salir y aplazar la cita para otro día, así que abrió decidido la puerta, pero un cuerpo se interpuso, y si no llega a ser por que el chico lo agarró, hubiera caído de cruces contra el suelo.

\- Hyuk... - Levantó la cabeza, no podía ser cierto. Se zafó de su agarre con el corazón a mil por hora.

\- Hongbin. - Quiso marcharse, creía que estaba preparado para enfrentarlo, pero no. - Me están esperando.

\- Un momento. – De nuevo lo tenía cogido, esta vez del brazo. – Necesito hablar contigo.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- No he tenido ocasión... - ¿Por qué parecía nervioso? – Por eso te he seguido hasta aquí.

\- ¿Sabías que estaba en el restaurante? – Asintió.

\- Te he visto entrar, y luego ha venido ese chico... ¿Es tu novio?

\- No, bueno, aún no. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Se quedó callado, parecía que le costara lo que fuera a decir.

\- No puedo pasar por alto lo de la otra noche. - Lo miró con ojos esperanzados, como si después de esa frase viniera el final feliz que tanto llevaba esperando, así que lo dejó continuar. – Pero... necesito hacerlo, Yesung me acaba de pedir matrimonio.

Dolió mucho, no sabía qué, pero lo hizo.

Miró sus ojos, estaba realmente feliz, seguramente eso debía ser suficiente, pero no pudo evitarlo, agachó la cabeza para que su flequillo cayera sobre sus ojos lagrimosos, las palabras que dijo cortaron su garganta.

\- Felicidades. – Suspiró. – No te preocupes, yo lo tengo olvidado, no fue...nada.

Pasó por su lado antes de que pudiera decir nada más, llegó a su mesa, se despidió de Sungjae con una disculpa y se marchó. Comenzó a llover y se empapó, no le importó, aquello no podia ir peor.


	16. Magia

Desde que era pequeño, las navidades siempre eran iguales. El día de nochebuena sus padres preparaban la mejor fiesta de la zona, llena de invitados que Taekwoon no conocía. Se pasaba el día jugando entre las escaleras de su gran mansión y los jardines, le gustaba ver la bonita decoración que ponían en el exterior y la nieve que se acumulaba entre los arbustos.

Cuando llegaba la noche, se ponía el traje que su madre le obligaba y caminaba entre las personas sin llamar la atención. Se aburría escuchando sus conversaciones, nunca asistían niños a la fiesta y su hermana pasaba esos días en el internado, así que no tenía con quien jugar y terminaba viendo la televisión de su habitación hasta quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente cualquier chico de su edad se levantaría emocionado al encontrar regalos debajo de su árbol y un desayuno familiar, pero Taekwoon nunca vivió algo como eso. Sus padres consideraban la costumbre de regalar cosas en navidad una tontería, así que los días veinticinco de diciembre de cada año, eran un día como cualquier otro.

Y siempre fueron de esa manera, incluso cuando decidió al fin logró plantar cara a su madre e independizarse sin seguir el camino que había escogido para él, llevar la empresa de su padre y casarse con una buena chica.

Cada año volvían esas fechas y Taekwoon las solía pasar de largo, ya que lo único que tenían de buenas eran sus dos semanas de vacaciones, por eso la olvidó completamente y fue Wonsik quien se encargó de recordársela la última vez que se vieron. Estuvo toda la semana hasta arriba de trabajo, el especial de navidad salía dos días antes de ella y toda la plantilla estuvo sin parar. En cuanto llegó el viernes, todos se despidieron con el típico "felices fiestas", y se fueron a casa emocionados.

Pero lo que sentía Taekwoon eran nervios.

En ese momento eran las doce de la mañana del sábado veinticuatro, iba tapado hasta arriba por que el frío no le dejó ponerse otra cosa. En los bolsillos de su abrigo llevaba lo necesario, como su cartera, el teléfono móvil y las gafas.

Y las tenía porque Wonsik se lo había pedido de aquella manera, y porque no paró de recordárselo en los cuatro días que llevaban sin verse, por mensaje, y también porque tenía curiosidad. Luego añadió otro motivo que lo hizo enrojecer, pues el que viviera una de las experiencias más excitantes de toda su vida en aquel sofá lo era, y si ponerse las gafas iba a hacer que mejorara no lo iba a dudar.

Tenía claro que si el Taekwoon de unas semanas atrás lo hubiera visto en ese instante, le diría que estaba loco, pero le daba igual. Había aceptado su gusto por el pelirrojo por que no podía luchar contra la mayor parte de su cuerpo, esa que amaba pasar los dedos por el ángel tatuado en su costado o la mano que apretaba con fuerza su cabello cuando lo hizo llegar al límite con ese acto que él solía hacer en solitario.

No sabía si era por el frío o porque tenía ganas de verlo, pero el modo con el que se abalanzó literalmente sobre él, sorprendió más al propio Wonsik que a sí mismo. Por eso le gustó que éste le correspondiera al momento, adueñándose del beso que Taekwoon había comenzado.

\- Si llego a saber que me ibas a recibir así, quedamos antes. – Dijo con una sonrisa sin separar ni un solo milímetro sus caras, luego lo volvió a besar.

Y le encantó que lo hiciera, con esa manera única, repasando sus labios hasta dejarlos rojos, delineando cada rincón de su boca y mezclando el aire que respiraban, haciendo que ambos latidos de aceleraran sin compás alguno. Sus manos se entrelazaron involuntariamente, igual que la última vez, pero ninguno dijo nada, incluso cuando se dieron cuenta al finalizar el beso por culpa de los pulmones.

\- Ven conmigo.

Era raro ver a Wonsik con la cara del mismo tono de su pelo, y una sonrisa sincera que lo acompañó durante el corto recorrido hasta la cocina. Seguían sin separar sus dedos, aquello gustó demasiado a Taekwoon, de la misma manera que le encantó su forma de vestir aquel día, sencilla pero sin dejar de ser él, pues aunque iba descalzo, llevaba unos tejanos rasgados y ajustados perfectamente a sus piernas. La camisa blanca, decorada con lo que parecían Kanjis, le venía algo grande, pero eso no era problema ya que le pareció de lo más sexy, y más cuando la llevaba desabotonada por delante, dejando ver algunos de sus tatuajes.

Lo llevó a una mesa que no había visto antes, una que estaba llena de todo tipo de manjares coreanos, desde los más sencillos como los platillos para acompañar de kimchi, hasta otros más caros como pescados y mariscos. También había arroz e incluso elaborados, como el Bimpap. Todo tenía una pinta estupenda, eran platos dignos de cualquier libro de cocina, se le hizo la boca agua.

\- ¿Viene alguien más a comer? – Wonsik negó. – Creo que hay demasiado. – Lo vio encogerse de brazos.

\- No sabía que comida te gustaba, así que he hecho de todo un poco.

\- ¿Lo has preparado todo tú?

\- Sí.

\- Así que también cocinas.

\- Y no lo suelo hacer por pereza, pero hoy tengo una misión. –Taekwoon frunció el ceño, preguntándole con la mirada que había querido decir con eso.

Pero Wonsik solo se dedicó a sonreír mucho más y a cambiar la posición de sus manos, hasta cogerlo de la cintura y acercarlo a él.

\- Cuando algo me interesa me dedico a investigar sobre ello. – Enrojeció. - Como cuando descubrí la pintura y decidí estudiar historia del arte. – Debía admitir que aquello lo había dejado sin palabras. – Taekwoon. – Notó sus dedos repartidos en sus dos mejillas. – ¿Pillas la indirecta?

Sintió un cosquilleo que comenzó en su estómago y le recorrió el cuerpo entero, también le temblaron las piernas, luego asintió con lentitud haciendo que el pelirrojo soltara una carcajada.

\- Vamos a comer.

Se sentaron en las dos únicas sillas que habían y sin esperar a nada, comenzaron a probar todos y cada uno de los platos, a cada cual mejor según iba catando. Todo superaba a los restaurantes de cinco tenedores donde su familia lo obligaba a ir, pero en este caso con Wonsik como compañía y el pequeño Bulldog Francés que solo esperaba recibir algún resto debajo de la mesa.

\- Así que eres alérgico a los mariscos y aun así te lo has comido, amas los fideos y aunque todos los platos estén rebañados, tienes sitio para el postre. – Lo vio cruzarse de brazos mientras él se limpiaba la boca y asentía, tenía razón, le encantaba comer. – El regalo número uno ha surgido efecto.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Wonsik se acercó a él rodeando la mesa, y apoyando las manos a cada lado del respaldo de la silla para ponerse cara a cara.

\- Que mi manera de conocerte está funcionando. – Torció los labios en un ápice de sonrisa. – Sigamos con el siguiente, vamos al sofá.

Lo llevó a rastras hasta allí para después desaparecer, Taekwoon estaba sorprendido e ilusionado a la vez, no sabía que le gustaba más si el que hablara de regalos o el que quisiera saber más de él. Lo vio atravesar el comedor con una bolsa de papel en las manos, luego se la colocó delante.

\- Hyuk dice que se regala mucho en navidad, yo lo veo una chorrada.

No dijo nada, solo miró dentro para sacar algo esponjoso que no supo que era hasta el momento de desdoblarlos. Eran negros, pero era Ravi quien se los regalaba, así que tenían un estampado de bananas.

\- ¿Calcetines?

\- Por la cara que has puesto, veo que no te gustan. – Sacó una libreta imaginaria de su bolsillo e hizo que lo apuntaba. – Nada de calcetines.

Taekwoon no pudo evitarlo, comenzó a reír como si se hubiera vuelto loco, aunque tal vez lo estaba, no sabía por qué se encontraba tan feliz. Comenzó a pensar que ese par de calcetines era el regalo más extraño de su vida, aunque también era el único y por lo tanto el mejor. Se quitó rápidamente los que llevaba en ese momento, y se los probó.

\- ¡Me encantan!

\- ¿De verdad? – Wonsik lo miraba sorprendido, él solo asintió. – Creo que debería escuchar a Hyuk más a menudo si eso implica escucharte reír así.

Su euforia pasó a la vergüenza en pocos segundos, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de halagos, pero le gustaban y hacían un efecto en él al que no estaba acostumbrado, como el querer saltar a sus brazos y no separarse por lo menos en mucho tiempo. Quiso hacerlo, pero solo acabó acercándose a él para darle un beso en la mejilla mientras susurraba un tímido 'gracias'. Wonsik aprovechó su cercanía para apretarlo contra su pecho, como si hubiera leído su idea de hacía unos segundos.

Tardaron en separarse, ninguno de los dos contó los minutos, pero Taekwoon si que pudo notar la rapidez de sus latidos, seguramente igual de veloces que los suyos, y los disfrutó como si fuera la mejor melodía del mundo.

\- ¿Quieres pasarlo bien?

Abrió los ojos que había cerrado sin darse cuenta, ya era hora, y comenzó a ponerse nervioso, él había ido a pasar el día a su lado con esa intención y tarde o temprano llegaría el momento de la verdad. Así que levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y asintió con toda la vergüenza del mundo, luego le comenzaron a sudar las manos.

\- Vamos.

Se dejó llevar con el flequillo tapándole los ojos, y arrastrando los pies con sus preciosos calcetines nuevos. Caminaron hasta la escalera y Taekwoon vio cómo se alejaban de las cortinas que tapaban el colchón.

\- ¿Dónde vamos? – Preguntó mientras miraba hacia el otro lado, y Wonsik sonrió cuando vio donde señalaba.

\- Tranquilo gatito, todo a su tiempo.

Subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación que abrió aquel día con llave, esta vez no puso ningún impedimento en que pasara, y Taekwoon se dedicó a observar la estancia, le pareció un lugar único y especial, igual que su dueño.

Colores y más colores decoraban las cuatro paredes, con pintadas en ellas y cuadros sin terminar. En una de las mesas descansaban los multicoloridos botes de acrílicos, con brochas y pinceles de varios tamaños. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la gran tela blanca que colgaba de una de las paredes.

\- Vamos a jugar. – Wonsik sacó de una bolsa, un mono de cuerpo entero color azul, ya estaba manchado, así que supuso que era de él. –Ponte esto, para no mancharte. También te puedes desnudar, pero eso prefiero dejarlo para el final.

Se lo puso al momento, no sabía lo que pretendía con eso, pero quería intentarlo, por algún motivo con él sería hasta capaz de tirarse por un puente. Wonsik lo miró sonriente en cuanto se lo terminó de colocar, luego le dio la vuelta y le tapó los ojos con una venda.

Sintió la mano contraria recorrer su brazo hasta sus dedos, donde dejó algo duro. Supo lo que era en cuanto notó las cerdas del pincel.

\- Ahora sigue la música.

Comenzó una canción con ritmo lento, la voz del chico era suave, y la melodía era para sentarse a escuchar tranquilo, a los pocos segundos, una voz más gruesa lo acompañó en un rap que se combinaba a la perfección con él, dándole ganas de mover su cuerpo.

Lo hizo, pero solo con la ayuda de Wonsik que lo sujeto por detrás, y lo guio por la habitación, completamente a ciegas, haciendo que el pincel se sumergiera en uno de los botes.

Y luego comenzó la magia.

Sus articulaciones se movieron como si fuera una marioneta a manos del pintor, trazó líneas rectas, curvas, círculos e incluso le pareció escribir algo, todo al compás de la canción que finalmente se volvió algo más rítmica, con las voces principales unidas, igual que él y Wonsik en ese momento, como si ambos fueran uno por manera en la que estaban colocados.

Era una experiencia única, se sentía libre a pesar de estar apresado por sus brazos y eufórico por la intensidad de estar completamente a ciegas, era algo indescriptible y lo mejor vino al final.

Cuando sus ojos comenzaron a ver de nuevo y observó el dibujo abstracto sobre la tela, que mezclaba el rojo, el azul, y en combinación de ambos el violeta, era simplemente fantástico.

\- Creo que hemos captado la esencia de la canción. – Escuchó decir a su espalda. – Dos personas que se buscan sin cesar, sin saberlo... y cuando se encuentran se unen en uno solo.

\- Es maravilloso. –Lo era, no sabía qué, pero lo era.

\- Falta tu nombre, solo he firmado yo. ¿Qué tal un apodo para ti? No quedaría mal Gatito y Ravi.

\- No creo que quede bien. – Se hizo el enfadado.

\- ¿Y qué nombre sería el ideal para ti?

Taekwoon cogió el pincel y lo sumergió en el color azul, trazó tres letras que sorprendieron a Wonsik.

\- Me llamaban así en el instituto, decían que les daba miedo.

\- Pero ahora eres un lindo gatito. – Se derritió cuando lo vio hacer pucheros. Luego volvió su mirada hacia la tela ahora colorida. – Me gusta. Combinan muy bien... Leo y Ravi.


	17. Feliz navidad

Como buen amante del arte, Wonsik había visitado varios museos en el mundo, pero ninguno le impresionó como el Louvre. Tanto el diseño del edificio como la cantidad de obras, reliquias y demás le parecieron realmente espectaculares, sintió que podía quedarse observando cada detalle del lugar por siempre, con un cosquilleo de felicidad indescriptible.

Nunca pensó que esa sensación volvería a aparecer, y menos en su propia casa, con el cuerpo blanquecino de Taekwoon que se encontraba entre sus piernas. Se lo comió con la mirada de arriba abajo, comenzando con el pelo revuelto, pasando por su deliciosa clavícula, el abdomen marcado por él y terminando en su consistente bulto bajo sus pantalones.

No recordaba cómo habían acabado así, pues hacía solo unos instantes ambos se encontraban admirando su propia creación con pinturas y de repente estaban allí, tirados en el colchón, desnudos por la parte de arriba y con las respiraciones entrecortadas. Tampoco entendía como no se habían caído por la escalera, si sus labios no se despegaron en ningún momento de camino a su dormitorio particular.

Wonsik notó las manos temblorosas de Taekwoon mientras hacía aquello que lo volvía loco, trazar con el dedo índice los tatuajes de su cuerpo, nunca se había alegrado tanto de tenerlos. Soltó un sonido ronco cuando llegó a su zona más sensible sin esperarlo, para no tener experiencia conocía muy bien la teoría, y como siguiera así, su pensamiento de ser cuidadoso se iba a ir al traste.

Hizo de nuevo su recorrido favorito, lamiendo con sensualidad el pendiente de su oreja para seguidamente crear un camino de besos hasta aquellos preciosos botones rosas, los cuales se endurecían a la par que notaba los suspiros de placer por parte de su gatito. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando sintió sus dedos enredarse en su pelo, invitándolo a no parar, y por consiguiente, a seguir bajando hasta el borde de sus pantalones.

Los bajó sin cuidado, con la ayuda de Taekwoon levantando sus caderas, y llevándose con ellos los bóxer, dejando al pelinegro completamente a su merced. Se relamió al ver tal espectáculo de sensualidad mezclado su timidez, al taparse la cara con sus manos. Juró que si no le tuviera tantas ganas en ese momento, lo dejaría así para pintarlo y colgar el cuadro en cualquier rincón de su casa.

Antes de comenzar con el primer plato, buscó en su armario el bote azul que utilizaba en sus mejores sesiones, uno que contenía el líquido frío que lo ayudaría a conseguir su objetivo. Se limpió las manos con él, poniendo mucha más cantidad en los dedos índice y corazón para así poder preparar al pelinegro más fácilmente.

Se arrodilló entre sus piernas para después doblárselas y tener más acceso. Empezó lamiendo el interior de sus blanquecinos y apetecibles muslos, y terminó besando la punta de su endurecido miembro. Su lengua recorrió toda su longitud, saboreando todo a su paso y disfrutando de los sonidos que salían de la boca de Taekwoon.

\- Tal vez esté un poco frío. – Dijo antes de introducir el primer dedo.

\- Nno... te preocupes. – Logró escuchar, a pesar de que lo pronunció muy bajito y entrecortado.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Levantó su cabeza para verlo asentir, ahora tenía uno de sus brazos sobre la cabeza y con el otro apoyado en su estómago, por suerte parecía algo más relajado, así que logró meter el segundo dedo con mayor facilidad, pero aun con miedo.

\- Por favor, sigue.

Y esas tres palabras solo hicieron que Wonsik sonriera de manera ladina, adentrando en su boca aquel trozo de carne jugoso y comenzando un vaivén sonoro con la mano que lo dilataba, a los pocos segundos, ya con tres dedos. Le gustó verlo retorcerse de placer, moverse a la misma par que él, incitándolo a seguir con el siguiente paso, no podía más.

Él aún seguía con los pantalones puestos, y dolía que le apretaran, estaba demasiado excitado por ver a su Taekwoon de aquella manera, así que no lo pensó dos veces. De un movimiento rápido se despojó de ellos, lanzándolos a saber dónde, y se colocó cara a cara con su gatito con ambos codos a cada lado de su cabeza. No pudo evitar robarle un beso rápido y la sonrisa que le dedicó acabó de derretirlo.

Sus miembros se rozaban, el frote de ellos los hizo respirar muy rápido, Wonsik lo miró a los ojos cuando puso el suyo en la entrada contraria, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso y Taekwoon solo se dedicó a asentir, entendiendo a la primera su intención.

El sonido que salió de su garganta al introducirse finalmente en él lo preocupo de sobremanera, tuvo miedo de no haberlo preparado bien y no le gustó la pequeña lágrima que salió de uno de sus ojos, se la limpió con el pulgar y a pesar de las ganas que tenía, e intentó no moverse.

\- Taekwoon... lo sien... - Pero una mano en su boca evitó que continuara.

\- No pares.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Y un beso le dio la respuesta que necesitaba para continuar, uno que se profundizó a la vez que lo hizo él, comenzando a moverse de una manera lenta y placentera para ambos. Notó los diez dedos contrarios clavándose en su espalda, apretándole cada vez que daba una delicada estocada, era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo.

Igual que lo eran sus gemidos, que callaba con su boca de vez en cuando o el notar sus talones en los glúteos cuando intentaba abrirse a él, le encantaba haber descubierto lo flexible que podía llegar a ser, y tenía claro que lo utilizaría en futuras sesiones.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, el calor en sus cuerpos era cada vez mayor, sus pieles estaban perladas por el sudor, en ese momento eran uno solo, únicamente se podían distinguir por la diferencia de tonalidades del pelo o el rubor de sus mejillas.

Los movimientos de ambos se compenetraron a la perfección, aumentando la velocidad por momentos, Taekwoon soltó uno de los gritos más fuertes al sentir como tocaba aquella parte de su anatomía interior, ese punto dulce que lo hizo arquear la espalda, y siendo sujetado por Wonsik que lo acompañó en su intenso orgasmo al poco de haber llegado él.

En los siguientes segundos, únicamente se escuchó el sonido de los segunderos del reloj analógico que tenía en la cocina, una moto que en ese momento pasaba por su puerta y sus respiraciones aun aceleradas. Al apoyarse en su pecho también oyó el sonido de su corazón revuelto e incluso algo de saliva pasar por su garganta de manera sonora.

Salió con sumo cuidado de su interior para luego recostarse con la cabeza apoyada en su pelo negro y tapar ambos cuerpos con la sábana, le gustó abrazarlo para detener sus temblores, no sabía si de frío o por el momento recién vivido. Luego sintió como la mano de Taekwoon lo rodeaba también tímidamente por la cintura.

Quiso preguntarle cómo se encontraba, pero le pareció una estupidez, sabía que le dolía, y lo haría más cuando reposara. Así que prefirió quedarse en silencio y disfrutar de ese instante, uno que no solía ser habitual con sus anteriores relaciones, pues ninguna de ellas olía de ese modo tan frutal ni le dedicaba esa preciosa sutil carcajada al recorrer uno de sus costados, haciéndole cosquillas.

\- ¿Taekwoon?

\- ¿Mmm? – Escuchó contra su pecho.

\- Feliz navidad.

El sonido anterior volvió a salir más por su nariz que por sus cuerdas vocales, como si hubiera asentido, luego respiró profundo dándole señal de que se había quedado dormido. Lo siguió acariciando, eso le relajó así que no tardó en acompañarlo.

...

Sintió algo de frío y buscó la manta para taparse, al levantar la mirada el reloj solo marcaba las siete y media de la mañana, volvió a cerrar los ojos, era demasiado temprano. Buscó a su lado una de las almohadas para recolocarse, pero no la encontró, de hecho no palpó nada, ni siquiera el cuerpo de Taekwoon.

Despegó la cabeza con los ojos aun un poco entrecerrados, miró de un lado al otro sin rastro de él, o al menos hasta que pudo distinguir una figura blanca sentada en el borde de su colchón. A pesar del sueño que tenía, apoyó la sien sobre la palma de su mano y se quedó mirando la escena más sexy que pudo imaginar con el pelinegro.

Se había puesto su camisa, la blanca con los kanjis que compró en Japón en uno de sus viajes, y la tenía caída, dejando ver uno de sus hombros desnudos mientras miraba el móvil con atención. Pero lo mejor de esa sensual imagen era ese objeto que lo volvía loco, aquel con el que había fantaseado desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Las gafas rojas le caían un poco sobre la nariz, dándole un aspecto adorable mientras que tecleaba con rapidez lo que fuera en el teléfono. El sueño no lo venció esta vez, no pudo por que las ganas que tenía de abalanzarse sobre él le pudieron, y no se detuvo.

Gateó sin ropa sobre el colchón hasta colocarse a su espalda, colocó las piernas a cada lado de las suyas, y lo rodeó por la cintura a la vez que apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro desnudo, el mismo que tenía las marcas rojas que él había creado al saborearlo horas atrás.

Pudo ver como felicitaba la navidad a alguien que le había enviado la foto de una chica abrazando a un niño pequeño que llevaba un gorro de Santa Claus.

\- Son mi hermana y mi sobrino Milyul. – Le señaló. – Están esperando que vaya a Busan para pasar el fin de año con ellos. Tengo muchas ganas de verlos.

\- ¿Te vas a ir? – Taekwoon asintió. - ¿Y cuándo vas a volver?

\- El primer día que comience a trabajar de nuevo, solo estaré una semana.

Una semana eran siete días, era demasiado tiempo y ahora que había conseguido el premio mayor con él no iba a esperarlo ciento sesenta y ocho horas, no cuando había descubierto lo bien que sienta hacerlo con alguien que te gusta mucho.

\- ¿Cuándo te vas?

\- Mañana a primera hora.

\- Bien, iré contigo.

Taekwoon giró su cara rápidamente, dejándolos nariz con nariz, le hizo gracia su cara de sorprendido junto con lo grandes que se le veían los ojos a través de las gafas.

\- ¿Cómo que...?

\- Podemos ir en mi coche, te pasaré a recoger.

Lo vio levantarse de repente, pero Wonsik lo atrapó al momento, volviéndolo a sentar entre sus piernas, pero esta vez del revés uniendo sus pechos y a la vez sus labios en un beso que el mayor no negó, pero tampoco prolongó.

\- Wonsik...no creo que sea buena idea, tu y yo no somos... - Calló antes de seguir, ruborizándose. – Quiero decir, te tendré que presentar a mi hermana y parecerá algo raro... - Agachó la cabeza de un modo adorable.

\- Solo vas a ir con alguien que te gusta. Porque te gusto ¿no?

No sabía por qué se lo había preguntado, pero por algún motivo necesito hacerlo, ya que nunca lo había oído de su boca, por mucho que fuera obvio.

\- Sí.

Esa afirmación solo hizo que apareciera el mismo cosquilleo que sintió cuando lo vio dormir antes, y se lo agradeció con un nuevo beso, uno que intensificó el mismo Taekwoon e hizo que se unieran aún más, y por consiguiente que ya no hiciera tanto frío. Pues el que el pelinegro tuviera la camisa puesta, no quería decir que estuviese vestido del todo, y la postura junto con los roces y caricias que se dedicaban mutuamente, los hizo pasar a un nuevo nivel.

Wonsik volvió a disfrutar de su gatito por segunda vez aquel día, con el añadido de las gafas rojas y aquella sensación extraña de su estómago, que comenzaba a gustarle cada vez más.


	18. Confuso

Sonaba una canción navideña cantada por un grupo de chicas en la radio, mientras Hakyeon terminaba de poner los minutos necesarios en el horno. Después sacó los cubiertos y los vasos para colocarlos en la mesa, montada en este caso para nueve comensales, el número más alto para el que había cocinado.

Miró el reloj, faltaban aun un par de horas hasta que llegaran sus invitados, así que se fue a arreglar para que su madre no hiciera comentarios con su vestimenta por ser el día de navidad. Optó por una camisa azul holgada, unos pantalones negros y los zapatos de charol que solo usaba en ocasiones especiales. El teléfono le sonó en cuanto estuvo listo, su hermana le informaba de que a sus padres les quedaba poco para aterrizar, así que no tardarían en llegar.

Aprovechó el tiempo que le quedaba para felicitar las fiestas a algunos amigos, incluido Taekwoon, del que no sabía nada desde ayer por la mañana, cuando lo llamó buscando consejos que seguro preguntó con la cara enrojecida. El problema era que Hakyeon no tenía más experiencia que él en ese tipo de conversaciones, por mucho que hubiera pasado una noche con Jaehwan.

Suspiró, debía de dejar de pensar en esa noche, y mucho más ahora.

Sabía que solo hacía una semana que se conocian, pero desde que se dieron el teléfono, no habían parado de hablar, tanto por mensaje como por llamada. Quedaba con Jaerin en sus ratos libres, e incluso una tarde que salió temprano, fue a buscar a sus sobrinos a su escuela solo para verla.

Después de pensarlo mucho, decidió olvidar las palabras que le dijo Jaehwan, él no era nadie para decirle con quien estar por mucho que fuera su hermana, además ella parecía estar también interesada en él, y tenía claro que no la iba a dejar escapar. Así que sabía que aquella comida tendría su momento tenso, pues los gemelos también vendrían a la comida navideña.

Hakyeon los había invitado cuando Jaerin le dijo que pasaría esas fechas solo con su hermano, y de ese modo aprovecharía para presentarla a sus padres, ya que tenía claro que ella era la indicada, aunque aún no hubieran dado ningún paso más allá de algunos besos robados.

El timbre sonó con la llegada de sus primeros invitados, el marido de su hermana y sus dos sobrinos, para él cada vez más mayores. La pequeña de siete años lo abrazó por el cuello y el menor de cuatro lo miraba desde el suelo, levantando sus bracitos para ser cogido en brazos también.

\- ¡Tío Hayon! ¡Mira lo que me ha regalado Santa Claus, es la muñeca que yo quería! – Dijo moviendo su cabecita con trenzas y colocándole la figura de la princesa Ariel delante de su cara. – A Kyu le ha traído colores para pintar.

\- ¡Eso es genial! - Se le caía la baba con ellos. – Cuando terminemos de comer dibujareis algo bonito para ponerlo en mi nevera ¿De acuerdo?

Ambos niños asintieron con entusiasmo, luego corrieron hasta el sofá junto a su padre, así que aprovechó para volver a la cocina y terminar el menú, el resto de invitados estarían al caer. En cuanto hubo colocado el último platillo, escuchó a su madre entrar por la puerta acompañada de la voz de Jiani.

\- Mamá, papá, me alegro de veros. – Dijo abrazando a cada uno. - ¿Qué tal por Francia?

\- Preciosa Yeonie, en cuanto te cases el viaje de novios será allí.

Puso los ojos en blanco, amaba a su madre pero a veces se ponía extremadamente pesada, por un momento se arrepintió de haber invitado a Jaeri, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el timbre sonó por última vez dando paso a la preciosa chica de ojos marrones, seguida por su hermano al que vio demasiado apuesto en traje formal. Le dedicó una sonrisa, pero este no se la devolvió, no parecía estar muy contento de estar allí.

\- Os presento a Jaeri y Jaehwan.

\- ¡Ala sois iguales! – Gritó la pequeña Hani acercándose a ellos.

\- Son gemelos, cariño - Explicó a su madre

\- Tú eres la profe de la clase de los girasoles, ¿Verdad? – Jaeri asintió a la niña, mientras sonreía. – Tu hermano es como tu pero en chico, es muy guapo. - Todos, hasta el mismo Ken, rieron por su sinceridad, aunque nadie se lo iba a negar.

Después de varias presentaciones más, todos pasaron a la mesa. Hakyeon escuchó múltiples halagos por la buena pinta que tenía su comida, y muchos más cuando comenzaron a comer. La velada pasó tranquila, incluyó conversaciones varias, su madre no paró de preguntar a Jaeri cosas sobre su vida, como si le estuviera haciendo un examen de candidata a nuera, y esta respondía con timidez, pero sin problema. Intentó pararla en varias ocasiones para que no se sintiera incomoda, pero fue imposible, así que se le ocurrió sacar el tema del viaje y por suerte funcionó, sus padres comenzaron a contar lo deliciosos que estaban los croissants recién salidos del horno o lo impresionante que es Notre Damme de cerca.

Hakyeon desvió su mirada por un momento hasta Ken, cuando su sobrina rio a su lado por algún truco de manos que le había mostrado. La escena era de lo más adorable, desde que Hani le había dicho que era guapo, no se había separado de él en ningún momento y vio a la pequeña enrojecer cuando Jaehwan creó con una de las servilletas de papel una flor, y se la entregó como si de un príncipe se tratara.

Pero la voz de su madre tuvo que estropear el momento.

\- ¿También te gustan los niños? -Preguntó directamente a Jaehwan, y este asintió.

\- Es una de las muchas cosas que tengo con mi hermana en común, no solo nos parecemos físicamente. – Sonrió. – Solemos coincidir en la mayoría de gustos.

Y con esa última frase, Hakyeon se sintió observado por el menor.

\- ¿Y tienes novia? – Bufó, su madre tendía a ser demasiado cotilla.

\- Mamá... - Intentó pararla, por nada del mundo quería que se enterara de las preferencias de su vecino, la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que sacaría su homófoba manera de pensar. Y no era el día ni el momento adecuado para discutir ese tema, y menos delante de Jaehwan, al que seguro no sentaría nada bien ninguna de sus opiniones.

\- ¿Qué pasa Yeonie? No es nada malo pregúntarlo.

\- Pero a lo mejor él no quiere resp...

\- No, no tengo novia. – Interrumpió.

\- Y seguro tienes alguien que te gusta.

\- En realidad... sí. – Dijo Ken mirando directamente a Hakyeon, y eso solo lo hizo ponerse más nervioso. – Pero digamos que no soy su tipo...

\- ¿Cómo no lo vas a ser? alguien tan apuesto como tú...

\- ¡A mí sí me gusta Jawan! – Gritó la niña, haciendo sonreír a todos. – Y cuando sea mayor nos casaremos.

Aquella era la oportunidad para desviar el tema, así que se levantó de la mesa captando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Alguien quiere más vino?

\- No he visto más en la nevera. – Comentó su hermana.

\- En mi casa tengo dos botellas, si queréis las puedo traer. – Ofreció Jaehwan.

\- No hace falta que te molestes. – Insistió Hakyeon.

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que nos invitaras a la comida de navidad. – Se señaló a él y a Jaerin, luego se levantó.

Una nueva idea pasó por su cabeza, sabía que su madre volvería a abordar el tema en cuanto volviera y tenía que evitarlo, tanto para Ken como para él mismo, por alguna razón tampoco quería saber quién era la persona que le gustaba.

\- En ese caso te acompaño.

Se puso a su lado antes de que pudiera replicar y tiró de él, ambos salieron por la puerta, pasando el rellano en completo silencio y entrando en la casa contraria. Hakyeon lo siguió a oscuras hasta la nevera.

\- No tenías por qué venir. – Lo escuchó mientras abría la puerta de metal. – Puedo con las dos sin problemas. – Cogió las botellas y las colocó en la encimera de la cocina.

\- Necesito hablar contigo. – Dijo sin rodeos.

\- Dime. – Sonó muy seco, y a pesar de que estaba todo a oscuras, sabía que estaba serio, completamente distinto al Jaehwan que conoció días atrás. Suspiró, no le gustaba la tensión que había en ese momento.

\- Es mejor que no comentes que te gustan los hombres delante de mi madre.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – Levantó la voz, se había enfadado.

\- Verás... mi madre no es muy abierta de mente, para ella la homosexualidad es una enfermedad contagiosa, y si se lo dices, dirá cosas que no te gustaría escuchar.

\- Yo no tengo porque esconder lo que soy.

\- Lo entiendo, pero te estoy pidiendo esto como un favor. Es navidad, y están mis sobrinos... no me gustaría tener una discusión donde mi madre intenta tener razón a base de insultos, y no es la primera vez que pasa. Mi mejor amigo es gay, y ella no está de acuerdo en que vea a Taekwoon... cada vez que peleo con ella, él siempre sale herido en esas conversaciones... y no quiero que tú lo sufras también.

Lo dijo todo de carrerilla y casi sin coger aire, deseando por dentro que Jaehwan lo entendiera, que pudieran terminar la velada tranquilamente. Todo se quedó en silencio, Hakyeon tuvo la esperanza de que lo estuviera pensando, aunque le hubiera pedido algo horrible, ocultar ser él mismo. Lo oyó suspirar.

\- Está bien, pero no me lo pidas como un favor. Hago esto por Hani y Kyu. – Un gran peso desapareció de su cuerpo de repente.

\- Gracias.

Se dispuso a ayudarle con el vino, pero notó una mano sobre la suya.

\- Hakyeon.

Y antes de que pudiera responder, saboreó por sorpresa, unos labios que había echado de menos sin darse cuenta. Su cuerpo reaccionó al momento, la parte que intentó negarse perdió contra sus propios dedos que agarraron la camisa contraria acercándolo más a él y por consiguiente profundizando el beso.

No sabía que era aquello, no entendía por qué después de estar toda la semana coqueteando con Jaerin, le encantaba la textura de aquella boca de labios gruesos y el roce de sus lenguas que no tardaron en encontrarse. Notó una punzada de dolor en la parte baja de su espalda, Jaehwan lo estaba apretando contra el borde de la encimera de la cocina, como si quisiera fundirse con él, y él solo se dejaba llevar.

Como cuando lo ayudó a subirse al mármol de la cocina con un pequeño salto y las manos contrarias aferradas a su cintura, interrumpiendo el beso por un momento, pero recuperándolo en cuanto Ken se colocó entre sus piernas y Hakyeon, como acto involuntario, rodeo sus caderas mientras introducía sus dedos en el pelo castaño.

El movimiento de sus bocas era lento pero sonoro, sintió escalofríos al notar la mano de Ken bajo su holgada camisa, acariciándole el abdomen y apretándolo más a él, sintiéndose en el séptimo cielo. O al menos lo estuvo hasta que se escucharon voces a través de la ventana, una que daba directa a su casa y que por suerte estaba cerrada. Con desgana se separaron y Hakyeon bajó de la nube hasta la realidad, una que por algún motivo no le gustaba pero tenía que enfrentar.

\- Ken... - Logró decir en susurros debido a la falta de aire.

\- ¿Sabes quién es la persona que me gusta? – Rozó sus narices, aun no se habían separado. – Tú.

\- Pero yo...

\- ¿Sabes por qué no quiero que salgas con mi hermana? – No le dio tiempo a responder, pues volvía a ser preso de los labios contrarios. – Porque no soportaría verte con nadie que no sea yo. – Su corazón revoloteó, mucho más que cuando besó a Jaerin por primera vez, se sentía confuso.

\- Jaehwan...

\- Si me hubieras rechazado hace unos segundos, te habría dejado por imposible. Pero no lo has hecho, así que te voy a conquistar.

No le respondió porque no sabía cómo decirle que, aunque lo negara, ya lo estaba haciendo.


	19. Duérmete (Parte 1)

\- No te preocupes, Taekwoon, os esperaremos.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de su hermana antes de colgar el teléfono, demasiado enfadado como para hablar con nadie, sobre todo con su acompañante, el cual se había quedado dormido en la parte de atrás del coche, y completamente despreocupado de la situación en la que se encontraban.

Para empezar no sabía cómo se había dejado convencer, o sí que lo sabía pero no le gustaba admitir que se había derretido cuando Wonsik le comenzó a dar pequeños besitos en la comisura de los labios, mientras le decía con voz tierna que quería acompañarlo a casa de su hermana en Busán.

Desde Seúl eran unas tres horas en tren, ambos podían haber comprado dos billetes que salieran a primera hora, y de esa manera ahora mismo estarían dándole el regalo navideño a Minyul, y estaba seguro que al pequeño le habría encantado el dinosaurio con tres tipos distintos de rugidos. Pero en ese instante se encontraban en una carretera desértica, a medio camino de su destino, y con el coche averiado.

Taekwoon maldijo la hora en la que las palabras de Wonsik le parecieron buena idea, porque "El viaje en tren era aburrido e ir en coche sería más entretenido" ya que "Podrían bajar de vez en cuanto a mirar el paisaje" o "Parar a comer en algún sitio delicioso". Habían salido a las seis de la mañana para poder estar en Busán a la hora de la merienda, el pelirrojo insistió en ir en su coche, uno que hacía solo unos meses que no conducía, y por lo tanto (según él) no daría ningún problema.

Pero ya hacía casi más de tres horas que estaban esperando a que la grúa viniera a por ellos, tenían suerte de que al menos había cobertura y pudieron llamar, pero la tranquilidad con la que Wonsik se estaba tomando la situación lo estaba poniendo de los nervios, sabiendo que todo era culpa suya.

Se sentó de manera brusca en el asiento del conductor, con la esperanza de despertarlo de su sueño profundo, pero eso solo hizo que sus ronquidos fueran más fuertes. Bufó enfadado, para añadir más leña al fuego hacía frio y tenía hambre, ya que se suponía que iban a parar en la siguiente ciudad para comer. Giró la cabeza para mirarlo, tenía el brazo sobre los ojos para taparse de la luz y las rodillas dobladas con los pies encima del asiento, se había quitado los zapatos y había utilizado su chaqueta para taparse, aunque en ese momento lo odiara, le pareció adorable.

Dormía exactamente igual que la mañana anterior, cuando se levantó después de haber pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida, y se quedó mirándolo embobado. Recordó haber sonreído mientras le colocaba uno de sus rojos mechones en su sitio, con el corazón aún a mil por hora, y sin comprender como aquel muchacho loco lo estaba haciendo sentir. Enrojeció al pensar la manera en la que lo tocó hasta llegar al cielo, o la ternura con la que lo acarició hasta quedar dormidos sobre aquel colchón en el suelo. Le gustó su primera vez, al igual que la segunda y tenía claro que aceptaría tener las siguientes, pero solo si era con Wonsik.

\- Si me miras tanto me desgastaré, gatito. – Taekwoon cayó de la nube en la que se había subido, y el enfado volvió a llegar.

\- ¿Estabas despierto?

\- Desde el momento en el que has bufado por primera vez y tus tripas han sonado como los gruñidos de Buttie.

\- Tengo hambre. – Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volvía a caer sobre el respaldo del asiento.

Lo escuchó moverse detrás de él, luego el sonido de una cremallera abriéndose, y segundos después una bolsa con pancakes dulces apareció delante de sus ojos.

\- ¡Super Ravi al rescate! – Cogió el paquete, se le hizo la boca agua. Wonsik pasó al asiento delantero colocándose a su lado con una mochila y comenzó a sacar cosas. – También tengo leche de banana, fresa o mora, que podemos acompañar con oreos sabor chocolate blanco o ramen instantáneo. – Por muy disgustado que estuviera, le hizo reír la manera en la que describió los productos, como si realmente fuera un anuncio de televisión.

\- ¿Cuándo has comprado todo esto?

\- En la gasolinera que hemos parado antes. – Dijo orgulloso.

\- Bien, Super Ravi... ¿Cómo vamos a comernos el ramen instantáneo sin agua caliente?

Su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante, dándose cuenta del detalle, su cara lo describió a si mismo diciéndose idiota en su cabeza. A él solo le pareció adorable de nuevo, sobre todo cuando torció la boca para después revolverle el pelo de manera brusca, luego añadió:

\- ¡Pero que listo es mi Woonie! – Y él no hizo más que enrojecer.

Comieron los dulces en silencio, Wonsik había puesto música en su teléfono para no gastar la batería del coche, sonaba la canción más famosa de aquellos seis chicos que una vez vinieron a la revista, era con estilos orientales y le gustó bastante.

En cuanto terminaron con la última galleta, vieron a lo lejos al camión que los rescataría, Taekwoon suspiró aliviado, al fin veía el final de ese infierno, aunque debía admitir que la parte de los pancakes dulces le gustó bastante. Viajaron media hora remolcados hasta Gimcheon, el lugar más cercano donde podían encontrar un mecánico que no hubiera cerrado por vacaciones.

\- ¿¡Tres días!? – Gritó en cuanto se enteró de lo que tardarían en arreglar la avería, asesinó con la mirada al pelirrojo más cabreado de lo que miró al pobre muchacho que solo hacía su trabajo.

\- No tenemos la pieza necesaria para arreglarlo al momento, la tienen que traer de fuera, y entre que llega y no...

\- Necesito llegar Busan. – Suspiró ahora triste. – Minyul me está esperando.

Wonsik se puso a su lado, lo reconfortó que pasara su brazo sobre sus hombros, luego habló claramente, sin ese tono de chulería que solía tener.

\- ¿Cómo podemos ir a Busan desde aquí?

\- Yo os recomiendo que cojáis el tren que sale desde Chimcheon-Gumi. En poco más de una hora estaríais allí. - Vio un rayo de esperanza. – Pero por la hora que es, lo más probable es que no salga ninguno hasta mañana. – Y volvió a decaer. – Podéis hacer noche aquí, hay un hotel a dos calles.

\- No es mala idea. – Comentó Wonsik a su lado.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con el coche?

\- Lo dejaré aquí, pagaré para que me lo lleven a casa.

Después de hacer todos los trámites, caminaron con las maletas a rastras hasta la dirección que le dieron. A Taekwoon cada vez se le estaba acabando más la paciencia, la maleta tenía una de las ruedas rotas, y el teléfono se le estaba quedando sin batería, pero por suerte pudo hablar con su hermana de nuevo para avisarle que no llegarían hasta el día siguiente. No le gustó escuchar la voz de su sobrino a lo lejos, preguntándole a su madre porque no había llegado ya, se le partió en corazón.

\- Hemos tenido suerte. – Dijo Wonsik cuando terminó de hablar con la recepcionista. – Solo quedaba una habitación. – Le enseñó la tarjeta. – Y es doble con cama de matrimonio, pero no pasa nada ¿Verdad? – Le dedicó una sonrisa pícara, pero esta vez no cayó.

Le quitó la llave de las manos, miró donde estaba el dormitorio y se dirigió hasta él con paso acelerado, su único interés era cargar su teléfono para buscar y comprar con tranquilidad el billete de ida hasta Busán.

\- ¡Vaya! No está nada mal. – Exclamó Wonsik, en cuanto estuvieron dentro. Lo vio abrirse de brazos y tirarse en plancha sobre la cama, completamente relajado.

No hizo caso de nada de lo que se dedicó a hacer este mientras buscaba el cargador del móvil, y lo enchufaba para luego conectarse al WIFI del hotel.

\- Me dormiría ahora y no despertaría hasta dentro de dos días. – Escuchó a sus espaldas.

\- Pues lo tendrás que dejar para otra ocasión. –Dijo sonriente, al fin salía algo bien. – El primer tren hasta Busán es a las siete de la mañana, si salimos de aquí a las seis y media, llegaremos a tiempo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez a madrugar? – Bufó. – Compra para el siguiente mejor.

Y con toda la parsimonia del mundo, volvió a tumbarse y buscó el mando de la televisión para encenderla, luego cambió varios canales hasta dejar un programa musical. La furia de Taekwoon se elevó de nuevo, cogió una de las almohadas que había en el armario y se la lanzó, el pelirrojo se sobresaltó y lo miró.

\- ¿El siguiente? Wonsik, estoy en un hotel en mitad de la nada y mi sobrino al que no veo desde hace cinco meses me está esperando. Estas vacaciones son las que más ansío en todo el año, y se están torciendo. Todo por hacerte caso y tu empeño en acompañarme.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo, o al menos hasta que el pintor.

\- ¿Te arrepientes de que haya venido?

\- Creo que sí. – Dijo eso demasiado rápido.

Seguramente el enfado había sido la causa de sus palabras, era mentira, no lo sentía, en ningún momento pensó que venir con él era mala idea, sino todo lo contrario, incluso le gustó la idea de ir en coche. Hasta se había preparado la manera de presentar a Wonsik a su hermana, sin que pensara que eran algo más que amigos.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de decírselo, ya que lo vio salir de la habitación con el semblante serio, quiso ir tras él, pero el portazo lo detuvo. Se sintió demasiado mal, él no tenía la culpa de que el coche se hubiera averiado, Wonsik solo quería hacer el viaje divertido para no pasar dos aburridas horas en tren.

Lo llamó pero el tono de su teléfono se escuchó sobre la mesa de noche, suspiró necesitaba que volviera, se estaba haciendo de noche y estaba preocupado, aunque tenía claro que él sabía cómo cuidarse solo. Quiso no pensar en ello, así que se puso ropa cómoda e intentó dormir, pero le fue imposible.

Dio vueltas sobre el colchón, no sabía el tiempo que había pasado, pero el cuerpo se le relajó cuando escuchó la puerta. No se movió, oyó sus pasos alrededor de la cama y luego sintió como se tumbaba en ella a su lado, pero de espaldas. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a él, y lo rodeo con los brazos, lo suficiente como para entrelazar sus propios dedos sobre el abdomen de Wonsik. Luego apoyó la frente entre sus omoplatos y susurró:

\- Lo siento.

No le respondió, pero pareció que lo hiciera cuando su mano se posó sobre las suyas.

\- Duérmete, gatito.

Y al fin lo hizo.


	20. Duérmete (Parte 2)

La alarma del teléfono lo despertó a las cinco y media de la mañana, tenía sueño por haberse dormido tarde, pero esas eran las consecuencias de haber estado preocupado por alguien. Miró a Wonsik antes de levantarse, seguía en la misma posición y el sueño profundo que tenía seguro que no lo dejó escuchar el despertador.

No sabía si aun estaría enfadado, pero Taekwoon había comprado dos billetes, si lo acompañaba se sentiría mucho mejor, y le explicaría la importancia que era estar con su hermana estos días. Si decidia no escucharlo, tampoco se iba a enfadar, pues era su decisión y lo comprendería, después de decirle que estaba arrepentido de que fuera con él, era normal.

Se levantó de la cama, cogió a oscuras la ropa que se iba a poner y se metió en el baño. Miró sus ojeras claramente notorias, al quitarse la camiseta observó que las marcas de su cuello y pecho ya estaban por desaparecer, y por algún motivo se sintió triste, realmente le gustaban, sobretodo por la manera en la que se crearon.

Suspiró, seguramente Wonsik no querría volver a pasar otra noche igual.

Decidió relajarse en la ducha, el agua caliente chocó fuerte en su espalda, le vino muy bien que la potencia con la que salía fuera fuerte, cerró los ojos y consiguió dejar su mente en blanco durante varios minutos, o al menos hasta que dos manos sobre su cadera lo sobresaltaron. Se giró aunque ya sabía de quien se trataba, y antes de que pudiera reclamarle que saliera, Wonsik lo atacó directo a los labios. Sus ojos se cerraron por inercia, al igual que sus dedos que fueron directamente a enredarse en las hebras rojas, ahora brillantes a causa del agua.

La lengua contraria chocó con la suya, y comenzaron a danzar entre sí de manera sonora, la saliva no se distinguía de las gotas que caían sobre ellos, creando un momento sumamente excitante. Ahogó un gemido en cuanto Wonsik cambió la posición de sus manos, de un suave roce a un apretón fuerte en sus nalgas, haciendo que ambos miembros semidespiertos chocaran y terminaran frotándose el uno con el otro, endureciéndose al instante.

El agua caliente les dio mucha facilidad de movimientos, sobre todo a los dedos del pelirrojo, cuando comenzó con un primero introduciéndose dentro de Taekwoon con facilidad, haciendo que este emitiera un grito sonoro pero placentero, estaba rojo, excitado y lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era más contacto del que ya tenía.

\- Date la vuelta, gatito. - Hizo caso de inmediato.

Su pecho tocó la fría pared en un giro rápido, le encantó la sensación helada sobre sus pezones y que la punta de su miembro también lo notara. Luego, como si lo hubiera hecho siempre, separó sus piernas para darle más facilidad a Wonsik, el lado salvaje que no conocía de sí mismo comenzó a surgir.

El menor continuó su tarea, se mojó los dedos nuevamente para volver al ataque, y esta vez volvió con dos, moviéndolos con cada vez más velocidad, y haciendo que Taekwoon se ajustase a ellos. Era increíble su habilidad de hacerlo sentir así, con ganas de ser alguien que se mantenía oculto y solo quería que los lametones que añadía Wonsik a su cuello se convirtieran en mordidas, se excitó mucho más al imaginarlo.

\- ¿Estás listo? - Preguntó después de dejar un beso en su hombro, él solo pudo asentir con ganas, estaba más que preparado.

Notó como salía de él, y los dedos pasaron a recorrer sus costillas, subiendo poco a poco, y obligándolo a poner las palmas de sus manos contra la pared encima de su cabeza, a la vez que las entrelazaban. El agua seguía cayendo entre ellos, por eso la dureza preparada entró sin problemas, de una sola estocada y haciendo que su espalda se arqueara.

Comenzó de manera lenta, al principió volvió a doler, pero a los pocos segundos cambió completamente, dando paso a un vaivén demasiado placentero, uno que lo hacía gemir sin control sobre los azulejos de la pared del hotel, y con las esperadas mordidas en el cuello, no le importó solo quería más.

El choque demasiado bien combinado con el agua de la ducha, hacía eco en el baño y se mezclaba con los gritos de ahora los dos, sobre todo cuando Wonsik comenzó a coger velocidad, notaba como lo apretaba fuerte.

\- Dios... - No creía en él, pero en esos momentos lo hacía.

Y más en ese instante, cuando el miembro contrario tocó aquel punto dulce en su interior, y emitió un gemido que seguramente escuchó hasta el mecánico. Luego la mano derecha de Wonsik guio a la suya, bajando por su abdomen, y llegando hasta su propia excitación.

\- Vamos gatito, diviértete. - Susurró en su oreja con voz ronca. Si seguía hablando de esa manera, a Taekwoon no le haría falta ni tocarse a sí mismo para llegar al clímax, pues solo con ese tono ya se daba por satisfecho.

Pero le hizo caso, porque en ese momento estaba a su merced, y si él quería que se masturbara lo haría. Apretó su punta sensible, y comenzó con el movimiento, desde el principio con rapidez, a la par de las estocadas que recibía por detrás.

Nunca imaginó llegar a tal punto de placer, siguió gimiendo hasta que al girar la cabeza se topó con los labios contrarios y comenzó un beso necesitado por parte de ambos, uno con el que Taekwoon sintió el líquido espeso llenar todo su interior en un último movimiento brusco de Wonsik. Él no tardó en copiarse y, ayudado por una segunda mano, toda su esencia salió sin control y desvaneciéndose al instante a causa del agua.

Se quedaron en esa posición un tiempo que no contaron, el agua seguía cayendo, y sus respiraciones irregulares resonaban con fuerza. A Taekwoon le temblaban las piernas, si no fuera porque estaba sujetado por Wonsik, habría caído al suelo de la bañera. Se giró para mirarlo a los ojos, y comprobar que no tenía la misma mirada que cuando salió de la habitación la noche anterior, por suerte le encantó encontrarse con sus preciosos ojos marrones y una sonrisa en los labios.

Fue a por ellos como si no los hubiera probado en años, volvió a atraparlos mientras lo abrazaba, pidiéndole disculpas con cada movimiento, odió separarse porque aún seguía con falta de aire.

\- Deberíamos darnos prisa si no queremos perder el tren. - Esas palabras lo hicieron sonreír una vez más, y asintió como cuando a un niño le ofrecen ir al parque de atracciones. Luego lo vio girarse para coger el champú y echarse un poco en las manos para luego ponerlas en su cabeza. - Mi gatito tiene que estar limpito para ver a su hermanita.

Y aquel gesto solo hizo que se sonrojara, que cerrase los ojos para que no le entrara la espuma, y así escuchar su acelerado corazón al notar los dedos contrarios en su pelo. Se relajó demasiado, Wonsik llevó su cabeza debajo de la ducha para quitar el jabón con suavidad, y acariciarle como si realmente fuera un animal.

Un beso fugaz lo hizo abrir los ojos, y darse cuenta de que había apagado el grifo y estaba cogiendo una toalla para colocársela encima y comenzar a secarlo. Se puso nervioso, cada paso tierno de Wonsik, hacía que en su estómago revoloteara algo, una sensación de calidez que no podía explicar, pero que le encantaba. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo de nuevo y no soltarlo jamás, como cuando volvió a la cama la noche anterior.

En cuanto salieron de la ducha, algo más secos, se escucharon golpes en la puerta.

\- Ese debe ser nuestro desayuno. - Taekwoon frunció el ceño sin comprender. - Aun falta media hora para que llegue el taxi que nos lleve a la estación, tenemos tiempo de comer algo. - Un nuevo beso inesperado lo hizo sonreír. - Termina de vestirte, te espero fuera.

Sintió otro pinchazo, cupido estaba haciendo de las suyas, cada vez estaba introduciendo más la flecha y no le desagradaba, aunque estaba algo asustado. Se vistió con rapidez y al salir, un carrito lo esperaba, lleno de pastas, fruta y dos vasos de café. Su estómago rugió, tenía hambre, y entre risas y dulces los dos comieron sentados en la cama.

..

Todo iba sobre ruedas, habían llegado a tiempo al tren de las siete, su hermana ya contaba con ellos, en poco más de una hora estarían en Busán. Taekwoon se sentía feliz, el paisaje pasaba rápido en la ventana, estaba amaneciendo y los tonos anaranjados del cielo le gustaron mucho, así que intentó hacer una foto para mandársela a Hakyeon.

No había hablado con su amigo desde nochebuena, salvo los mensajes navideños al día siguiente. Aún era temprano para llamarlo, pero sentía curiosidad por cómo habría ido la comida con Jaehwan y su hermana, así que le envió un texto preguntándoselo. Le sorprendió que estuviera en línea, así que respondió al momento. No lo llamó porque Wonsik dormía plácidamente a su lado.

Ayer me lancé con Jaerin, le pedí que saliéramos juntos oficialmente.

Eso es genial! Aceptó?

Sí... mi madre está feliz de que tenga novia...

Y por qué tu no pareces feliz?

Creo que lo hice porque es lo correcto... y no porque lo sintiera.

No te gusta Jaerin?

Claro que me gusta! Ella es preciosa, simpática e inteligente... le cayó muy bien a mi familia

Pero...

Ella no es Jaehwan.

La sinceridad de su amigo lo sorprendió, pero él mismo sabía que no tardaría en confesarlo, cada vez que hablaban de Jaerin, salía sin querer el nombre de Jaehwan. Siguieron tecleándose un rato más, Hakyeon le explicó con detalles lo que pasó en la comida y allí comprendió todo. Su conversación terminó con una quedada en cuanto los dos volvieran a trabajar, tenían que hablar más a fondo y también confesarle a su amigo las nuevas sensaciones que estaba teniendo con el pintor.

Una voz femenina avisó a los pasajeros del tren el nombre de la siguiente parada, aún quedaban treinta minutos para llegar, miró a su lado, Wonsik había abierto ligeramente los ojos y estaba mirando el reloj.

\- Puedes seguir durmiendo. - Le dijo.

\- No sé si podré, el asiento es muy incómodo y tú no paras de teclear con el móvil. ¿Por qué hablas tanto con tu compañero de trabajo? ¿Te gusta? - Aquello lo sorprendió, sobre todo porque tenía el teléfono en silencio, no había podido hacer ruido.

\- Hakyeon es solo mi amigo.

\- Ya, claro. - Se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Te gusta a ti Hyuk? - Lo vio erguirse indignado.

\- ¡Pero si es como mi hermano pequeño!

\- ¿Lo entiendes ahora? - Lo miró. - Hakyeon fue mi primer amigo cuando decidí irme de casa. - Se quedó callado unos instantes, tal vez era el momento de explicarle todo, necesitaba hacerlo. - ¿Puedo contarte porque es tan importante que esté en Busán estos días? - Wonsik asintió y prestó atención, le gustó que lo hiciera. - Mi madre siempre ha querido que sea el hijo perfecto, aquel que estudia empresariales para heredar la empresa de su padre y se casaría con la hija de alguien de la competencia para aumentar el capital.

>> Tendríamos la boda ideal, llena de gente importante, así mi madre podría presumir delante de todos, y mostraría orgullosa a su nieto, futuro heredero de todos sus bienes. - Taekwoon suspiró. - Pero ese no era mi mundo, yo quería ser periodista, así que en vez de hacerle caso, tuve el valor de plantarle cara, y eso me costó discusiones bastante fuertes e incluso alguna bofetada por su parte. - Vio a Wonsik apretar la mandíbula. - Así que me fui de casa, lo dejé todo atrás para cumplir mi sueño.

>> Pero todo comienzo era complicado, por supuesto mis padres cancelaron todas las tarjetas de crédito y vaciaron mi cuenta bancaria, así que gracias a que fui un poco precavido, utilicé un dinero que tenía ahorrado para sobrevivir en mi nueva independencia, pero nunca me llegó para estudiar lo que yo quería.

>> Por suerte mi hermana no es como mi madre, y dio conmigo en el hostal donde me quedaba. Ella me ayudó a espaldas de la familia, me pagó los estudios y un piso de alquiler hasta que yo me estabilizara, fue mi gran apoyo. El problema vino cuando a los pocos meses, se enteraron de sus acciones y, aunque ambos tuviéramos la libertad de escoger, nos prohibieron vernos.

Wonsik había escuchado todo con atención, sin mencionar palabra pero expresándose con las facciones de su cara, Taekwoon se lo agradeció. Contarle ese momento de su vida lo hizo sentirse mejor.

\- El final es más feliz, pues ninguno de los dos hicimos caso a nuestros padres, y ambos nos seguimos encontrando, sobre todo desde que ella se casó y tuvieron a Minyul. Él es mi trocito de felicidad, siento que es un pedacito de mí. Suelo hablar con él cada vez que puedo por video llamada, y mi hermana siempre me envía fotos de todo lo que hace. - Sonrió. - Los días de navidad es la fecha del año en la que puedo visitarlo por más tiempo, ya que nuestra madre siempre está a su alrededor y esta semana suele viajar con mi padre algún país lejano para fin de año.

Miró a Wonsik, completamente serio.

\- Siento haberme enfadado contigo ayer. - Agachó la cabeza. - Pero me daba mucha rabia perderme un día con Minyul, y lo pagué contigo.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte.

En un movimiento rápido, lo agarró de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos para colocarlos en el reposabrazos que había entre los dos, aquello lo reconfortó de sobremanera, y se relajó muchísimo, más de lo que ya lo estaba después de aquella fascinante ducha. Como si fuera un acto reflejo, y olvidándose de alguna que otra mirada de los otros pasajeros del tren, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Wonsik.

\- Gracias. - Susurró, él solo asintió. - Hakyeon es solo mi amigo, no estés celoso. - Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- No lo estoy. - Escuchó su voz un poco nerviosa, y eso le gustó.

\- Claro.

\- Duérmete, gatito.

Era la segunda vez que se lo decía en menos de un día, pero eran las palabras exactas para que lograra conciliar el sueño rápidamente.


	21. Siempre

\- No sé para que lo hemos traído, no hace más que dar problemas. - Escuchó decir a su padre.

\- Cariño, es solo un niño... - Su madre estaba algo más calmada.

\- Estamos con un cliente muy importante, no está bien que decida correr de un lado para otro. Casi estropea nuestro contrato, llévatelo de aquí.

A Wonsik le había parecido divertido esconderse entre las mesas, imaginando que estaba en un laberinto y tenía que huir de los gigantes con aburridas pajaritas en el cuello. Pero uno de sus pies había tropezado con uno de los manteles, y faltó muy poco para que la cantidad de aperitivos de la superfície, cayeran al suelo.

Aun así no pasó desapercibido, los invitados de la fiesta lo miraron con desprecio y hacían comentarios de lo mal educado que estaba. Pero la peor parte vino cuando su padre giró la cabeza avergonzado, y pidió disculpas al señor gordo con bigote, que supuestamente quitaría de la quiebra a su empresa.

Su madre lo cogió de la mano y lo apartó a un rincón de la sala con menos gente, y un par de sillas vacías, luego sacó de su bolso una pequeña libreta y cuatro lápices de colores.

\- Dibuja algo bonito para la abuela hasta que papá termine ¿De acuerdo?

El niño solo se dedicó a asentir y agachó la cabeza para centrarse en combinar el color azul con el rojo, no hacía el mismo efecto que la pintura, pero logró sacar el tono que quería para su margarita, una flor aburrida por ser solo blanca.

Los minutos pasaban, y a Wonsik cada vez se le cerraban más los ojos, así que juntó las dos sillas y apoyó su cabeza sobre las manos a modo de almohada. Logró dormir a pesar del ruido de la sala, hasta que notó como lo alzaban en brazos. Apretó el cuello de su madre e intentó volver a conciliar el sueño, pero se centró demasiado en la conversación a su lado.

\- Yo a su edad hacía cálculos matemáticos, no florecitas. –Lo oyó suspirar. - Cada vez me arrepiento más de llevarlo con nosotros a los sitios, siempre causa problemas o nos avergüenza.

Aquel día recordó haber llorado en cuanto llegaron a casa, la mirada que le dedicó su padre jamás la olvidaría, ni esa ni todas las que recibió hasta que finalmente se separaron. Por desgracia, Wonsik volvió a ver aquellos ojos pero en la persona que menos esperaba, y le dolieron más que cuando era pequeño. Por eso decidió despejar su mente, marchándose de repente de la habitación del hotel la noche anterior.

Necesitaba respuestas, el motivo de ese dolor en su pecho al recibir el enfado de Taekwoon, no le gustaba que él lo odiara también. Con el paso del tiempo, las reprimendas de su padre le resbalaban completamente, los comentarios de la gente hacia su persona no le importaban nada e incluso la sinceridad de Hyuk en según qué situaciones las pasaba por alto. Pero que el pelinegro se arrepintiera de estar a su lado lo hacía decaer, pensó que estaba dispuesto a recibir el desprecio del mundo entero, pero no el de él.

Por eso cuando sus brazos lo rodearon en la cama, sintió como su cuerpo se saneaba poco a poco y su respiración se controló, muy al contrario que ese estúpido músculo palpitante, el cual decidió aumentar de velocidad al notar la suavidad de sus dedos. Taekwoon llevaba un tiempo provocándole ese tipo de reacciones involuntarias, como el calor que sentía en la cara cuando le colocó un mechón rebelde en su sitio sin habérselo pedido, o las extrañas ganas que tenía de besarlo cuando lo vio pasarse lengua por los labios al beber un poco de agua.

\- Wonsik. – Su voz suave también era algo que lo volvía loco. – Es allí. – Lo vio señalar una mansión enorme a través de la ventana del taxi. – Tengo muchísimas ganas de ver la cara de Minyul cuando le demos el dinosaurio. – Y allí estaba, daría lo que fuera por ver esa sonrisa todos los días, se sentía estúpido pero si en alguna ocasión tuviera que sacrificar su vida por algo, sería por ella.

El Taxi paró justo en la entrada de la enorme casa color blanco roto, extremadamente aburrida, era igual que las que salían en típicas películas y series. Miró a los lados, el jardín estaba limpiamente conservado, y le gustaron los toques coloridos de las rosas en los arbustos, junto a una fuente con una sirena como decoración. El ambiente que se respiraba era de riqueza, como si cada baldosa en el suelo valiera oro. Lo odió, le recordaba demasiado a su niñez. En realidad él también podría tener todo aquello, su cuenta bancaria se lo podía permitir, pero nunca dejaría atrás su preciado garaje.

Pero hubo algo que le vino a la cabeza, y ahora lo comprendía gracias a que ahora conocía la historia pasada de Taekwoon, pues la diferencia de viviendas era notoria. Recordó ver el edificio perdido donde él vivía en las callejuelas de Seúl cuando fue a buscarlo, y había mucha comparación con la enorme mansión de su hermana. Odió de nuevo a las personas que lo hicieron pasar mal en el pasado, él no tenía ni idea de lo que se contuvo cuando le contó la parte en la que su madre lo pegó alguna vez.

Se intentó relajar cuando vio salir por la puerta principal a una mujer de pelo negro, con camiseta de cuello alto y tejanos sencillos, tenía los mismos ojos de Taekwoon pero en su caso los resaltaba con unas largas pestañas. De su mano se sujetaba un niño, uno que hizo que la belleza de su gatito brillara al verlo, sobre todo cuando el pequeño se tiró a los brazos de su tío.

\- ¡Tío Degoon!

\- ¡Minyulie! Que grande estás... - Dijo alzándolo y acariciando su cabecita. – No sabes lo que te he echado de menos.

Tanto Wonsik como su hermana pensaron que sería buena idea mantenerse al margen de la tierna escena, era bonito ver como el niño intentaba explicar con sus manitas y palabras mal dichas lo que le había traído Santa Claus, mientras que Taekwoon lo miraba sonriente.

\- Pues Santa también ha pasado por mi casa. – Minyul observó cada paso de su tio con curiosidad mientras sacaba de la maleta el regalo.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Ábrelo tú mismo.

El grito de felicidad del pequeño los llegó a asustar, pero luego le siguieron las carcajadas. Comenzó a correr con el dinosaurio por todo el jardín, apretando los botoncitos que lo hacían rugir. A Wonsik no le hacían gracia los niños, pero ese sería el único al que soportaría, y solo por el hecho de ver la cara de alegría que ponía su tío, con cada movimiento que hacía.

\- ¡Minyul! – Gritó su madre, el pequeño la miró. - ¿Por qué no entras y se lo enseñas a papá? - Este asintió, y con sus piernecitas salió corriendo al interior de la casa.

En cuanto estuvo todo más calmado, Taekwoon se acercó a su hermana y se fundieron en un abrazo necesitado por parte de los dos. Tardaron en separarse, pero con la mirada se dijeron lo mucho que se echaban de menos.

\- Creí que no llegabas. – Sonrió y luego movió la cabeza para mirar a su lado. - ¿Me vas a presentar al motivo de tu retraso? – Lo vio enrojecer.

\- Mmm... sí. Sora, te presento a Wonsik. Es un amigo del trabajo. – Se dieron la mano con su respectiva reverencia.

\- Ya... del trabajo. – Su hermana lo observó de arriba abajo con una sonrisa en la cara. – El único que yo conozco de su oficina es a Hakyeon, y solo lo he visto en foto. ¿Por qué a ti no? – Se quedó sin palabras, pero supo improvisar, sabía que Taekwoon no le iba a decir que era Ravi, el famoso pintor que está en busca y captura.

\- Empecé hace poco. – Hizo contacto con sus ojos sin que Sora se diera cuenta, cómplices de la mentira. – Como mi familia está fuera estos días, él tuvo la idea de que lo acompañara, gracias por acogerme estos días en tu casa.

Hizo una mueca sin terminar de creerselo y simplemente asintió, luego pasaron todos al interior.

La mansión por dentro era tal y como Wonsik se la había esperado, suelo de madera oscuro combinado con paredes del color de su perro y algún que otro cuadro de pintores que desconocía, o al menos hasta que avanzaron por el pasillo. Le hizo gracia ver la obra del panda color rosa y verde que él mismo dibujó el año pasado, colgado cerca de la cocina. Se paró para mirarlo, y Taekwoon le sonrió cuando lo señaló.

\- ¿Conocéis a Ravi? – Preguntó Sora, y ambos asintieron aguantándose la risa. – Minyul lo escogió mientras buscábamos cuadros para cambiar la decoración.

\- Tu hijo tiene buen gusto. - Dijo Wonsik.

\- Pues nuestra madre lo odia. – Sintió un escalofrío al oír hablar de ella. - Pero a mí me parece que le da un toque divertido a la casa.

Le gustó que su propia filosofía estuviera implantada en aquel lugar, cada paso que avanzaba cambiaba su opinión respecto a él. Los detalles hogareños como los dibujos a cera de Minyul enganchados en la nevera le fascinaron. Él también hubiera querido que sus padres colgaran alguno de los suyos en cualquier lugar de su antigua casa.

\- ¿Por qué no os instaláis en el piso de arriba, mientras yo ayudo a la señora Choi a preparar la comida? Taekwoon, ya sabes el camino.

\- Claro.

Lo siguió por las escaleras hasta llegar a un nuevo pasillo con varias puertas, hasta que se paró en la segunda para abrirla. Ambos entraron en una espaciosa habitación con tonos azules y verdes, a Wonsik le gustó. La cama era de matrimonio, y el armario empotrado era lo suficientemente grande como para meter toda la ropa de un año.

\- De todos los cuartos, este es mi favorito, la ventana da al jardín y por las mañanas se puede ver el amanecer. Tú puedes quedarte aquí. – Señaló Taekwoon.

\- ¿Solo yo? – Se acercó a él para agarrarlo de la cintura. - ¿No dormirás conmigo? – Subió los labios para hacer un intento de puchero. No sabía si había funcionado, pero su gatito le regalo la más preciosa de sus sonrisas.

\- Creo que será un poco extraño que "mi amigo del trabajo" y yo durmamos en la misma cama. ¿No crees? – El pelinegro le colocó las manos en su pecho. -. Estaré en la habitación de al lado, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Me estas intentando proponer algo? – Adoró tono rojo que quedó en sus mejillas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Solo digo... - Lo oyó tragar fuerte. – Que si necesitas algo, no tienes más que picar la puerta.

\- ¿Y si lo que necesito eres tú? – Acercó la nariz a su cuello, le encandiló el delicioso olor a vainilla de su perfume.

Pero en cuanto quiso dejar un beso, Taekwoon lo apartó y señaló la puerta aún abierta. Wonsik solo suspiró indignado, aquello no era problema, así que de dirigió a ella con pasos largos y la cerró lentamente, un trozo de madera no le iba a impedir saborear el rosa de sus labios de nuevo. Lo cogió de la muñeca para acercarlo a él y estampar su espalda contra la puerta, luego atrapó su boca con desesperación, dudando si sería capaz de aguantar toda la semana sin hacerlo a cada rato.

Su pelinegro apretó su camiseta con fuerza mientras le correspondía, haciendo que ambas temperaturas subieran sin controlarse, cada vez le gustaba más su fogosidad y la manera de enredar sus lenguas, era algo adictivo.

\- Con esto solo me confirmas que puedo escaparme todas las noches. – Susurró a centímetros de su cara, luego le robó un beso fugaz. - ¿Me esperarás?

\- Siempre. – Escuchó, muy seguro y sin haberlo pensado, pero provocándole una inmensa felicidad.

¿Tal vez era esta? Pensó. ¿Es la misma sensación que tiene Hyuk, cuando habla de Hongbin? Miró los ojos de Taekwoon y se perdió en ellos de nuevo. Tenía que llamar a su amigo con urgencia.


	22. Punto final

El pueblo de su abuela era realmente tranquilo, los pocos coches que pasaban por la carretera principal solo lo hacían porque no había otro camino para llegar a la siguiente ciudad. La juventud jugaba en la calle, como si realmente no hubieran pasado los años entre las pequeñas casitas tradicionales. Los únicos avances que si tenía la aldea de Yangdong, eran la corriente eléctrica e incluso internet, pero Hyuk comprobó de primera mano que no iba tan rápido como en el mismo Seúl. Tampoco podía hablar de la cobertura, pues no lograba contactar con su madre si no se iba al punto más alto de una de las montañas más cercanas.

Pero todos esos pocos recursos en tecnología lo ayudaron a despejar su mente, y disfrutar de la preciosa vista desde la ventana de la habitación que le había acomodado su abuela desde el día de navidad. Decidió ir allí al no aguantar la supuesta buena noticia en redes sociales y la televisión, pues aunque en Corea aún no estaba legalizado el matrimonio homosexual e incluso hubiera gente aún sin comprenderlo, la futura boda de Park Yesung con Lee Hongbin era tendencia hasta en Twitter.

Ignoró su móvil en cuanto sonó por cuarta vez en toda la mañana, era Wonsik, y Hyuk estaba lo suficientemente relajado como para aguantar en esos momentos lo que le fuera a decir su amigo, además le daba pereza caminar hasta la montaña para poder, como mínimo, escucharlo. Si tenía ganas, lo llamaría después de comer la deliciosa comida que le preparaba su abuela con todo el amor del mundo.

\- Mi pequeño Hyukie. – Comenzó a hablar cuando le puso el último plato de Kimchi sobre la mesa. – Desde que has pisado esta casa, no te he visto sonreír ni una vez.

\- Es difícil hacerlo cuando te duele el corazón. – Suspiró y comió un trozo de jengibre. – Esto esta riquísimo, abuela.

\- Los problemas de corazón son difíciles de tratar. – La vio sentarse a su lado. - ¿Te corresponde?

\- Eso creía... pero solo fue un instante.

\- Tal vez ese instante lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

\- No, abuela. – Entristeció, le dolía hablar de ello. – Solo lo ayudó a tomar la decisión que más daño me haría. Pero él no lo sabe, así que no puedo culparlo.

\- Entonces ese chico no te merece.

De nuevo aquella frase, Hyuk la había oído decir a su madre y su padre, a Wonsik e incluso a su compañera de trabajo. Aun así, aunque él fuera tan bueno como comentaba la gente, era a Hongbin a quien quería, por mucho que fuera el ser más cruel de la tierra.

Pero eso tenía que terminar, iba a continuar con el propósito que tenía en mente cuando entró a aquel restaurante, olvidarlo definitivamente y comenzar a ser feliz, igual que su castaño lo haría en cuanto diera el sí quiero. Esos días en el pueblo lo habían hecho reflexionar, y que su abuela repitiera esa frase le había dado el empuje necesario.

\- Voy a volver a Seúl. – Decidió. – Gracias por dejarme estar estos días en tu casa.

\- Recuerda tomar la decisión que te haga feliz, aunque creas que no es la correcta.

\- Creo que he escogido la que me ayudará.

No había hablado con Sungjae desde aquel día fatídico, así que pensó en disculparse en persona y poder llegar a conocerlo a fondo, tal vez él era el principio del comienzo de su vida sin Hongbin y su ceguera no lo permitió verlo.

Guardó las cuatro cosas que se había traído en la mochila, se despidió de su abuela y cogió el primer bus que lo llevaría a Seúl.

...

Por algún motivo se sentía más animado, Sungjae había aceptado su invitación para ir al cine esa tarde y las noticias no hablaron en ningún momento de los futuros recién casados. Incluso recibió con humor la desesperación de Wonsik cuando al fin le contestó el teléfono.

\- Entonces ¿Es normal que incluso ahora que lo estoy mirando de lejos tenga ganas de abrazarlo?

\- Completamente. – Igual le pasaba a él.

\- ¿También la extraña furia que siento, porque le está prestando más atención a su sobrino que a mí?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y el cosquilleo? ¿Cuándo parará? ¿O estará siempre que me hable, me sonría o incluso que solo me mire?

\- Es lo que tiene estar enamorado, Wonsik. – Se aguantó la risa porque sabía que se enfadaría, pero era divertido escuchar a su amigo descubrir lo que era el famoso sentimiento. Se quedó callado unos instantes, dejó que lo meditara.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hago? – Dijo al fin.

\- Creo que deberías confesarte.

Discutió casi todo el camino hasta las salas del cine, Hyuk no era experto en confesiones románticas así que le recomendó alguna que había visto en dramas o películas, pero no recordó que estaba hablando con Kim Wonsik, así que todas eran aburridas. Decidió colgarle en cuanto vio a su acompañante esperándolo.

Le pareció que Sungjae estaba especialmente guapo, la primera vez que se vieron vestía de traje y corbata por la ocasión y el lugar, pero hoy iba con unos simples tejanos y una camiseta negra, le gustó.

\- Siento el retraso... mi amigo... - Señaló el teléfono. - necesitaba consejo.

\- No te preocupes, acabo de llegar. – Le sonrió.

Las conversaciones salieron solas en cuanto ambos coincidieron en la película que querían ver, pues no muchos escogerían Los increíbles 2 para una primera cita, y que a partir de ahí los gustos en común surgieran solos. A los dos les gustaban los videojuegos de terror, las canciones de Edd Sheeran y preferían montaña a playa. También se pusieron de acuerdo en entrar a los recreativos en cuanto salieron del cine, hacía tiempo que Hyuk no se lo pasaba tan bien, al fin sonreía sin que el motivo fueran esos hoyuelos.

Decidieron seguir con su encuentro en una cafetería temática de los años cincuenta ubicada en un centro comercial, un lugar con la música de Elvis Presley de fondo y suelo estilo ajedrez. La carta sencilla les ofrecía batidos de múltiples sabores e incluso tortitas americanas, se decantaron por esto último.

\- Yo... - Comenzó a decir Sungjae. – Creí que no te caí bien. – Y lo vio enrojecer. – Te fuiste tan rápido aquel día. - Hyuk se sintió mal, era cierto que no actuó como era debido.

\- Lo siento de veras. - Suspiró.- No merecías pagar por mis tonterías.

\- No creo que fuera una tontería cuando parecías un muerto en vida al salir del baño. – Le gustó que son una sonrisa le quitara hierro al asunto. - ¿Quieres contármelo?

Un plato que olía deliciosamente bien apareció delante de ellos, la nata no dejaba ver la masa caliente que se escondía debajo de ella, los dos comenzaron a salivar. Hyuk pensó que aquello era lo mejor, no solo el poder disfrutar de las ricas tortitas, si no el sincerarse con Sunjae.

\- Te lo explicaré todo. - Lo vio acomodar sus brazos sobre la mesa mientras cogía un montón de nata con la cuchara, dispuesto a escuchar todo.

Como el primer día que lo vio.

Recordó ver entrar a Hongbin por la puerta de su cafetería, con una carpeta en la mano y una mochila con la cámara de fotos colgada del hombro, Hyuk se sintió atraído desde ese instante, la belleza de los modelos que en ese momento desayunaban en sus mesas, no era nada comparada con la suya. Su voz aterciopelada mezclada con la sonrisa que le dedicó al preguntarle por la entrada a la revista, la tenía guardada como un tesoro en lo más profundo de su mente.

No fue solo el físico del principio lo que lo hizo enamorarse, si no su amable actitud cada vez que pedía un café o la minuciosidad con la que lo veía trabajar las veces que subió a su estudio. Era el chico perfecto para Hyuk, o al menos hasta que en la televisión se hizo pública su relación con Park Yesung, un día que jamás olvidaría, pues recordó el pinchazo en el pecho.

Sungjae prestaba atención a toda la historia, y asentía o se sorprendía en según qué partes, sobre todo cuando llegó a la escena del coche, una noche que no lograba olvidar, ya que fue como un sueño cumplido, uno que no volvería a repetirse y uno que lo hizo crearse demasiadas ilusiones. Subió tan alto, que la caída fue la peor parte, como aquella imagen de Hongbin mostrando sus hoyuelos a su prometido.

\- Ahora lo entiendo todo. – Comentó después de quedarse en silencio, seguramente digiriendo toda la historia. – Pero lo que no me entra en la cabeza es por qué te besó.

\- ¡El alcohol! ¿Qué iba a ser si no?

\- Bueno, si ese es el caso... ¿No dicen que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad?

\- Pues este no lo es, te lo aseguro.

Hyuk decidió zanjar el tema, lo hizo para darle punto final a su historia y terminar la velada con Sungjae de la mejor manera posible, robándole un beso en el parking del centro comercial. Se lanzó como en su momento le recomendó Wonsik, y no se arrepintió en ningún instante. Sabía que iba a ser complicado que sus labios se parecieran mínimamente a los de Hongbin, y que el sentimiento cambiara, pero tal vez podía ser un primer paso. Se dedicaron una sonrisa antes de despedirse del todo y lo vio irse en su coche.

...

A la mañana siguiente, Hyuk acompañó a su madre a hacer las compras para celebrar el fin de año en casa con la familia. El tema dominante en todo el recorrido por el supermercado fue su cita con Sungjae, y lo bien que le había sentado pasar unos días con su abuela, realmente notaba que tenia la cabeza en su sitio y con las ideas claras.

El problema venía cuando recordaba que solo le quedaban cuatro días para volver al trabajo, y necesitaba que su plan de olvido diera su fruto en cuanto antes, al menos para entrar en su preciada cafetería sin miedo por verlo aparecer.

Se apartó de su madre al llamarle la atención una tienda con bambas de marca, no es que a él le gustaran especialmente, pero recordó que Sungjae andaba detrás de unas, y se acercó por curiosidad para comprobar el precio. Les hizo una foto para enviárselas, sonrió al ver su respuesta de emoticono con ojos de corazón.

Escuchó una voz que se le hizo conocida a sus espaldas, se giró para comprobarlo pero solo era un muchacho que hablaba por teléfono, igualmente no pudo evitar oír la conversación.

\- ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos? –Silencio- Pero allí ya nos conocen, deberíamos buscar un lugar más discreto, si alguien se entera... – De nuevo otra pausa, sabía que no estaba bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero aquella se le hizo interesante. – ¿Qué lo tienes controlado? La última vez casi nos pilla tu novio...Sí queremos seguir con esto, tenemos que ser cuidadosos, y más ahora que te vas a casar. – Hyuk no daba crédito a las palabras del chico. – Te recuerdo que eres una celebridad... Park Yesung.

Oír ese nombre siempre le daba escalofríos, pero aquella vez le heló el cuerpo entero, podía ser cualquiera, era un nombre común, luego enlazó las palabras y distinguió al chico en cuanto lo miró más de cerca. Si no recordaba mal se llamaba Dongsun, el muchacho que los acompañaba el día que vinieron a la cafetería, el mismo que le pidió agua de las Fiji.

\- Te recuerdo que la semana que viene filmamos en Daegu, nos reservaré la Suite de aquel hotel ¿Te acuerdas? Aprovecharemos que Hongbin vuelve a su trabajo. – Le faltaba el aire, la anterior conversación no desvelaba nada y ésta parte le confirmaba las pocas sospechas que tenía, y más escuchando ese último nombre.

Pero lo peor vino al final.

\- Yo también te quiero.


	23. Proporción

La manita de Minyul cogía con poca destreza la cera color cian, y pintaba sin preocuparse si se salía de la raya o no. Estaba tirado en el suelo boca abajo, con los pies descalzos en el aire y muy concentrado, a su lado Wonsik lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, desesperándose a cada rato. La conversación que habían mantenido el niño de tres años y el hombre de veinticinco, era surrealista, ya que el más pequeño no entendía por qué debía pintar el agua de color rosa, cuando de siempre era azul, y que la única respuesta que recivía era que el dibujo sería muy aburrido.

La extraña pero adorable escena era observada por Taekwoon desde uno de los sillones a su lado, y por algún motivo se sentía muy feliz. Llevaban dos días en casa de su hermana, dedicando sus mañanas a ayudarla en los quehaceres de la casa y compartiendo momentos que realmente echaba de menos con ella, como el poder hablar sin tener que esconderse de sus padres.

Por eso la primera mañana que ambos madrugaron, Sora aprovechó que todos dormían para preguntar a su hermano por el significado de las miradas que se dedicaba constantemente con Wonsik, y Taekwoon solo se delató enrojeciendo como siempre, era imposible ocultarle nada, tenía un sexto sentido para ello.

\- Así que ¿Compañeros de trabajo? – Asintió. - ¿Y que hace exactamente en tu empresa? – Por suerte tenía la respuesta preparada para coincidir con Wonsik.

\- Se dedica a la maquetación, a diseñar y colocar las páginas de la revista.

\- Ya... - La vio sonreír. - ¿Y qué me dices de esto? ¿También te lo ha diseñado a ti? – Y le señaló el cuello.

Se había olvidado por completo de la marca, su camiseta ancha para dormir reveló sin errores lo que quería disimular durante el tiempo que estuviera allí. Notó su cara arder y se tapó como pudo las señales moradas causadas por la boca de su pelirrojo, le encantaban, pero era vergonzoso mostrarlas delante de su hermana.

\- Taekwoon, a mí no puedes mentirme, he visto como os miráis. ¿Te gusta, verdad?

\- Sí. – Lo dijo tajante, no lo iba a negar.

\- ¿Mucho?

\- Lo suficiente como para estar asustado.

Se apoyó en una de las mesas, derrotado y con ganas de llorar, lo estaba admitiendo en voz alta. En su tiempo, se juró a si mismo que no le pasaría con él, ya que Wonsik no era el chico perfecto que alguna vez imaginó, sino todo lo contrario, con personalidades opuestas y pensamientos muy distintos. Pero tal vez fue aquello lo que lo hizo experimentar esa explosión en el pecho cada vez que lo miraba, o las famosas mariposas estomacales al oír sus carcajadas.

\- ¿Y él se siente igual? – Su hermana repitió las palabras que su cabeza realizaba todas las veces que Taekwoon se derretía ante él.

\- No lo sé.

Tenía claro que los dos se gustaban, de hecho, Wonsik se lo había confesado aquella vez sobre el sofá rojo, pero conforme pasaron los días, Taekwoon notó como el interés por su parte incrementaba poco a poco, transformándolo en aquello que la gente llamaba amor.

Se había enamorado por completo de él.

Por eso se colocó la mano en el pecho cuando lo volvió a observarlo, sentado al lado de su precioso sobrino, comprobando lo que sucedía con sus latidos y de nuevo preguntándose, si Wonsik también podría llegar a sentir lo mismo.

Había actos o gestos que compartía con él que lo hacían tener algo de esperanza, como la delicadeza con la que sostuvo su mano de camino en el tren sin motivo o incluso en la comida, cuando se enteró que el Japchae* que preparaba su hermana era su favorito, y le colocó los últimos trozos en su plato.

Pero que lo admitiera a su hermana e incluso a sí mismo, no quería decir que fuera a dar el paso de decírselo. Se sentía a gusto disfrutando de momentos con él, y quería seguir descubriendo la parte más ardiente de la vida, dejándose deleitar por su escultural cuerpo y tocando el mismísimo cielo con sus encuentros en la cama (y fuera de ella).

Así que decidió déjalo pasar, se sentó al lado de aquellos dos niños con diferencia de edad pero con la misma mentalidad, y sonrió al escuchar una nueva conversación sobre colores.

\- ¡El sol no es vede, es amadillo! – Gritó Minyul claramente enfadado al ver a Wonsik pintando en su dibujo.

\- Pero así es más divertido.

\- ¡A mamá no le guta así! – Taekwoon vio como aparecían pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojitos. – Tio Degon, este señor es tonto. – Y lo señaló, éste abrió la boca indignado para decir algo, pero lo interrumpió.

\- Wonsik, deja que dibuje como él quiera. – Dijo como si de una madre se tratara.

\- ¿Te pones de su parte? – Se aguantó la risa, al ver su reacción.

\- Minyulie es mi niño, siempre estaré de su lado. – Y lo acercó a él para colocarlo sobre sus rodillas y abrazarlo con ternura mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie, con las mejillas incendiadas de enfado y los puños cerrados.

\- Ya me suplicaras en la cama cuando te –

\- ¡Vamos a hacer otro dibujo! – Lo interrumpió antes de que siguiera hablando, por el bien de su sobrino. - El que hagas ahora me lo llevaré a Seul para colgarlo en mi habitación. ¿De acuerdo? – El pequeño asintió feliz, y se bajó de sus piernas para coger un nuevo papel en blanco.

Taekwoon se levantó del suelo para colocarse a la altura de Wonsik, luego lo miró serio.

\- Deberías controlar tu boca, solo es un niño.

\- Un niño que me está robando toda tu atención. – No esperaba esa respuesta, pero le hizo especial ilusión. Su cabeza saltaba de alegría, e intentó mantener el rostro sin ninguna emoción. – Llevo un par de días algo... desesperado.

\- ¿Primero Hakyeon y ahora Minyul? No te hacía tan celoso, Kim Wonsik. – Tal vez no se trataba de eso, pero sus reacciones eran de lo más divertidas.

En un movimiento rápido sus caderas fueron tomadas hacia adelante con brusquedad, quedando ambos rostros a milímetros el uno del otro, miró de reojo al pequeño, por suerte estaba demasiado entretenido con su dibujo como para ver como su tío caía rendido ante unos ojos marrones.

\- No estoy celoso, solo que no me gusta que les hagas más caso a otras personas que a mí. Solo debo gustarte yo. – Asintió como un acto reflejo, acataría todas sus órdenes si se lo pidiera.

\- Pero Minyulie es mi sobrino, yo debo –

\- Debes dividir. – Lo miró sin entender. – Dedica el treinta por ciento de tu tiempo a familiares o amigos y el diez a tu trabajo.

\- ¿Y el sesenta por ciento restante? – No sabía por qué lo preguntaba sí sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

La sonrisa que le dedicó en ese momento debería estar prohibida, por ella la proporción que le tocaba a Wonsik se quedaba corta.

...

Aún sin haber nadie en toda la casa, a Taekwoon le daba vergüenza el sonido de sus gemidos, pero no los podía controlar. Se volvió a subir las gafas rojas al puente de su nariz con la mano que tenía libre, pues la otra estaba demasiado ocupada sujetándose al hombro de Wonsik para no caer sobre él.

Sentía las estocadas mucho más profundas al tener ambas rodillas a cada lado de las caderas contrarias, y haciendo él mismo el movimiento que lo llenaba del todo, tocando ese punto que hacía apenas una semana había descubierto. Volvió a gritar, arañó sin querer el pecho de Wonsik, y su cuerpo elevó la velocidad cuando comenzó a sentir el cosquilleo que lo avisaba del final de la partida.

El último choque de sus pieles con la ayuda de su pelirrojo, los hizo dejarse ir casi a la misma vez, haciendo que Taekwoon cayera rendido sobre su hombro. Las gafas estaban empañadas y le molestaban, pero le daba igual, no iba a ser la última ver que las podría para otro propósito que no fuera el de leer de cerca, así que se acostumbraría a ello. Movió un poco su cabeza para acomodarse sobre su pecho, le gustó escuchar sus latidos, igual de acelerados que los suyos, y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en ellos.

Una brisa de aire invernal los avisó que la ventana estaba abierta, pero los dos la agradecieron, pues compensaría el calor que aun sentían, por mucho que estuvieran completamente desnudos. La piel se le erizó al notar las manos de Wonsik acariciar su espalda con suavidad y salir poco a poco de él, aun dolía pero estaba dispuesto a soportarlo por él.

\- ¿Tienes frio? – Negó con la cabeza. - ¿Estas bien? – Ahora asintió.

Claro que lo estaba, Taekwoon en ese instante se encontraba en el mismísimo cielo, rodeado por esos fuertes brazos y compasando su respiración con la de él. Amaba mucho a los habitantes de la gran mansión, pero en estos momentos deseaba que las compras para la cena de fin de año se alargaran por lo menos un par de horas más.

Tal vez para repetir o tal vez para disfrutar de la nueva sensación en su pecho enamorado, le encantaba, era feliz, y aunque no sabía si era correspondido estaba dispuesto a dejar que todo fluyera solo. A lo mejor, en algún futuro, Wonsik podría llegar a sentirse igual y si no, estaba dispuesto a seguir a su lado, aunque fuera solo de manera carnal.

\- Tu hermana nos recalcó que volvería a las doce. – Miró el reloj, quedaba media hora. – De verdad adoro que estés así sobre mí, pero como no te levantes volveré a caer bajo los efectos de las gafas rojas, y sabes que no va a haber marcha atrás.

Taekwoon sonrió, treinta minutos eran más que suficientes, ya correrían luego si tenían que estar presentables para cuando regresaran todos. Su nuevo alter ego lujurioso lo hizo acomodarse como hacía unos minutos atrás, y comenzó a balancear sus caderas sobre el miembro de Wonsik que no tardó en comenzar a endurecerse bajo el suyo.

\- ¿Mi gatito está travieso esta mañana? – Como respuesta bajó a sus labios para devorarlos tal y como había aprendido de su maestro. – Me encanta.

Pudo haberse arrepentido de aquella segunda vez al caminar para ayudar a su familia con las bolsas, pero no lo hizo, o al menos hasta que enrojeció por un comentario de su hermana al notar su extraña manera de andar.

\- ¿Ya te has confesado? Mira que os he dejado la mañana para los dos, y no era precisamente para lo que me imagino que habeis hecho ... – Comentó en un momento que se quedaron a solas.

\- Aún no, y no creo que lo haga, Sora. – La interrumpió con la cara aún ardiendo.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

\- No estoy seguro si es correspondido... y si no lo es, no quiero estropear lo que tenemos, me gusta así.

\- Pues yo creo que Wonsik está coladito por ti también.

Ojalá fuera cierto, por unos segundos Taekwoon se imaginó convivir con él de manera romántica, igual que en aquel drama adolescente, donde ambos paseaban por el parque tímidamente agarrados de las manos.

Sonrió tontamente, adoraba esa idea, tal vez podía llegar a planteárselo y hacer que su imagen mental se tornara real.

*Japchae : Consiste de varias verduras picadas en juliana y salteadas que se mezclan con aceite de sésamo y fideos de papa camote. Muchas veces lleva también tiras de carne de vacuno y huevo.


	24. Anonadado

Eran casi las nueve de la noche, en exactamente doce minutos comenzaría la última cena del año, y por ese motivo Wonsik escuchó desde su cuarto el sonido el timbre de la entrada, avisándolos que los invitados ya estaban aquí. Se enteró en el último momento que vendrían también los padres del marido de Sora y unos amigos de ésta, no le hizo mucha gracia pero lo aguantaría, y solo porque al final de la noche llegaría su gran momento.

Hyuk no había sido de mucha ayuda, únicamente supo lo que realmente sentía por Taekwoon al comprobar que las cosas raras que hacía su cuerpo coincidían con lo que le contaba su amigo, era raro pero debía aceptarlo, ya que no le desagradaba en absoluto.

El descubrimiento de aquellos que todos llamaban amor.

Sí, Kim Wonsik estaba de acuerdo que el adorable pelinegro había conseguido con sus expresiones, actos y sonrisas robarle aquello que creía que no servía para nada, su corazón. Podría sonar cursi o típico, pero ahora entendía con extrema claridad lo que significaba ser feliz con solo mirarle a los ojos, y estaba dispuesto a informárselo, sin importarle si a Taekwoon le pasaba lo mismo o no.

Porque si ambos coincidían en tener eso del amor, Wonsik dispondría de la compañía de su gatito siempre, y eso lo ponía de buen humor; y en el caso de que solo fuera él el afectado, le daría las suficientes razones para que también se contagiara de ello.

Le diría la gran exclusiva después de las campanadas que los informarian que el año acababa de comenzar, lo llevaría a la fuente de la sirena y aún estaba decidiendo si se arrodillaría o no, porque, según las películas, eso se hacía para pedir matrimonio, y él era Ravi y si se quería arrodillar para decirle a Taekwoon que estaba enamorado de él, lo haría.

\- ¿Estás listo? – Escuchó a su espalda la voz más dulce del mundo.

\- Siempre lo estoy. – Dijo mientras daba una vuelta en el sitio. - ¿Qué te parece? – Lo vio dudar antes de hablar.

\- Es muy tú.

En comparación al aburrido traje negro con corbata roja que llevaba Taekwoon, había optado por la única vestimenta que a Wonsik le parecía formal, un conjunto azul celeste de chaqueta y pantalones lisos. No llevaba ninguna camisa, así que la parte del pecho la tenía descubierta mostrando algunos de sus tatuajes, y las solapas negras no hacían más que resaltarlos. En el lado izquierdo tenía el estampado de un corazón con una flecha clavada, reflejando así su nuevo estado de ánimo.

\- ¿No piensas llevar nada debajo?

\- ¿Para qué?

Le gustó es escaneo que le hizo Taekwoon en cuanto se puso delante para luego seguir son su típico sonrojo, si no fuera porque los estaban esperando, cerraría con llave la puerta y no lo dejaría salir.

\- Es igual, vámonos.

Lo siguió por el pasillo y las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor principal, había demasiada gente desconocida, pero no le importó, tenía claro que esa noche solo se fijaría en su gatito ya que lo ayudaba a tener más inspiración para lo que iba a suceder. Notó las miradas puestas en él, estaba claro que destacaba con el color de su pelo y su preciada vestimenta, pero si no fuera así no sería Ravi.

Taekwoon lo presentó a los invitados como un amigo y compañero de trabajo, Wonsik solo sonreía y asentía de manera formal, algo incómodo y con ganas de que todo aquello pasara de una vez, pues le recordaba a aquellas fiestas con desconocidos a las que solía asistir de pequeño con sus padres. Lo odió, pero lo soporto por la persona que estaba a su lado, mostrando aquella preciosa sonrisa, a la que prometió proteger con su vida si era necesario.

Pasaron a la mesa en cuanto estuvieron todos, Taekwoon ayudó a su hermana y su marido a colocar los platos que faltaban, Wonsik también quiso colaborar, pero le asignaron la peor tarea, vigilar al pequeño Minyul el cual estaba sentado en su trona esperando su propia comida personalizada. Lo vio sacarle la lengua al sentarse a su lado.

\- Ese es el sitio de tío Degon.

\- Tu tío "Degon" está ocupado ahora mismo. – El niño se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido.

\- No se poqué mi tío está anonadado de ti, eres raro.

\- ¿Anonadado?

\- Mi mamá dice que el tío Degon está anonadado y que por eso siempe se ríe.

No entendía ninguna palabra de lo que decía el enano, pero antes de poder preguntarle, el último platillo fue colocado sobre la mesa, y dejó a Taekwoon sentarse en su silla, al lado de su sobrino.

La cena pasó con normalidad, e incluso Wonsik la pudo considerar entretenida. Hablaron de todo un poco, Sora contó anécdotas de Minyul a cada rato y sus suegros reían encantados, conoció lo precioso que era México gracias a la pareja amiga que los acompañó y adoró demasiado ver la cara de felicidad en Taekwoon constantemente, muy diferente a la que le mostró cuando le explicó su desastrosa relación con sus padres.

Cuando ya iban por el postre, al reloj ya le faltaban pocos minutos para dar las doce, así que todos de dirigieron a la sala de estar para poner la televisión, y cambiar al canal donde se emitirían las treinta y tres campanadas que darían la bienvenida al año nuevo. El ambiente era alegre, todas las personas presentes se sentían entusiasmadas por ver que les esperarían los próximos doce meses, incluido Wonsik, que deseaba que aquel chico permaneciera siempre en ese lugar, a su lado. Le habló a la oreja en un tono que solo ellos oían.

\- ¿Sabes que es tradición en otros países? – Taekwoon negó mirándolo. - Besar a una persona los primeros minutos del año. Dicen que trae buena suerte en el am-

\- ¡Ya empiezan! – Gritó Sora interrumpiéndolo mientras subía el volumen del televisor. Le dedicó una mirada asesina.

Todos prestaron atención a la pantalla, hasta Taekwoon que dejó de escucharle. Pero Wonsik no estaba interesado en ella, ni en cantar los números como todos hacían en ese momento, así que en un movimiento rápido, agarró la muñeca de su lado y lo arrastró hasta el pasillo.

Colocó las manos a cada lado de su cabeza, acorralándolo en la pared del pasillo, el pelinegro lo miraba sorprendido, pero no se quejó en ningún instante. Estaban a oscuras y aun así podía ver su cara muy bien, la cuenta atrás se podía escuchar gracias a las voces de sus familiares.

\- ¡Cinco! ¡Cuatro! ¡Tres! ¡Dos!

\- Uno – Susurró Wonsik antes de lanzarse a sus labios.

Entrelazaron los dedos como solían hacer en cada beso largo, disfrutó de su boca como si fuera la última vez, aunque tuviera claro que era la continuación de todas las veces que le seguirían. Lamió lo que pudo antes de jugar con la lengua contraria, que aceptó gustosa cada movimiento e incluso consiguió aumentar la intensidad, consiguiendo así que ambos se quedaran sin aire.

\- Feliz año nuevo, gatito. – Susurró pegando las dos frentes.

\- Feliz año nuevo, Wonsikkie.

Abrió mucho los ojos sin creerse lo que había salido de aquellos preciosos labios, el cosquilleo raro se manifestó en su estómago de nuevo, avisándole que aquella era la ocasión idónea, no aguantaba más.

\- Taekwoon, yo...

\- ¡Aquí estáis! – Sora le había caído muy bien desde el primer momento, pero en estos últimos minutos la estaba odiando con todo su ser. - ¿Por qué no dejáis los arrumacos para luego y venís a celebrar? ¡Hay champagne!

Se separaron de un salto y caminaron con el resto, Taekwoon sonrojado hasta las orejas y Wonsik sacando humo de ellas, tendría que dejarlo para luego y no tenía ganas de esperar más. Quiso volver a llevárselo fuera y seguir con su plan, pero los siguientes minutos los dedicaron a brindar varias veces y desearse un buen año entre todos, un ambiente festivo al que le siguió algo de música actual.

El marido de Sora bajó las luces y subió el volumen de la canción que ahora sonaba, una en la cual todos se sabían la coreografía y bailaban sin vergüenza, hasta el mismo Minyul se animó. Taekwoon se quedó apartado, su timidez no lo permitía seguir el ritmo de sus familiares, o al menos hasta que su hermana lo cogió de las manos para incluirlo en su show particular y éste no pudo más que seguirle la corriente, sonriendo y tapándose la cara de la vergüenza.

Wonsik miraba la escena enternecido desde un rincón, a él no le gustaba bailar pero si ver como los demás se lo pasaban bien. Una de sus manos fue atrapada sin esperárselo, la culpable fue la suegra de Sora, una señora en sus cuarenta que lo arrastró a la pista improvisada sin permiso ninguno. Quiso huir, pero le fue imposible así que no tuvo más remedio que unirse al grupo y mover las caderas torpemente, al ritmo de una canción con letras que hablaban de ser esclavos del amor.

Muy oportuna.

Igual que la siguiente, con una melodía lenta y romántica que incitó a que todos se pusieran en pareja, excepto Minyul que ya dormía en el sofá. Logró ver sus ojos entre la gente, eran los únicos que no estaban agarrados y como imanes se acercaron, sin importar quienes estaban a su alrededor. Tal vez lo ideal sería bailar aquella canción, agarrando la cintura de Taekwoon y disfrutar de aquel momento íntimo, pero Wonsik daría el giro a todo aquello.

En vez de la cintura optó por su mano, e igual que antes lo arrastro fuera pero esta vez pasando el pasillo, cruzando la entrada y saliendo al jardín únicamente iluminado por las luces decorativas. Miró el cielo, las nubes tapaban la luna y no se podía apreciar ninguna estrella, también hacía bastante frío, el ambiente de película que esperaba no lo acompañaba, pero estaba tan desesperado que no le importó. Habló en cuanto Taekwoon lo miró, preguntándole que hacían allí.

\- Quería un sitio tranquilo para hablar. – Un rayo iluminó los arbustos milésimas de segundo.

\- ¿Hablar de qué? – Comenzó a ponerse nervioso, algo que no solía pasarle, pero algún motivo tendría que ponerle el que le temblaran las manos.

\- Taekwoon. – Comenzó de nuevo. – Verás, yo siempre te digo que las cosas son normalmente aburridas, como el día a día a no ser que les des algo que lo haga diferente. – Lo vio asentir extrañado, luego se escuchó un gran trueno que los sobresaltó, pero él no le dio importancia. – El caso es que el perro es azul, tiene ese toque que lo hace especial, incluso el panda rosa lo tiene y eso es divertido.

\- Wonsik, no entiendo lo que quieres decir... hace frío- Lo vio frotarse los brazos. - ¿No podemos seguir la conversación dentro? – Él solo negó.

\- Quiero decírtelo aquí, es distinto...

\- ¿Decirme qué? – Una gota cayó en la coronilla de su cabeza, ambos miraron al cielo. – Parece que va a llover, vamos a-

\- ¡Aún no! – Gritó dejando al mayor sorprendido. Cerró los ojos para respirar profundo y seguir con lo que tenía planeado en su cabeza. - Verás, los días de una persona son una rutina a no ser que... ¡Joder!- Lo que al principio eran cuatro gotas de agua, se convirtieron en pocos segundos en una fuerte tormenta, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Otra vez.

Se tiró al suelo abatido dejó que la lluvia lo empapara, no se molestó en correr, tal vez eso era algún tipo de señal, tapó su cara con las manos, luego notó como Taekwoon se agachaba a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué es tan difícil? – Preguntó entre sus dedos. – Solo quería decirte que estoy enamorado de ti, pero Sora me ha interrumpido dos veces y ahora la lluvia. Tal vez no esté preparado para esto, creo que no se me da bien. – Lo dijo todo de carrerilla, sin pensarlo y sin percatarse, hasta que no levantó la cabeza, de la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando Taekwoon. Luego se dio cuenta de sus propias palabras, y recordó las de Minyul en la mesa. – ¿Eso quiere decir que estás anonadado y por eso te ríes? Ahora lo -

De nuevo lo habían cortado en mitad de su frase, pero no le iba a poner ningún impedimento a aquello que lo había provocado. La adrenalina de pintar en la calle no era nada, comparada con lo que su cuerpo sintió en ese momento.

Tirados en mitad del jardín y con altas probabilidades de coger una pulmonía Taekwoon lo besó, acariciándole las mejillas y evitándole respirar, él solo correspondió, entendiendo que el niño solo había dicho mal el adjetivo.


	25. Peculiar

Se sentía extraño el sentir frio y calor a la vez, el agua había traspasado toda su ropa pero los escalofríos que sentía no era por estar calado hasta los huesos, si no por el roce de la nariz de Wonsik en su cuello. Estaba sentado sobre la mesa de herramientas, por suerte vacía, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, nunca creyó que fuera tan buena idea meterse en el trastero de la gran mansión de su hermana para cobijarse de la lluvia.

Apretó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de su pelirrojo, mientras trazaba con sus manos las líneas de su pecho y le quitaba la chaqueta del curioso traje, extraño para los invitados y extremadamente sexy para Taekwoon. Se lo comió con los ojos, no solo tenía ganas de hacerlo sobre la mesa, si no de atraparlo y no soltarlo jamás.

Su intento por confesarse, la ternura y sinceridad con la que le dijo que estaba enamorado de él, no hizo más que aumentar lo que ya sentía. Descubrió la sensación de ser correspondido, y no le pudo gustar más, era feliz y completo, tubo la necesidad de rodearlo con los brazos y Wonsik no se lo negó.

\- ¿Siempre es así? – Preguntó sin dejar de hacerle círculos en la espalda con el pulgar, Taekwoon lo miró. - Esto del amor... - Lo oyó suspirar. – Creí que era un mito pero está bastante bien, como cuando te subes a una montaña rusa y parece que estés volando.

Le hizo gracia la comparación, pero creyó que no hubo mejor marera de hacerlo, se rio antes de robarle un beso, era cierto, cada vez que rozaba sus labios notaba como si tocara el cielo.

La mesa chirrió minutos después, estaba algo coja y demasiado inestable, en realidad podían haber escogido el sillón que había en la esquina, pero a ambos les pareció que entregarse el uno al otro, por primera vez enamorados, sobre ella era sumamente excitante y algo que no olvidarían jamás.

Ninguno de los dos se contuvo a la hora de gemir, estaban en la otra punta de la casa, serían las tres de la mañana pasadas y lo más probable era que todos ya estuvieran dormidos después de la fiesta. Taekwoon arañó la espalda de Wonsik mientras empujaba sus caderas para que llegara más al fondo, con la práctica había averiguado el movimiento perfecto así que no desperdiciaba nunca la oportunidad.

Lo oyó decir su nombre repetidas veces en suspiros, sobretodo en el momento que aumentó su velocidad al sentir como el clímax estaba a punto de alcanzarlos casi a la vez. Una última estocada y un fuerte chasquido en el beso, los hizo caer rendidos sobre la mesa, con los cuerpos temblorosos como la gelatina.

Wonsik apoyó la frente sudada sobre la suya, se percató que tenía los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba controlar su respiración, le gustó el color de su pelo en contraste con la bombilla tenue de la habitación, se lo acarició y como resultado pudo ver su sonrisa. De nuevo cayeron en un nuevo roce de labios, esta vez fue lento y delicado, le dedicaron el tiempo suficiente para saborearlo como era debido, no tenían ninguna prisa.

\- ¿Gatito? – Sin abrir los ojos hizo un sonido conforme lo había escuchado. - ¿Somos novios ahora? Porque no entiendo cómo funciona, Hyuk me habló una vez de esto, pero no me enteré muy bien.

Lo miró desconcertado, por un momento le pareció un niño pequeño preguntando de donde venían los bebés, le sonrió con ternura.

\- Bueno, no lo sé... supongo que los dos tenemos que estar de acuerdo. – Dijo enrojecido.

\- ¿Y tú lo estás?

Asintió con efusividad sin pensarlo en ningún momento, todo era mucho mejor que cualquier cliché peliculero, todo lo sería si tenía a Wonsik como novio y eso le encantaba. Lo volvió a besar como si con eso cerrara el trato.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hay que hacer? – Taekwoon frunció el ceño. – Quiero decir, ¿Tenemos que hacer algo especial por ser novios?

\- Creo que tenemos que hacer lo mismo de siempre.

Se quedó pensativo, ambos solían estar juntos como una pareja, hacían el amor y a los dos les gustaba la compañía el uno del otro, supuso que no había ninguna diferencia en su comportamiento habitual, o sí. Esta vez iría a su casa vara estar con él y no por trabajo o por cumplir una de aquellas condiciones que a día de hoy ya no servían para nada. Tal vez podrían cambiar, hacer algo nuevo.

\- Tengamos una cita. – Wonsik frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Una cita?

\- Ya sabes... ir al cine...al parque de atracciones... – Lo vio dudar, puso una cara extrañada.

\- Que aburrido.

\- ¿Y que no es aburrido para ti?

\- Atarte a la cama. – Dijo con mucha decisión y lamiéndose los labios. Taekwoon no pudo evitar la imagen en la cabeza y le entró calor. Tosió fuerte y movió la cabeza.

\- ¿Y algo que no tenga que ver con eso? – Ahora hablaba en serio.

\- ¿Pretendes que te lleve a ver una película y que nuestras manos se rocen sin querer en el cuenco de palomitas? ¿O entrar al túnel del terror para que te proteja de personas con cuatro pintadas en la cara?- Hizo una falsa carcajada. - Menuda tontería.

Taekwoon dudó, tal vez fueran cosas típicas pero no estarían nada mal si las hacía con él, por un momento se sintió triste. Pensó que el que ambos se correspondieran en sentimientos, no quería decir que estuvieran preparados para algo como una relación seria.

Se levantó de su lado para buscar la ropa y ponérsela rápidamente, le estaba comenzando a entrar frío, notó la mirada de Wonsik en cada uno de sus movimientos. Odió estar así, el cómo pudo pasar de ser feliz a decaer completamente, no se supone que debían comenzar de ese modo, por un momento imaginó cursilerías y besos a cada rato, no con él diciendo que era una tontería tener momentos juntos.

\- Deberíamos ir a dormir, parece que ha dejado de llover. Cuando amanezca tenemos hacer las maletas para volver a casa.

\- Taekwoon... - Se giró con un intento de sonrisa en la cara.

\- Nos vemos por la mañana.

....

Se dio una ducha rápida antes de irse a dormir, entre el sudor, la lluvia y el barro, relajarse bajo el agua era lo mejor, pero sobre todo le vino bien para pensar en la manera infantil en la que se había comportado. ¿Una cita? ¿Qué era, un adolescente? Además Wonsik no era de ese tipo de persona, él era un ser peculiar, alguien que prefería ir en traje color celeste y sin camisa a un evento y el mismo hombre que vivía en un garaje con un sofá rojo y un buldog francés llamado literalmente Culito .

Y él estaba enamorado de todo aquello, no podía decepcionarse por una tontería pues cada minuto con Wonsik valía oro, y más ahora cuando sus sentimientos eran recíprocos. Taekwoon salió de la ducha decidido a hablar con él de nuevo, no le importaba si ya estaba durmiendo o tal vez enfadado por su estúpido comportamiento.

Se puso la camiseta y los pantalones anchos rápidamente, y se dirigió con paso decidido a la puerta contraria, pero lo que no se esperó al abrirla fue encontrarse con Wonsik de cara, al parecer él tenía intención de salir de su habitación. Se miraron fijamente unos segundos antes de hablar los dos a la vez.

\- Necesito hablar contigo.

Ambos se rieron como dos tontos enamorados, Wonsik se apartó de la puerta para dejarlo entrar y luego la cerró a su espalda. Taekwoon quiso comenzar la conversación, pero se le adelantó, le cogió de las manos para entrelazarlas con las suyas.

\- Déjame a mi primero, por favor. – Le sonrió de manera tierna, luego asintió. – Estoy dispuesto a pasar un aburrido túnel de supuesto terror solo si es a tu lado, pero más les vale no asustarte demasiado, porque el único que puede hacer latir tu corazón rápido soy yo. – Por supuesto que lo hacía, justo como en ese instante. - También acepto ir al cine a ver una estúpida película, no me importa de lo que sea, pero si accidentalmente nos rozamos no me voy a contener, y tal vez te saque de la sala para encerrarnos en el lavabo.

\- Creo que aceptaré el riesgo. - Dijo con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja, se acercó a su oído. – Pero me quitarás fuerzas para atarme luego a la cama... aunque ahora que lo pienso. – Se apartó de él, con la cara completamente roja y colocándose la mano bajo la barbilla. – Tu solo tienes un colchón.

\- Ya buscaremos la forma, gatito.

Wonsik le enseñó los dientes y luego se abalanzó sobre él, profundizando un beso que hablaba por sí solo. Se abrazaron, con esa extraña conversación habían solucionado algo que ni siquiera habia sido una discusión seria, sino una pequeña piedra que ambos habían pateado fácilmente.

\- ¿Te quedas a dormir?

Se lo pudo haber pensado, pero estaba lo suficientemente enganchado a su adorable pelirrojo como para negarse. No le importó que alguien de la casa pudiera descubrirlos a la mañana siguiente, ni que la consecuencia fuera explicar que su supuesto compañero de trabajo se había convertido ahora en su novio. En esos momentos se sentía capaz hasta de buscar el número de su madre y llamarla para decirle que estaba enamorado de un pintor delincuente de pelo rojo y preciosos tatuajes, y que además lo hacía gozar en un colchón tirado en el suelo de un garaje.

Por suerte eso nunca tendría que hacerlo.

Si el año comenzaba de ese modo estaba dispuesto a disfrutar del resto al máximo, a ver esos ojos marrones todos los días, y acostumbrándose a que sus brazos lo rodearan como lo hacía en ese mismo momento, sobre aquella cama con sábanas verdes y azules. Tal vez podrían haber hecho una segunda ronda después de la mesa del trastero, pero los dos cayeron rendidos en cuanto se tumbaron el uno al lado del otro.

...

La luz de la mañana no lo hizo abrir los ojos, pero si lo despertó, así que su primer movimiento fue el de buscar una almohada para taparse y seguir con el sueño que estaba teniendo, aunque no se acordara de él. Palpó la blandita superficie con la mano sin éxito, dormir boca abajo no le gustaba, así que su siguiente opción fue darse la vuelta, pero se topó con algo duro que lo hizo dudar de donde estaba.

Luego lo recordó todo, y sonrió al saber que todo había sido real.

Se acurrucó en su pecho desnudo mientras lo abrazaba, intentando que Wonsik quedara pegado a él de esa manera durante mucho tiempo. No sabía si él seguía dormido, pero le gustó que también correspondiera a ese intento de posesión, apretándole y apoyando su barbilla en la cima de su cabeza.

No quiso pensar en la hora que era, pero solo esperó que no fuera demasiado tarde para poder seguir un ratito más en aquella cómoda posición. Suspiró e intentó dormir de nuevo, pero no lo logró pues el sol los iluminaba demasiado, uno demasiado fuerte para ser invierno y eso solo podía significar que no era tan temprano como creía.

Abrió los ojos y se zafó como pudo de los fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban, fue en busca de su teléfono pero recordó que no estaba en su habitación, así que por suerte, logró localizar el de Wonsik sobre la mesa de noche a su lado. Le dio al botón, y un adorable Buttie cachorro le informaba con números blancos que eran casi las tres de la tarde, y su tren salía a las cuatro.

\- Wonsik. – Dijo girándose y moviendo su brazo, pero este no dio respuesta, así que volvió a repetir la acción pero con más fuerza. – Wonsik, es muy tarde. – Elevó su tono un poco más, pero lo único que recibió fue el apreciar la espalda de su novio al girarse. - ¡Wonsik!

\- Me gustaba más como me llamaste ayer.

Frunció el ceño, por mucho que lo intentó no lo lograba recordar, pero una bombillita se le encendió en su cabeza en cuanto reconstruyó los hechos de la fiesta y luego enrojeció. La verdad, no sabía cómo se le había ocurrido decir su nombre en diminutivo, pero le salió solo, y por lo que veía no le había desagradado. Sonrió con malicia, tenían media hora para hacer las maletas y coger el taxi, si tenía que ablandarlo para que se diera prisa, tendría que intentarlo.

Recorrió su trabajado cuerpo con la mirada al sentarse sobre la cama, y bajó lo suficiente la cabeza para trazar con la punta de su nariz su hombro y llegar hasta su oreja para susurrar con dulzura:

\- Wonsikkie... como no nos demos prisa, perderemos el tren.

Fue un movimiento rápido, y en poco segundos se encontró atrapado por las muñecas sobre su cabeza, y una cadera sentada encima de la suya. Luego sus labios favoritos lo atraparon en un ardiente beso, al que Taekwoon no dudó en corresponder con la misma intensidad.

Luego un carraspeo los sobresaltó, ni siquiera oyeron como Sora había llamado antes de entrar.


	26. Indescriptible

Faltaban dos horas para la vuelta a la jornada laboral después de las vacaciones de navidad, Hakyeon se miró en el espejo del baño, tenía ojeras así que tenía menos de ese tiempo para taparlas y lograr ir al trabajo como si hubiera descansado las ocho horas necesarias en un adulto de su edad.

Lo ideal sería que el remordimiento lo recorriera por dentro y por ello, no haber dormido en absoluto, y que lo poco que lo hubiera hecho fuera por estar pensando en la que ahora era su novia y no por haber pasado la mayoría de su noche con el hermano de esta.

Porque Hakyeon había vuelto a sucumbir a los encantos de Jaehwan.

Se dio cuenta que su advertencia de ir a por él iba en serio cuando, después de despedirse de Jaerin con un dulce beso en la puerta de su casa el día anterior, su vecino entró sin permiso y lo acorraló en la entrada. Intentó esquivarlo, evitó que no fuera a mayores apartando las manos contrarias de sus caderas, pero no pasaron ni dos minutos hasta que no pudo resistirse más.

Porque los labios de Jaehwan eran adictivos.

Odiaba admitir que el roce de sus lenguas, era lo mejor que le había pasado desde su última vez. La manera posesiva con la que lo apretaba contra él, despeinándolo con cada caricia y su forma de desnudarlo sin compasión, solo hacían que Hakyeon cayera en sus redes fácilmente, por mucho que se arrepintiera al día siguiente.

Salió del baño con la toalla en la cadera al escuchar su teléfono móvil, era un mensaje de texto de Jaerin dándole los buenos días y un adorable osito que le deseaba ánimo en su primer día de trabajo en el nuevo año. Cada palabra que leía era un pinchazo de culpa, le pidió salir con ella el día siguiente de navidad, aún no comenzaba el mes de enero, y ya le había sido infiel dos veces. Se sentía estúpido, y todo por no querer aceptar que le gustaba un hombre.

Porque sí, le gustaba Jaehwan mucho más de lo que imaginaba.

Adoraba su sonrisa, sus besos, su manera de ser y su intento exitoso por conquistarle. Le gustaba su manera de tocarlo y hacerlo suyo con pasión y dulzura a la vez, algo que nunca había pasado nunca antes con ninguna de las chicas con las que había estado.

Pero todo aquello estaba mal, lo sabía y Hakyeon debía enfrentarse a ello, no solo estaba el problema de ser el novio Jaerin y acostarse con su hermano a la vez, sino que también debía soportar la mente cerrada de su madre, una que no aprobaría bajo ninguna circunstancia un engaño como aquel, y mucho menos si el responsable era un chico.

Quiso gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero era muy temprano y Jaehwan aún dormía en su cama. Había sido la primera vez que los dos se quedaron dormidos juntos, después de una noche de pasión, pues el resto de las veces uno de ellos se marchaba primero. Así que por unos instantes se olvidó de todo lo que no debía hacer, y se centró en el muchacho de labios gruesos y cuerpo tonificado.

Dormía abrazado a una de sus almohadas, con la boca medio abierta y su manta de tonos pastel cubriéndole de cintura para abajo. Una parte de su cuello lucía con claridad, una mancha rojiza que Hakyeon se atrevió a marcar, en uno de los puntos más ardientes de la noche pasada.

Terminó de vestirse en silencio para no despertarlo, y después de mirar el reloj, tuvo que apresurarse para no coger atasco en la carretera principal. Se miró en el espejo de la entrada una última vez, colocando un pelo rebelde en su sitio y ajustándose la corbata correctamente, luego sonrió satisfecho ante su imagen.

\- ¿De verdad piensas ir tan extremadamente guapo al trabajo? – Escuchó a su espalda y se giró para encontrarse un más que despierto Jaehwan, vestido únicamente en calzoncillos. – Todos te mirarán y eso no me hace ninguna gracia.

Hakyeon solo enrojeció y lo vio andar como un león hacia su presa, no iba muy mal desencaminado pues segundos después fue atrapado por su boca. Se besaron como si no lo hubieran hecho durante la noche, él solo pudo corresponder y nunca admitiría que odió tener que parar.

\- Jaehwan, me tengo que ir es muy tarde. – Dijo poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros, luego lo vio sonreír.

\- ¿Comemos juntos?

\- No sé si podré, tengo trabajo acumulado. Además necesito hablar con Taekwoon de muchas cosas.

No era ninguna mentira, se había dejado informes sin terminar del año pasado, y únicamente había conversado con su amigo por mensaje, y no era lo mismo desahogarse por palabras que en persona. Notó su cara de decepción, pero era adorable el modo en el que puso su boca en forma de puchero, quiso comérselo en ese instante, pero debía controlarse.

\- Podemos... - Carraspeó tímido y mirando a otro lado. – Cenar juntos, si quieres.

\- ¡Trato hecho!

Ahora era su sonrisa la que iluminaba su cara, eso le gustó mucho más. Sintió una leve presión en sus labios de nuevo para luego verlo irse con tranquilidad, Hakyeon suspiró en cuanto cerró la puerta a su espalda con sus latidos acelerados.

Esto no está bien, pensó.

...

\- ¿¡Qué es eso de que estás con cuarenta de fiebre, Jung Taekwoon!? – Le gritó a través del teléfono.

\- Supongo que son las consecuencias de una confesión amorosa bajo la lluvia. ¿No es romántico? – Lo pudo imaginar sonriendo como un loco, y sonrojado no solo por su alta temperatura corporal.

\- Solo lo será si el causante de eso está en las mismas condiciones que tú.

\- Cuando llegue a mi casa lo averiguaré. – Se escuchó un timbre sonar. – Aquí está, te dejo Yeonie, si mañana me encuentro mejor volveré al trabajo. - Y le colgó dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Hakyeon nunca imaginó ver a su amigo consumido por la locura del amor, y que le afectase de tal manera. Había pasado de ser un chico tímido y responsable que nunca había experimentado una relación física, a alguien que le había confesado que hacerlo sobre una mesa medio rota era algo que tenía que probar por obligación.

Escuchó atento la historia que le contaba su amigo por teléfono, con la voz nasal a causa del resfriado, mientras se dirigía al trabajo. Le pareció algo insólita, pero le divirtió mucho la parte en la que su hermana los pilló en mitad de algo que dejaron para cuando estuvieran a solas. No le fue complicado imaginar a Taekwoon explicando a Sora, y completamente rojo, por qué habían dormido juntos, aunque ésta ya tenía una ligera idea de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

La verdad, le había fastidiado bastante que no fuese a trabajar, Hakyeon necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, y quien mejor que él para aclararle lo que sentía y que al menos le diera una pista con lo que debía hacer sin dañar a nadie, sobre todo a Jaerin.

Ella era una mujer maravillosa, simpática y agradable, cualquier hombre se sentiría dichoso de estar a su lado y dedicarle todo el tiempo del mundo, y Hakyeon lo hacía, pero aunque sus ojos la miraran, su mente viajaba a aquel ser que tanto se le parecía, y tal vez fuera ese el motivo por el que Jaerin le atrajo desde el primer día.

Decidió seguir con su jornada de trabajo para dejar de pensar en el tema, organizó todos los informes atrasados, llamó a los de contabilidad para consultar alguna duda sobre las nóminas y terminó por reescribir algunos contratos por orden directa de la dirección. Por suerte todo aquello lo mantuvo entretenido, y cuando se dio cuenta ya era la hora de comer, aunque no tenía hambre. Notó vibrar su teléfono en el bolsillo, tenía mensajes de dos personas diferentes y no sabía cómo responderles, pues una era una invitación a comer por parte de Jaeri y la otra una insinuación indecente al llegar a su casa. Por supuesto le llamaba más la atención la segunda, pero la correcta era la primera, así que se decantó por ella e ignoró, con mucha fuerza de voluntad, la de Jaehwan.

Media hora más tarde, Hakyeon besó los labios de su novia que llegaba con un abrigo grueso, debido a las bajas temperaturas de la calle. Se sonrieron y pidieron los platos que más les apeteció de la carta, conversaron de cosas triviales y terminaron por decidir que musical verían ese fin de semana, pues ambos tenían ganas de asistir a uno, así que se decantaron por el más reciente. Después de la velada, se despidieron para volver al trabajo y quedaron en verse al día siguiente, cuando Hakyeon fuera a buscar a sus sobrinos a la guardería.

Todos esos actos eran en los que debería centrarse, y así con el tiempo llegaría a algo más, se llevaría a Jaerin a un buen restaurante y allí pediría su mano, luego daría la noticia a la familia y entonces comenzaría una nueva vida, una en la que sus padres estarían orgullosos de él, pues al fin había sentado la cabeza.

Pero toda esa historia tenía un hilo suelto que sería difícil ajustarlo, pues Jaehwan seguía siendo el hermano gemelo de Jaerin, y sí o sí estaría en cada acto familiar, seguiría viviendo en la casa contraria y continuaría atrayéndole como el primer día.

Por todo ello, Hakyeon debía tomar una decisión, y no le estaba resultando nada fácil cuando la que escogía su corazón, decepcionaría a su familia, y la correcta era la que dañaría a Jaehwan. Y en el momento en el que picó a su puerta después del trabajo, se guio por lo que sentía su cuerpo y se abrazó a él, odiándose a sí mismo.

Quiso disfrutar de sus besos una vez más para así recordarlos, colgó la llamada de su madre en ese instante, y apagó el móvil, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella después de aquello. Se agarró fuerte a su cuello mientras Jaehwan lo agarraba de las nalgas, para poder rodear su cadera con las piernas y ser guiado hasta la cama de su vecino.

Se dejó quitar la camisa con fuerza, notó como alguno de sus botones volaba por los aires, pero no le importó, después de entregarse a él por última vez perdería mucho más. Gimió al sentir su lengua sobre sus pequeños pezones marrones, y acarició su pelo suave mientras lo hacía. Con todo aquello, no tardaron en terminar desnudos y sudados, el uno sobre el otro y con las manos entrelazadas.

Gritó su nombre sin cuidado, la sensación de ser inundado por un hombre nunca había sido tan satisfactoria, y llegó al clímax sin vergüenza ninguna, siendo él mismo. Un Hakyeon del que se despediría en cuando recobrara el sentido, para dar la bienvenida al hombre que todos querían que fuera.

Quiso llorar en cuanto Jaehwan lo abrazó contra su pecho, escuchó sus latidos igual de rápidos que los suyos, quería que el tiempo se detuviera. Desde que se conocieron la sensación de estar juntos era indescriptible, por mucho que lo negara al principio. Deseó ese mundo perfecto en el que despertaba siempre a su lado, con una sonrisa en la cara, y no aquel en el que se veia obligado a decir la dolorosa frase que todo el mundo temía, pero que en esos momentos era necesaria para poder arrancar.

\- Jaehwan, tenemos que hablar.


	27. Sueño

En el primer día de la vuelta al trabajo después de las fiestas navideñas, siempre había el doble de trabajo. A primera hora reinaban los cafés, desde el más sencillo hasta el azucarado con canela. Unos los combinaban con magdalenas y otros con bocadillos, como lo hacía Hakyeon, al cual extrañó ver desayunar solo sin Taekwoon, pero luego recordó a Wonsik y lo comprendió todo.

Hyuk había hablado con su amigo en cuanto despertó, y sonreía al imaginarlo en la farmacia comprando todos los remedios posibles para un simple resfriado, porque, según sus palabras, Nada era suficiente si se trataba de su gatito. No le pareció raro que Wonsik no enfermara si estuvo en la misma situación que en la de ahora su novio, él era un chico fuerte y pocas veces, por no decir nunca, lo había visto con algún síntoma de gripe.

El martes de aquella misma semana fue mucho más tranquilo, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, charló con sus clientes de las vacaciones, recibió el pedido para el resto de días y aprovechó un rato libre para llamar a Sungjae. Después del beso, su relación seguía exactamente igual, no pasaron a más pues tampoco hacía tanto que se conocían, pero Hyuk podía decir que estaban muy a gusto el uno con el otro.

Desde aquella tardw en el cine, los dos habían quedado de nuevo, se felicitaron el año pasadas las doce y se habían vuelto a besar un par de veces, como broma ambos se consideraban los llamados "amigos con derecho". Sungjae lo estaba ayudando como nunca nadie, cada vez pensaba menos en Hongbin, aunque cuando lo hacía, seguía latiéndole el corazón como el primer día y se odiaba por ello.

Había decidido poner punto y final de una vez por todas, pero no se le quitaba de la cabeza que el hombre con el que Hongbin se iba a casar, tenía una aventura con su ayudante. Tal vez debería alegrarse y sentir que era la oportunidad perfecta para evitar ese futuro matrimonio, pero Hyuk sentía que no era nadie para meterse donde no le llamaban.

Y por mucho que realmente quisiera decirlo, sabía que nadie le iba a creer, no tenía prueba alguna que confirmara lo que escuchó en la tienda de los mismos labios del amante. Además, ¿Qué ganaría con eso? Porque debía aceptar que Hongbin no lo quería, aunque le dijera la verdad y realmente se cancelara la boda, no cambiaría absolutamente nada.

Suspiró mientras sacudía la cabeza, tenía que dejar de pensar en el tema y centrarse en lo importante, el cumpleaños de Sungjae estaba al caer y no sabía que regalarle. Aún faltaban cuatro días, tenía tiempo de sobra pero ninguna idea. Pensó en aquellas bambas de marca, pero se le iban de presupuesto, una camiseta era algo sencillo y algún tipo de joya ya lo sentía demasiado personal. Recordó sus gustos tan parecidos a los suyos y de repente se le encendió la bombilla, luego se aseguró que sus ayudantes podrían con los clientes que había en ese momento y fue a por el ordenador portátil.

Sonrió al imaginar su cara cuando apareciera con el videojuego que tanto estaba esperando, salía justo el día de su cumpleaños, y sabía que Sungjae llevaba meses ahorrando para comprárselo, pero Hyuk se iba a adelantar. Puso el nombre en el buscador, y le apareció un listado de tiendas donde poder reservarlo y llevárselo el mismo día de su salida, luego anotó las direcciones y el teléfono para poder llamar y acercarse esa misma tarde.

Pero su alegría se fue esfumando cada vez que marcaba un número distinto, pues en todos los lados le decian que se había agotado y el siguiente pedido no lo recibirían hasta la semana siguiente. Su siguiente opción fue buscarlo de manera online, pero tuvo la misma suerte, sabía que era un videojuego muy solicitado, pero nunca pensó que hasta tal punto.

Suspiró frustrado, ya se veía comprando una camiseta con alguna frase graciosa y regalándosela por cumplir, no le gustaba para nada la idea. Se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla con las manos en la cabeza, como si de esa manera se le ocurriera otra opción, pero le fue imposible, luego una voz a su espalda lo sobresaltó.

\- ¿Así que El ataque de los zombis 3? No sabía que te gustaran ese tipo de juegos. – Tragó fuerte, no hacía falta verle la cara para reconocer su voz. – A mí también me gustan, aunque no tenga tiempo para jugarlos.

Intentó mantener la compostura, imaginó que su corazón latía por el sobresalto y no por el dulce sonido, se acomodó bien en la silla y se giró para responderle con normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no le doliera mirarlo.

\- ¿En serio? No tienes pinta de ser alguien a quien le gusten los videojuegos. – Hongbin de sentó a su lado, con una sonrisa, evitó mirarle los hoyuelos, esos malditos hoyuelos.

\- Aquí entre nosotros... - Se le acercó demasiado. - Soy un auténtico friki. Puedo estar horas delante de la pantalla. Más de una vez he venido a trabajar con ojeras por pasarme la noche jugando. – Hyuk se rio y se lo imaginó. – Pero a Yesung no le gustan, así que últimamente no lo hago, pero aprovecho los días que está fuera para engancharme.

Lo tenía difícil, extremadamente difícil el no controlar sus sentimientos en ese momento, mezclados con rabia por escuchar su nombre y ver la felicidad con la que Hongbin lo mencionaba, cuando detrás de aquella frase había una mentira oculta que solo él sabía. En ese momento quiso explotar, pero se controló y solo le siguió la corriente.

\- El ataque de los zombis 3 lo reservé hace meses porque escuché que se agotaría en seguida, ¿Aún sigue disponible?

\- No. – Suspiró. – Llevo un rato intentando encontrarlo en alguna tienda, pero están agotados, he llegado tarde.

\- Creo que puedo ayudarte. – Se quedó pensando unos instantes y después de regalarle otra sonrisa, sacó su teléfono y se marchó.

Hyuk apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se tapó la cara, como Hongbin siguiera siendo de esa manera sería imposible sacarlo de su cabeza. Lo vio acercarse a los pocos minutos y recobró la compostura, como si no estuviera derretido con su cercanía.

\- ¡Lo tengo! – Dijo mostrándole el móvil. – Tengo un amigo, dueño de una tienda de videojuegos, si te pasas esta misma tarde a reservarlo, lo tendrás el mismo día de su venta. – Abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido.

\- ¿En serio? – Lo vio asentir. - ¡Eso es genial! – Tenía el asunto del regalo resuelto. - ¡Gracias!

\- No hay de qué. Iré contigo para que no haya líos. Te espero a las seis en la entrada ¿Vale? – Hyuk asintió y lo vio levantarse. – Me tengo que marchar. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Lo despidió con la mano y luego se dio cuenta de la situación, había aceptado ir con Hongbin a reservar un videojuego, que iba a regalar al chico del que se estaba intentando enamorar para poder olvidarlo.

Definitivamente, aquello no era lo ideal para conseguirlo.

...

Caminó de un lado al otro como si estuviera encerrado en una jaula, Hyuk se rascaba la cabeza, despeinándose a la vez que suspiraba. En todo el día no sabía las veces que había cambiado de opinión, tal vez fueron unas cien las ocasiones en las que caminó hasta el ascensor para subir al estudio y anular la cita, aunque mi siquiera pudiera considerarse como tal. Únicamente Hongbin lo estaba ayudando, como un amigo.

Y ese pensamiento era lo que lo hacía retroceder y seguir con su plan de esa tarde, conseguir el regalo para Sungjae, porque ese era el motivo principal por el que lo estaba esperando, entonces ¿Por qué estaba nervioso? De hecho debía estar feliz, lo había sorprendido la normalidad con la que hablaron, como dos adultos que consideraban un beso extremadamente fogoso en un coche, como algo pasajero.

Pero temía por lo que pudieran hablar, seguro Hongbin diría algo sobre su boda o comentaría cualquier cosa de Yesung, el hombre con el que se iba a casar, el cual lo más probable era quen en esos momentos, estuviera en esa suite del hotel con su ayudante. Negó con la cabeza, no podía hacerlo, Hyuk estaba seguro que no lograría guardárselo, o al menos soportar ver su sonrisa con una puñalada trapera como aquella.

Volvió a entrar al edificio con un cambio de idea, ya le compraría aquella camiseta de Bart Simpson, recordó que Sungjae era muy fanático de la serie, así que sería el regalo perfecto, agradecería a Hongbin su ayuda y anularía el encuentro. Pero frenó en cuanto lo tuvo delante, vestido con su típico atuendo de chaqueta y camisa, extremadamente guapo.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó con una sonrisa pintada en la cara, aumentando su perfección y haciendo que Hyuk asintiera como una marioneta. – Iremos en mi coche, llegaremos antes que en transporte público.

Se quiso negar, no quería entrar en ese coche, le traía demasiados recuerdos agradables y dolorosos a la vez, pero su cuerpo caminó por si solo a su lado hasta llegar al vehículo, y se montó en el asiento del copiloto en cuanto escuchó el cerrojo. El coche arrancó y esperó a que el silencio incómodo apareciera, pero Hongbin no lo dejó.

\- Entonces. ¿Has jugado a las primeras partes? Yo creo que el segundo fue mejor que el primero, así que espero que este supere a ambos. – Hyuk dudó antes de responder, no le había dicho que el videojuego no era para él.

\- En realidad solo he jugado al primero.

\- ¿Y ya quieres la tercera parte?

\- Bueno... el juego no es para mí, es para...- Carraspeó. – Un amigo.

\- Ah. – Fue su única respuesta, y volvió los ojos a la carretera. – Debe de ser un amigo muy especial. – Susurró en un tono más bajo, aunque Hyuk lo escuchó perfectamente.

\- La verdad es que sí. – Dijo con claridad. – Aunque aún nos estamos conociendo, nos llevamos bastante bien y no sabía que regalarle por su cumpleaños. En serio, me has salvado de comprarle algo más sencillo, gracias Hongbin. – Este solo asintió.

Creyó que lo había dicho todo muy rápido, pero no tenía por qué esconderlo, él hablaba de Sungjae como Hongbin hablaba de su prometido, con naturalidad, como dos amigos que eran, lo tenía que aceptar. No continuaron conversando, pues ya estaban llegando al centro comercial donde se encontraba la tienda.

Caminaron en silencio hasta allí con la incomodidad en el cuerpo que Hyuk no quería tener, observó los maniquís para distraerse y eso lo ayudó hasta entrar por una puerta decorada con los fantasmas de Pac-Man y un Súper Mario Bros gigante. Un muchacho de pelo verde salió de detrás del mostrador, y saludó a Hongbin con alegría.

\- ¡Dichosos los ojos! Desde que estás comprometido no hay quien te vea. – Le pasó un brazo por la espalda.

\- He estado ocupado. – Respondió el castaño con una sonrisa. – Él es Hyuk, el chico del que te he hablado.

\- Encantado, soy Minchan

Después de las presentaciones pasaron a los procedimientos para reservar el juego, al parecer el chico tenía varios contactos con la central, y no le causó ningún problema añadir un artículo más a su lista de pedidos. Hyuk sonrió al ver la facilidad con la que lo había conseguido, y se imaginó la cara de Sungjae cuando recibiera su regalo, seguro le encantaría. Tal vez ese gesto los llevaba a algo más, y terminarían saliendo de manera oficial.

A Hyuk le gustó la idea, el ticket que Minchan le entregó conforme la reserva estaba hecha, era el pase perfecto para seguir con su plan de olvidar al chico que ahora se encontraba a su lado, algo serio para estar con un amigo al que no veía desde hacía tiempo. En cuanto estuvo todo listo, se despidieron y volvieron al coche, Hongbin se ofreció a llevar a Hyuk a su casa, pero éste se negó.

\- Déjame en la cafetería, me he olvidado las llaves de casa dentro. – Aunque podía ser una excusa para no rememorar aquella noche, no era ninguna mentira, con los nervios se las había dejado en el mostrador. - Luego me iré en bus.

\- Está bien. – Dijo sin insistir.

Pararon delante de la revista, se despidieron de manera cordial y con Hyuk volviéndole a agradecer el detalle. Abrió la cafetería a oscuras, como la tenía tan conocida no hizo falta encender las luces, así que fue directo a por las llaves, por suerte las encontró a la primera, pero en cuanto las cogió sintió unos pasos a su espalda, y comenzó a temblar. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que se trataba de algún ladrón que lo había seguido, así que agarró fuerte las llaves, dispuesto a defenderse con ellas si hiciera falta.

Pero no lo hizo, pues reconocería aquella voz entre un millón.

\- Hyuk.

\- ¿Hongbin? – Distinguió su silueta en la oscuridad. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que te habías marchado ya.

\- Lo tuyo con ese amigo... ¿Va en serio? – Dijo haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta.

\- Hongbin, ¿A qué viene est...?

\- Responde, por favor. – Lo interrumpió.

\- No lo sé, ya te he dicho que nos estamos conociendo.

\- Entonces no sois nada. – Quiso confirmar sin preguntar.

\- Somos amigos. - Hyuk estaba confuso.

\- Bien.

Y sin previo aviso, después de una breve pausa, sintió una presión en los labios, muy distinta de las que últimamente recibía de Sungjae. Un beso tan conocido y recordado con nostalgia, que no tuvo más remedio que corresponder, porque si se trataba de un nuevo sueño no lo iba a desaprovechar y si era real, ya hablarían de ello.


	28. Fases

\- Señor, si no va a coger ninguno, debería cerrar la puerta.

El frigorífico que conservaba los alimentos le ofrecía tanta variedad, que no tenía ni idea de cuál elegir, llevaba más de veinte minutos pasando sus ojos entre el kimbap de queso, el de pollo y el de atún. Este último era su favorito y ya había cogido tres, pero no sabía si a Taekwoon también le gustaría, así que aun conociendo que a su novio lo le haría mucha gracia, cogió uno de cada.

Wonsik sonrió de nuevo, últimamente notaba que lo hacía demasiado, la gente de la calle ya no lo miraba como un lunático que vestía pantalones azul marino y camisa con ojos de rana, sino porque saludaba con alegría a todo al mundo, mientras caminaba feliz con las tres bolsas del supermercado.

Llevaba exactamente tres botellas de leche de banana, dos de chocolate y cuatro de mora porque era el que le dejaba mejor sabor dejaba en la boca de Taekwoon, si lo besaba justo después de que se lo bebiera. También compró vitaminas, té y miel, una combinación que su abuela realizaba cuando era pequeño, y solía darle cuando estaba enfermo.

El plan era perfecto, no es que se alegrara que su gatito llevara tres días con fiebre, mocos que no paraban de salir de su nariz y escalofríos que no eran provocados por él; pero si le gustaba que por ello no volviera al trabajo. De ese modo sería capaz de pasar la mayor parte de su día con Taekwoon, y eso lo ponía de muy buen humor, lo suficiente como para hablar con Hyuk por teléfono a pesar de que fuera cargado con bolsas llenas de la compra.

\- ¿Entonces que te dijo?

\- Que... estaba comprobando la diferencia entre besar a alguien que le gustaba y hacerlo con quien creía querer. – Esperó a que siguiera hablando, pero parecía que esa iba a ser toda la historia.

\- ¿Y ya está?

\- Sí... luego me sonrió y cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba.

\- Pues que aburrido, definitivamente mi confesión le da mil vueltas. – Wonsik habló muy orgulloso de sí mismo, luego dejó las bolsas en el suelo, justo delante del portal de Taekwoon.

\- Si no recuerdo mal, no salió como tu planea- Cortó la palabra para luego añadir- Espera... ¿Crees que Hongbin se me ha confesado?

\- ¿Y qué te pensabas que era? O eso, o te ha dicho que creía que te quería... y por lo que se de tu rara historia, la segunda opción no cuadra. – Se colocó el teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja, para picar al botón del ascensor sin problema y con la compra en cada mano, luego abrió la puerta con los pies.

En todo el trayecto en la subida de las cuatro plantas, continuó la conversación, no se enteró de mucho, pero tenía claro que Hyuk se encontraba un gran dilema, pues según él tenía que escoger entre ese nuevo amigo que se había echado y Hongbin, y allí era donde se perdía, porque si su amigo estaba enamorado del fotógrafo, ¿Por qué narices no lo elegía a él?

Ahora que había aprendido la sensación llamada "mariposas en el estómago", no comprendía que le impedía a Hyuk llegar a tener algo como él tenía con su gatito, un algo que le estaba gustando descubrir a su lado y reconocía que lo estaba pasando bastante bien. Al fin había encontrado algo distinto a la pintura que no era para nada aburrido, pues descubrir los detalles en Taekwoon que lo volvían loco, era todo un juego.

Como por ejemplo la sencilla contraseña que tenía para entrar en su casa, porque era muy olvidadizo, o sus adorables mejillas al comer un sándwich, igual que el que se estaba comiendo en esos instantes sobre la encimera de la cocina, y vestido con ropa de calle.

\- ¿Vas a algún lado? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido y colocando las bolsas en una de las mesas. Luego se puso a su lado, lo observó, seguía igual de pálido y con la nariz roja. - ¿Has decidido ir al médico? Bien, no me hace gracia que nadie que no sea yo te toque, pero si no hay más remedio... ¡Te acompañaré! Así lo puedo vigilar y...

\- Wonsik, voy a trabajar. – Taekwoon habló con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, interrumpiéndolo, y con la voz aun ronca.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo como si no lo hubiera entendido.

\- No puedo faltar más días, Hakyeon me ha dicho que hay mucho trabajo, y mi jefa es muy estricta con las ausencias. - Tosió y bebió un poco del té que se había preparado. – Además estoy mucho mejor.

Dicho esto, lo vio dar un paso hasta el fregadero y poner la taza para luego lavarlo, pero con solo ese simple movimiento, Taekwoon apoyó las manos en el borde de la encimera, perecía claramente que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento. Wonsik se acercó mucho más para agarrarlo de la cintura, evitando así que no cayera al suelo, luego le colocó una mano en la frente, y odió que estuviera ardiendo.

\- Tú así no vas a ningún lado. – Ordenó.

Y antes de que pudiera replicarle nada, lo condujo hasta el sofá del salón y lo sentó. Por suerte estuvo receptivo a la hora, de tumbarse y seguir con los cuidados necesarios para curarse, no era experto en enfermería, pero recordaba los pasos de su abuela, así que hizo exactamente lo mismo que los dos días en los que estuvo de cuidador personal, desde que volvieron de Busán.

Cogió la toalla pequeña, la empapó en agua y la llevó a su frente para bajar la fiebre, después de volver a regañarle por querer levantarse. Luego calentó agua y preparó otro té, junto con la miel y las vitaminas, lo colocó todo en una bandeja y la puso sobre la mesa que había delante del sofá. Taekwoon mientras tanto observaba cada movimiento suyo, y a pesar de la mala cara que tenía, le sonrió, y aquello recompensó todo lo que estaba haciendo, dio mil gracias a su abuela mentalmente por ser tan buena profesora.

\- Creo que nunca nadie me había cuidado de este modo. – Tosió levemente para luego añadir. – Gracias, Wonsikkie.

Y allí estaba de nuevo ese modo de llamarlo, acompañado del rubor, que se veía mucho más intenso por la palidez enfermiza de su cara, y su dulce voz, solo con eso ya notó la rápida reacción de su cuerpo. Lo había dividido por fases: la primera era el cosquilleo estomacal, extraño y placentero a la vez, a aquello lo seguía la sensación de nervios que lo hacían perder la cabeza y para terminar el efecto que causaba lo que hubiera dicho o hecho, pues unas veces tenía ganas de besarlo, otras de abrázalo o, como sucedía en la mayoría de ocasiones, todo a la vez y mucho más.

Pero esa vez se tuvo que contener, Taekwoon lo había obligado a no acercarse mucho a su cara para que no se contagiara, y Wonsik simplemente acató las órdenes, pero no por que quisiera, sino porque había un chantaje tras toda esa curiosa conversación del pasado lunes.

\- No me lo agradezcas tanto, y dedícate a recuperarte, no sabes lo que es estar dos días sin poder tocarte,y ya me estoy volviendo loco.

\- ¿Más aún? Eso es complicado. – Dijo en tono de burla.

\- ¿Crees que estoy loco? – Y le tocó con el dedo en uno de sus costados, Taekwoon saltó y él solo sonrió al descubrir un nuevo punto. - ¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa, eh? – De nuevo, otro toque que lo hizo reír esta vez.

\- ¡A mí no me mires! ¡Para ya! – Gritó entre carcajadas al sentir otro más.

\- No quiero.

Y allí, en ese sofá, que Wonsik consideraba de lo más aburrido en comparación con el suyo, aprovechó para arrancar las risas de su gatito con un ataque de cosquillas, recibiendo a cambio algún que otro empujón sin fuerza.

En mitad de los forcejeos, Taekwoon paró para toser nuevamente a causa de los ataques, así que decidió detenerse, por unos instantes ni se acordaba de la gripe.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Se preocupó al verlo tumbarse con una mano en la cabeza. – Lo siento.

Lo ayudó a acomodarse, lo volvió a colocar en la posición de antes, luego se sentó en el suelo, a la altura de su cabeza, y se recostó con los brazos cruzados, posando la barbilla sobre ellos. Vio como giraba su cuello para mirarlo, a pesar de la estúpida prohibición, estaban demasiado cerca.

\- No lo sientas. – Susurró con voz ronca. – Gracias. – Suspiró – Gracias por estar tan loco.

\- No gatito, gracias a ti.

Y acortó la distancia de sus labios, dejando a un lado que podría contagiarse y estar en su misma situación, olvidando lo poco que le gustaba caer enfermo. Le dio completamente igual porque Taekwoon también correspondió al beso, a pesar de tener los labios cortados, la nariz irritada y que la toalla fría cayera entre ellos.

....

El viernes notó su mejoría al ser recibido con intensidad, ni siquiera se había quitado los zapatos cuando entró por la puerta y su novio se abalanzó sobre él, saltando de tal manera que tuvo que agárralo fuerte de los muslos para que no se cayera, se había colgado a su cuello como si de un koala se tratara. Uno adorable y precioso al que no tardó en besar en profundidad.

\- Te ves con mejor cara. – Dijo en cuanto se separaron, aunque siguió con él en brazos.

\- Ya estoy curado gracias a ti. – Y le regaló un nuevo pico rápido. - ¿Nos vamos?

Wonsik frunció el ceño, no habían hablado en ningún momento de salir a ninguna parte, de echo su primera intención era comprobar que estuviera lo suficientemente recuperado, por un lado para dejar de verlo apagado y por el otro al fin poder disfrutar de él, sin interrupciones, ni mocos verdes.

\- Necesito salir de casa, llevo casi cuatro días entre estas cuatro paredes.

\- Está bien. – Lo acomodó en sus brazos, y luego habló entre su cuello después de lamerlo – Pero primero vamos a jugar. – Cambió de lado y lo besó en la nuez, le gustó escuchar un suspiro placentero por su parte, seguidamente notó como lo apartaba con sus manos.

\- Luego, ¿Vale? – Y se derritió al ver sus ojos, muy abiertos, dedicándole la más tierna de las miradas. – Vamos a dar un paseo, los dos.

Le fue imposible no aceptar, ¿Cómo se iba a negar a aquello? Sintió las fases de nuevo, luego le sonrió y volvió a atacar sus labios, aceptando con delicadeza su propuesta, sabía que tenían todo el tiempo y las ganas del mundo para profundizar sus caricias más tarde.

Se regalaron una última mirada, y en cuanto Taekwoon estuvo calzado, salieron a la calle, cogidos de la mano, olvidándose de las personas que caminaban a su alrededor. Ambos tenían claro que eran el centro de atención, y no solo porque eran dos hombres robándose besos a cada momento, sino porque esta vez Wonsik se había decantado por una camisa a cuadros multicolor, unos tejanos demasiado sencillos y unas Converse tan diferentes como él.

\- ¿Son así o es que tenías tanta prisa por verme que te has puesto una de cada color? – Le preguntó cuándo salieron del parque por el que andaban, cerca de la casa de Taekwoon, lo vio sonreír. – Me gustan, son muy tú.

\- ¿Muy yo?

\- Sí, muy Ravi... ¡Cómo ese cuadro! – Su novio señaló la pintura al óleo que había en un escaparate por el que pasaban.

Y abrió los ojos de par en par en cuanto lo reconoció, aunque no hacía mucho que lo había visto de fondo de pantalla, en el portátil que Taekwoon utilizaba para trabajar. Era su primera pintura, colgada de exposición en una tienda de manualidades y todo tipo de utensilios que tenían que ver con las bellas artes.

Se quedaron parados delante de él, a Wonsik le vinieron todo tipo de recuerdos a la memoria, unos felices, como cuando lo pintó y otros oscuros, como la regañina que recibió por hacerlo. Vieron a niños salir de la tienda, con las manos manchadas de lo que parecía acrílico, muchos tenían papeles dibujados y los enseñaban con orgullo a los familiares que habían ido a recogerlos. Por lo visto, la tienda también ofrecía clases, tanto para adultos como para infantiles, y se sintió feliz de ver que ellos si tenían la oportunidad de hacer algo que les gustaba sin impedimento alguno.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Taekwoon al ver que no había dicho palabra, pero siguió así y solo asintió.

\- ¿Volvemos?

\- Claro.

Se volvieron a coger de las manos para ir de nuevo a casa, pero el hombre que se despedía de los niños le llamó lo suficiente la atención. Estaba de lado hablando con uno de ellos, tenía el pelo canoso y era delgado. Lo miró por segunda vez, sin creer lo que su cabeza había imaginado desde el primer momento, por el sencillo motivo de que era imposible, no podía ser real que fuera él.

Que fuera su padre.


	29. Dulce

Escuchó el pitido de la arrocera que lo avisaba que la comida ya estaba lista, colocó las verduras y el jengibre en los platos correspondientes y mientras terminaba de cortar la carne, echó un vistazo al chico sentado en su sofá con la mirada perdida. La televisión solo emitía anuncios, y en vez de cambiar de canal, Wonsik se dedicaba a prestarles demasiada atención.

A Taekwoon le pareció extraño que estuviera tan concentrado en la crema para arrugas que anunciaba esa actriz entrada en años tan famosa, pero no le iba a preguntar por milésima vez desde que entraron en su casa, cuál era el motivo de estar tan ausente. No le gustaría parecer el novio pesado que nadie quería, pero que no le respondiera o que lo hiciera pero con un simple sí, lo agobiaba demasiado, y no podía evitar preocuparse el doble.

Continuó colocando la mesa, pudo haberle pedido ayuda, pero no quería molestarlo en aquello que ocupara sus pensamientos. Luego se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, le cogió la mano sobresaltándolo y lo alivió ver cómo le sonreía.

\- ¿Vienes a comer?

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y luego miró la mesa con todos los platos colocados.

\- ¿Cuándo has cocinado? – Y aquella pregunta no hizo más que preocuparlo el doble, le agarró de las dos manos.

\- Wonsik... ¿Estás bien? Llevas toda la mañana en otro mundo.

De nuevo no respondió, seguía serio, imaginó que pensando si debía contárselo, pero no dijo nada, simplemente llevo una de sus manos a su cara, y acercó su rostro para depositar un beso dulce y casto, muy diferente a los que solían darse.

Taekwoon no se lo negó, lo dejó seguir a su gusto, saboreando su boca lentamente, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, como si fuera el primero y cada vez tenía más claro que no se había equivocado con él. Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba al suyo como si se tratara de un mecanismo, si Wonsik se encontraba mal, él notaba un gran peso en el propio.

Pero sintió la ligereza en cuanto se separaron, por lo visto, aquel beso había reparado aquello que lo mantenía con la mente en otro lado, le gustó verlo sonreír nuevamente y recuperar esa mirada marrón que tanto amaba. Solo esperaba que algún día llegara a confiar lo suficiente en él como para abrirse y confesarle lo que lo mantenía de ese modo, porque Taekwoon tenía claro que haría lo que fuera por no volverlo a ver así nunca más.

\- Ya estoy mucho mejor. - Dicho esto, se levantó y caminó hasta la mesa, se sentó en una de las sillas y Taekwoon ocupó la otra.

Pudieron haber pasado una comida tranquila como una pareja normal, pero nunca se acordaba con quien había comenzado a salir. Para empezar, Wonsik consideraba que estaban demasiado lejos el uno del otro, y se movió hasta colocarse a su lado, de tal modo que sus rodillas se rozaban debajo de la mesa.

En vez de hablar de cosas triviales o de algo sencillo como el programa que había comenzado en la televisión, se dedicaron a discutir sobre el cabezal que su novio quería comprar, únicamente para tener la sujeción perfecta para futuros juegos en la cama. Aquello solo hizo que Taekwoon enrojeciera, y le diera vergüenza recordar a esa parte interna que pedía a gritos ser atado por el pintor. Tubo que beber agua varias veces para no atragantarse.

Luego le siguieron algunos besos juguetones con sabor a kimchi, una mancha en la comisura de sus labios limpiada con la lengua de Wonsik y algo tan hogareño como verlo a él con el estómago lleno, diciéndole lo delicioso que estaba todo, y eso lo hizo feliz. Taekwoon no había experimentado nunca algo como aquello, pero si era así siempre estaba dispuesto a disfrutarlo al máximo.

Después de fregar los platos y acabar ambos mucho más empapados que la misma vajilla, se sentaron de nuevo en el sofá, sin importarles demasiado los juegos absurdos que hacían en la televisión, o al menos a Wonsik, pues veía más interesante el cuello de su novio, que la chica vestida con colores llamativos que anunciaba el próximo reto a los ídolos que ese día entrevistaban.

A Taekwoon le llamó demasiado la atención lo mucho que gustaba ese juego al público, cuando la sociedad en la que vivían aun veía mal que dos hombres estuvieran juntos. El chico de pelo naranja sostenía entre sus labios aquel palito de chocolate por un extremo, y su compañero de grupo hacía lo mismo por el otro lado. Luego dos integrantes más repetían la acción a la misma vez, y ganaba el que consiguiera la medida más corta, debían morder el dulce hasta casi chocar sus labios.

Le hizo gracia la posición de sus bocas por lograr su objetivo sin tocarse, y que uno de ellos parara antes de tiempo, haciendo que su compañero perdiera el reto. Wonsik miró la pantalla para ver el causante de la risa de Taekwoon, y paró sus caricias para prestar atención, observando con atención todo lo que hacían.

\- Ahora vuelvo.

No le dio tiempo preguntar ni siquiera a donde iba, primero imaginó que al baño, pero al cambiar su dirección hasta la puerta de su casa lo extrañó más, luego la escuchó cerrarse. Volvieron los anuncios en la televisión, pasó los canales hasta parar en uno de cocina, donde preparaban aquella tortilla japonesa con arroz y tomate, y le gustó tanto que decidió hacerla en su siguiente cocinado. Sobre todo la parte en la que la chica hacía dibujos con lo que parecía kétchup o incluso escribía, se sonrojó al imaginarse a sí mismo creando un corazón sobre la tortilla y entregándoselo a Wonsik, no lo vio mala idea.

No supo el tiempo que pasó, hasta que escuchó el código de su puerta y Wonsik apareció con una bolsa colgada de su brazo, luego se acercó al sofá y se colocó en la misma posición en la que estaba antes de marcharse.

\- ¿Dónde has ido? - Pero no le respondió, solo lo vio sacar de la bolsa una caja pequeña para después tendérsela, Taekwoon la cogió y se sorprendió al ver de lo que se trataba. - ¿Pockys?

\- ¡Vamos a jugar!

No pudo ni siquiera reaccionar, ni de preguntarle lo que pensaba hacer con ellos, luego miró la pantalla y consiguió encajar todo. Se dejó arrastrar hasta su habitación, Wonsik pateó la puerta y lo acorraló entre la pared y su boca, centrándose en un beso ardiente que incluía lengua y choque de dientes.

Se alegró de que volviera esa parte que tanto le gustaba de su novio, esa canalla que lo hacía derretirse tan solo con un roce. Sintió un apretón en sus nalgas y luego una señal para que su siguiente paso fuera abrazar su cuello y rodearle la cadera con sus piernas, quedando así en el aire y siendo llevado hasta la cama. Su espalda chocó contra el colchón, seguían en la misma posición pero con caricias donde más querían y las lenguas muy entrelazadas.

Se dio cuenta de que Wonsik seguía con la bolsa de los Pockys colgada de su brazo cuando los sacó. Después de abrirlos, cogió uno y se colocó la parte que no tocaba el chocolate entre sus labios, del mismo modo que lo hizo el chico del programa. Taekwoon supo en seguida lo que debía hacer, así que no tardó en atrapar el otro extremo con los dientes. Ambos avanzaron poco a poco, mordiendo el dulce con lentitud disfrutando del sabor y la vez de su cercanía, y ansiosos no tardaron en acabar con el palito a la vez, comenzando así un beso de chocolate y galleta.

Hacer ese tipo de cosas con Wonsik solo le confirmaba que había escogido bien la parte amorosa de su vida, tenía claro que solo con él viviría momentos de pareja poco habituales, como por ejemplo hacer el amor y combinar cualquier postura vergonzosa, con aquel dulce que nunca volvería a mirar del mismo modo. De nuevo había gemido, se había dejado llevar por su sexy pelirrojo tatuado y lo escuchó gritar su nombre cuando intentó hacer su primera felación.

Todo era perfecto a su lado, Taekwoon cayó rendido sobre la almohada en cuando se hubieron liberado por cuarta vez en aquella tarde de viernes, y le encantó que fuera ese día de la semana pues aún tenían sábado y domingo para disfrutarse mutuamente, ya sea compartiendo ramen, caminar de las manos o intentar cumplir la fantasía de su novio, algo relacionado con la pintura y unas cuerdas, que no le importaría descubrir.

\- Aún queda uno. – Lo vio sacar el último Pocky de la bolsa metalizada mientras sonreía.

Abrió la boca, y Wonsik se lo colocó sobre la lengua, el chocolate estaba algo derretido, así que sintió su sabor al instante, seguido por unos labios carnosos que se posaron sobre los suyos en cuanto la galleta desapareció entre sus rostros. Notó los dedos contrarios en su cintura desnuda, acariciándole con delicadeza y Taekwoon por su parte no dudó en repetir la misma acción pero con su pecho, sintiendo al instante el rápido latir de su corazón.

\- Te quiero, Wonsik. – Susurró en cuanto necesitaron separarse para coger aire, mirándolo a los ojos, con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Lo vio abrir los ojos muy sorprendido, estaba claro que no se esperaba algo como aquello, no entendía su expresión y por un instante el miedo se apoderó de él. Aunque ambos ya se habían confesado que se gustaban, e incluso Wonsik le había dicho que estaba enamorado, así que no entendía su expresión. Por suerte todo cambió a los pocos segundos, le dedicó una sonrisa torcida acostado a su lado y, en un movimiento rápido, estuvo atrapado entre sus brazos, con la oreja apoyada en lo que hacía nada estaba acariciando. El peso de la cabeza contraria cayó sobre su coronilla seguido de un sonoro y tierno beso.

\- Vaya... yo creo que también te quiero gatito.

....

El despertador sonó a la hora perfecta para que a Taekwoon le diera tiempo asearse y desayunar para llegar pronto a su primer día de trabajo, después de las vacaciones y esa semana de más por haber estado enfermo. Quiso levantarse, pero los brazos de su novio lo tenían atrapado, por suerte pudo deshacerse de él sin problemas. Lo miró, Wonsik tenía el sueño tan pesado que ni la alama lo había despertado. Lo escuchó roncar mínimamente y sonrió al parecerle tan adorable, abrazado ahora a la almohada.

Aunque sabía que no lo iba a molestar, se vistió y comió lo primero que encontró en la nevera sin hacer ningún ruido, y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el bus de camino a la revista. Le mandó un mensaje a Hakyeon para encontrarse y poder hablar antes de entrar, tenía la necesidad de compartir su felicidad con su mejor amigo. Taekwoon se sentía en una nube de algodón de azúcar, estaba en ese modo que solía ver en películas, aquel en el que todo le parecía hermoso y cualquier cosa le recordaba a Wonsik, como el color rojo del bolso de la señora que se había sentado a su lado.

\- ¡Woonie! - Escuchó a su espalda en cuando bajó en la parada correspondiente.

Su amigo parecía más delgado, no tardó en decírselo y aquello conllevó a que le contara, mucho más a fondo, los detalles de su extraña vida amorosa, comenzando por sus encuentros casuales con el modelo, aun estando saliendo con su hermana, y lo mucho que le dolió tener que dejarlo para no herirla a ella, ni, literalmente, deshonrar a su familia. Hakyeon parecía realmente afectado, cada vez que mencionaba a Ken se le iluminaba la cara, algo que no pasaba cuando le hablaba de Jaerin.

\- Pero tú estás enamorado de Jaehwan. – Lo interrumpió. Se quedó pensando antes de responderle.

\- No sé si es amor, pero es él en quien pienso todos los días... y me duele que me gire la cara cuando nos encontramos.

\- Creo que aún estás a tiempo de cambiar las cosas... ¿Te corresponde? – Lo vio asentir. – Pues... ¡Adelante!

\- No puedo, Taekwoon... - Suspiró Hakyeon. – Si vieras lo orgullosa que está mi madre... y Jaerin es una chica estupenda.

\- Yeonie... - Le puso las manos en los hombros. – Deberías ser más egoísta.

No tenía ni idea de si lo había convencido o cambiaría de parecer, pero si lo notó algo más animado y allí aprovechó para contarle sobre su propia felicidad. Lo bien que se sentía querer a alguien y que esa persona te corresponda del mismo modo, sobretodo de la misma manera en lo que lo hacía Wonsik. Hakyeon aprovechó, durante todo el camino a sus respectivas mesas de trabajl, para molestarlo cada vez que se sonrojaba o dejaba ver sin querer las marcas en su cuello que había intentado disimular con maquillaje.

En mitad de las risas, y antes de que pudiera encender el ordenador para ponerse al día, su jefa apareció de repente, indicándole que se presentara en su despacho en cuanto antes. Taekwoon asintió, y cuando terminó de organizar su escritorio, se dirigió a su puerta y entró cuando escuchó el "adelante". Debía reconocer que se sentía algo nervioso, pero él no tenía la culpa de haber enfermado una semana, bueno un poco sí, pero nunca lo diría.

\- ¿Cómo llevas la entrevista de Ravi? – Soltó aire más aliviado, y sonrió.

\- Casi lista, me faltan algunas correcciones y terminar de hablar algunos temas personales con él.

\- Perfecto, porque hay un cambio de planes. – Frunció el ceño, no preguntó solo esperó a que hablara. – Vamos a adelantar la publicación del artículo al mes que viene.

\- ¿Puedo saber el motivo?

\- Pues la cantidad de ejemplares que vamos a vender gracias a ti, Taekwoon. – Seguía sin entender.

\- Pero todos sabemos que el artículo es exclusivo de por sí, nadie a logrado hablar con él jamás, venderemos la misma cantidad ahora que en abril ¿no?

\- Créeme que serán muchos más de los esperados. – La vio sonreír emocionada. - seremos los primeros en publicar una entrevista con Ravi, en cuanto lo encarcelen.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – No podía haber escuchado bien.

\- Verás, se ha corrido el rumor de que hemos conseguido ponernos en contacto con él, y ha llegado hasta oídos de los que van detrás de ese delincuente.- Su respiración era extremadamente acelerada, tenía ganas de gritarle que Wonsik no era ningún criminal.- Nuestro director se ha reunido con ellos, y nos ofrecen una gran cantidad de dinero por su contacto y así poder detenerle.

\- Pero eso no es en lo que yo he estado trabajando... Ravi es un gran artista y-

\- La gente comprará el especial de San Valentín por esa entrevista, por saber quién es en realidad y no por sus pintadas en la calle. A ello súmale la cantidad que vamos a recibir y sobretodo... ¡Piensa en tu ascenso!

\- Yo... - No le salían las palabras, tenía que asimilar muchas cosas a la vez.

\- Todo está en tus manos, Taekwoon. Eres el único que conoce su identidad...


	30. Planes

Si Taekwoon destacaba físicamente por algo, era por su piel blanquecina que resaltaba mucho más al tener el pelo negro, pero en el momento en el que Hakyeon lo vio salir del despacho de su jefa, el tono de su cara era doblemente pálido. Lo siguió con la mirada, andaba muy lento y sus ojos no parecían parpadear, llegó a preocuparle, así que fue a su lado en cuanto se sentó en su mesa.

\- Wonnie... ¿Ha pasado algo? – Colocó una mano en su hombro, pero este no respondió, parecía completamente en shock. - ¡Taekwoon!

Gritó lo suficiente como para que el resto de empleados se les quedara mirando, pero eso no era importante en ese momento. Lo balanceó, y al fin lo escuchó murmurar algo, pero no lo logró entender. Se acercó para intentar descifrar lo que ocurría.

\- No puedo hacerle esto... - Susurró. –No puedo permitirlo.

De repente lo vio abrir cajones, sacar una hoja en blanco y buscar el bolígrafo que tenía delante y no veía, definitivamente algo no iba bien, decidió hacerse de notar, diciendo su nombre otra vez.

\- Tengo que renunciar. – Taekwoon seguía hablando como si no hubiera nadie a su alrededor, luego buscó sus trabajos en el ordenador y los seleccionó. – Eliminar. – Hakyeon abrió mucho los ojos, sin creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Por suerte, antes de darle al botón, logró pararlo quitándole el ratón de las manos y girando su silla para poder estar cara a cara, le pareció que estuviera a punto de llorar.

\- ¿Me vas a contar lo que está pasando?

\- Lo quieren detener...

\- ¿Qué? – Frunció el deño, estaba completamente perdido. – Vamos a la cafetería, no estás bien.

Logró que caminara a su lado hasta el lugar, no pronunció palabra alguna en todo el recorrido, seguía con la mirada perdida incluso cuando se sentó en la silla. Estaba en tan mal estado, que hasta Hyuk preguntó por él cuando fue a pedir alguna infusión tranquilizante.

Ambos se acercaron a él, Hakyeon se colocó a su lado y el menor le puso la tila sobre la mesa. Volvió a insistir para que hablara, y aunque aún tardó unos minutos, al fin comenzaron a salir frases completas por su boca. Conforme contaba todo lo ocurrido en el despacho, comenzó a comprender la situación y la furia lo inundó, no podía creer como eran capaces de tal cosa con tal de conseguir dinero.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? – Le sorprendió que fuera el mismo Hyuk quien preguntara aquello, como si la historia también lo incumbiera a él.

\- No hablaré. – Suspiró. – Prometí ocultar su identidad desde un principio, y lo mantendré. Ravi no es ningún delincuente. – Dio un sorbo a la infusión. – Ya encontraré otro trabajo, me da igual que me despidan.

\- Taekwoon... ¿Estás seguro? – Dijo realmente preocupado, mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro.

\- Completamente.

En el rato que estuvieron allí, el pelinegro mantuvo su decisión, Hakyeon decidió no interponerse entre ella, aunque le daba pena que arriesgara su sueño de ser ascendido por el enamoramiento por el pintor. La meta que se propuso su amigo al entrar a trabajar en una prestigiosa empresa como aquella, era el lograr lo que ahora le estaban ofreciendo, y recordaba lo feliz que era hablando del día en el que al fin lo conseguiría. Pero ahora las cosas eras muy distintas, Taekwoon prefería caer en su camino profesional a perder a la persona que quería, tal vez estaba loco, pero aquello era lo que significaba arriesgarse.

Algo que Hakyeon aún no lograba hacer.

Hacía una semana que había decidido poner punto y final a su aventura con Jaehwan, y era la primera vez en su vida que sentía un vacío tan grande. No le gustaba para nada recordar el dolor en sus ojos cuando decidió dejar aquello que estuvieran teniendo, lo mucho que le costó no llorar al decirle que debían detener sus encuentros por el bien de su hermana, y el razonable enfado que comenzó a crecer en el modelo.

Los argumentos que le dio ese día no eran ninguna excusa, Jaehwan tenía toda la razón, pero Hakyeon no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias como para no seguir adelante con su, supuestamente, correcta decisión. Una que lo hizo pasar toda una semana con Jaerin, pero con su gemelo en la cabeza, un camino que no lo dejaba dormir por pensar que había escogido bien, y hacer que su madre se estuviera haciendo las suficientes ilusiones como para hablar incluso de boda.

Se le ponía mal cuerpo con solo pensarlo.

Imaginar un día tan feliz, rodeado de fiesta y baile, una novia radiante y su atención centrada en el chico de labios gruesos, con una sonrisa claramente fingida. No podría soportarlo, lo más seguro es que Jaehwan no aparecería en la ceremonia, Hakyeon aparentaría pasarlo bien y se odiaría a si mismo por escribirse una vida que no debía ser de ese modo. Sobretodo sabiendo lo que sentía su cuñado por él, pues la confesión sincera que le dedicó aquella tarde, no hizo más que endurecer su propio dialogo.

\- No lo haré, Hyuk. – La voz seria de su amigo lo sacó de la ensoñación.

No tenía ni idea de lo que podrían haber estado hablando el chico de la cafetería y Taekwoon, pero por sus palabras, dedujo que no habían cambiado de tema.

\- ¡Hakyeon! – Se giró al escuchar su nombre, Hongbin se acercó a la mesa saludando a los presentes, dedicando una sonrísa a Hyuk y luego se dirigió a él. – Tenemos que buscar otro modelo enseguida, Ken ha decidido no trabajar más con nosotros.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – Frunció el ceño.

\- Dice que lo han llamado de otro sitio y que no podrá pasarse a firmar nada, así que debes enviarle por e-mail los papeles necesarios.

Suspiró, no solo lo había destrozado sentimentalmente, sino que también lo había hecho renunciar en la revista, aunque entendía que no quisiera encontrarse con él, seguro que lo odiaba. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se aseguró de que Hyuk pudiera estar pendiente de Taekwoon, y siguió a Hongbin.

Pasó el resto de su jornada laboral llamando a los modelos que, tanto el fotógrafo como los directivos, habían decidido que eran los adecuados para la próxima campaña de la revista. Unos aceptaron la entrevista para esa misma tarde, y otros la prefirieron para el día siguiente, pero fuera cual fuera el momento, Hakyeon miraba las fotos de estos y ninguno superaba la elegancia y perfección de Jaehwan.

Porque él era único, un chico al que le gustaba cantar canciones del musical Cabaret en voz baja mientras preparaba café, alguien que con solo sonreír ya podía hacer que saliera el sol aunque el cielo estuviera encapotado, y una persona con la que estaba decidiendo pasar el resto de sus días.

....

Realmente se sentía mal por dejar en ese estado a su amigo, pero estuvo más tranquilo en cuanto Hyuk le aseguró que había vuelto a casa. Quiso llamarlo para pedir consejo sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero sabía que en esos momentos, Taekwoon no estaba para ayudarlo en nada, así que se enfrentó a ello a ciegas.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención, y torció el inicio de sus planes, fue el encontrarse con Jaerin en el rellano entre la puerta de su casa y la de Jaehwan, sobre todo porque la chica debería estar a esa hora en el trabajo. Lo pilló por sorpresa, aquello no debería comenzar así, no estaba preparado aún para cortar con ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó algo nervioso.

\- ¡Te iba a llamar! Me he pedido la tarde libre para ayudar a mi hermano con las maletas. – No se había percatado de ellas hasta que no miró al suelo.

\- ¿Se va a algún lado?

\- ¿No te lo ha dicho? – Negó con la cabeza. – Le han ofrecido grabar varios anuncios en China. – Dice orgullosa. – Estará allí unos dos meses, pero lo más seguro es que se mude.

\- Eso es... genial.

Quiso sonreír pero no pudo, y menos cuando Jaehwan salió por la puerta cargado con dos maletines. Le pareció que fuera a decir algo, pero lo sustituyó por su nombre y un rostro completamente serio. Sus planes de confesión, y posible final feliz, se estaban yendo al traste con cada minuto que pasaba, lo más seguro es que fuera una señal. Tal vez aquello era lo mejor, si Hakyeon creía en el destino, tenía claro que el suyo no era estar con él. Intentó hablar con toda naturalidad posible, como el novio de su hermana que era.

\- Jaerin me lo ha contado... ¡Buena suerte! – Le tendió una mano, con una falsa sonrisa. Jaehwan no hizo más que mirarla, y estrecharla, sin cambiar en ningún momento las facciones de su cara.

\- Gracias. – Se limitó a decir. Luego se giró a su hermana. - El taxi ya está abajo, me marcho.

Ésta asintió y se fundieron en un abrazo, luego agarró su equipaje como pudo, lo colocó en el ascensor y le dio al botón. La puerta se cerró enseguida, tapando toda su silueta, Hakyeon notó como el hueco que tenía en su interior se hacía cada vez más grande, y comenzó a entender el significado del famoso refrán, no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

Sintió como entrelazaban una mano con la suya y miró a su lado, Jaerin parecía que fuera a llorar, y la entendía a la perfección, pues pasaría de ver a su hermano gemelo casi a diario a no verlo en meses. Le ofreció su apoyo apretando sus dedos, aplazaría la ruptura para más adelante, cuando estuviera mejor, tanto ella como él mismo.

\- Creo que deberías correr. – La escuchó decir sin mirarlo, Hakyeon no la entendió en absoluto.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Conozco a mi hermano lo suficiente como para saber que lleva un tiempo enamorado de ti. – Abrió mucho los ojos, no esperaba oír eso, quiso responder y hacer como que no sabía nada, pero ella fue más rápida. – Y tú también lo estás de él, así que como no te des prisa, se irá a China pensando lo contrario.

\- Jaerin... - Estaba sin palabras.

\- ¡Corre!

Y tal vez fue su sonrisa lo que lo hizo hacerle caso, como si le quitaran un peso de encima y lo ayudaran a bajar las escaleras tan rápido como pudo. Cuando llegó a la planta baja, el ascensor ya había llegado, y la puerta de la entrada estaba cerrada. Respiró fuerte a causa del cansancio, pero no perdió la esperanza, no iba a rendirse, no ahora.

Salió a la calle, justo en frente el taxista estaba colocando el equipaje en el maletero y Jaehwan se encontraba a su lado, a punto de abrir la puerta del copiloto. Aun sin aire, logró gritar:

\- ¡KEN! – El aludido se giró antes de poner un pie dentro, Hakyeon aprovechó para acercarse.

Se había preparado su "confesión romántica" en el camino a su casa, pero en ese momento no le salieron las palabras, ni una sola, así que su mejor opción fue mostrándoselo. Se abrazó a su cuello y chocó los labios que tanto había añorado, cerrando los ojos y esperando a ser correspondido. Aunque pasaron segundos, al fin sintió como sus bocas se amoldaban, ambas estaban creadas para estar juntas, o al menos eso fue lo que Hakyeon pensó en ese instante.

No fue un beso casto a pesar de estar en plena calle, ni siquiera lo fueron las dos manos que lo agarraron mucho más abajo de la cintura, pero no le importó porque en esos momentos lo veía todo extremadamente claro. Separaron solo sus bocas por falta de aire, amó verlo sonreír.

\- Te echaré de menos. – Dijo con la cara sonrojada.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Y Jaerin? Y tu mad- Lo calló con un pico rápido.

\- Solo me importas tú... - Agachó la cabeza. - Siento todo lo que te dije. – Un dedo en su barbilla lo hizo levantar la mirada.

\- Volveré pronto.

Y se despidieron con un último roce de labios, haciendo que Hakyeon comenzara a escribir la parte de su vida que él había escogido.


	31. Locura

Lo tenía claro, muy claro, mucho más que cuando decidió que el periodismo era su pasión, y aunque en esos momentos le estaban ofreciendo subir en lo que era su sueño, sentía que habían cosas más importantes. Y es que el crecer en un ambiente donde un trabajo es más importante que las personas a tú alrededor, te podía crear dos personalidades muy distintas: o seguías con sus mismos pensamientos o, la que Taekwoon consideraba correcta, anteponer a la persona que quería a su futuro.

Por mucho tiempo que su jefa le había dado para tomar una decisión, sabía por lo que optar, que nunca iba a permitir que atraparan a Wonsik, y menos si era por una ley absurda y sin sentido. Le daba igual que peligrara su puesto de trabajo, o que no le permitieran volver a entrar en el sector, en esos momentos solo pensaba en ver a su novio y recalcarle que su boca permanecería callada.

Cada vez estaba más acostumbrado a esas largas escaleras que lo conducían a su casa, aunque siempre terminaba con la respiración agitada, pero ese día le daba igual. No le importaba en absoluto haber mentido en el trabajo, diciendo que cubriría la noticia del concurso de pasteles de fin de año que se celebraba en Hondae, solo para pasar un día más con su pelirrojo. Picó a su puerta, escuchando el ladrido familiar del pequeño Buttie, y en pocos segundos ya tenía esa preciada sonrisa delante de él.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, gatito? ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

No le había dicho nada porque había decidido ir a su casa en el último momento, y sabía que lo encontraría allí, pasando su día a día, vestido como a él tanto le gustaba. Wonsik llevaba pantalones rojos cortos de deporte, lo suficientemente bajos como para que se le viera la ropa interior, hoy negra. Y como siempre, a pesar del frío, lo único que cubría su torso eran sus preciosos tatuajes, Taekwoon observó que tenía también algunas gotas de colores. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y lo confirmó en cuando vio que en su mano izquierda tenía un pincel manchado de azul.

\- Debería, sí. – Entró mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. – Pero me apetece más estar contigo.

Por supuesto dijo eso completamente rojo, pero eran frases que desde que estaba en serio con él, salían solas. Igual que el lanzarse a sus labios como si no los hubiera probado en años, sin importarle lo más mínimo que se le ensuciara la sencilla camisa blanca, porque todos esos detalles eran lo que hacían su nueva vida de enamorado única. Por eso nunca la dejaría escapar, no perdería ningún momento con Wonsik, por un instante tuvo miedo y lo apretó como si de ese modo lo pegara a su piel, igual que el ángel dibujado en su costado.

\- Nunca diré una sola palabra. – Susurró cerrando los ojos y enganchándose a su cuello.

\- Lo sé. – Notó un beso sobre su cabeza. Se imaginó que Hyuk le había comentado la situación, obviamente su mejor amigo también estaba preocupado por él.

\- No permitiré que te hagan nada. – Y volvió a hundir la cara en su pecho, sintiendo los rápidos latidos de su corazón, guardándose las ganas de llorar.

\- No me cabe la menor duda, gatito. – Los brazos fuertes de su novio lo apretaron, calmándolo, dándole esa seguridad que no tenía.

Ninguno de los dos contó el tiempo que estuvieron en la misma posición, regalándose en silencio lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y Taekwoon intentando que no saliera ni una sola lágrima de sus ojos para no parecer débil, aunque le era muy difícil, pues el hecho de imaginar perderlo ya lo asustaba.

Asintió en cuanto Wonsik le preguntó si quería ver su nueva pintura, y después de derretirse con la sonrisa que le dedicó, lo siguió hasta aquella habitación al final de las escaleras, en ningún momento soltaron sus manos entrelazadas. A Taekwoon le gustaba el olor del acrílico que había, al ser una sala sin ventanas era mucho más concentrado, y mezclado con la cantidad de color, podía decir que esas cuatro paredes eran un lugar único.

\- En realidad quería enseñártelo cuando estuviera terminado, pero soy un impaciente.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando hasta que vio el lienzo enorme encima del caballete, y no pudo evitar soltar las gotas de los ojos que tenía contenidas. Ravi como artista no tenía ningún cuadro con personas en ellos, excepto aquel del niño que tanto significado sobrellevaba. Pero el que Taekwoon estaba viendo en ese instante no solo contenía un rostro, sino dos, y aunque aún no estuviera acabado, se podía distinguir a la perfección quienes eran.

Con un fondo que combinaba rojos intensos, verdes clorofila y naranjas pastel, la cara caricaturizada con una nariz tan parecida a la suya, y el cabello negro casi tapándole los ojos permanecía en el lado derecho de la pintura. Justo a su lado, claramente pudo distinguir a Wonsik, con el pelo rojo sobresaltando en el verde, aun faltando detalles, le pareció el dibujo más bonito del mundo.

\- Últimamente estoy muy inspirado. – Escuchó a su espalda. – Hay una persona que me hace vivir mi pasión como el primer día, así que la he dibujado a mi lado. ¿Qué te parece?

\- No está mal. – Dijo en forma de broma, y aguantándose la risa.

\- ¿No está mal? – Su chico lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y falsamente ofendido.

\- Creo que te has autorretratado demasiado guapo, muy fuera de la realidad. – Se cruzó de brazos, observando la pintura fijamente y manteniéndose serio. – Y ese no se parece en nada a mí.

\- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que eres tú? – Sintió un toque con un dedo en su costado, haciéndolo saltar, y sonriendo al fin.

No continuaron la divertida conversación porque Wonsik siguió haciéndole cosquillas, arrancándole las carcajadas que no había sido capaz de emitir por culpa de la situación, hasta lograr acorralarlo entre la pared y su cuerpo, sin dejar correr aire entre ellos. El momento pasó a ser muy intenso, solo con los ojos se decían las ganas que tenían el uno del otro, y por supuesto el menor no tardó en robarle un beso, fogoso desde el principio.

Taekwoon correspondió al instante, cada vez teniendo más claro que aquel era su futuro, olvidándose por completo de su jefa, decidiendo que ya mañana pensaría la forma de decirle que nunca delataría al pintor. Porque era él quien le daba la vida, eran sus ojos hundidos color marrón, ese pelo rojo fuego que lo volvía loco y ese modo de acariciarlo como si fuera el ser más frágil del mundo. Eso era lo que Taekwoon deseaba, a pesar de las palabras de Hakyeon, y la conversación que tuvieron por mensaje en cuanto había decidido mentir en el trabajo para ver a su novio.

¿No crees que estás arriesgando demasiado? Es TU trabajo el que vas a perder.

No me importa, Hakyeon.

Wonnie... sé que eres feliz con él... pero tampoco lo conoces desde hace mucho como para dejar ir tus sueños.

Ha sido el tiempo suficiente como para saber lo que realmente quiero.

Era cierto que había pasado mucho para llegar a donde estaba, desde enfrentarse a su familia a salir adelante por su cuenta, pero Taekwoon consideraba que todo aquello era una etapa pasada, y que tal vez su ceguera por Wonsik (Como había dicho su amigo) no lo hacía ver las cosas con claridad, pero el modo en el que reaccionaba su cuerpo y mente con él, solo le confirmaba que era el camino correcto.

Como en ese mismo instante, mientras era arrastrado por su novio por toda la colorida habitación, acariciándose con deseo, batallando con sus lenguas de un modo extremadamente obsceno. No supo en que momento terminó en el mismo suelo, con las rodillas contrarias a cada lado de su cadera, y las manos entrelazadas detrás del cuello de su chico intentando respirar con normalidad.

\- Voy a crear algo nuevo contigo. – Le dijo se repente, con una sonrisa que debería estar prohibida y dejándolo completamente perplejo.

No le dio tiempo a preguntarle a qué se refería porque Wonsik desapareció de su vista. Lo vio pasearse por la zona, con una mano en la barbilla, seguramente pensando su siguiente movimiento del que Taekwoon no tenía ni idea. Aún seguía tumbado cuando lo escuchó hablar detrás del lienzo:

\- ¡Lo tengo! - Frunció el ceño, no sabía lo que tenía, pero se sentía impaciente.

Una tela grande y blanca apareció de repente cubriendo a Wonsik por completo, como si de un fantasma se tratara. Levantó medio cuerpo del suelo, quedando sentado para observar aquello que fuera a hacer el loco de su novio, se cruzó de brazos y luego comenzó a reírse por los sonidos extraños que hacía bajo la sábana. Le encantaba demasiado.

El supuesto ente se sentó a su lado, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta el color blanco le nubló la vista, luego se percató de que Wonsik los había cubierto a ambos. La tela rozaba sus cabellos creando electricidad estática, y las carcajadas de los dos inundaron la improvisada tienda de campaña, sujetada únicamente por sus cuerpos debajo de ella.

\- ¿No crees que es demasiado aburrida? – Preguntó mientras la miraba.

\- Olvidaba que no te gusta el color blanco.

\- Sí que me gusta... de hecho sin él sería difícil crear nada, agradezco que exista para poder darle color... Igual que tú me lo das a mí.

Aún le costaba asimilar esas frases románticas tan peculiares, y que tanto le gustaban, por eso el tono rojo volvió a teñir sus mejillas a la vez que su corazón latía desbordado. Taekwoon le sonrió para lanzarse a sus labios una vez más, pero el beso no duró mucho, pues su novio tenía otros planes.

Les quitó la sábana de encima, hizo que se pusiera de pie para poder estirarla en el suelo, y a pesar de lo grande que era la habitación, aún sobraba manta para cubrir todo.

\- Así, será suficiente.

\- ¿Suficiente para qué?

\- Para crear mí mejor obra de arte.

Seguía sin entender una sola palabra, y mucho menos logró hacerlo cuando Wonsik comenzó a acariciar su cuello y a desabotonarle la camisa mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Sintió escalofríos cuando sus manos pasearon por su pecho, centrándose en los botones rosas que no tardaron en endurecer. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de placer que hizo sonreír al pelirrojo, y que fue cortado por su boca mientras terminaba de despojarle de la prenda, quedando ambos en las mismas condiciones.

Se vio arrastrado de nuevo al suelo, pero esta vez sobre la sábana, Taekwoon descubrió sus intenciones en cuanto comenzaron a quitarse las ropas necesarias, le pareció un lugar extraño e incómodo, pero era con Wonsik, nada suponía un problema. También estaba lo suficientemente excitado como para negarse a hacerlo en el suelo de un estudio con olor a pintura, simplemente le encantaba.

Por eso no le gustó verlo levantarse de su lado cuando el juego estaba a punto de empezar después de darle un pico rápido, se sintió vulnerable sobre esa tela y completamente desnudo, así que lo siguió con la mirada, con ganas de reprocharle. Pero Wonsik no fue muy lejos, si no que comenzó a coger los botes y tubos de pintura que tenía esparcidos en la mesa, cajones y algunos rincones, y los colocó a su alrededor.

Taekwoon observó la cantidad de colores que podían existir, le pareció preciosa la combinación de todos juntos, pero seguía sin comprender para que los necesitaban. En cuanto los tuvo todos colocados, se acercó a su lado.

\- Siéntate de espaldas a mí.

\- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? – Preguntó al fin.

\- Hazme caso, gatito.

Y de ese modo cayó como solía hacerlo cada vez que lo llamaba de ese modo, recordó que al principio lo odiaba, y ahora eran las palabras necesarias para hacerlo estremecer. Se giró, por supuesto completamente avergonzado, estar sin ropa y simplemente sentado era demasiado para él. No tenía ni idea de lo que Wonsik estaba haciendo detrás de él, pero le pareció toda una eternidad, hasta que al fin notó sus manos, más frías de lo normal, recorrer su columna vertebral.

De nuevo sintió como se le erizaba la piel, y no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo en su espalda hasta que el recorrido de uno de sus dedos repetía el mismo camino constantemente, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al reconocer de qué figura se trataba. Porque Wonsik dibujaba una y otra vez un gran corazón entre sus omoplatos, y sabía que lo estaba haciendo con pintura lila porque era el bote que estaba abierto a su lado.

Y allí estaba, otra locura de su fascinante novio, Taekwoon ansiaba llenar la tela de todos los colores posibles, utilizando como pincel sus propios cuerpos. Un beso tierno se posó en su nuca, y unas manos color morado acariciaron sus costados, dando comienzo a una nueva forma de hacer el amor


	32. Adrenalina

Wonsik amaba la pintura, no era ninguna novedad, la aplicaba en lienzos, paredes, libretas o simples folios blancos, pero la piel de Taekwoon era definitivamente el lugar donde mejor quedaba. Como quien dibuja corazones en una agenda escolar por estar enamorado, él lo hizo constantemente por casi todo su cuerpo, combinando colores como le gustaba. También incluyó alguna palabra como "Leo" en su antebrazo, o "amor" en su nalga derecha, a la que después dio un mordisco, haciendo que su chico gritara de dolor y placer a la vez.

Su gatito le recriminó varias veces que dejara de jugar, pero se lo estaba pasando tan bien que tardó bastante en pasarle la tarea. Aunque no se arrepintió de nada, porque verlo con ese tono color carmesí en sus mejillas, mientras manchaba sus manos con la acrílica verde lima, era todo un espectáculo. Se atrevió a escribirle "Ravi" con letras mayúsculas en el pecho, tapando algunos de sus tatuajes, y con una sonrisa de niño travieso en la cara, derritiéndolo con cada una de sus caricias de color en su cuerpo.

Adoraba el modo en el que se había manchado la nariz con el azul, mientras intentaba pintar algo que parecía un gato en su mano solo por diversión. Definitivamente, aquella había sido la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido en toda su vida, no cambiaría nada de ese momento, necesitaba instantes con Taekwoon a todas horas. Por eso lo abrazó fuerte, mezclando la pintura de su espalda con la de sus pectorales, deformando las figuras que habían creado por estar aún la pintura reciente y besando las partes de su cuello que aún no tenían color.

No tardó en introducirse dentro de él, haciendo que las palmas de ambos apretaran la tela con fuerza y creando las primeras figuras irregulares. Era la mejor sensación del mundo, ver como aparecían manchas azules combinadas con las rosas a la vez que Taekwoon gritaba su nombre con cada embestida. Cambiaron de postura, y los corazones de su chico se sellaron en aquella sábana que no utilizaba más que para tapar algunos de sus cuadros. Le encantó ver lo bien que quedaba el color salmón en el pelo negro de su gatito, y como bajaba una gota de pintura por su cuello, delineando esa vena que tantas veces había mordido.

La tela cada vez estaba más arrugada, el acrílico cubría el noventa por ciento de sus cuerpos, creando esa obra de arte que tanto ansiaba ver, daría lo que fuera por poder admirarse reflejado en ese instante, o al menos ver la cara de Taekwoon manchada de rojo y azul mientras se dejaba ir con su nombre en sus labios. Wonsik no tardó en culminar también, apretando con fuerza el cuerpo contrario, con la respiración agitada y una gota de color verde resbalando por uno de sus mechones de pelo.

Se miraron a los ojos de ese modo que tanto amaban, entremezclando el aire que corría entre sus caras y besándose de nuevo, sin importarles el mal sabor de la pintura que podía colarse en sus bocas.

\- Taekwoon... - Escuchó un sonido de su garganta conforme lo había escuchado. – Tú le das color a mi vida. – No le importó repetir esas palabras, unas que eran más sinceras que cualquier otra cosa posible. Le encantó verlo enrojecer nuevamente y dedicarle la más bonita de las sonrisas. - ¿Vemos nuestra obra de arte?

Su gatito asintió feliz, y de un salto se levantaron con las manos entrelazadas, notó que Taekwoon estaba helado, así que después de confirmar que tenía frío, le tendió la camiseta que se había puesto esa mañana y se había quitado por el calor, tirándola en algún rincón de la habitación. Era increíble lo sexy que estaba con esa prenda que le venía larga y esa frase tan acorde con la situación "Sexual fantasies", sonrió al ver que su novio ni se había percatado.

Wonsik abrió mucho los ojos después de estirar la sábana para que estuviera lisa, no era mentira, era lo mejor que había dibujado en mucho tiempo. Podía considerarse un dibujo abstracto, sin forma alguna, pero con detalles que solo ellos conocían, como la cantidad de corazones de colores o una mano claramente marcada.

Vio a Taekwoon taparse la cara de manera adorable cuando se dio cuenta que las esencias de ambos también estaban mínimamente reflejadas, y la estampa irregular de uno de sus miembros, no era clara, pero ambos sabían de qué se trataba. Wonsik rio, imaginó la obra expuesta en cualquier museo y siendo alabada por los mejores críticos, y la idea no le pareció descabellada, muy al contrario de su pelinegro, que parecía querer encerrarse en el armario y no salir jamás.

\- Pues yo creo que nos darían millones por esto. – Taekwoon lo miró horrorizado.

\- ¡Prométeme que nunca saldrá de aquí!

La conversación duró todo el tiempo en el que ambos recogían las pinturas y la tela, ordenando todo, y dejando la estancia como si esas cuatro paredes no hubieran presenciado toda escena digna de una película para mayores de diecinueve. Wonsik no paró en ningún momento de avergonzar a su gatito con cualquier comentario, se divertía de tal manera que Taekwoon acabó por castigarlo sin bañarse juntos, y así poder quitarse la pintura.

Le sorprendió que fuera tan en serio en cuanto escuchó el cerrojo del lavabo, pero no le importó, tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo, dentro y fuera de la ducha. El estómago le rugió en cuanto dejó de insistir, así que como no esperaba ninguna visita, y no había tenido ni el tiempo ni las ganas de comprar, optó por pedir comida.

Su novio estuvo demasiado rato bajo el agua, y aunque le parecía normal, ya lo echaba de menos. Se sentó en el sofá a esperarlo, tanto a él como al repartidor de comida japonesa, el pequeño Buttie se acomodó a su lado pidiendo caricias que no tardó en darle. Buscó el mando para encender la televisión, pero lo único que encontró fue el teléfono de Taekwoon.

Hizo caso omiso de él hasta que comenzó a sonar de manera escandalosa, y al mirar la pantalla, apareció una foto de su compañero de trabajo y debajo el nombre de "Yeonie". Y no le hizo ninguna gracia. ¿Qué significaba aquel diminutivo? Vale, él también llamaba Hyukkie a su amigo, pero no lo tenía puesto así en el teléfono... ¿Y a este sí?

No descolgó la llamada, si no que la ignoró para mirar el nombre con el que Taekwoon lo tenía guardado, y siguió sin agradarle que lo tuviera solo como "Wonsik". Editó el nombre al instante, añadiendo "Sikkie" a su propio número, y cambiando también el de Hakyeon a "Hakyeon", porque ese era su nombre. Sonrió satisfecho, hasta que apareció un mensaje nuevo en la pantalla principal.

Sabía que no debía leerlo, no era de su incumbencia por mucha curiosidad que tuviera, y más si se trataba de un mensaje de Hakyeon, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sobre todo porque la conversación mantenida también lo incumbía a él, de algún modo u otro.

Había estado toda la mañana lo suficientemente ocupado, como para no acordarse del asunto con el que estuvo hablando con Hyuk, ayer por la tarde. Era conocedor de todo lo que pasaba con la jefa de Taekwoon gracias a él, y por ello se sentía tranquilo, pues aunque su novio le hubiera asegurado que no diría nada, Wonsik ya tenía claro que no lo haría.

Pero las consecuencias del silencio de Taekwoon no las sabía, y ahora que leía la conversación con Hakyeon, algo comenzó a romperse poco a poco, pues el ser egoísta implicaba que la persona que quería no sería feliz, y no cumpliría su sueño del mismo modo que él lo hizo. Comenzó a recordar todo lo que le contó en el tren, la desastrosa historia con su familia, la desesperación por ver a su sobrino o lo que tuvo que pasar para lograr lo que quería.

Y Wonsik se estaba dando cuenta de que Taekwoon iba a tirar todo eso por la borda por alguien como él. Porque en esa conversación , su amigo le insistía que lo mejor era delatarlo para mantener lo que había construido, y él solo le respondía que no le importaba, que pensaba perderlo todo si de ese modo podía protegerlo.

Sintió ganas de llorar como hacía tiempo, o al menos desde que su abuela se fue, no sabía porque era, o tal vez sí. Porque veía el modo en el que Taekwoon lo defendía como nunca nadie, a parte de ella, lo hizo, ya que repetía varias veces que no era ningún delincuente. Comenzó a sentirse abatido, el chico que aún seguía en la ducha merecía todo y más, debía ser feliz con lo que hacía, y no dejarlo de lado por un romance.

Wonsik sabía que hoy Taekwoon había mentido para estar con él, y ahora veía que sería capaz de dejar su puesto de trabajo, si de ese modo su identidad como Ravi seguía oculta. Por algún motivo le faltó el aire.

\- Sikkie, están llamando a la puerta. –Estuvo tan metido en sus pensamientos, que ni escuchó que había salido de la ducha y que el japonés picaba con insistencia. Volvió a la realidad, y sonrió como pudo a ese ángel que salía de su baño con una toalla en la cintura, mientras escondía como podía el teléfono a su espalda.

– He pedido comida japonesa. ¿Te apetece?

Lo vio asentir mientras subía las escaleras para seguramente buscar la ropa esparcida en su cuarto de pintura. Sacó dinero de su cartera para pagar al pobre muchacho que esperaba fuera con un casco de moto, y tres bolsas con varias bandejas de sushi, gyozas y pollo teriyaki. Colocó la mesa sin pensar, luego sintió como Taekwoon bajaba ya completamente vestido, perfecto con esas adorables mejillas sonrojadas.

Lo quería demasiado, lo suficiente como para tomar una decisión que lo cambiaría todo, aunque tuviera que renunciar a su gatito.

...

Hacía mucho frío, Wonsik no solía notarlo, pero esa noche tiritaba demasiado, aunque no sabía si era por los nervios. Esta vez no llamó a Hyuk porque no quería implicar a más personas, y el menor era también lo suficientemente importante para él como para arrastrarlo al que sería su último acto como supuesto delincuente. Iba cargado con las pinturas necesarias, incluso llevaba algunas que había utilizado esa misma mañana con Taekwoon, supuso que ese sería el toque especial.

Fue a esa pared vacía, una que estaba bastante cerca de la revista, y tenía el suficiente espacio para su intención. Esta vez no era un dibujo, no le hizo falta medir como otras veces ya que solo era una frase, una que contenía todo el amor que podía tener por su pelinegro. A pesar de ser las cuatro de la mañana, y no haber casi luz, Wonsik sacaba las fuerzas del día de ayer.

Recordando como apareció a primera hora, con su sonrisa radiante, el modo en el que se había tapado la cara, avergonzado, o su nombre susurrado en diminutivo al lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja. Tenía tatuado en su memoria su manera de comer sushi de aquella tarde, sin mojarlo nunca en soja porque no le gustaba, o el modo en el que llamaba a su querido Buttie para darle el trozo de pollo que no tocaba la salsa.

Dio color a las letras negras mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla, intentando convencerse de que era por el frío de la madrugada y no por intentar mantener en su cabeza el cosquilleo de sus labios al despedirse esa noche, las caricias en su pelo o ese "Te quiero" que había dicho antes de marcharse. Claro que lo quería, por ello dibujó unas gafas rojas en uno de los puntos suspensivos de la frase.

Le dio tiempo firmar antes de escuchar voces y unos pasos, sabía que era inútil irse sin que nadie lo viera, contando con lo que iba a hacer en cuanto saliera el sol, pero quería disfrutar de esa adrenalina en su, tal vez, último día de libertad.


	33. Nota

Hyuk se despertó antes de que sonara el despertador, había tenido una pesadilla extraña de la que casi no se acordaba, pero sabía que lo había pasado mal. Estaba empapado en sudor a pesar del frío que seguramente hacía en la calle, miró el reloj, eran casi las seis de la mañana. La pantalla del teléfono lo deslumbró al desbloquearlo, haciendo que cerrara los ojos hasta enfocar lo que ponía, y suspiró, solo tenía una llamada perdida de Wonsik a las cuatro y media.

Menos mal que se había acostumbrado a silenciar el móvil por las noches para evadir las locuras de su amigo en plena madrugada, muchas veces le hubiera gustado hacerle pasar lo mismo, y llamarlo a la hora que él se levantaba, pero sabía que era inútil, podía estar pasando un terremoto y ese chico seguiría en el quinto sueño.

Continuó su rutina a pesar de ser aun temprano, así que aprovechó para pasar más rato en la ducha, bajo el agua caliente e imaginando esa realidad perfecta con el de los hoyuelos. Aún seguía confuso, ese último beso, con aquella frase, no hacía más que desconcertarlo, y a todo esto añadió que no había hablado con Hongbin desde entonces, de echo ni siquiera lo había visto aparecer por la revista.

Tenía muchas ganas de aclarar las cosas y pedir explicaciones, mientras se enjabonaba el pelo, le gustó la idea de que al fin su historia de amor se cumpliría y que ese beso significaba el comienzo de muchos otros. Una sonrisa boba apareció en su cara, debía llamar a Hongbin, algo le decía que esta vez sí.

Salió de la ducha tan rápido que casi resbala, se secó como pudo y buscó el teléfono. Solo habían pasado treinta minutos, aún era temprano, pero no aguantaba más, así que se decantó por enviar un simple mensaje de texto. Comenzó a escribir cuando le llegó una notificación, era del chat grupal que tenía con sus trabajadores, quiso mirarlo luego, pero no paraban de hablar.

¿Habéis visto las noticias? ¡Han encontrado a Ravi!

Tubo que leerlo un par de veces más para creerlo. No podía ser.

Tiró el teléfono, sin importarle que cayera al suelo, buscó el mando y encendió la televisión a toda prisa, las manos le temblaban. Le costó encontrar el canal, pero el primero que comunicaba las noticias del día, tenía el titular en grande. La locutora hablaba delante de la comisaría de policía.

El artista callejero Ravi, se ha entregado, mostrando su identidad y confirmando con varias pruebas que él es el autor de lo que la ley considera vandalismo. Desde que se ha conocido la noticia, hace apenas unas horas, cientos de personas se han acercado hasta aquí. Unos por simple curiosidad, pues a pesar de todo seguimos sin conocer su rostro; y otros por la injusticia que dicen que se está cometiendo con el pintor.

La chica comenzó a entrevistar a esas personas en la calle, pero Hyuk no quiso ni escucharlas, le daba lo mismo lo que opinaran, iban a encerrar a su mejor amigo y él había estado en su casa durmiendo, sin contestar sus llamadas. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró, dispuesto a ir a donde estaba y hacer todo lo posible por defenderlo, no se lo merecía, Wonsik era buena persona, tenía su propia loca visión del mundo y lo plasmaba con pintura, no entendía que había de malo en ello.

Estúpida ley.

Pero al abrir la puerta se topó con un paquete en el suelo, y una nota pegada a él. "Para Hyukkie" decía con esa letra tan peculiar de su amigo. Lo cogió y volvió a entrar en casa, se arrepintió de haber puesto su teléfono en silencio, tal vez lo hubiera convencido y no tendría que estar en esa situación.

Abrió la caja de cartón, por supuesto con varios colores pintados, y se sorprendió al encontrar unas llaves, y una nota:

Buttie suele comer dos veces al día, tiene pienso para varias semanas, pero si se le acaba, ves a la tienda que hay en Myeondong, esa que está al lado de la tienda de cremas estúpidas para mujeres. Ya sabes en que parte de mi casa hay dinero, así que no te preocupes. No quiero que esté solo, que te agradecería que fueras a visitarlo todos los días, o si a Hongbin (Porqué más te vale que ese tonto esté contigo ya) no le importa, llévatelo a tu casa. ¡No os molestará!

La furia comenzó a apoderarse de él, quiso romper el papel en mil pedazos, y seguir su camino, pero unas letras escritas en el fondo de la caja que antes no vio le llamaron la atención. Había estado tan atónito con la preocupación de Wonsik y su perro, que ese último párrafo pasó desapercibido, y en cuanto lo leyó rompió a llorar.

Ni se te ocurra aparecer por la comisaría, no quiero involucrarte en esto. Habla con el fotógrafo y liaros en el almacén de una vez, y si no te hace caso, busca otro que te merezca. (Menos al chico guapo que trabaja en la tercera planta de tu edificio, ese es mío) Sé feliz Hyukkie.

De nuevo su única intención era tirar la caja a la basura y continuar su plan, pero conocía a su amigo lo suficiente como para saber que lo más seguro es que tuviera todo bajo control.

O al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

...

Era el segundo vaso que se le rompía en todo el día, desde que había entrado en la cafetería, su cabeza estaba más pendiente de las noticias que había puesto en la televisión, que en la ruidosa clientela que tenía acumulada en la barra. Por suerte los trabajadores a su cargo estaban mucho más atentos que él, así que los dejó a ellos en frente y Hyuk se escapó a tomar el aire, necesitaba nueva información para estar tranquilo.

Habían pasado ya casi seis horas desde que Wonsik se había entregado, y aun no había ninguna novedad, no sabía si su amigo se enfrentaría a una simple multa, o llegarían tan lejos como enviarlo a la cárcel. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera la primera opción, ya que sabía que tenía dinero para pagarla, y si no era suficiente, Hyuk estaba dispuesto a poner la cantidad necesaria.

Caminó sin rumbo para despejarse, por un momento pensó en acercarse a la comisaria, pero tenía claro que sería inútil. Volvió a actualizar las redes sociales en su teléfono por si había alguna novedad, todo seguía igual, y eso solo lo ponía más ansioso. Levantó la vista un instante para ver por dónde podía sentarse e intentar relajarse, pero para su sorpresa se encontró metido en una calle poco transitada y algo oscura, aunque a lo lejos pudo distinguir una figura.

Taekwoon estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la pared y los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas entrelazando sus propias manos, tenía la cabeza echada para atrás con los ojos mirando fijamente hacia adelante. Más concretamente a la frase pintada en el muro. Quiso sentir furia por ese chico, no sabía el motivo por el cual Wonsik se había entregado, pero algo le decía que él tenía algo que ver.

Pero Hyuk era el menos indicado para reprocharle nada, después de todo él era el que los había ayudado a reunirse la primera vez. Por desgracia, nunca se sabe el rumbo que puede tomar un corazón a la hora de enamorarse, y en en ese caso, sus caminos habían decidido encontrarse, hasta tal punto de, seguramente, haberse arriesgado el uno por el otro.

Leyó la frase y trazó una pequeña sonrisa, su amigo era un ser único en el mundo.

\- Eso es demasiado cursi para él. – Dijo para llamar la atención de Taekwoon, el cual ni se había percatado de su presencia.

\- ¡Hyuk! – Se levantó de golpe y lo agarró de los brazos. - ¿Sabes algo? ¡Dime que está bien! ¿No lo encerrarán, verdad?

Sus ojos estaban muy rojos e hinchados, y su pelo alborotado, como si le hubieran dado una paliza. Tenía el rostro más pálido de lo normal.

\- Sé lo mismo que tú. – La esperanza que reflejaba su cara se fue al instante, agachó la cabeza y se volvió a apoyar en la pared suspirando.

\- ¿Por qué lo ha hecho, Hyuk? Ayer mismo estaba todo bien, le aseguré que no diría nada... Nos despedimos como siempre... - El pelo le tapó los ojos de repente, pudo ver una lágrima caer por su mejilla.

\- Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar por su mente... también estoy en shock.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, tal vez eran las únicas personas en el mundo que sufrirían de verdad por lo que pudiera pasarle a Wonsik. El teléfono de Taekwoon sonó de repente, pero lo único que hizo su dueño fue mirar de quien se trataba y lo ignoró mientras bufaba. No quiso preguntarle porque no era de su incumbencia, aunque por la hora que era, Hyuk supuso que era de la revista.

\- Siguen queriendo que les entregue la entrevista. – Suspiró. - No pienso hacerlo. – Lo encaró. – Vamos a la comisaria, tenemos que hacer algo, somos los únicos que podemos defenderlo.

\- Y también sus cómplices, ¿No crees? – Dijo serio.

\- ¡¿Y eso que importa?! No podemos dejar que le pase nada, seguro que –

\- Taekwoon. – Lo miró a los ojos directamente. – Estoy convencido de que Wonsik lo tiene todo bajo control, no te preocupes. – El pelinegro abrió la boca para reprocharle, pero Hyuk fue más rápido. – Él mismo me ha dicho que no vaya, y seguro que tampoco querría que fueras tú. – Abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Has hablado con él? – Volvió a agarrarle de los brazos con fuerza.

\- No. – Negó con la cabeza también. – Me lo ha aclarado con una nota como si no fuera nada grave, muy a su estilo.

\- ¿A ti te deja una nota, y a mí me dice que venga aquí para luego enterarme de que se ha entregado?

Entendía completamente los sentimientos de Taekwoon, de nuevo no sabía lo que tenía tramado el extravagante de su amigo, así que solo le tocaba esperar e intentar que el pelinegro no fuera a la policía.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, pues en cuanto una notificación les llegó a ambos a la vez, Hyuk se dedicó a seguir los rápidos pasos del novio de su amigo por las calles de Seúl hasta el edificio de la comisaria. Había mucha gente a su alrededor, el alboroto era muy notorio y la prensa junto con las cámaras de televisión enfocaban al pasillo que se había formado.

Llegaron justo a tiempo, y aunque llevaba una capucha puesta y no pudo verle la cara, la ropa por supuesto llamativa de Wonsik destacaba entre los uniformes oscuros de los que lo llevaban esposado hasta un coche con luces azules y rojas. 

Uno que lo llevaría a la cárcel.

Y de repente Taekwoon desapareció de su lado.


	34. Agridulce

Cuando despertó esa mañana, Taekwoon aún se sentía avergonzado por lo que había hecho la tarde pasada con su novio. Seguía pensando que su adorado pelirrojo no podía sorprenderlo más, pero hacer el amor sobre una tela blanca y jugando con la pintura, había sido la experiencia más erótica de toda su vida, y lo único de lo que tenía ganas era de continuar haciendo ese tipo de locuras.

Se miró en el espejo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tener aún restos de color salmón en su pelo, por mucho que se hubiera duchado en su casa. Taekwoon se sentía vivo, con la energía suficiente como para enfrentarse a su jefa, y decirle claramente que nunca iba a confesar la identidad de Ravi, sin importarle las consecuencias.

Miró su teléfono antes de salir de casa, tenía la intención de seguir su conversación con Hakyeon, no quería discutir con él por un tema que tenía más que decidido. Sabía que su amigo solo lo decía por su bien, pero la prioridad que Taekwoon tenía en ese momento era que el alter ego de Wonsik siguiera oculto.

Pero antes de marcar el número del moreno, descubrió un mensaje enviado a su móvil a las cinco y media de la mañana, sonrió al leer "Sikkie" y no "Wonsik" como lo tenía guardado en su agenda, no sabía en qué momento le había cambiado el nombre, pero le gustaba. Se sorprendió al no encontrarse ese "Buenos días gatito" que solía recibir por las mañanas, sino una dirección que no reconoció hasta que no utilizó el mapa.

Era una calle muy cerca de su trabajo, no tenía ni idea de que significaba aquello, pero viniendo de su novio solo quería saber de qué se trataba, así que en vez de preguntárselo directamente, fue hasta allí con paso decidido, esperando otro acto demente y adorable por parte de él. Se sentía ansioso.

Llegó al destino antes de lo esperado, se trataba de un callejón bastante oscuro, solo lo iluminaba los pocos rayos de sol que había por la mañana. Frunció el ceño sin comprender porque Wonsik le había enviado esa dirección, miró a los lados pero no había nadie, y no se percató de lo que había en la pared hasta que no avanzó unos pasos más. La cara se le relajó, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas sin querer y el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

Las letras eran claras, en cursiva y color negro con detalles coloridos, los puntos suspensivos le daban la sensación de querer decir algo más, aunque con aquellas cinco palabras ya lo explicaba todo.

Eres mi toque de color...

Se sintió como en una de esas películas románticas, aunque sabía que la suya propia las superaba a todas, y tenía ganas de continuarla, vivir todos esos momentos junto a él, sin que nunca terminara.

El problema era que en todas las tramas siempre solía haber un percance que lo destruía todo, uno que a veces se resolvía y otras acababa en un final que a nadie gustaba.

Pasó entre la acumulación de gente, empujando y evitando los gritos de Hyuk a su espalda, escuchó varias quejas pero no les hizo ni caso. Taekwoon solo necesitaba entrar en el edificio y sacar a Wonsik de allí, daba igual que lo detuvieran a él también. Por desgracia se lo impidieron, los agentes que había en la calle se encargaron de que los más curiosos no se acercaran a menos de diez metros de la comisaria, y aunque él no era ningún curioso, también se lo prohibieron.

Gritó sin ninguna vergüenza, la gente miraba a Taekwoon como un loco, se percató de que hubo varios periodistas que le hicieron fotos, e incluso grabaron, pero todo aquello lo consideró un mal menor. Wonsik seguía allí dentro, arrestado como un delincuente y él no podía hacer nada.

Unas manos lo atraparon de los brazos, intentando arrastrarlo fuera del cúmulo de gente, lejos de todas las miradas sorprendidas por el escándalo que había formado en un instante. Se dejó llevar porque sabía que era inútil, escuchó a Hyuk intentar controlar a aquellos que solo preguntaban quién era, y el porqué de su actitud. Taekwoon no escuchó nada de lo que decía, estaba fuera de sí y se sentía mareado, le pareció ver que las personas quitaron su atención de él en cuanto las puertas del edificio se abrieron.

No logró ver nada porque cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba tendido en el suelo, que por algún motivo parecía moverse, tenía la vista borrosa. De repente no escuchó nada más que el sonido de unas sirenas, y la voz de Hyuk llamándolo.

...

Daegunie...

Wonsik lo había llamado una vez así, y le encantó, era raro que lo volviera hacer cuando dijo que prefería "Gatito". Quiso hacerse el remolón antes de despertar a su lado después de una odiosa pesadilla.

Woonie...

Pero esa no era la voz de su novio.

Woonie despierta, por favor...

No. No lo era aunque la reconoció como la de su mejor amigo ¿Qué hacía Hakyeon en casa de Wonsik? A lo mejor estaba en su casa y no se acordaba, pero aunque se supiera la contraseña, él no solía entrar sin llamar primero.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, era extraño lo clara que era su habitación ¿Tanto había dormido? Parpadeó varias veces hasta darse cuenta de que no era su cuarto, ni aquellas sus sábanas. Reconoció la sala llena de cortinas como la zona de urgencias de un hospital, miró a su alrededor, habían varias camillas más, unas sin deshacer y otras con personas en su mismo estado.

\- Al fin despiertas... ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Escuchó a su lado, pudo distinguir a su amigo y el movimiento de cabeza lo mareó, haciendo que cayera sobre la almohada nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué me ha pasado? – Preguntó con la garganta seca.

\- ¿No te acuerdas de nada?

Taekwoon intentó hacer memoria, ayer mismo estuvo en casa de Wonsik jugando con las pinturas, luego despertó para ir a ese callejón y después... Abrió mucho los ojos ¿No había sido un mal sueño?

\- Hakyeon... ¿Dónde está Ravi? – Éste se quedó dudando antes de responder.

\- Lo han encarcelado. – Dijo muy bajito, pero de una manera que por desgracia entendió. – Nadie sabe nada más, ni cuánto tiempo y ni siquiera en qué lugar está.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Algo tienen que haber dicho. – Su amigo negó con la cabeza.

\- En realidad todo es exactamente igual. Nadie conoce su identidad excepto que ahora todos saben que es un chico, y que está encerrado.

Encerrado.

No quería ni imaginárselo, una persona como él entre cuatro paredes aburridas, simplemente por poner color en la vida de las personas. Era injusto. Comenzó a sentir la misma rabia que tuvo en la comisaria, la impotencia por no poder hacer nada lo hizo querer llorar, odio intentar levantarse y que el mareo lo hiciera caer de nuevo en la camilla.

Los médicos volvieron a hacerle las pruebas necesarias, no tenía nada grabe, pero había estado con tanto estrés y preocupación que su cuerpo había desfallecido. Lo hicieron pasar la noche en urgencias, tuvo que conformarse porque no había manera de permanecer de pie sin que cayera. Insistió a Hakyeon para que se fuera a su casa hasta que al fin lo convenció con la condición de que volvería al día siguiente, necesitaba estar solo y pensar la manera de encontrar a Wonsik.

Dos meses después...

El sol pegaba fuerte en su rostro, el frío del invierno ya se había ido, pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera que abrigarse aún. Taekwoon disfrutaba de la paz en aquel parque cerca de su casa, uno donde una vez paseó con Wonsik de la mano para luego besarse detrás del árbol que ahora mismo estaba a punto de florecer. Los recuerdos dolían en su pecho, daría lo que fuera por volver a esos momentos de locura y magia junto a él.

El teléfono le vibró en el bolsillo, de nuevo no le importaba quien fuera, pues hacía tiempo que dejó de preocuparse por quien quisiera ponerse en contacto con él, ya que nunca nadie le daba la noticia que esperaba. Habían pasado exactamente sesenta y seis días desde que encerraron a Wonsik, y no había logrado saber dónde estaba, ni si se encontraba bien y si seguía pensando en él.

Porque Taekwoon lo hacía todos los días.

La llamada volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos, sabía que Hakyeon se preocupaba mucho por su estado, sobre todo desde que su jefa lo despidió como era de esperar. Aquel día que volvió a la revista, después de pasar la noche en el hospital, la junta directiva insistió en que la entrevista a Ravi les pertenecía. Por supuesto Taekwoon se negó, y tras varias disputas, terminó siendo echado, sin ningún tipo de reconocimiento.

Pero aunque su amigo trabajara en recursos humanos, y le creara una carta de recomendación a espaldas de la empresa, no volvió a encontrar trabajo de periodismo. Y a partir de ese momento todo fue a peor, pues no solo se vio obligado a dejar su casa y compartir piso con Hakyeon, si no que sin saber como, una mañana su madre llamó a la puerta.

Estaba absolutamente igual que cuando se fue de casa, podía haber envejecido, pero lo más seguro es que hubiera invertido millones en parecer mucho más joven. Al principio se quedó sin palabras, Taekwoon nunca esperó volver a ver a su progenitora, así que lo único que salió de su boca fue un "¿Qué haces aquí?".

Pero a partir de ese momento todo cambió, y su debilidad ante ella solo hizo que cediera a la vida que había renunciado, una que una vez decidió no volver a pisar pero que ahora iba a vivir porque no tenía más opción. Si Wonsik no estaba a su lado, no tenía sentido intentar ser feliz, Taekwoon sabía que nunca lo lograría. Así que el motivo por el que Hakyeon llevaba llamándolo toda la mañana era para intentar convencerlo de que no volviera a aquella casa, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues esa misma noche vendría un coche a buscarlo.

Paseo su última tarde por Seúl, visitando esos lugares que tanto echaría de menos, desde Seongnam, hasta aquel callejón con una frase dedicada únicamente a él. Antes de volver a casa de Hakyeon, decidió pasarse por la tienda de pinturas y ver el cuadro que tanto le gustaba una vez más. Se paró delante para observarlo de nuevo y sonrió como no hizo en dos meses, era fascinante.

\- No es la primera vez que te veo mirándolo. – Dijo una voz a su lado que lo sobresaltó. Era el dueño de la tienda. - ¿Eres Taekwoon, verdad?

Abrió mucho los ojos realmente sorprendido.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? – El señor le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

\- Llevo bastante tiempo esperando a que vengas. – No comprendía nada.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

\- Alguien me dijo que te gustaba mucho el cuadro de mi hijo, así que lo compró y te lo regaló. – Ahora sí que estaba atónito. – Ya pensaba que no vendrías.

\- ¿Alguien? ¿Quién? ¿Ha hablado con él? – Se sentía estúpido al preguntar tanto, pero no le salían otras frases. Sabía de quien se trataba y necesitaba confirmarlo. - ¿Sabe dónde está?

El señor de pelo blanco solo aumentó su sonrisa, y negó con la cabeza.

\- Te lo envolveré para que te lo lleves.

Taekwoon lo siguió hasta el interior de la tienda, no quería molestarlo, pero necesitaba saber quién se lo había regalado.

\- ¿Cuánto hace que lo compró? – Preguntó al fin.

\- Un par de meses. – El corazón le dio un vuelco.

En el piso de arriba se sintieron varias pisadas, el señor seguía sonriendo mientras envolvía el lienzo, y luego miró al techo.

\- Mi hijo da clases de pintura a los más pequeños. Son algo revoltosos, pero él los mantiene firmes.

\- ¿El que pintó el cuadro? – Lo vio asentir. – Dígale que es un gran artista.

\- Lo haré. – Respondió antes de dárselo, listo para que pudiera llevárselo.

\- Gracias.

Se despidió del dueño de la tienda con un una sensación agridulce en el pecho, al único al que le había hablado de ese cuadro era a Wonsik, así que no iba a ser otro el que se lo comprara. Pero si hacía dos meses desde que lo hizo... ¿Habría sido antes o después de que lo detuvieran? Le comenzó a doler la cabeza.

¿Dónde estás Sikkie?


	35. Domingo

No era la primera vez que pisaba el aeropuerto, así que no entendía como había podido perderse si solo había ido a recoger a su novio que llegaba desde Pekín. Hakyeon tenía el teléfono pegado a la oreja, intentaba contactar con Taekwoon para que no cometiera la locura de volver a casa de sus padres, pero llevaba el día entero llamándolo sin obtener respuesta. Bufó frustrado, y solo sonrió una vez encontró por donde salían los aterrizajes de hacía ya media hora.

Comenzó a mirar a los lados, los familiares o amigos que esperaban a sus seres queridos se movían impacientes, unos con pancartas o carteles y otros con grandes ramos de flores, Hakyeon incluso llegó a ver un perrito. Se comenzó a sentir mal, no solo se había perdido, si no que no había preparado nada para la llegada de Jaehwan. Podía haberle comprado esos chocolates que tanto le gustaban, pero no, él solo se dedicó a llegar tarde y preocuparse más por su mejor amigo.

Pues sí que comenzaba bien su primera relación con un hombre.

Alzó la cabeza entre la multitud para intentar ver si encontraba esa cara conocida, pero los minutos pasaban y su modelo no aparecía por ningún lado. Se sintió frustrado, seguro ya había aterrizado y como no lo había visto se habría marchado en taxi. Hakyeon suspiró cansado, sacó el teléfono para buscar su número a la vez que un modo de disculparse, al otro lado sonó un tono y hasta dos y tres, pero Jaehwan no contestaba. Quiso llorar por ser tan inútil, y para empeorar las cosas, recibió un mensaje de Jaerin preguntando si su hermano había llegado ya, no sabía cómo responderle.

\- Dile que estamos de camino. – Escuchó a su espalda y el corazón se le paró del susto.

Hakyeon se giró para encontrarse con la sonrisa más bonita del mundo, se abalanzó a él como si no hubiera un mañana, apretándolo para creerse que era real. Nunca creyó echarle tanto de menos, así que supuso que esas eran las consecuencias de estar enamorado. Le acarició el pelo, estaba tan perdido en sus ojos que ni se percató de que ahora su precioso novio era rubio.

\- Te queda muy bien. – Dijo mientras le colocaba un mechón en su sitio. – Siento no haberte encontrado antes.

\- En realidad llevo un rato mirándote, parecías algo desesperado. – Hakyeon abrió mucho los ojos, Jaehwan solo aumentó su sonrisa.

\- Serás... - Y como castigo le dio un golpe en el brazo. – Ahora no te invito a comer. – Acató en tono infantil y conteniéndose la risa.

\- Bien. Entonces lo haré yo. – Pasó un brazo por sus hombros. - ¿Nos vamos? – Negó con la cabeza.

\- Aún falta algo.

Y antes de que su chico le preguntara de que se trataba, lo agarró de las solapas de la chaqueta para acercárselo y besar sus labios, sin importarles la gente a su alrededor. Jaehwan no tardó en corresponderle, profundizándolo, apretándole los costados haciendo que sintiera escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Sí, definitivamente lo había echado de menos, y aunque hasta ahora habían mantenido una relación a distancia, lo que Hakyeon tenía planeado era toda una vida juntos, en ningún momento pensó que se precipitaba.

Durante la comida en un buen restaurante de la zona, Jaehwan le contó con detalle sus días en el país chino, aunque habían hablado casi todos los días, tanto por teléfono como por video llamada. Recuperaron el tiempo perdido con caricias debajo de la mesa, y alguna que otra cursilada que hacía a Hakyeon enrojecer a pesar del moreno de su piel. Se volvieron a besar cada vez que tenían oportunidad, deseando ambos llegar a casa y profundizar lo que casi comienzan en el coche.

En el camino de vuelta, le contó a Jaehwan más a fondo la historia de Taekwoon, aún seguía preocupado y tenía la esperanza de que al llegar su amigo hubiera recapacitado, pero fue demasiado tarde. En cuanto aparcaron vieron al pelinegro meter varias maletas en lo que parecía un coche de alto standing. Hakyeon corrió a su lado, sabía que no podía hacer nada, pero lo intentó.

\- ¡Woonie! – Lo agarró del brazo. - ¿De verdad te vas a ir?

\- Nada me retiene aquí. – Susurró agachando la cabeza.

\- ¿Y tus sueños? Todo lo que has luchado... - Pronunció las mismas palabras que le había estado repitiendo desde que se enteró del regreso de su madre, como si con ello consiguiera retenerlo.

\- ¿Y para qué me sirve todo eso?. – De nuevo la misma respuesta, ya no sabía que decir para convencerle. Suspiró.

\- Bueno...Si recapacitas... aquí tienes una habitación. – Intentó sonreírle. – Espero que lo hagas, cabezota. – Y le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente con el dedo índice.

\- Yeonie... - Se abrazaron. – Te echaré mucho de menos.

Por supuesto las lágrimas no faltaron, habían vivido muchos momentos juntos, Hakyeon conocía toda la historia de su amigo desde el principio, sabía todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que había luchado por conseguir lo que quería. Por ello también sentía rabia, se odiaba a si mismo por no lograr que Taekwoon continuara sus sueños, y no tener que volver al infierno que sabía que le esperaba.

\- Cuídate mucho.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dedicó antes de verlo desaparecer al otro lado de la calle, cinco dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos, sintió un poco de energía.

....

A Hakyeon le recorrió un escalofrío en el momento en el que Jaehwan comenzó a deslizar sus labios gruesos por su nuca, aquel amanecer de domingo. No había estado de humor con su novio como para llegar a pasar de los besos esa semana, y le agradeció profundamente que comprendiera su continua preocupación por su mejor amigo.

Pero ese día soleado a Hakyeon le hicieron falta sus caricias, despertó temprano con el brazo de su novio en su cintura y la cabeza contraria pegada a su espalda, ambos estaban tan pegados que sintió demasiado calor en todos los sentidos. Agarró su mano para bajarla a su zona despierta, Jaehwan no tardó en abrir los ojos y percatarse de lo que quería el moreno a las nueve de la mañana, y por supuesto no se lo negó.

Se frotaron sin decir palabra, casi sin cambiar de postura, las ropas que utilizaron para dormir se esparcieron por la habitación a saber dónde, y cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba cabalgando sin control sobre las caderas de su chico. Hacía tanto tiempo que Hakyeon no se sentía tan completo, parecía increíble lo que había echado en falta el placer que Jaehwan le hacía sentir. Bajó a sus labios de nuevo, adoraba lo esponjosos que eran, tanto que no se cortó a la hora de morderlos, haciendo que el rubio gimiera y aumentara las embestidas.

Se miraron a los ojos mientras se dejaban ir, sonriéndose y dedicándose el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, Hakyeon tenía más que claro que la decisión que había tomado era la mejor, tanto para su vida como para su corazón. Lo abrazó a pesar de estar ambos sudados, decidió que aquel era el mejor lugar del mundo.

\- Te quiero, Ken.

El latir que tenía pegado a su oreja, aumento la velocidad mucho más, le gustó que aquellas palabras le causaran tal efecto.

\- Vaya... siempre creí que sería yo en decírtelo primero.

Las carcajadas de ambos resonaron en la habitación, pasaron la mañana en la cama, dedicándose las palabras que solo habían dicho a través de la pantalla o el teléfono. Jaehwan jugaba con los dedos de Hakyeon, los entrelazaba y otras veces hacía que caminaba con los suyos propios, mientras seguían hablando de cosas triviales, con la máxima comodidad del mundo, uno en el que solo existían ellos dos.

Pero las tripas del más pequeño de los dos los hicieron sonreír, y levantarse al fin del colchón. Se vistieron con las ropas del otro como juego, al tener la misma talla no hubo problema, pero de algún modo Hakyeon vio a su novio tremendamente sexy con una de sus camisas del trabajo. Prepararon la comida con lo que encontraron en la nevera, pocas veces se separaron, compartieron trozos de verdura entre sus bocas, y les gustó el sabor dulce del zumo de frutas entre beso y beso.

Todo era perfecto, acabaron en el sofá viendo una película de la que no se percataron porque estaban demasiado entretenidos comiéndose de nuevo entre ellos. Sabían que la semana siguiente estarían ocupados con sus trabajos y no tendrían casi tiempo de verse, así que aprovecharon al máximo aquel domingo de finales de marzo. Únicamente los interrumpió el teléfono de Hakyeon que sonó desde la habitación, quiso dejarlo para luego, pero la esperanza de que fuera Taekwoon le dio las fuerzas para irse del sofá.

Por desgracia no fue la foto de su amigo la que aparecía en la pantalla, sino la de su madre. La última vez que habló con ella acabaron discutiendo, pues le había contado que había roto con Jaerin. Pero aunque se quitó un peso de encima por ello, ya que sabía que la conversación no acabaría bien, el motivo por el que lo habían dejado no se lo dijo, y tenía verdadero pavor. Sabía perfectamente lo que su madre opinaba de los homosexuales, y ahora le tocaba decirle que él estaba saliendo con un chico, más concretamente con el hermano de su exnovia. No descolgó el teléfono por miedo, por mucho que supiera que en estos momentos ella estuviera a varios kilómetros, sabía que no debía temer, aun así le temblaban las manos.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Escuchó a Jaehwan hablar apoyado en el marco de la puerta, se giró y fingió una sonrisa mientras asentía.

\- Mi madre. –Y le señaló el teléfono. – Está en Rusia, dice que es muy bonita. - Lo vio acercarse, con los brazos cruzados.

\- No se lo has dicho. ¿Verdad? – Hakyeon agachó la cabeza y asintió muy lento.

\- Soy un cobarde.

Esperó a que su novio le terminara de confirmar su propia frase, pero en vez de ello notó como lo rodeaba con los brazos, y le daba un beso en la coronilla. Quiso llorar.

\- No lo eres... Sé que es algo difícil.

\- Pero... - Jaehwan le levantó la cara, poniendo sus manos a cada lado de ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

\- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Además yo estaré a tu lado. – Posó los labios en su frente. – Te quiero, Hakyeon.

Se abrazaron de nuevo y el teléfono sonó a sus espaldas, ambos lo observaron por un momento, pero les pareció más interesante mirarse entre sí, para luego sonreírse.

\- Mejor cuando vuelva de Rusia, no tenemos prisa. – Dijo más animado.

Con las manos entrelazadas volvieron al sofá, tapándose con la manta hasta el cuello, y tan juntos que parecían un solo bulto debajo de ella. Decidieron buscar algo más entretenido que ver en la televisión, y por suerte encontraron un drama que gustaba a ambos. Estuvieron tan entretenidos que ni miraron la hora, el día se les había pasado volando.

Aunque Jaehwan tuviera su casa al lado, desde que había vuelto de China dormía en su casa, y esa noche no iba a ser diferente, por mucho que los dos tuvieran que madrugar al día siguiente. Así que después de decidir pedir pizza para cenar, continuaron con una sesión de besos y caricias, hacía mucho tiempo que Hakyeon no se sentía con tantas ganas de estar con alguien a todas horas, y deseaba que fuera siempre de ese modo.

El timbre sonó justo a tiempo, pues si hubiera tardado unos minutos más, tal vez hubieran tenido que recibir al pizzero con algo más que unas mejillas sonrosadas. Jaehwan se ofreció a pagar esta vez, así que se dirigió a buscar su cartera mientras él abría la puerta, sin importarle ir en ropa interior y solo con una camiseta que no era suya.

Pero en vez de aparecer un chico o chica con un casco de moto y dos cajas de cartón con delicioso olor, se encontró con un rostro más que conocido. Abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Qué...?

\- ¿Qué haces así vestido? – Lo interrumpió. - ¿Por qué no coges el teléfono? ¿Sabes que he tenido que venirme en taxi desde el aeropuerto?

\- Yo –

\- ¡Aquí la tengo! – Gritó Jaehwan a su espalda, y el cuerpo le comenzó a temblar. - No sabía dónde estaban mis pantalones. - Pero en cuanto el rubio llegó a la entrada, se quedó igual de paralizado. – Hola. – E hizo una reverencia.

Pero lo único que les dedicó su madre fue una mirada de arriba abajo, paseándose por sus vestimentas, sus ojos y la cantidad de marcas en ambos cuellos, Hakyeon sabía que se estaba percatando de todo al instante, de nuevo le tiritó el cuerpo, quiso decir alguna palabra pero no pudo. No pasaron más de dos segundos hasta que la vio fruncir el ceño, claramente estaba furiosa, y en cuanto abrió la boca para intentar explicar lo evidente, sintió un fuerte dolor en la mejilla que lo hizo dar dos pasos atrás, Jaehwan lo atrapó por los brazos.

\- Qué vergüenza.

\- Mamá...

\- No vuelvas a llamarme así.

La vio irse con pasos rápidos, esquivando al chico que venía por las escaleras con dos cajas de pizza, éste la siguió con la mirada a pesar de ir con el casco puesto. Hakyeon estaba paralizado en el mismo sitio, con la mano en la mejilla, como si de ese modo el dolor disminuyera.

Aunque el que tenía dentro era mucho más fuerte.


	36. Viaje

La cafetera estaba que echaba humo, el local estaba a rebasar de gente por el aniversario de la revista. Habían venido celebridades, prensa y las mejores modelos de Corea para sesiones de fotos icónicas. Dos de ellas esperaban que Hyuk les sirviera un par de cafés descafeinados cortos con leche de soja y dos sacarinas, mientras hablaban sin parar del escenario donde modelarían la semana siguiente. Pero a él no le importaba lo más mínimo que fuera en París, sino el giro que dio la conversación al aparecer un ángel por la puerta.

\- ¿Has visto su sonrisa? Me latía el corazón tan fuerte cada vez que me decía que fuera más natural. – Comentaba una mirándolo sin descaro.

\- Tienes razón... es una pena que sea gay y que esté a punto de casarse. – Murmuró la que era más morena.

\- ¿Cuándo es la boda?

\- Creo que el mes que viene.

Era cierto, solo quedaban treinta y dos días para el evento del año según la televisión, y para Hyuk el peor día de su vida. Miró a Hongbin mientras éste saludaba a algunos conocidos, y les agradecía cuando lo felicitaban por su gran trabajo durante las sesiones fotográficas con el tema del mar. Aunque todos los días iba guapo, hoy especialmente lo encontró espectacular con esa chaqueta azul oscuro, combinada con camisa blanca y pantalones negros, era increíble como seguía causándole ese revuelo en su interior cada vez que sus ojos se fijaban en él.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por milésimas de segundo, y el calor en las mejillas no tardó en aparecer, tanto en Hyuk como en Hongbin, ya que ambos sabían lo que ocurriría en cuanto la última persona en la fiesta saliera por la puerta. Actuaron como si nada, e incluso se hablaron como cliente y camarero, se guiñaron un ojo en varias ocasiones, y sonreían tímidos cuando sin querer sus ojos se encontraban. Llevaban algo menos de dos meses con esos gestos, y por lo tanto eran comunes, había veces incluso que ni les importaba que alguien los pillara dedicándose miradas cómplices.

Hyuk nunca se imaginó estar con el fotógrafo de aquel modo, aunque para empezar tampoco se esperó que su primer beso fuera tan intenso y en un coche delante de su casa, pero menos era nada, y es que aunque no fuera correcto, la aventura que estaba teniendo con Hongbin desde hacía semanas era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado.

Fue extraño el modo en el que comenzaron, pues pasaron de no verse casi nunca, a comenzar a hablar a diario, con comodidad como dos buenos amigos, como si la escena del coche nunca hubiera pasado, como si el mayor no estuviera prometido. Pero aquel día ninguno de los dos se negó, y su tercer beso lo compartieron sin pudor en el ascensor al quedarse encerrados por un fallo eléctrico.

Sabía que era una locura, Sungjae se lo había dicho en una de sus conversaciones, pero no podía resistirse a él. Se derretía con cada caricia suya en los vestuarios de las modelos, le encantaba verlo lamerse los labios de café mientras lo observaba por las mañanas y adoraba el modo que pronunciaba su nombre entre gemidos. Porque aunque Hyuk tenía presente que Hongbin iba a casarse, era muy difícil no caer ante sus encantos en el sofá del estudio.

Bostezó después de mirar la hora, eran casi las dos de la madrugada, y por suerte la gente ya estaba comenzando a irse. Empezó a adelantar trabajo recogiendo los platos y vasos vacíos junto a sus compañeros, apagó la cafetera y barrió por donde pudo. No pasaron más de treinta minutos cuando se percató de que ya no había nadie, excepto un último invitado con un par de copas de más, que intentó abrir la puerta a pesar de estar cerrada ya con llave, así que después de ayudarlo y despedirse de sus ayudantes, al fin pudo respirar.

Miró a los lados, aún quedaban cosas por recoger, pero decidió dejarlas para el día siguiente, estaba realmente cansado. Se sintió algo decepcionado al no ver a Hongbin por ningún lado, ya que ambos habían decidido verse después de la fiesta, pero seguramente él también se sentiría agotado y se habría marchado, lo comprendió pero pensó que sería una noche menos sin aprovechar.

Claro que deseaba que el mayor dejara al actor y no tener que estar preocupándose de cuando verse o que noches Yesung tenía rodajes lejos, pero en palabras de Hongbin "No es algo fácil". No sabía mucho más porque en realidad casi nunca hablaban de ello, y aunque Hyuk tuviera ganas de decirle que su prometido también le era infiel, se lo guardaba por dentro para no entrometerse, por mucho que supiera que tal vez eso sería el paso necesario para que la relación del castaño se terminara.

Revisó las neveras, estaban casi vacías así que decidió recargarlas antes de hacer caja e irse a su casa a descansar. Comenzó a apuntar lo que le hacía falta para no hacer más viajes de la cuenta, y luego de coger las llaves del almacén se dispuso a ir hasta allí, pero unas manos en su cintura lo detuvieron, sobresaltándolo. Cualquier persona podría pensar que alguien se había colado, pero Hyuk reconocía lo suficientemente bien aquellos dedos que ahora recorrían su abdomen sobre la camiseta con el logo de su cafetería. No pudo evitar sonreír, sobre todo cuando el intruso comenzó a lamerle el cuello desde atrás, haciéndole cosquillas.

\- Creí que te habías marchado. – Susurró con los ojos cerrados, y entrelazando una de sus manos con la contraria. Sintió un beso en el cuello.

\- Mmm... no. Solo esperaba a que no hubiera nadie. – Acto seguido lo tomó de los hombros para girarlo y quedar cara a cara. – Pareces cansado. – Hongbin acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares, Hyuk asintió débilmente.

\- Un poco sí, pero ahora estoy recuperando energía. – Dijo completamente rojo. Le gustó apreciar sus hoyuelos al pronunciar esa frase.

Acercaron sus rostros casi a la vez, sus bocas no tardaron en engancharse, el beso comenzó lento y pausado, con pequeños chasquidos por la saliva. El corazón de Hyuk iba a mil por hora, cada vez que se unían le parecía estar en un sueño, a veces incluso llegaba a suplicar no despertarse nunca. Pero por suerte no tenía que hacerlo, porque era real el modo en el que sus labios se amoldaban de manera perfecta.

Le gustó unir sus manos con las de Hongbin mientras, sin despegarse, caminaban hasta la puerta más cercana. Tal vez podían haber escogido otro lugar más cómodo, pero por la mente de ambos pasó la misma idea morbosa. Hyuk abrió con desesperación la cerradura a la vez que notaba el cuerpo contrario pegado a su espalda, tal vez con la misma prisa que él.

El siguiente roce le labios fue mucho más intenso, y lo mezclaron con un ataque de risa al casi tropezar con una de las cajas que había por allí en medio. Avanzaron con torpeza hasta el montón de cascos de refrescos, tanto llenos como vacíos, y Hyuk notó como diez dedos lo levantaron del suelo para seguidamente poder rodear las piernas en la cintura contraria. Su espalda golpeó las cajas, haciéndolas resonar y al instante recordó las palabras de su mejor amigo, una idea que nunca imaginó que se haría realidad, y menos con quien lo acompañaba.

Todo el cansancio que podría tener se esfumó, cuando menos se lo esperó se encontró despojando las ropas de Hongbin y éste, a su vez, lo ayudaba con la propia. Echó el cuello para atrás para dejarse morder por el fotógrafo, mientras después de varias preparaciones, sintió como entraba en él. Los vaivenes comenzaron lentos, los combinaban con caricias y más besos, ambas manos resbalaban por el sudor.

\- Hyuk... - Adoraba como decía su nombre en cada envestida, lo abrazó del cuello intensificando el roce.

Era cierto que el chinchineo de las botellas de cristal a su espalda era sumamente excitante, sobre todo cuando la velocidad comenzó a aumentar si control. Arañó los omoplatos de Hongbin como acto reflejo, el final estaba cerca y los sonidos que había en ese momento en el almacén eran extremadamente obscenos. Solo bastó un último movimiento para que ambos llegaran al final del juego, sin separar sus bocas y compartiendo alientos.

Las piernas les temblaron, y no solo por la incómoda posición, sino por el placer absoluto que los dos sintieron. Se sentaron en el suelo, Hyuk seguía entre las piernas de su amado, le gustó sentir el calor de su pecho en la espalda, no se preocuparon ni de vestirse, sino más bien de controlar la agitada respiración que inundaba el almacén. Volvieron a entrelazar las manos, parecía que no quisieran soltarse jamás, su corazón latía rápido y sin control, si por él fuera viviría allí toda su vida.

Un tono de llamada los hizo explotar la burbuja en la que ambos se encontraban, venía de los pantalones de Hongbin que estaban esparcidos por encima de una caja de leche desnatada. La felicidad de Hyuk desapareció en un instante, no era la primera vez que su prometido los llamaba mientras estaban juntos, lo que solía venir a continuación era el dejar de sentir sus caricias, para verlo levantarse y hablar con Yesung tranquilamente.

No fue muy diferente aquella vez, se comenzó a vestir mientras el castaño atendía la llamada, siempre pasaba lo mismo, estar en esa nube tan alta para que luego la caída fuera aún más dolorosa. Nadie sabía las ganas que tenía de decirle a Hongbin que su futuro marido le estaba engañando con el chico que les servía agua de las Fiji, pero Hyuk no podía hacerle eso, no era capaz de hablar, aunque tal vez ese fuera el método para poder estar al fin con él.

Le sonrió falsamente cuando lo vio girarse después de colgar el teléfono, siempre era igual.

\- Yesung se queda una semana más en Tokyo. – Esa frase debería alegrarlo, ya que solo significaba que tendría más días para disfrutar de Hongbin, pero no fue así.

\- Que bien. – Dijo simplemente, intentando ocultar como se sentía.

Odió el silencio incómodo que se formó mientras los dos se terminaban de vestir, quiso llorar pero se aguantó hasta que el fotógrafo se marchara, agachó la cabeza y cogió la libreta que tenía en su bolsillo para leer los refrescos que le harían falta para el día siguiente.

\- Voy a seguir con mi trabajo. –Susurró.

\- Claro. – Lo escuchó decir como si nada. – Adiós.

Normalmente se despedían con un beso, pero aquella vez fue diferente, ya que solo lo escuchó dar pasos hasta la puerta y cerrarla después de salir. Se sintió estúpido por haber vuelto a caer, tendría que haber parado cuando pudo en el ascensor y tenía que haber aceptado salir en serio con Sungjae, tal vez de ese modo no sufriría.

Hyuk suspiró como solía hacerlo cuando estaba frustrado, así que decidió centrarse en su faena, y en las ganas que tenía de terminar para volver a casa y meterse en la cama para llorar en paz. Comenzó a acumular las cajas de refrescos, intentó no pensar en lo que ahora significaban para él; sacó botellas de agua de cristal para enfriarlas en la nevera, y mientras la sonrisa de Hongbin apareció en su mente de repente, ni se percató de que una de ellas estaba rota, y que su mano la había rozado sin querer.

La sangre brotó de la palma en seguida, emitió un gemido de dolor y por inercia se la apretó contra el pecho, manchando todo a su paso. Pensó donde tenía el botiquín de primeros auxilios, fue en su busca, lo abrió como pudo y le alivió ver que tenía todo lo necesario para que la herida no se infectara. Fue algo difícil untarse el yodo junto con el algodón con tan solo una mano, pero lo logró. No tuvo tanta suerte con la venda, la giró y maldijo varias veces porque no se estaba quieta, hasta que su torpeza la hizo caer al suelo.

Hyuk se sentía inútil, si no sabía ni curarse un estúpido corte, ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de hablar con Hongbin y decirle, al menos, lo que sentía?

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Su voz lo sobresaltó ¿No se había ido? Lo vio correr a su lado y agarrarle la mano, Hyuk solo podía mirarlo con los ojos abiertos. – Estás sangrando mucho.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que...

\- Ven conmigo.

Rodeó su muñeca y lo llevó hasta el baño para meter la herida bajo el grifo, el agua salía cristalina y terminaba color rojo, pero eso a Hyuk no le importaba, ni siquiera que le doliera muchísimo. Acto seguido, Hongbin comenzó a curarlo del mismo modo que él lo había intentado antes, pero con más maestría, quedó sorprendido con la habilidad que tenía y la rapidez con la que envolvió su mano.

\- Antes de dedicarme a la fotografía, hice un curso de primeros auxilios. – Dijo mostrando los hoyuelos.

\- Se nota... - Intentó sonreír. - ¿Te has olvidado algo? – Preguntó lo obvio, Hongbin no tenía motivos para volver.

\- Sí. – Hyuk desvió la mirada para que no captara su estado de ánimo.

\- El almacén está abierto, puedes...- Pero no pudo continuar, porque Hongbin lo agarró del mentón para besarlo.

Por supuesto, cerró los ojos y le correspondió, no entendía como había pasado tan poco tiempo y ya los había estado echando de menos sin quererlo. Entrelazaron sus lenguas, se desgastaron los labios, besar a Hongbin era todo un viaje de sensaciones, odió tener que respirar de nuevo, aunque la parte buena era que le encantaba ver sus pupilas dilatadas.

\- A ti. – Hyuk frunció el ceño, estaba perdido. - ¿Me has preguntado si me he olvidado algo, no? – El castaño entrelazó sus manos.

\- ¿Qué...? – No debía estar oyendo bien.

\- Me había acobardado con la llamada de Yesung... - Agachó la cabeza. – Pero no puedo aguantarlo más. – Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. – Hyuk... voy a dejarle. Quiero estar contigo.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar porque tenía que asimilar lo que estaban escuchando sus oídos. Normalmente en esta parte del sueño solía despertarse, pero las heridas no duelen cuando estas dormido, y la mano aun la tenía sensible, también era demasiado real el roce de sus dedos.

\- Me gustas mucho, Hyuk. – Hongbin hizo juntar sus frentes. – Solo te pido un poco de tiempo... - Notó el aire de sus pulmones en su rostro. - ¿Me esperarás?

Pudo haberle dicho con un sí directo e incluso responderle con un beso, pero lo único que hizo Hyuk fue lanzarse a su cuello, como si de ese modo se cerciorara de que era cierto todo lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Adoró sentir la risa de Hongbin sobre su hombro junto a la suya, y en ese instante creyó en los finales felices.


	37. Sueño

Wonsik lo miraba sonriente a su lado, tenía el rojo de su pelo despeinado, a causa de una noche movida, los tatuajes eran intensos, desde la frase de su clavícula hasta el ángel en el costado. Usaba una mano a modo de almohada a pesar de estar ya apoyado en una, y la otra parecía estar posada en su cintura aunque no lo notara siquiera. Taekwoon se acercó a sus labios porque los necesitaba de verdad, pero en cuanto estuvo nariz con nariz su rostro se esfumó, quedando todo borroso y cuando volvió a parpadear ya no estaba. De nuevo había desaparecido.

La luz lo cegó de sobremanera, odiaba la manía de su madre cuando abría las cortinas por la mañanas para "amanecer con luz natural". Se tapó con la manta hasta cubrirse la cabeza, y cerró los ojos muy fuerte, intentando visualizar de nuevo la imagen de Wonsik a su lado, pues imaginar su cara era lo único que le daba fuerzas para despertar cada odiosa mañana.

Picaron a su puerta, y Taekwoon ya sabía lo que significaba aquello: un nuevo día, uno en el que vestía con un traje gris y aburrido, que por suerte combinaba con sus gafas rojas, y en el que desayunaba únicamente batidos de frutas. Nada que ver con aquellos en los que se ponía los tejanos manchados con pintura, o comía los dulces recién sacados del horno que Wonsik le traía. Se sentó en la gran mesa decorada solo con un tapete blanco y unas flores de plástico, nadie lo acompañaba y lo agradeció inmensamente, pues como bien decía el dicho: mejor solo que mal acompañado.

El mayordomo de la casa apareció con una bandeja y el vaso alargado relleno de una sustancia verdosa, Taekwoon sabía que era kiwi y poco más, aun así seguía sin gustarle. Lo bebió para tener algo en su estómago hasta el mediodía, donde por suerte tenía un poco de libertad para escoger el menú, aunque lo que servía la cafetería de la empresa no fueran más que platos precocinados.

El gran reloj de la sala principal anunció que eran las nueve en punto, dejó el batido por la mitad y se apresuró a la salida, rezó para que su madre no lo llamara para cerciorarse de que ya estaba de camino al trabajo, lo que menos quería esa mañana (y todas) era escucharla de nuevo. Por desgracia el sencillo tono del teléfono lo sobresaltó en cuanto entró en el coche y saludó al chofer, suspiró frustrado, nadie sabía las ganas que tenía de tirar el dichoso aparato por la ventanilla. Descolgó sin ni siquiera hablar.

\- ¡Taekwoon! ¿Dónde estás? Tienes una reunión en treinta minutos, tu padre está furioso. Ya son tres las semanas que llevas aquí y no has aprendido nada, deberías... - Dejó de escuchar a partir de ahí, casi todos los días era lo mismo.

Desde que apareció delante de su puerta, hasta que llegó a Busan a los pocos días, esa mujer, a la que debería llamar "madre", le hacía la vida imposible. Si aceptó volver a ese odioso sitio fue únicamente porque ya no tenía nada que lo atara en Seúl, había perdido su trabajo y Wonsik estaba encerrado a saber dónde, no tenía ánimo, no le importaba lo más mínimo tener que lidiar con la vida de la que una vez escapó.

Después de darle la razón por teléfono, y contestar que sí a todo lo que decía, al fin terminó la llamada. Miró el aburrido fondo de pantalla color azul y naranja, el mismo que venía por defecto cuando se lo dieron. Echaba de menos el suyo propio, aquel que tenía una foto preciosa de Wonsik con el pequeño Buttie de fondo de bloqueo, y otra de los dos manchados de pintura que aparecía cuando ponía la contraseña. Apoyó la cabeza en la ventanilla tintada, decidió cerrar los ojos y relajarse en los quince minutos que le quedaban para llegar a su infierno personal.

El edificio era un lugar donde la única persona que le sonreía de verdad era la chica de la entrada. Tenía unas oficinas frías y lujosas que se encargaban de la gestión de una gran marca de coches. Subió al ascensor de cristal acompañado del resto de trabajadores que entraban a la misma hora que él, los saludó de manera tímida por cortesía, pero estos se lo devolvieron con seriedad y distancia, y de algún modo los comprendía, Taekwoon era el hijo del arisco presidente de la compañía y futuro heredero.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a lo que era su despacho, cuatro paredes con un gran ventanal que le ofrecía una vista de la ciudad espectacular, tal vez lo único que lo relajaba en su día a día. Pero esos momentos los disfrutaba a solas, y aquella mañana la mujer que lo había llamado en el coche, lo esperaba sentado en uno de los sillones.

\- ¿Otra vez te has puesto esas horribles gafas? ¡Te dije que llevaras lentillas!

\- Pero no puedo estar con ellas, me molestan, además...

\- ¡No me importa! – Los ojos se le cerraron ante su grito. – Escúchame...deberías darnos las gracias por pasar por alto la tontería que hiciste, y porque tu padre haya decidido formarte para llevar la empresa correctamente. No tienes derecho a hacer lo que te venga en gana. – Taekwoon agachó la cabeza. – Más te vale aprender rápido, esto no es ningún juego. – Solo pudo asentir, mientras su madre suspiraba. – Ves a la reunión y vuelve a casa a tu hora, esta noche tenemos invitados especiales y tienes que estar presentable.

\- Claro. – Se limitó a decir.

Escuchó un portazo a su espalda, y se derrumbó en su asiento delante del ordenador, luego se tapó la cara para evitar sus ganas de llorar. Pero no pudo hacerlo porque en cinco minutos tenía que estar en la sala diez, junto a su padre y el resto de accionistas para hablar de un nuevo motor. Respiró fuerte, él no tenía ni idea de coches, no había logrado aprender nada de ellos en las tres semanas que llevaba allí, aunque sabía que era su deber.

Él era futuro presidente de la compañía, un título del que tenía que comenzar a acostumbrarse, pues ese sería su cargo hasta que ascendiera como tal, y aunque aun faltara tiempo, serían días que pasaría a las órdenes de su madre y bajo el mando de su padre, días en los que tenía que asimilar que no volvería a tener momentos felices nunca más.

....

Taekwoon se terminó de colocar la corbata delante del espejo, el traje que llevaba ahora era mucho más formal que el de la mañana, era color azul marino y resaltaba con el pálido tono de su piel. El flequillo le caía a cada lado de los ojos, lo tenía algo más largo y le gustaba como le quedaba, su madre lo había obligado a ir a la peluquería esa misma tarde para que se lo cortaran, pero lo único que le pidió al estilista era que se lo peinara de un modo distinto. Ya discutiría con ella al día siguiente, hoy sabía que se controlaría para quedar bien delante de los "invitados especiales". Sabía de quienes se trataban, y Taekwoon no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en participar, aunque los negocios que tratarían lo incumbían a él de primera mano.

\- Señorito Jung. – Escuchó en la puerta. - ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Claro, adelante Señora Park. – La mujer entró a la habitación cargada con varias sábanas y las dejó sobre su cama. – ¿Cuantas veces le he dicho que me llame Yangmi?

\- ¿Y yo que no me trate de usted? – Taekwoon se cruzó de brazos y sonrió, era con la única que podía hacerlo, y ésta se la devolvió.

\- Tu madre me ha ordenado que te diga que bajes ya de una vez. – Dijo imitando su voz.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada y suspiró triste mientras se sentaba en el colchón.

\- No quiero.

La mujer de pelo blanco, con un rostro que no aparentaba su edad, lo cogió de las manos y se colocó a su lado. Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello como cuando era pequeño, de algún modo aquello lo relajaba, consideraba a Yangmi como la madre que le hubiera gustado tener.

\- Pero no tengo otra opción. – Susurró. – Esta es mi vida a partir de ahora.

\- Pues no deberías vivir algo que no te mereces.

\- ¿Y qué hago? – La miró a los ojos. - No tengo nada fuera de esta casa.

\- ¡TAEKWOON! – Se escuchó desde el piso de abajo, y ambos miraron a la puerta, luego se levantaron.

\- Tal vez no tengas nada fuera, pero si dentro. – Frunció el ceño, mientras la veía sacar algo de uno de sus bolsillos. – Esto es tuyo, lo he recuperado de las cosas que te quitaron.

Taekwoon abrió mucho los ojos al ver su móvil y lo cogió al instante, desbloqueando la pantalla y viendo la cara más bonita del mundo. Sonrió de nuevo, aunque quería llorar.

\- Te ves muy feliz con él.

\- Él es mi felicidad, Yangmi. – Suspiró. – Lo echo tanto de menos.

Su nombre volvió a sonar en forma de grito fuera de la habitación, y esta vez mucho más cerca. Guardó el teléfono en uno de sus cajones rápidamente y volvió al espejo para hacer como si todavía se estuviera vistiendo. Su madre no tardó en aparecer por la puerta.

\- ¿Pero aun estas así? ¿Y porque no te has cortado el pelo? - Giró su cabeza hasta la cama. - Señora Park, creí haberle dicho que se asegurara de que estuviera presentable para esta noche.

\- Sabe que no he podido, llevo todo el día preparando las habitaciones para los nuevos trabajadores de la casa.

\- ¡Me dan igual ellos! – Taekwoon observaba la escena, no le gustaba que le hablara de ese modo, pero no podía decir nada.

El timbre de la casa resonó por todos los lados, confirmando que los invitados ya estaban llegado, la señora Jung comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, le volvió a repetir de mala gana que se terminara de arreglar rápido y que se echara el pelo para atrás, luego desapareció dejando en paz la habitación.

\- Deja que te ayude. – Susurró Yangmi mientras lo sentaba en una silla y cogía el peine.

\- ¿Así que habéis contratado personal nuevo? – Habló Taekwoon para distraerse, y olvidarse de que quería desaparecer.

Vio a la mujer de pelo blanco sonreír y asentir con la cabeza, mientras pasaba los dedos por su cabello. Le comenzó a explicar que muchos de los trabajadores de la mansión llevaban años allí, y la mayoría se iban a jubilar, y por lo tanto decidieron contar con nuevos empleados más jóvenes que les hiciera falta un trabajo.

Dejaron la conversación para otro momento, y se miró al espejo de nuevo, no parecía él, pero ese era el personaje que debía mostrar a los invitados. Recibió ánimos del ama de llaves antes de bajar al salón principal, donde sus padres hablaban animadamente con otra pareja, tal vez de su misma edad, respiró hondo antes de acercarse a ellos.

Mostró su mejor sonrisa falsa ante el hombre de pelo negro engominado y su mujer, una señora que seguro había pasado por quirófano más de una vez. Detrás de ellos apareció una silueta menuda que no había visto antes, y a la que presentaron como su hija Seohyun. A ojos del genero masculino, y seguro femeníno, podía considerarse extremadamente bella, lucia un rostro juvenil y fresco, con cabello castaño, largo y liso que combinaba con un maquillaje, para Taekwoon, demasiado cargado.

Cada vez tenía más ganas de salir corriendo.

Aguantó la cena como pudo, probó no más de un bocado de cada plato servido, hablo casi obligado por las patadas que su madre le daba bajo la mesa y las miradas asesinas de su padre. Seohyun mostraba en todo momento claro interés en él, y extremadamente encantada del futuro que le esperaba, pues para ella casarse con Taekwoon en un par de meses era todo un lujo del que presumir con sus amigas.

Sintió ganas de vomitar durante el postre, intentó no hablar por miedo a tener que salir corriendo hacia el baño, y recivir las reprimendas de su madre después. Luego se mareó, las palabras de los que estaban en la mesa le chocaban en la cabeza, él no quería vivir los planes que se estaban formando en la conversación, pero tenía que afrontarlo porque no tenía más opción.

Notó la libertad en el momento en el que la família comenzó a despedirse, no tardó en subir las escaleras hasta su cuarto, en cuanto su limusina arrancó para marcharse. Ni siquiera dio las buenas noches, y se metió en la tranquilidad de su cama, bajo las sábanas y con la pantalla iluminada de su teléfono móvil. Susurró a las fotos, como si de aquel modo pudiera hablar con aquel que le devolvía una sonrisa que añoraba demasiado.

\- Ojalá estubieras a mi lado. - Notó una lágrima caer por su mejilla.

Los párpados se le cerraron de a poco, dando paso a esos sueños que tanto le encantaban, aunque odiaba que fueran tan cortos y que a veces ni recordaba, justo lo como pasó esa misma noche.

Su cabeza creó a la perfección el garage, con el sofá rojo y el colchón en el suelo. Taekwoon estaba tumbado boca abajo y el pequeño Buttie lo miraba con su cabecita ladeada, luego lo vio girarse y ladrar contento. Dio un par de vueltas mientras su dueño se acercaba a él y le daba esas galletitas que tanto le gustaban, una escena adorable que le encantaba mirar.

En la siguiente parte del sueño seguía en la misma posición, pero esta vez en el sofá, abrió los ojos buscando a Wonsik y sonrió cuando lo vio bajando las escaleras, vestido con lo que parecía un mono tejano, por supuesto sin camiseta y manchas de pinturas por todo el cuerpo, comenzóa salivar, su novio era extremadamente sexy. Se acercó a él y se agachó para quedar a la misma altura, con los rostros a escasos centímetros.

Se miraron con esa intensidad que solo ambos conocían, Taekwoon quiso besarlo, pero como se trataba de un sueño le fue imposible, así que se dedicó a observarlo. Estaba igual que siempre, incluso más guapo, el rojo del cabello le cubría casi los ojos y su sonrisa sería capaz de amansar al animal más indomable del mundo, igual que hacía con él. Notó como le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar y susurraba palabras inentendibles, pero que seguro serían de amor, ese sentimiento que ambos habían descubierto al mismo tiempo.

El beso que le siguió fue en la frente, tan cálido que parecía real, como si Wonsik hubiera estado en su aburrido cuarto esa misma noche. Le pareció imposible porque despertó completamente solo, con la luz del sol de aquel sábado iluminando la estancia. Aún sentía el cosquilleo de sus labios sobre las cejas, debía estar volviéndose loco.


	38. Infierno

Saltó por encima del cuerpecito infantil que estaba tirado en el suelo, boca abajo y las piernas en el aire, mientras el niño dibujaba en su papel algo parecido a un elefante. A su lado la pequeña rubia y dos coletas junto a su hermano gemelo, peleaban sobre si la mariposa debía llevar puntitos rosas y verdes o azules y rojos, tal vez era eso lo que le daba dolor de cabeza, Wonsik nunca esperó verse trabajando con niños, pero allí estaba. Le había cogido el gusto, pues el proporcionar lo que él nunca tuvo en su niñez lo llenaba de sobremanera.

Se acercó al niño que estaba sentado en la mesa, era zurdo y con su manita pintaba los ojos de un gato color naranja, el flequillo le caía oscuro sobre la frente, estaba tan concentrado que sacaba la lengua de manera adorable, exactamente igual que aquel que le había robado el corazón permanentemente. Nadie en el mundo sabía lo mucho que le hacía falta el modo en el que Taekwoon sonreía con cada una de sus caricias, era la segunda persona en su vida por la que daría lo que fuera por volver a ver, aunque fuera tan solo unos segundos.

Pero sabía perfectamente las consecuencias de su sacrificio, y aunque ahora tuviera una nueva vida sin su gatito, había días en los que lo echaba demasiado de menos. Tanto que había veces que tenía la tentación de llamarlo y contarle toda la verdad, un plan que organizó rápidamente para que Taekwoon no perdiera aquello por lo que tanto había luchado. Pero no podía, debía dejar que rehiciera su vida sin él, que encontrara a alguien que lo hiciera feliz y no lo metiera en líos que perjudicarían en su día a día.

El reloj dio las seis de la tarde, podía dar su última clase por terminada, así que avisó a los pequeños de que recogieran sus cosas y fueran con los familiares que los venían a buscar.

\- Enseñad los dibujos en casa, seguro que los colgarán en un lugar de vuestra casa para que todo el mundo los pueda ver. – Dijo con la vista de todos aquellos ojitos posadas en él.

Todos respondieron a coro que lo harían y se despidieron entre juegos y risas infantiles, luego Wonsik ayudó a su pequeño Taekwoon a colocar los colores en su sitio.

\- Esto es para usted. – susurró el niño mientras le entregaba la hoja de papel, abrió los ojos sorprendido. – Una vez dijo que le gustaban los gatos.

\- Sí. – Afirmó.- Gracias.

Recibió una sonrisa por su parte, y salió corriendo hacía su madre que lo esperaba en la puerta, la saludó con una cordial reverencia, y se despidieron con la mano. Volvió a mirar el dibujo, le hizo gracia que fuera tan parecido al que él dibujó una vez. Suspiró triste, era increíble que no hubiera un solo día en el que algo o alguien le recordara a él.

Escuchó como picaban con tres golpes en la puerta ya abierta, giró la cabeza y vio a su padre. Parecía mentira el modo en que aquel hombre había hecho un cambio radical, tanto físico como interiormente. En su mirada no veía el odio con el que lo obsequiaba de pequeño, si no aquella que siempre quiso ver, una de orgullo y a la vez tranquilidad. Se acercó a él con pasos cortos y observó por encima el folio que le había dado el niño.

\- Es muy bonito. – Wonsik sonrió y afirmó con un sonido en su garganta.

Notó caricias de ánimo en su espalda, desde que su padre lo ayudó con el plan ideado hacía ya dos meses, había creado el vínculo familiar que siempre quiso, hasta tal punto que ese hombre conocía sus sentimientos a todas horas. Como en el de ese instante, donde el único lugar donde quería estar era en brazos de su gatito.

\- Deberías ir a buscarlo.

\- No. – Se negó rápidamente a sí mismo.

\- Él también te buscaba a ti.

\- Créeme no le hace falta encontrarme.- Suspiró. -Vivirá mejor sin mí.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Seguir yendo a su trabajo, a vagar por alrededor? ¿Qué bien te hace eso, Wonsik?

Se quedó sin palabras ante tanta pregunta que no era capaz de responder, tal vez no le hacía ningún bien ir al edificio de la revista casi todos los días, pero era el único modo que tenía para sentirlo cerca, aunque nunca lo había visto.

\- Sacrificaste tu identidad por él. – Continuó su padre. – Ahora vives bien, la gente sigue pensando que Ravi está encarcelado, no tienes que esconderte. ¿Qué mal le puede hacer eso? Todo lo que montamos en la comisaría... el esfuerzo que pusimos para que todo saliera bien... ¿No crees que te mereces una recompensa?

\- Pero él...

\- Estoy seguro que él también te echa de menos.

Se quedó pensativo mientras miles de ideas venían a su mente, eso era lo que más deseaba.

....

Esperó hasta el día siguiente para volver a la revista, pero esta vez con otras intenciones, no vagaría a su alrededor ni hablaría a la ventana donde supuestamente daba el escritorio de Taekwoon; esta vez la valentía que tenía cuando pintaba en las calles apareció de repente y la capacidad de poder entrar al edificio apareció, respiró profundo antes de pisar siquiera la calle que lo llevaba a su gatito. Miró a través del cristal, no había nadie debido a que aún era temprano, al menos en la recepción, así que giró su cabeza hasta la entrada de la cafetería, si su nueva vida iba a comenzar, también necesitaría a su mejor amigo.

Sonrió al ver las luces encendidas, ya se estaba imaginando la cara de sorpresa de Hyuk cuando lo viera aparecer. Sabía que recibiría una reprimenda por su parte, pues era la primera vez que no contaba con él para un nuevo plan de Ravi, pero tenía claro que lo perdonaría, siempre solía hacerlo. Miró por encima el comedor aún vacío, no entró porque no vio a nadie así que se esperó hasta que una silueta apareció por una de las puertas del interior. Pero lo que le sorprendió es que no fuera una, sino dos, y sonrió al ver de quien se trataba la segunda.

No quiso interrumpir, su Hyukkie estaba demasiado entretenido con los labios de Hongbin, y éste a la vez muy pendiente de no dejar ningún poco de aire entre ellos. Sintió una alegría inmensa al ver que su mejor amigo le había hecho caso. Todo parecía ir sobre ruedas y si seguía de aquel modo, esa misma noche podría disfrutar de Taekwoon. Se relamió, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de que oscureciera. Wonsik decidió dejar a los tortolitos en paz, para luego hacer su entrada triunfal, así que caminó hasta el callejón que tan bien conocía.

Le gustó ver que su frase seguía intacta, pasó los dedos por la rugosa pared, nadie sabía lo verdadera que eran esas palabras, su pelinegro le daba todo el color que faltaba a su vida, de principio a fin. Llegó hasta los puntos suspensivos, las gafas colocadas en uno de ellos le daban el toque personal, le gustó demasiado. Miró debajo al ver algo negro, y frunció el ceño, alguien se había atrevido a escribir algo debajo, pero el corazón lo único que hizo fue latir mucho más rápido cuando lo leyó. Estaba pintado a rotulador negro, y reconocería su letra en cualquier parte.

Y para mí, tú siempre lo has sido.

Sonrió como hacía tiempo, como si fuera él el que se lo acabara de susurrar en el oído, y la fuerza que le faltaba para ser un poco más egoísta, apareció como arte de magia. No le faltó tiempo para volver, le sabía muy mal aparecer en mitad de un momento íntimo de Hyuk, pero necesitaba ver a Taekwoon en cuanto antes. Por suerte, su amigo esta vez estaba solo, atendiendo a los primeros clientes que habían llegado, entró como si nada por la puerta y se sentó en el taburete de la barra, como un consumidor más.

\- Un café con canela, por favor. – Dijo sonriente.

Pero Hyuk parecía tan metido en su trabajo, que lo único que hizo fue gritar un sí sin mirarlo siquiera. Wonsik apoyó su cabeza en su mano derecha, y con la otra repiqueteó los dedos contra el mármol. Al ver que tardaba y seguía sin percatarse de su presencia, comenzó a girar en el taburete, cual niño pequeño, notó que la gente lo miraba, pero como siempre, le daba igual. Ya había un par de señoras mayores que lo revisaron de arriba abajo, como si una camiseta de manga corta verde fosforito y ojos de rana, junto con un pantalón de rayas grises y negras no fuera algo normal.

\- Aquí tienes, son dos mil quinient-. – Su voz lo despistó de sus vueltas y volvió en sí, el menor se lo quedó mirando.

\- ¡Hola Hyukkie! – Puso el tono más infantil que tenía y levantó una mano.

\- Wonsik... - Le hizo gracia ver que se restregaba los ojos, como si no se creyera lo que estaba viendo. Luego su expresión pasó de repente a la de enfado, y le giró la cara. – Eres idiota.

Hyuk siguió con sus tareas como si nada, aunque claramente se le notaba que se estaba conteniendo el gritarle. Saltó del taburete, y como ya había hecho otras veces, se metió detrás de la barra. Comenzó a seguirlo, obstruyéndole el paso y sintió que si sus ojos tuvieran rayos láser él ya estaría fulminado.

\- ¡Sal de aquí! – Se asustó por su voz alta, así que levantó las manos, como si se rindiera o pidiera perdón.

\- ¿No me has echado de menos? – Se atrevió a decir.

\- ¡Ni un poco! – Y un trapo mojado y con olor a café apareció en su cabeza.

\- Vamos Hyukkie... - Ahora puso morritos, mientras utilizaba el trozo de tela como protección.

El menor soltó un bufido fuerte, se dio cuenta de que los clientes miraban toda la escena entre extrañados y atónitos, colocó la infusión al hombre que esperaba su turno y se acercó a Wonsik, decidió mirarle de manera cómica, y lo tranquilizó que su amigo también lo hiciera pero más disimulado.

\- Espera a que termine mi turno y hablamos. – Asintió muy rápido.

\- ¡Vale! ¡De mientras iré a buscar a Taekwoon!

Y se giró rápidamente, se sentía entusiasmado, quería saltar y bailar. Tenía muchas ganas de ver la cara de su gatito cuando apareciera en su escritorio. En su cabeza comenzó a repetirse todo lo que iba a decirle, desde que era su persona importante hasta lo mucho que lo quería.

\- ¡Wonsik! – Paró en seco al escuchar a Hyuk de nuevo. – Él no...

\- Taekwoon ya no trabaja aquí. – Y esa frase la oyó de otra voz para nada conocida, muy al contrario del rostro serio de la que procedía y esperaba al otro lado de la barra. Lo había visto en fotos, así que sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. – Así que ya puedes buscar a otro a quien fastidiarle la vida.

Hakyeon miró a Hyuk y le pidió un café, Wonsik solo pudo ponerse a su lado, necesitaba explicaciones, eso no debía de haber pasado. Fue a abrir la boca para preguntar, pero el moreno lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Sabes? Me arrepiento tanto de haberle insistido en que no se negara a tus juegos... Al principio estaba encantado de que mi mejor amigo encontrara a alguien con quien estar... pero por tu culpa se ha ido. – Aquello le sentó como un jarro de agua fría cayendo sobre su cabeza, no podía ser verdad.

\- Pero las cosas no tendrían que ser así, yo... -

\- Tú, solo le has arruinado lo que había construido. – Sentenció.

Tal vez era la primera vez que se quedaba sin nada que decir, había pasado de estar en absoluta felicidad a sentirse por los suelos. Vio a Hakyeon tomar de un solo trago el líquido negro, y dedicarle una última mirada antes de marcharse, completamente serio. Pero Wonsik no se iba a dar por vencido, así que corrió detrás de él y lo agarró del brazo.

\- ¿Dónde está? – Alcanzó a pronunciar.

\- ¿Crees que te lo voy a decir? – Hizo una falsa carcajada.

\- Por favor. – Suplicó como nunca antes, el moreno lo miró a los ojos.- ¿Dónde está? – Repitió.

\- En su infierno personal.

Acto seguido Hakyeon se zafó de su agarre y siguió su camino, no le volvió a insistir porque sabía que recibiría una respuesta negativa, y comenzó a deshacerse en pedazos por dentro. Ese no era el plan, Taekwoon debía ser feliz, estar en su puesto de trabajo con su portátil y corrigiendo alguna entrevista, con sus gafas rojas y su pelo cayendo sobre la frente, tan concentrado que ni siquiera se percataría de lo que había a su alrededor... y no en su casa, con su madre, porque Wonsik sabía perfectamente cuál era el lugar que su gatito consideraba como su "infierno personal".

.....

Odiaba el tren, ya lo dijo en su momento, pero en esa situación era el medio de transporte más rápido. También era el lugar donde Taekwoon le contó su historia mientras iban cogidos de las manos, no podía creer que hubiera vuelto. El solo imaginar cómo lo estaba tratando su madre ya le hervía la sangre, le daban ganas de ir a la cabina principal del tren para aumentar la velocidad, y llegar a Busán cuanto antes.

Tal vez debía haber hecho caso a Hyuk y haberse quedado, pero no iba a permitir que su gatito sufriera. Estaba dispuesto a que lo rechazara, a que no quisiera volver a verlo, y sabía que le dolería, pero lo soportaría con tal de sacarlo de esa casa. Tenía un plan para entrar en ella, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a funcionar, ya pensaría la forma de rescatarlo, como si de un cuento de los que le contaba su abuela se tratara, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que lo volvería a ver, y eso ya le daba fuerzas suficientes.

Entre nervios y la musiquita del niño con una consola portátil a su lado, no logró pegar ojo en las seis horas que duró el trayecto. Gracias a Hyuk y contactos de su padre, Wonsik tenía en su teléfono todo lo necesario para llegar a Taekwoon, desde el mapa hacia su casa, hasta un contrato falso para poder trabajar como jardinero en ella.

En su vida nunca había tocado una planta, de hecho no tenía ni idea de cómo cuidar una, pero ese era el único modo que se le ocurrió después de una larga discusión con su amigo y su padre. Sabía que era una locura, pero cosas peores había hecho, como el sobornar a quien fuera necesario para no ir a la cárcel y hacer pensar a todos que sí que lo estaba.

El taxi lo dejó en la misma puerta de la mansión de los Jung, era mucho más grande que la de la hermana de Taekwoon, y por supuesto más lujosa, le entraron ganas de vomitar, seguía odiando el ambiente de riqueza y superioridad. Picó al único timbre que encontró, y una voz fría le informó que había una puerta de empleados en la parte trasera, rodó los ojos, por supuesto no iba a entrar por la principal.

Rodeó la casa durante bastante rato hasta dar con ella, y de nuevo tocó el botón para que alguien le abriera. Esperó poco tiempo, luego una mujer entrada en años lo recibió con una sonrisa, parecía amable.

\- ¿Eres Wonsik? – Le sorprendió que supiera su nombre tan rápido, asintió atónito. – Te estaba esperando, pasa. – La señora dejó la puerta abierta y se adentró.

La siguió hasta una sala de estar, un lugar bastante humilde en comparación como se veía la mansión por fuera, así que supuso que la zona de personal era aquella. Observó la habitación con lentitud hasta que la mujer habló de nuevo.

\- Soy Yangmi, el ama de llaves, me encargo de dirigir a los empleados que trabajan en la casa. – Le ofreció su mano como saludo e hizo una reverencia a la que Wonsik respondió. – Eres igual que en las fotos.

\- ¿Qué?

No entendía nada, y menos cuando la mujer le volvió a dedicar otra sonrisa.


	39. Pelota

\- ¡¿Qué es eso de que te vas a casar, Jung Taekewoon?!

Tuvo que repetirle la pregunta varias veces porque no acababa de creérselo. En el poco rato que hablaron, se dio cuenta de que su amigo no solo estaba haciendo todo lo que decía su madre, sino que también iba a estar al lado de una mujer bastante controladora, por cómo la había descrito.

Se alegraba muchísimo de poder charlar al fin con él, aunque tenía miedo de no volver a hacerlo, puesto que sabía que su madre le había arrebatado su teléfono. Pero lo que Hakyeon quería escuchar de su amigo era que volvería a Seúl, y no que iba a ser protagonista de un matrimonio por negocios. Se habría alegrado incluso si le hubiera dicho que se iría al extranjero a casarse con el loco del pintor, por mucho que no hubiera estado muy de acuerdo, pero al menos tendría claro que Taekwoon sería feliz.

La conversación se cortó de repente, ya estaba avisado que podría pasar puesto que su amigo se había metido en el baño de su casa para conversar tranquilamente. Se sintió triste, lo echaba muchísimo de menos, los días en la oficina en los que hablaban a todas horas en los se daban peores y mejores consejos que a veces ni ellos mismos se aplicaban. Quería contarle lo feliz que era con Jaehwan, lo unidos que estaban desde la pasada discusión con su madre, a la que no veía desde entonces.

No podía decir que no estuviera dolido, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no le iba a sentar bien que estuviera enamorado de un hombre, pero no se imaginaba que tal rechazo por su parte le fuera a partir el corazón. A pesar de todo intentó hablar con ella, la llamó varias veces y fue incluso a su casa, pero nunca contestaba y, a causa de sus viajes, nadie le abrió la puerta. Decidió contar toda la situación a su hermana, y una parte de él se sintió aliviado, pues ésta no tardó en ponerse de su lado, y por ello la abrazó en cuanto cruzó el humbral de la entrada, contentísimo de verla.

\- ¿Crees que hago bien? – Preguntó después de sentarse con ella en el sofá, junto a unas tazas de té. – He decepcionado a mamá. – Y agachó la cabeza.

\- Hakyeon. – Sus dedos le hicieron levantar la mirada de nuevo. – Enamorarse no es nada malo. –La vio sonreír. – Ya sabes la mentalidad tan cerrada que tiene, lo que ella debe comprender es lo feliz que eres en este momento. Y si no lo hace, sabes que me tienes a mí, y a ellos.

Señaló a la pequeña Hani, la cual peinaba a su muñeca Ariel con un peine rosa sentada en el suelo, y a su lado Kyu que la miraba curioso. Supuso que su hermana tenía razón, ella, su marido junto a sus adorables sobrinos, también eran una parte importante en su vida, y si ellos aceptaban que su intención era pasar el resto de sus días con Jaewhan, no pedía más. Tal vez solo tenía que superarlo, aunque seguía doliendo.

\- ¿Quién te lo iba a decir? Cha Hakyeon... aún recuerdo cuando me llamaste aquella vez ilusionado porque habías conquistado a Miss Corea dos mil quince. – Comentó Jiani, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿A sí? Eso no me lo habías contado... - Una tercera voz se unió a la conversación sobresaltando a los hermanos.

Jaehwan llegó al salón con los brazos cruzados, intentando hacerse el serio, pero Hakyeon lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no podía contener la risa. Lo quería demasiado, en momentos así le importaba lo más mínimo lo que pensaran a su alrededor, necesitaba estar con ese chico. El mismo que ahora abrazaba a su pequeña sobrina porque ésta había corrido hacía él mientras lo llamaba príncipe, y no iba muy desencaminada, con el peinado que llevaba a causa de alguna sesión de fotos, su novio parecía de la realeza.

\- Límpiate la baba, hermanito. – Sintió un codazo en su costado, y destruyó a Jiani con la mirada mientras enrojecía.

Pero tenía razón, cada vez que lo miraba comenzaba a salivar y su corazón revoloteaba completamente loco. Jaehwan dejó a Hani en el suelo, y se acercó a donde estaba él, para darle un beso corto en los labios, un acto que se repetía cada vez que se llegaban o se marchaban de casa, aunque esta vez le dio más vergüenza por tener público.

\- ¿Os quedáis a cenar? – Preguntó Ken. - ¡Hoy cocino yo!

Y desde que Jiani aceptó, Hakyeon se sintió completamente relajado, algo que le hacía mucha falta. Les esperaba una tarde familiar, su hermana llamó a su marido para que cuando saliera del trabajo viniera hasta su casa, los pequeños se entretuvieron con unos dibujos que comenzaron en la televisión y Jaehwan comenzó a calentar agua.

Horas más tarde, todos alrededor de la mesa igual que en navidad, pero sin sus padres y Jaerin, conversaban tranquilamente. Pasaron de hablar de los días que Ken pasó en China hasta lo complicado que veía la pequeña Hani el aprender a sumar y restar, rieron de sus ocurrencias y se sorprendieron de su manera de hablar a pesar de su edad. Pero lo que los hizo dudar a la hora de responder fue a la pregunta que hizo con total tranquilidad.

\- Tío Hayon, ¿Ya no eres el novio de mi profesora?

\- No... - Susurró.

\- ¿Entonces eres el novio de Jewan?

Miró a su hermana antes de responder, no sabía si ella había hablado con sus hijos de la situación, o si les iba a comentar algo.

\- Hani... - La niña miró a su madre. - ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos la otra noche?

\- ¿De porque el osito se había ido de viaje? – Jiani y los que estaban en la mesa comenzaron a reir, todos sabían la excusa que había puesto para tirar el muñeco que ya estaba destrozado y Hani se negaba a dejarlo.

\- No, de la pelota.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Digamos que la pelota que tiene ahora el tío Hakyeon es de Jaehwan, ¿recuerdas que te dije que podía ser de cualquier persona? - La pequeña asintió.

\- ¿Y siempre estará contento? ¡Qué bien!

La extraña conversación de madre e hija dejó a todos sorprendidos, Jiani le guiñó un ojo a su hermano y le susurró que "luego le contaría". Por suerte el momento no tardó en llegar, y mientras ambos fregaban los platos y Jaehwan jugaba con sus sobrinos, le comenzó a contar la manera tan bonita que se le había ocurrido para explicar a su hija que el amor no entiende de sexos.

\- Le dije que el amor es una pelota que se puede compartir, que existe el familiar, y el de la amistad, y que cuando creces se crea un tipo de amor con el que solo puedes compartir con una persona, y cuando lo quieres hacer de verdad no miras si es rubio, moreno, o si es chico o chica. Y si los dos estáis de acuerdo podéis ser felices, y nadie tiene porque decidir si está bien que compartas esa pelota con ella.

Los hermanos se sonrieron, Hakyeon agradeció con todo su corazón el apoyo que recibió de ella. Se volvieron a abrazar antes de marcharse porque tanto Kyu como Hani, se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá con Jaehwan mientras jugaban al veo veo, una escena que no tardó en capturar en fotografía.

Cerró la puerta con un peso menos en su cuerpo, estaba algo más tranquilo, sentía que podía disfrutar de aquel que roncaba entre los cojines, sin problemas. Tenía la cabeza echada a un lado y los dedos entrelazados en su estómago que bajaba y subía lentamente. Decidió hacer otra fotografía porque le gustaba demasiado, luego se sentó a su lado y se apoyó en el hombro de su novio.

\- ¿Ya se han marchado? – Hakyeon asintió sin moverse de la posición que estaba. – Siento no haberme despedido de ellos.

\- No te preocupes. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Hoy me he despertado temprano y...

\- He dicho que está bien. – Lo miró a los ojos, completamente enamorado.

Se sonrieron como todos los días, luego les siguió el roce de labios que tanto deseaban hacerse desde que apareció por la puerta, y no continuaron por respeto a sus invitados. Pero ahora sí, Hakyeon se sentó en su regazo, enganchando los brazos en el cuello de Jaehwan, y siguió con el beso.

\- Me alegra que estés más animado. – Susurró en uno de esos parones para coger aire.

\- Lo estoy.

Las bocas se volvieron a unir, claro que lo estaba, su hermana era una pieza fundamental en su vida, era alguien que se preocupaba por él en serio, y no le importaba si encontraba una novia con la que viajar a Francia de luna de miel. Tener su apoyo lo ayudaba a disfrutar de su Ken mucho más, igual que en ese momento, mientras sentía volar por estar siendo cogido en brazos a la vez que caminaban a la habitación.

....

A Hakyeon le gustaban los fines de semana en los que Jaehwan no trabajaba, sobretodo porque podía abrazarse a su pecho desnudo cuando despertaba, y volverse a dormir sin preocupaciones. Notó una mano colocarse en su cadera, al parecer su novio estaba en su misma situación, así que sonrió en modo silencioso y comenzó a dar besos por su torso mientras subía hasta su clavícula ya habían estado haciendo el amor durante la noche, pero nunca se cansaba.

Mordió la nuez de Jaehwan, sabía que era su punto débil para terminar de despertarlo, y por suerte no falló. Las caricias entre ambos comenzaron a hacerse presentes, cada vez más intensas, no se dijeron nada porque no hacía falta, pues los gemidos eran más que suficientes. A Hakyeon le pareció escuchar su teléfono sonar desde el comedor, pero no le hizo caso, estaba demasiado entretenido con el lóbulo de una oreja.

El aparato volvió a sonar por segunda vez, pero le era imposible dejar los brazos contrarios, además una vez su novio entraba en él no había vuelta atrás, únicamente existían sonidos obscenos, besos incontrolables y respiraciones entrecortadas. Ambos llegaron al punto más alto de sus caricias con plenitud, diciéndose lo mucho que se querían, amándose como nunca.

De nuevo la melodía los interrumpió, Hakyeon bufó y únicamente fue a contestar porque Jaehwan le dijo que podía ser importante. Se colocó la primera camiseta que encontró tirada por el suelo, y descolgó la llamada sin ni siquiera mirar de quien se trataba.

\- ¡Hakyeon! ¿Sabes algo de Ravi? – La pregunta y la voz de su amigo lo sobresaltaron, por un momento no sabía de quien se trataba y quien era por quien preguntaba. Luego juntó las piezas.

Le sorprendió que Taekwoon se volviera a poner en contacto con él con lo restringidas que tenía las llamadas, aun así se alegró de volverlo a escuchar. El problema venía que no sabía que responder a su pregunta, cuando hablaron ayer no le comentó nada de que el pelirrojo había aparecido en la revista buscándolo. Por un momento se sintió culpable, pero era lo que debía hacer.

\- Pues ¿Qué sigue en la cárcel, no? – Fue lo único capaz de responder.

\- No lo sé, yo... - Lo oyó suspirar. - Creo que lo he visto, pero no estoy seguro, tal vez es que lo echo demasiado de menos.

\- Woonie... En realidad-

\- ¡Te dejo, viene mi madre! Lo siento, creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

\- ¡Taekwoon!

Y un pitido seguido le informó de que realmente había colgado. Comenzó a sentirse mal, debería haberle dicho que sí, tal vez de ese modo su amigo haría algo para salir de su infierno. Volvió a llamarlo, pero el teléfono estaba apagado, se dio un golpe en la frente, frustrado. Ahora solo tenía que esperar que si al pintor se le había ocurrido algo, funcionara.


	40. Motivos

Cuando bajó aquella mañana a desayunar, en el jarrón de la mesa, habían sustituido las flores de plástico por rosas frescas, a Taekwoon le gustó el olor que desprendían, pues daban un toque distinto a lo que iba a ser otro fatídico día. Bebió el batido mientras las miraba, se acercó a una de ellas para apreciarla de cerca, como si nunca hubiera visto una. El tono rojo era tan intenso como del cabello de Wonsik, y se permitió reír por aquella ocurrencia.

El sonido del claxon le hizo acelerar el paso hasta el coche que lo esperaba fuera, se despidió con la mano de Yangmi, la cual se encontraba en el jardín con varias personas, tal vez los nuevos trabajadores de los que le habló. Le pareció distinguir a un pelirrojo, pero no lo miró porque sabía que era imposible lo que tanto deseaba.

Se metió en el coche con la respiración acelerada, y cerró los ojos como solía hacer para relajarse en su camino al trabajo. Por suerte esa mañana su madre no lo llamó, así que apareció por el edificio mucho más tranquilo y centrado. Entró a su despacho y continuó con unos documentos que tenía que enviar a su padre en cuanto antes para la reunión de la semana que venía, seguía sin gustarle el trabajo, pero cada vez tenía más claro que esa era su vida ahora, así que cedió.

Puso más atención a sus deberes en cuanto a la empresa, habló con clientes internacionales y acudió a eventos como el futuro presidente de la marca de coches, acompañado siempre de su preciosa prometida Seohyun. Sonreía ante las cámaras, y se dejaba abrazar por ella en público para que todos vieran lo bien que habían encajado a pesar de que todos sabían que se trataba de un matrimonio a beneficio de dos compañias.

Y gracias a ello, pocas eran las veces que recibía regaños por parte de su madre.

Pero cuando llegaba la noche, lo único que lo salvaba de no ser él mismo era su habitación, un lugar donde podía llorar tranquilamente porque sabía que nadie podía entrar, ya que hizo colocar un pestillo a la puerta, para que en momentos en los que se derrumbaba nadie pudiera interrumpirle. Se deshizo de la corbata y la lanzó al suelo, se despojó de la ropa para luego caminar desnudo hasta el cuarto de baño. Llenó la bañera de agua caliente, echó todo el jabón que pudo para que la misma espuma lo cubriera entero y así poder tener su momento de relax.

Tenía colgado el cuadro que el señor de la tienda de pinturas le había dado de parte de Wonsik, porque sabía perfectamente que había sido él el que se lo regaló. Lo miró, le fascinaban tanto los colores, el ambiente y aquella pareja agarrada de las manos que se despejaba por completo. Había instantes en losque imaginaba que eran ellos dos, paseando como aquel día donde fue empujado contra un tronco mientras se besaban.

Sonrió como hacía cada vez que pensaba en él.

Salió de la tina cuando el agua ya estaba tibia, se colocó la toalla en la cintura, mucho más fina desde que estaba allí, y caminó en busca de su camiseta ancha, una que tal vez su madre le hubiera arrebatado, pero que gracias a Yangmi podía conservar. Era azul marino, tenía el dibujo de un cocodrilo en la espalda, y nadie la llevaba mejor que Wonsik, pero gracias a que aquel día se la dejó olvidada en su casa, ahora era lo único que tenía de él, junto a los calcetines que le regaló en navidad. Se miró en el espejo, le encantaría que lo hubiera visto de ese modo, seguro que le diría que estaba adorable.

Adorable...

Escuchó esa palabra en el aire, como si se la hubieran susurrado en el oído, y se giró pero no había nadie, sintió frío, no recordaba haber dejado la ventana abierta, así que la cerró. Caminó hasta la cama, y vio algo de lo que no se había percatado. Sobre su mesilla, y dentro de un jarrón diminuto, había una de las rosas de su jardín. Ésta vez era blanca, la olió igual que esa mañana, le gustaba mucho. Seguro que Yangmi la había colocado allí, era una buena mujer que lo cuidaba y sabía que amaba las rosas.

No tardó en quedar dormido, se sentía más cansado mentalmente que físicamente, se acurrucó en el colchón como si de un gato se tratara.

Gatito...

Y con su voz de fondo volvió a soñar con él.

....

A Taekwoon le encantaban los sábados, era el segundo día de la semana que tenía algo de libertad. Su madre solía ir al club al que pertenecía y no le molestaba hasta la hora de cenar e incluso ni eso, así que aprovechaba para quedarse en la cama, pasear por los jardines o simplemente mirar su adorado fondo de pantalla. Le dio al triangulito que hizo al video moverse, no sabía las veces que lo había visto ya, y sonrió de nuevo cuando el pequeño buldog francés ladró a su dueño pidiéndole comida.

Unos golpes en su puerta lo sobresaltaron, pero como la única que llamaba de ese modo era Yangmi, la dejó pasar, sin ocultar su teléfono como solía hacer.

\- Te noto alegre. – Taekwoon asintió y le enseñó el teléfono. – Ah claro. - La mujer caminó hacia su armario, y comenzó a colocar los trajes limpios en su sitio. - ¿Por qué no sales? Hace un buen día.

Y era cierto, esa mañana el sol brillaba con toda su fuerza, e incluso hacía algo de calor, la primavera estaba cerca y se notaba. Pero prefirió no cambiar su atuendo para dormir y cargar el móvil para atreverse a llamar a Hakyeon, añoraba hablar con él.

\- No tengo ganas. – Y aplastó la almohada con la cabeza.

\- Y si te digo que tienes una visita especial... ¿Tampoco bajarás, como mínimo al salón?

\- Ya tiene que ser muy especial...

\- Lo es. – Yangmi colocó ropa informal sobre su cama. – Y quiere comer contigo, así que vístete.

\- ¿Y quién...?

Pero cuando se levantó ya no estaba, la única visita que él podía esperar era imposible que viniera, y dudaba mucho que Hakyeon hubiera viajado hasta Busan, así que como sabía que no podía ser nadie que le amargara el fin de semana, hizo caso al ama de llaves. Se colocó los pantalones rotos, que seguro su madre no habría aceptado que llevara, y una sencilla camiseta de manga corta. No se molestó ni en peinarse, simplemente no tenía ganas, así que tal cual estaba bajó las escaleras, más curioso que ansioso.

No vio a nadie en la entrada de la casa, así que supuso que quien fuera lo esperaba en el comedor. Olía a comida recién hecha, y el sonido de sus tripas lo avisó de que realmente tenía hambre, así que caminó siguiendo el rastro de tan delicioso olor.

\- ¡Tío Daegon! – Abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar esa voz infantil, miró a los lados en su busca, y no pudo sonreír más grande porque era imposible.

Minyul corrió hacía él, con las manitas abiertas y saltando para que lo cogiera en brazos, por supuesto Taekwoon no tardó en apretar el cuerpecito de su sobrino. Dio vueltas, muy al estilo de las películas y el niño no hizo más que reír fuerte.

\- ¡Qué sorpresa! – Gritó.

\- Espero que a mí también me eches algo de menos. – Dijo su hermana a sus espaldas, luego se giró para verla.

\- Claro que sí. – Y se abrazaron, aún con el niño entre ellos.

\- Siento no haber venido antes. ¿Cómo estás?

Sabía perfectamente que Sora no preguntaba por su estado físico, así que durante la comida aprovechó que podía hablar con total tranquilidad para contarle todo, de principio a fin y sin saltarse detalles ya que confiaba lo suficiente en ella. Su hermana lo miraba atenta, y por supuesto la regañina no tardó en llegar, aunque luego de calmó.

\- Seguro que había otro camino, Taekwoon... no tenías por qué volver.

No le respondió, prefirió cambiar de tema y que nadie le repitiera de nuevo que había más opciones. Sí, tal vez existían, pero en ninguna de ellas estaba Wonsik, así que le daba igual. Minyul lo agarró de la mano una vez terminaron el postre, no tardó en derretirse bajo sus ojitos, así que lo siguió hasta el jardín para jugar.

No tenía ni idea de lo que significaba ser un "caballero de la hierba", pero era divertido luchar con unas espadas de plástico que el pequeño traía en su mochila y vencer al "dragón mágico de fuego". Cayó rendido sobre el césped, hacía tiempo que no corría de aquel modo, sintió envidia de que Minyul siguiera saltando a su alrededor para intentar clavar su espada al "monstruo viscoso del lago".

\- ¡Vamos tío Daegon! – Gritó el niño sentado encima de su cuerpo.

\- Tu tío Daegon ha muerto. – Susurró entre respiraciones.

Giró la cabeza como si realmente le hubieran atravesado con una espada, e incluso sacó la lengua mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Le gustó escuchar a su sobrino reír.

\- ¡Vale! ¡Entonces vingaré tu muerte! - Y salió corriendo de nuevo.

Aprovechó su improvisado fallecimiento para descansar sobre la hierba, seguramente recién cortada por el olor que desprendía. Miró a su lado entre los arbustos y distinguió los rosales de donde provenían las flores de los jarrones. Las que habían en el lado derecho eran blancas, y les seguía las rojas, aunque no alcanzó a ver las que eran color rosado porque alguien se interpuso entre ellas.

Era uno de los jardineros, estaba de espaldas, era pelirrojo, y se le veían los tatuajes del hombro, tan parecidos a los de...

\- ¡Wonsik!

Se levantó tan de repente que se mareó hasta casi volver a caer, pero supo mantener el equilibrio. Volvió a mirar hacía los rosales, pero no había nadie, ni rastro del jardinero o del supuesto Wonsik. Le comenzó a doler la cabeza, tal vez era el sol que le había dado muy directo, parpadeó varias veces y volvió a girar la cabeza hasta los rosales. Seguía sin haber nadie.

\- ¿Estás bien, Taekwoon? – Preguntó su hermana, ni se había dado cuenta que estaba a su lado. Él solo pudo asentir, aunque no sabía decir si realmente lo estaba.

Esa misma noche vio el coche de su madre llegar mientras estaba apoyado en el balcón de su cuarto, por suerte hoy no se toparía con ella ya que había cenado antes. Miró de nuevo al jardín, justamente al mismo espacio donde hacía unas horas estaba jugando con su sobrino y el lugar donde juraría por su vida que lo había visto.

Fue tan clara su imagen que apostaría cualquier cosa.

Pero como era otra vez producto de su imaginación, lo único que hizo fue dormir y buscar el modo de comenzar algo que no quería. Un último recurso que no tenía pensado utilizar porque tenía la mínima esperanza de que su príncipe lo rescatara de su prisión, pero cada vez caía más en la realidad. Sabía que no sería de ese modo.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo olvidar a alguien que estaba tan metido en su cabeza, corazón y tal vez todas las partes de su cuerpo.

....

El agua caía fuerte sobre su espalda, tanto que le picaba y tal vez dolía, pero Taekwoon creyó que le vendría bien. Vio la parte buena de tener dinero cuando Yangmi le hizo el favor de mandar a limpiar la piscina interior de la mansión, una zona de la casa que apenas se utilizaba y únicamente tenían para alardear.

La decoración era estilo griego, desde los azulejos blancos con detalles en azul marino, hasta las estatuas a cada lado. La diosa Afrodita lo miraba con el pelo largo y la túnica completamente pegada a sus curvas, una representación nada oportuna para los planes que Taekwoon pensaba desarrollar cuando supiera como hacerlo. Tampoco lo ayudaba que su hijo Cupido lo apuntara con una flecha, maldito niño, sus heridas eran difíciles de curar.

Cogió todo el aire que pudo y hundió la cabeza en el agua, no se escuchaba nada excepto como la cascada chocaba contra la superficie, intentó relajarse, volvió a buscar la manera de olvidarlo y no lo consiguió. Lo único que logró fue que se le derritiera el corazón al recordar a Wonsik muy concentrado mientras pintaba su nombre en uno de sus lienzos, manchado de arriba abajo con colores fosforitos, contrastando con su preciosa piel.

¡¿Por qué es tan difícil?! – Gritó al salir del agua. Se agarró del pelo haciéndose daño. – Lo odio...

¿Odiar? ¿Y si era eso?

Sonrió y comenzó a buscar motivos para detestarlo, tal vez de ese modo se enfadaría y su cabeza lo dejaba ir. Lo pensó detenidamente, cuando se conocieron era bastante persistente, demasiado pesado y no paró de acosarle. No lo dejaba trabajar a gusto, recordó el día que intentaba escribir la dichosa entrevista y Wonsik se interpuso entre él y el ordenador para robarle un beso.

Y vaya beso...

¡No! ¡Necesitaba más motivos!

Volvió a meterse bajo la cascada y cerró los ojos, pensó en su pelo, sus tatuajes, su forma de vestir, todo en él era especial, fuera de lo común. Supiró, ¿Cómo iba a odiarlo si amaba todo su ser? Le encantaba el modo que tenía de acariciarlo, su sonrisa cuando él se sonrojaba, sus brazos fuertes cuando lo abrazaba por la espalda. Lo extrañaba tanto que parecía que realmente lo estuviera haciendo en ese mismo instante, sabía que de nuevo su imaginación le estaba haciendo una broma pesada, así que se dedicó a disfrutarla.

Ya buscaría motivos otro día.

El agua le hizo cosquillas en el cuello, rio ante tal contacto, las manos de su novio imaginario recorrieron su abdomen de arriba abajo, no quería abrir los ojos porque temía perder el momento que había creado su mente, tan real y fantástico.

\- No te marches. – Dijo en voz alta.

\- No lo haré. – Susurraron en su oído.


	41. Explicación

A pesar del tiempo que llevaba sin verlo, le parecía increíble el cúmulo de sensaciones que le seguía provocando su adorado gatito. Desde que había llegado a la mansión, lo único que Wonsik había hecho era observarlo de cerca, deleitarse con su preciosa sonrisa cuando olió aquella rosa que él mismo había cortado, y odiar con todas sus fuerzas a esa mujer que nunca en la vida, podría considerar su suegra.

No le gustó para nada ver a Taekwoon demasiado delgado, con ojeras que no debían estar en esos ojos tan bonitos, y vestido con trajes aburridos que para nada pegaban con el estilo que solía utilizar. Más de una vez quiso atravesar la ventana desde donde observaba alguna escena en la que esa señora gritaba a su hijo e incluso le llegó a levantar la mano, pero fue gracias a Yangmi que se controló de no hacerlo.

En realidad debía al ama de llaves muchas cosas desde que puso un pie en esa casa, pues si no fuera por ella, Wonsik nunca se habría enterado que Taekwoon lo echaba de menos del mismo modo que él. Sintió una felicidad extrema al conocer que no era odiado por el amor de su vida, que podría sacarlo de ese infierno, volver a aquellos días donde despertaban juntos y compartían cada segundo de su tiempo entre besos y caricias.

Por ello no aguantó más, quería hacerlo de otro modo, porque él era Kim Wonsik. Así que cuando Yangmi le contó que Taekwoon pasaría la mañana en la piscina cubierta y completamente solo, no pudo resistirse. Se colocó unos bóxer negros, y unos pantalones largos demasiado sencillos para su gusto, pero como no le iban a durar mucho puestos, ni le importó, ya que se los quitó en cuanto atravesó la puerta donde se encontraba su gatito.

Lo escuchó hablar solo, meter y sacar la cabeza del agua, relajarse bajo la cascada y todo ello sin inmutarse de que él se encontraba a escasos metros, deleitándose con esa piel blanquecina que tanto echaba en falta. Sonrió con malicia cuando no hizo ningún ruido al entrar en la piscina, Taekwoon seguía con sus pensamientos internos mientras sus músculos se relajaban bajo el chorro de agua.

El corazón le volvió a latir a mil por hora cuando al fin hizo contacto con su cuerpo, y lo sorprendió que el pelinegro lo aceptara como si nada, como si supiera que él había estado allí en todo momento. Pero las palabras que salieron de su boca hicieron que Wonsik se percatara de la situación, y es que Taekwoon pensaba que él no era real, y que se trataba de un sueño. Por ello le contestó con claridad, para avisarlo de que sí que se encontraba a su lado, como debía haberlo estado desde siempre.

\- Gracias. – Fue lo único que pronunció, pareciera que le hablara a un espejismo.

\- En serio, mi gatito, nunca más me iré de tu lado. – Y apretó los brazos a su alrededor, mucho más fuerte de lo que ya estaban.

Notó como su cuerpo se tensó, las manos de Taekwoon tocaron las suyas cerciorándose de que realmente estaba allí, luego lo sintió temblar. Se deshizo de su agarre para nadar al otro lado de la cascada y girarse, no logró ver su cara ya que estaba borrosa pero habría dado lo que fuera, así que salió de detrás de la caída del agua, sonriendo como solía hacerlo cuando le gastaba bromas subidas de tono que lo hacían sonrojar.

\- Wonsik... - Escuchar su nombre de aquellos labios era música para sus oídos. - ¡Wonsik! – Volvió a repetir antes de nadar hasta él y lanzarse a sus brazos de nuevo.

Ahora sí podía seguir viviendo, Taekwoon se colgó de su cuello con facilidad gracias al agua y rodeó sus caderas con las piernas, apretándolo con fuerza, hundiendo la cabeza en su yugular, sintiendo la respiración en su hombro. Era irregular y luego le siguió un sollozo que lo destrozó por dentro, así que correspondió aquel abrazo tan necesitado por parte de los dos. Seguramente él también tenía lágrimas en los ojos, aunque no se distinguían a causa del agua.

Le pareció volver a oír su nombre y algo más, pero no logró entenderlo. Tal vez era un te quiero, o algún te he echado de menos, sonrió así que lo apartó mínimamente para escuchar mejor y poder responderle del mismo modo. Miró su precioso rostro, era un auténtico ángel.

\- Te odio.

\- Yo también te...espera ¿Qué?

\- Que te odio. – Volvió a repetir, completamente serio.

Wonsik sintió un golpe en el pecho seguido de varias gotas en los ojos que hicieron que los cerrara, luego parpadeó varias veces, completamente atónito, no era así como debía ser un reencuentro. Sobre todo porque unas palabras que debían ser tan hirientes, fueran dichas mientras seguía enganchado a él como si de un koala se tratase.

\- ¿Estás seguro? –No pudo evitar sonreír, ya que Taekwoon bajó la mano con la que lo había pegado por su pecho, acariciándolo. Lo vio asentir con la cabeza agachada, y el pelo tapándole los ojos. – Pues no lo parece.

\- Desapareciste... - Susurró mientras pasaba su dedo por uno de sus tatuajes, él no sabía lo que le encantaba que hiciera aquello.

\- Debía hacerlo.

\- No... - Otro golpe más. – No debías. – Seguía sin mirarlo, y no lo soportaba, así que le alzó la cabeza, necesitaba verlo, ya había estado demasiado tiempo de ese modo.

\- Taekwoon...

Estaba dispuesto a contarle todo, de principio a fin, pero un grito con ese mismo nombre desde la puerta los sobresaltó, y se separaron rápidamente, ambos conocían esa odiosa voz. Por suerte Wonsik logró camuflarse entre la cascada y el borde de la piscina, de ese modo la madre de Taekwoon ni se percató de su presencia.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –No lo dejó ni responder antes de seguir.- ¡En una hora viene tu futura familia política a comer!

La mujer comenzó con un sermón al que su gatito no hizo más que acceder y dar la razón, la furia de Wonsik comenzó a aumentar. Apretó los puños muy fuerte para controlar el no salir, agarrarla de los pelos y tirarla al agua. Se rompió por dentro cuando Taekwoon le dedicó una mirada rápida pidiendo ayuda, pero se tuvo que quedar quieto para mantener su plan. Si ahora hacía algo, lo más seguro es que fuera echado de allí, y le sería más complicado volver a entrar, así que aguantó lo máximo que pudo. Por suerte para ella, se marchó justo a tiempo, dando un portazo que los sobresaltó. No tardó nada en nadar a su lado y abrázalo fuerte, lo alivió ser correspondido.

\- Sácame de aquí. – Dijo contra su pecho. – Llévame lejos, Sikkie.

\- Lo haré, mi amor.

Le sorprendió la facilidad con la que lo llamó de ese modo, pero no podía estar más satisfecho consigo mismo, ya que gracias a ello pudo apreciar esa sonrisa que tanto había echado de menos. Le volvió a palpitar el corazón el doble de rápido, acarició sus mejillas sonrojadas y al fin acercó esos labios a los suyos, saboreándolos lentamente, preguntándose cómo había logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin ellos.

La intensidad con la que Taekwoon también se apoderó de los suyos era lo mejor del mundo, pasando la lengua por la parte superior y bajando a la inferior para luego introducirla y entrelazarla con la suya, creando un beso húmedo y no solo porque estuvieran en el agua. Era maravilloso volver a sentirlo, el recorrer de sus manos por la cintura y la suavidad de su piel blanquecina bajo la yema de sus dedos.

\- Tengo que irme. – Susurró en un turno de coger aire y con mucho pesar. - ¿Desaparecerás?

\- Por supuesto que no. – Lo agarró de las manos para besárselas. – Nos vemos esta noche. – Y la sonrisa que le dedicó le dio unos mil años de vida más.

....

Wonsik atravesó los matorrales que cubrían las ventanas que daban al comedor principal de la mansión, miró por curiosidad a través de ellas y se arrepintió de ello al momento. Tal vez a ojos de cualquiera que no conociera la situación, sería una escena normal, con dos familias comiendo alrededor de una mesa, sonriendo y hablando de la futura boda. Pero él sabía perfectamente las intenciones detrás de cada sonrisa de mentira, el negocio que escondía el matrimonio y el falso Taekwoon que hablaba con su "novia" como si le interesara lo que le estuviera contando.

Suspiró aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que ya iban por el postre, eso significaba que ya quedaba menos, no sabía el tiempo que pasarían estando juntos a escondidas, pero lo que sí tenía muy claro era que lo aprovecharía al máximo. Wonsik comenzó a caminar, rodeando la casa hasta dar con la única planta enredadera que lo llevaba a su destino. Trepó por ella con facilidad, a pesar de tener un par de rosas en la mano, de las veces que lo había hecho ya le tenía el truco cogido y en poco tiempo ya se encontraba en el balcón de la habitación de Taekwoon.

Como acordaron hacía unas horas en la piscina, le había dejado el ventanal abierto, así que entró en su cuarto mientras se quitaba las malas hierbas que habían quedado pegadas a su ropa, y colocaba las flores en el jarrón que ya conocía. Sonrió recordando la última vez que se encontró en esa situación, aquel día se deleitó con el cuerpo de su gatito cuando se desnudó para ir a bañarse, y Wonsik estaba escondidi detrás de la cortina. Le faltó poco para saltar sobre él cuando lo vio colocarse su camiseta al salir, nadie en el mundo sabía lo mucho que le había subido la temperatura del cuerpo en aquel momento.

Paseó por la habitación, curioseando las pocas cosas que tenía en comparación con el piso de Seúl, arrugó la nariz al ver la horrible ropa que era obligado a ponerse. Definitivamente cuando se lo llevara a su casa de nuevo, lo único que su Taekwoon vestiría serían sus calzoncillos, o tal vez ni le haría falta hacerlo. Le encantó la idea y sonrió pícaro.

Unos pasos fuera del cuarto hicieron que Wonsik se camuflara tras el cortinal de nuevo, lo que menos quería era fastidiar esa noche, una en la que no le importaba el modo en el que la pasaría mientras fuera con su gatito. Escuchó la puerta abrirse, y se quedó completamente quieto para no hacer ningún ruido, luego miró a través de la tela.

Taekwoon soltó todo el aire que tenía cuando se apoyó en el marco de madera de la entrada, Wonsik lo vio cerrar los ojos e intentar evadirse de sus momentos familiares, tuvo ganas de abrazarlo, pero se esperó simplemente porque adoraba mirarlo. Observó cómo se desprendía de la corbata y tiraba la chaqueta al suelo, luego se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa blanca que llevaba, demasiado sexi como.para tener ganas de tuvo morder su cuello.

No salió de su escondite ya que le pareció graciosa la manera en la que Taekwoon miraba a los lados, cómo si buscara algo, y por lo visto no tuvo éxito, pues su cara de decepción era bastante notable.

\- Tal vez haya pasado demasiado tiempo en el agua.- Lo oyó decir.

Wonsik quiso soltar una sonora carcajada, pero se contuvo, luego lo vio sacar algo del cajón para luego tumbarse en la cama, con las piernas fuera de ella. Comenzó a mover sus dedos por la pantalla y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando una preciosa sonrisa apareció en su cara. No pudo más, necesitaba abrazarlo a pesar de haberlo hecho en la piscina.

Taekwoon seguía tan metido en el aparato que ni se inmutó cuando Wonsik salió tras las telas, cogió una de las rosas que había traído y se arrodilló. Lo había visto en películas cientos de veces y le parecía absurdo, pero en ese momento no lo era, porque no cambiaría por nada el modo con el que lo volvió a mirar, como si aún no se creyera que realmente estuviera allí.

\- Entonces eres real... - Susurró dejando el teléfono a un lado y aceptando la flor con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¿No te lo parezco? – Taekwoon bajó de la cama para colocarse en frente, sin apartar en ningún momento la vista de sus ojos. Ambos se acomodaron en el suelo.

\- Lo seas o no. – Tocó su nariz con uno de los pétalos de la rosa. – Me debes una explicación.

\- Está bien. – Suspiró, tenía razón. – Pero antes dame un beso. – Y le sonrió, haciendo que ese ser adorable se sonrojara como a Wonsik le gustaba.

Recibió sus labios, sí, pero en la mejilla. Le gustó, no iba a negarlo, todo lo que viniera de él le encantaba pero...

\- No me sirve. – Dijo girando su cara, y rozando ambas puntas de la nariz, muy cerca. Tanto que sintió el aire que expulsó.

\- Vale.

Lo vio apartándose, y se asustó ya que ahora se había alejado demasiado, pero antes de poder decirle que era broma, que volviera a su lado porque sencillamente lo necesitaba siempre cerca, Taekwoon lo único que hizo fue sentarse en otro lugar, más concretamente a ahorcajadas sobre él. Luego colocó las manos en su cintura para acariciársela y pegar sus bocas, tan de repente, que a Wonsik casi no le dio tiempo de cerrar los ojos.

Quedó gratamente sorprendido por el atrevimiento de su gatito, por ello sonrió sobre sus labios y no tardó en rodearlo con los brazos, pegando sus cuerpos, cambiando el agua de la piscina por la ropa que llevaban puesta, y que ambos tenían ganas de hacer desaparecer. Así que comenzó a acariciar sus costados bajo la camisa, sintiendo como se estremecía y salía un pequeño gemido de placer de su garganta, calentando el ambiente más de lo que ya estaba.

Pero justo cuando sus manos pasaron a desabrochar los botones, Taekwoon lo detuvo agarrándole de las muñecas.

\- Sikkie... - No lo dejó hablar ya que siguió con el beso.- Wonsik... - Volvió a susurrar. – Pero continuó sin hacerle caso, era imposible parar, y menos cuando había comenzado a lamer su cuello, al que intentó con todas sus fuerzas no dejar marca. – Debemos parar.

\- ¿Por qué? – Su lengua dejó un recorrido húmedo hasta el otro lado, y bajó un poco más, llegando a un punto en el que si dejaba una rojez nadie lo notaría a no ser que Taekwoon fuera sin camiseta. No prestó atención a la respuesta, pues escuchó más el sonido de placer que soltó y se puso a mil.

\- Wonsik, por favor.

Y finalmente paró al ver que su gatito comenzaba a retirarse de a poco, con la cara color carmesí y la respiración acelerada. Frunció el ceño, no entendía la situación si ambos se necesitaban el uno al otro, o al menos eso era lo que creía. Miles de ideas negativas invadieron su mente, tal vez Taekwoon realmente lo odiaba, o no lo había perdonado. ¿Qué más debía hacer? Wonsik comenzó a asustarse y le faltó el aire.

\- Gatito. - Logro pronunciar.

\- Nos pueden oír. – Dijo rápido y avergonzado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- En esta casa hay mucho silencio, y si nosotros...Bueno... - Taekwoon miró hacia otro lado dando por hecho a lo que se refería, el rojo de su cara se intensificó. – No me gustaría que nos escucharan. – Y con esas palabras Wonsik volvió a respirar.

\- ¿Así que es eso? – Lo vio asentir, el pelo le cayó sobre los ojos, de nuevo adorable. – Creí que no querías.

\- ¡Claro que quiero! – Gritó para luego taparse la boca.

Y no tuvo más remedio que reír, colocarse a su lado mientras volvía a coger la rosa y se la entregaba, luego volvió a besarlo.

El resto de la noche fue igual o más especial que las que había pasado ya con Taekwoon, aunque no pasaron de las palabras de amor y más besos, hablaron como siempre bajo la manta, sin separarse un solo instante, cayendo ambos en la realidad, que no era ningún sueño ni una pesadilla, que era tan cierto el roce de sus manos como lo que seguian sintiendo el uno por el otro.


	42. Curiosidad

Hacía tiempo que no dormía tan a gusto, cuando Taekwoon despertó sentía una paz interior que únicamente presenciaba cuando vivía en Seúl. Los males vividos en aquel lugar que debía considerar casa, habían sido borrados gracias al día de ayer. No le había importado en absoluto la bronca de su madre antes de la comida con Seohyun y sus padres, ni siquiera recordaba de lo que habían estado hablando, aunque si le pareció escuchar que ya existía fecha para la boda.

Pero como Taekwoon tenía tan decidido que no lo iba a hacer, se centró en pensar en la realidad de la situación, y es que no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que tenía ocasión. Como esa mañana, que aunque al abrir los ojos no hubiera nadie a su lado, sabía quién había dejado la rosa junto a una nota, escrita con esa letra tan particular que decía:

Estoy aquí.

Te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero. – Susurró al papel.

Picaron a la puerta, haciéndolo caer de la nube en la que se encontraba, ni siquiera recordaba que ya era lunes y debía volver al trabajo, así que se vistió a toda prisa lo mejor que pudo, no sin antes colocar la rosa en el jarrón, y guardar la nota en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para así poder releerla en todo momento.

Era la primera vez que el batido verde le parecía tan exquisito, se lo bebió de un solo trago y con un buen humor que nunca esperaba volver a tener, caminó hasta el coche, despidiéndose de Yangmi que se encontraba en los jardines. Por inercia volvió a mirar para ver si encontraba un pelirrojo entre los arbustos, pero no tuvo éxito, aunque tampoco se deprimió por ello, sabía que estaba allí y tenía la muestra en su bolsillo.

\- ¡Buenos días señor Han! – Saludó contento, en cuanto entró en el coche y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

\- Buenos días. – Contestó una voz que no era la de su chofer, sino una que conocía muy bien. Abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Wonsik? – El aludido giró su cabeza con una sonrisa hasta mirarlo en el asiento trasero.

\- ¿Al trabajo, Señorito Jung? – Se limitó a decir con tono burlón.

\- ¿Qué haces...?

\- Tu chofer se ha puesto enfermo. – Respondió antes de que terminase de preguntar. - Y como buscaban sustituto, me he ofrecido. – Wonsik hablaba mientras colocaba bien el retrovisor, apretaba su cinturón y arrancaba el coche con profesionalidad.

Taekwoon estaba sin palabras, su pelirrojo siempre encontraba el modo de sorprenderlo, y esta vez se había superado. Sonrió, el día no podía comenzar de mejor manera, se sentía tan animado que era capaz de soportar las dos reuniones que tenía esa mañana y la prueba del traje de novio de por la tarde.

\- Te recomiendo que no distraigas al conductor, podríamos tener un accidente.

\- ¡No estoy haciendo nada! – Gritó con falsa indignación.

\- Entonces deja de sonreír, gatito.

\- Pues no me mires.

\- Eso es una tarea difícil.

\- Deberías estar pendiente de la carretera. – Se aguantó la risa, no podía creer lo mucho que necesitaba ese tipo de conversaciones.

\- Está bien.

Creyó que seguiría con el juego, pero sorprendentemente Wonsik continuó con su trabajo completamente callado, como si realmente fuera el chofer que lo llevaba todos los días a la empresa. Se quedó mirándolo, aunque no lo podía apreciar de cuerpo entero, pudo percatarse lo bien que le quedaba el uniforme negro. Era la primera vez que lo veía vestido de ese modo, se mordió el labio, Taekwoon pensó debería usarlo más a menudo.

De repente el coche giró en una dirección desconocida, varios coches pitaron por su imprudencia, pero Wonsik no les hizo ni caso, si no que siguió por una calle estrecha y poco transitada. Como había bastante atasco imaginó que ese era un atajo, así que lo dejó hacer sin preguntar. Luego le extrañó que se metiera en un callejón sin salida y detuviera el coche justo en la pared que los impedía seguir adelante.

\- ¿Tienes pensado volverme loco, verdad? – Dijo en cuanto el motor paró.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Pero su única respuesta fue bajarse, cerrar con un portazo y abrir de nuevo, pero esta vez la parte trasera el automóvil, justo la que había a su derecha. Taekwoon lo miró sorprendido mientras éste entraba, colocándose a su lado, no sin antes poner el cerrojo. Luego le sonrió mientras sacaba un teléfono de su bolsillo.

\- Buenos días, soy el chofer del señor Jung.- Se quedó unos segundos en silencio. - Lamento decirle que nos encontramos en un atasco enorme y por desgracia llegará algo más tarde. Le agradecería que lo informara a la dirección. – Mientras esperaba una respuesta, una de las manos de Wonsik agarró la suya. – Sí, muchas gracias.

Y colgó para luego robarle un beso inesperado, al cual correspondió con las mismas ansias. Taekwoon utilizó la mano que tenía libre para agarrar su pelo, sabía que no le importaba y lo confirmó cuando notó su risa bajo el beso. Era una posición incómoda, un lugar inapropiado y sin tiempo libre (aunque hubiera mentido), pero ninguna de esas tres cosas eran consideradas un obstáculo. Fácilmente se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, las ventanas estaban tintadas y el que iba con media hora de retraso no era problema suyo, si no del "atasco". Así que profundizó la lengua, jugueteó con la de su pelirrojo sin vergüenza y gimió cuando sintió diez dedos en sus escasas nalgas.

Las caricias aumentaron, no sabían cuando volverían a tener la oportunidad de estar juntos después de tanto tiempo, así que cuando se dieron cuenta hacía demasiado calor, el suficiente como para quitarse la chaqueta de ambos trajes de trabajo. Sus bocas no tardaron nada en unirse de nuevo justo después, estaban dispuestos a llegar al final del juego sin importarles donde estaban. Hubo roces y mordidas muy añorados, las manos de Wonsik pasearon por debajo de su camisa con antojo.

Pero el sonido de un teléfono los detuvo.

\- Olvídalo. – Susurró Taekwoon con la voz ronca de la excitación. Su novio le sonrió antes de robarle un último beso demasiado corto.

\- Me encantaría. – Lo miró a los ojos. – Amo estar así contigo... pero deberíamos dejarlo para otro momento.

\- Pero antes les has dicho...

\- Lo sé... supongo que necesitaba besarte desesperadamente. – Suspiró.- Para sacarte de aquí tengo que hacer las cosas bien – Lo agarró del mentón y acercó ambos rostros. – Dame tiempo, y cuando te des cuenta estaremos en mi sofá rojo junto a Buttie.

La imagen mental que tuvo en ese momento era perfecta, no podía tener más ganas de estar en ese garaje ruinoso, con un colchón como cama y la compañía de Wonsik a cada rato.

\- ¿Y si huimos? Estamos los dos... tenemos un coche. – Parecía algo desesperado, pero no era de otro modo.

\- Nada me gustaría más, gatito pero ¿Cuánto tardarían en encontrarnos?

El teléfono que había dejado de sonar volvió a interrumpirlos otra vez, Taekwoon suspiró antes de responder sin ningún ápice de ánimo. Por supuesto no era otra que su madre, la cual estuvo recriminándole desde que Wonsik volvió al asiento del conductor, durante el camino en la carretera y hasta que al fin aparcaron delante de la empresa.

\- Sikkie... - Dijo antes de salir, éste se giró rápidamente. – Yo también te quiero.

Y aprovechando que nadie miraba le dio un pico rápido, luego bajó del coche con una sonrisa que pronto iba a desaparecer en cuanto pisara la oficina.

.....

No pudo escapar de la bronca, pero estaba tan feliz de que Wonsik estuviera de nuevo a su lado, que la aceptó lo suficientemente bien como para que hasta su madre se sorprendiera. Luego pasó la mañana de reunión en reunión, volvió a hablar con proveedores y posibles clientes, un día seguramente productivo para la empresa, y que de nada servía a Taekwoon, ya que tenía más que claro que dentro de muy poco todo terminaría.

Por ello no recibió a su futura esposa con el mismo entusiasmo con el que ella entró, ni siquiera la esperaba, y no fue ninguna "grata sorpresa", tal y como lo le habían dicho antes de que apareciera en el despacho. Sabía porque estaba allí, y no le apetecía en absoluto ir con ella a probarse los trajes de boda. Pero igual que pasó la mañana fingiendo que le importaba el nuevo diseño del coche, lo hizo durante la comida con ella y su madre.

\- ¿Nos vamos en el mismo coche, Woonie? – Preguntó enganchándose a su brazo, como odiaba que lo llamara así. Solo había una persona que podía hacerlo, y en estos momentos lo esperaba en el asiento del conductor, fuera del edificio. Por eso quiso responderle un NO rotundo, pero la mirada que le dedicó su madre lo obligó a aceptar.

Caminó con la chica pegada a su lado hasta el coche, sin ningún ánimo excepto cuando lo vio por la ventanilla, se había peinado el pelo que él mismo había alborotado esa mañana, le encantaba verlo así.

\- Os espero en la tienda, no os retraséis. – Acotó su madre antes de marcharse.

Tuvo que hacer el paripé al abrir la puerta a Seohyun para que entrara, Wonsik la saludó con cortesía y luego pasó a dedicar una mirada cargada de muchas cosas a Taekwoon, le gustó que solo con ella ya se dijeran todo.

El camino fue muy diferente al de hacía varias horas, era algo incómodo recorrer veinte minutos al lado de su futura prometida con la que no tenía pensado casarse, y que fuera su novio el que los llevara a probarse los vestidos para la boda. Por suerte no hablaron mucho, o al menos hasta que Wonsik rompió el silencio mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor, sorprendiéndole.

\- Parece muy feliz, señorita Shin.

La chica miró hacia adelante, seguramente extrañada de que el chofer le hablara tan de repente si nunca se habían visto, aun así le respondió.

\- Lo estoy. – Luego apretó fuerte el brazo de Taekwoon y giró su cara hasta él. – Lo estamos, tenemos muchas ganas de que llegue la boda. ¿Verdad?

\- Umm...claro. – Se limitó a responder.

\- Seguro que seréis una pareja dichosa. – Pronunció un Wonsik sonriente.

Para su alivio llegaron al lugar señalado en ese instante, Seohyun salió primero del coche, dejándolos solos, pero no pudo recriminarle nada, tenía varios ojos esperándole para reunirse con ellos, así que siguió a su prometida hasta la entrada de la tienda. Dedicó una última mirada al "chofer" antes de hablar.

\- Id pasando, creo que me he dejado algo en el asiento.

Le pareció escuchar un "no tardes", antes de salir corriendo y colocarse delante de la ventanilla del conductor, luego picó un par de veces hasta que el cristal bajó, mostrándole de nuevo a su chico.

\- ¿A qué ha venido eso? – Preguntó.

\- Sólo hacía mi papel, gatito. – Y le regaló una de sus preciosas sonrisas. Intentó mantenerse serio. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No he actuado bien?

\- No era necesario, por un momento ha parecido que-

\- Taekwoon. – Notó su mano sobre la suya, apoyada en la ventanilla. Miró a los lados, menos mal que nadie los veía, ya que sería muy complicado explicar porque tenía las mejillas tan coloradas. – Sabes que no debes preocuparte.

Su madre comenzó a llamarlo antes de que pudieran seguir con la conversación, rodó los ojos y levantó la vista para decirle que ya iba, luego volvió a centrarse en su pelirrojo, algo mucho más interesante que ir a probarse un traje que nunca haría su función.

\- Te observaré desde fuera. – Le dijo. - Necesito ver cómo te queda, tal vez lo podamos aprovechar en un futuro.

\- ¿Qué...?

Pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por esa pesada mujer, bufó antes de dedicarle una última mirada y caminar hacia ella, dejando atrás una conversación que le daba mucha curiosidad. Estuvo pensando en ello mientras el sastre lo ayudaba a ajustar el chaqué, colocando alfileres en sus costados. También le dio vueltas mientras su madre y futura suegra decidían si era mejor pajarita o corbata.

¿Para qué querrá Wonsik el traje? Abrió mucho los ojos, cayó en algo y no quiso hacerse ilusiones. Él nunca le insinuaría algo como eso, tampoco parecía alguien que le interesara pasar por el altar, y ni llevaban tanto tiempo como para pensar en ello. Además, desgraciadamente vivían en un país donde no estaba permitido tal acto entre personas del mismo sexo, así que seguro su novio no estaba hablando de nada relacionado con el matrimonio.

Decidió dejar de lado el tema, seguro en el plan para huir estaba incluido el traje de boda, así que ya le preguntaría cuando estuvieran de nuevo a solas. Miró el reloj, parecía que no pasaban los minutos, le preguntaron algo sobre el color blanco roto o el clara de huevo, pero como Taekwoon veía ambos iguales escogió uno al azar, y eso lo ayudó a parecer que le importaba un poco la futura ceremonia.

Notó una mirada desde el exterior cuando se probó el último esmoquin delante del espejo, era muy diferente al resto, negro y con detalles rojos, y aunque poco le importaba, llegó a gustarle. Posó la vista en el escaparate, Wonsik no mintió cuando le dijo que estaría observándole, así que le sonrió disimuladamente cuando sus ojos se cruzaron sin que nadie se percatara.

\- Definitivamente este es el peor de todos.

Comentó su madre sobresaltándolo, rodó los ojos, por supuesto que no le gustaba. Caminó hasta el vestidor para quitárselo, escuchando de fondo las quejas a la pobre dependienta sobre su profesionalidad, Taekwoon quiso decirle algo, pero su mejor opción fue callarse.

Comenzó a desvestirse hasta que su teléfono sonó, no era una llamada, sino una notificación. No reconoció el número porque en su nueva agenda solo tenía guardado a sus padres y a Seohyun, pero supo de quien se trataba en cuanto leyó el mensaje.

Escojo el último, te hace buen culo y estás tremendamente sexi.

Sabes que no voy a utilizar ninguno...

¿Ni siquiera conmigo?

¿Para qué?

Dudó en preguntárselo, el corazón le iba a mil por hora, Wonsik no podía estar hablando en serio. Tardó en responder, la aplicación le decía que estaba escribiendo y el mensaje no llegaba nunca. Su madre comenzó a reclamarle que saliera de una vez, pero Taekwoon necesitaba leer la respuesta. Ni siquiera se había quitado la camisa todavía cuando al fin lo leyó.

Cuando te lo proponga seré original, así que no esperes que te lo diga por aquí.


	43. Voz Alta

Solo había un día entre semana que entraba por las tardes, y era su favorito ya que no tenía que madrugar tanto. Por ello se podía permitir el despertarse por sí mismo y no con el odioso sonido de la alarma del teléfono. Cuando Hyuk abrió los ojos se percató de que ya era de día, y no quiso mirar el reloj por miedo a tener que levantarse ya, simplemente quería quedarse en la cama.

El otro lado del colchón aún permanecía caliente, Hongbin se habría marchado hace poco. Sonrió triste, desde que estaban juntos pocas eran las veces que habían amanecido juntos como Hyuk siempre había soñado, así que tendría que conformarse hasta que los medios de comunicación dieran la noticia de que el gran actor Yesung ya no se casaba.

Un olor a café le sorprendió, sus vecinos no solían preparar como para que él llegara a enterarse, así que su siguiente opción era que venía de su propia cocina. Se bajó de la cama en busca de algo que ponerse, y después de encontrar sus pantalones esparcidos por el suelo, se los colocó para caminar siguiendo el apetitoso aroma de la cafeína.

No falló, sobre la mesa se encontraban dos tazas y un plato con varios dulces apetecibles para desayunar. Pero lo que más le gustó de aquella escena era el chico que terminaba de colocar el azucarero junto a todo. Tenía el pelo castaño revuelto, una camisa medio desabotonada y una sonrisa que quitaba el aliento a la que lo acompañó un:

\- Buenos días, Hyuk.

Su día no podía haber comenzado mejor, no solo tenía más tiempo para descansar si no que iba a disfrutar más minutos de su enamorado. Le devolvió los buenísimos días y no dudó en rematarlos con un sonoro beso al que Hongbin correspondió sin rechistar, todo era perfecto. Desayunaron uno al lado del otro, enrojeció cuando el mayor le dijo que abriera la boca para que comiera el trozo de tarta con fresas y le encantó que le limpiara los restos de nata con los dedos.

Ambos se encontraban en una burbuja en la que Hyuk nunca pensó estar ni en cien años, y por supuesto aquello era mucho mejor, de hecho superaba cualquier fantasía que hubiera podido tener. Pero como todo buen sueño que termina demasiado rápido por culpa de un despertador, en este caso lo hizo un tono de llamada. La situación se volvió a repetir, e igual que en el almacén, Hongbin respondió no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada triste.

Sabía que le había pedido tiempo, y que esas conversaciones con su futuro marido terminarían pronto, pero llegaba un punto en el que Hyuk veía la perfección de estar con él muy lejana. Tuvo que contener la furia de verlo charlar animadamente con el famoso actor mientras él sorbía el último trago de café, también le había pedido paciencia, pero no le gustaba que sonriera durante la conversación.

\- Chocolate mismo. – Lo escuchó decir. – pero si a ti te gusta más el otro, escógelo. – Otra pausa. - Vale, el de limón entonces.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso en su paciencia, para ser alguien que tenía pensado anular una boda, estaba demasiado inmerso en ella. Bufó antes de seguir oyendo más, y volvió al dormitorio para comenzar a arreglarse. Lo quería muchísimo, pero había momentos en los que le gustaría no estar tan loco por él, tener solo algo temporal, y así de ese modo no dolería tanto.

Volvió al comedor justo cuando Hongbin colgó, aún seguía sonriendo, pero cuando se miraron sus hoyuelos desaparecieron, y no le gustó nada el ambiente tenso que se formó.

\- Hyuk... sé que te dije que-

\- No pasa nada. –Lo interrumpió, no sabía cómo había hecho para decir semejante mentira.

\- Aún es difícil... - Terminó de aclarar.

\- Lo sé. – Pero de nuevo no era cierto, no tenía ni idea de cómo romper con un novio con el que te estabas a punto de casar, pero Hyuk no lo veía tan complicado. Tal vez era demasiado egoísta, tal vez Hongbin no lo tenía tan claro. – Bueno, no. No lo sé. – Recapacitó. – Pero a lo mejor tú no quieres...

El mayor caminó hasta su lado y lo tomó de las manos, quiso retirárselas pero no pudo.

\- Claro que quiero, pero... - Agachó la cabeza. – Son varios años juntos, él es famoso, todo el mundo espera nuestra boda. ¿Cómo lo hago?

Podrías decirle que sabes que tiene como amante a su ayudante. Pensó.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Hongbin con los ojos muy abiertos. - ¿Qué has dicho?

Se cubrió la boca al instante, temiendo haberlo dicho en voz alta, pero tal y como había cambiado la expresión en su cara, su temor era cierto.

\- Nada. – Susurró por inercia.

Había metido la pata hasta el fondo, rezó lo que sabía para que no lo hubiera escuchado, quería volver atrás hasta el momento en el que estaban desayunando, uno donde Hyuk aún era paciente, capaz de esperarlo hasta el fin de sus días. Pero no fue así, y le sorprendió mucho lo que oyó a continuación.

\- ¿Así que... hasta tú lo sabias? - Vio caer sus brazos a los lados, soltándolo a la vez que miraba a la nada. – Debo verme estúpido delante de todos. La gente a nuestro alrededor me lo advertía, pero nunca les hice caso. Pensé que solo eran celos o envidia. Pero tú-

\- Yo llevo años callado. – Se miraron de nuevo a los ojos, Hongbin fue a hablar, pero Hyuk continuó. – Llevo meses mirándote de lejos, viendo lo feliz que eres con Yesung y aguantando el no decirte lo mucho que te quiero. ¿Cómo iba a contarte algo como eso? No quería hacerte daño, ni utilizarlo como algo para tenerte a mi lado. – Tuvo ganas de llorar, pero se aguantó. – Ahora ya sabes cómo me siento, y puestos a decir la verdad, no creo que soporte más esto. Sé que te gusto, pero creo que no me sirve.

Un peso enorme que ni él mismo sabía que tenía se fue de repente, dejándole respirar aunque de un modo doloroso. Sintió que había sido demasiado sincero, y conocía las consecuencias a la perfección, pero sabía que era lo correcto, por mucho que conllevara perderlo.

\- Lo siento, Hyuk. - Y dicho esto, Hongbin cogió sus cosas para luego marcharse sin decir nada más.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, comprobó lo mucho que podía llegar a doler un corazón cuando se rompía. Nunca quiso tanto borrar todo lo vivido con él, deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver a aquellos instantes donde su única felicidad era mirarlo desde la barra y mantener las típicas conversaciones sobre el tiempo o la temperatura del café. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga y volvió a meterse en la cama, no sin antes enviar un mensaje a uno de sus empleados para contarle que estaba enfermo.

.....

Las ojeras y la cara pálida del día siguiente lo ayudaron a que su mentira se hiciera real, estaba en tan mal estado que no hizo falta fingir nada, incluso uno de sus compañeros se preocupó tanto que lo quiso enviar a casa de nuevo, pero Hyuk se negó rotundamente. Trabajar era lo único que realmente lo mantenía entretenido, por mucho que la cafetería de la revista fuera uno de los muchos lugares que lo recordaban a él.

Por ello puso el canal musical en la televisión, evitando así ver el drama coreano de las tardes donde salía el maravilloso Yesung; no pisó en ningún momento el almacén e intentó con todas sus fuerzas que no le revoloteara el corazón cuando lo vio aparecer por la puerta de la revista, pero fue inútil. Hubo un instante en el que cruzaron miradas, pero fue efímero, al menos por parte de Hyuk.

Siguió con sus tareas durante toda la mañana, no paró de hacer cafés y de parecer que no le pasaba nada. Charló con su clientela de forma habitual, y por suerte aquello hizo que se despejara un poco más. Cuando llegó la hora de comer agradeció la llamada de Wonsik, nada mejor que una conversación extraña con su mejor amigo para no pensar más en el fotógrafo. Comenzaron a hablar de su vida en la casa de Taekwoon y sus futuros planes de huida, a cada cual más loco, pero era Ravi, así no le sorprendió ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera aquel que tenía que ver con fuego.

\- Te recuerdo que te faltó muy poco para estar en la cárcel, no creo que sea buena idea. – Dijo.

\- ¿Y qué hago? – Lo oyó suspirar al otro lado. – No soporto ver cómo le hacen la vida imposible.

Sintió una punzada de celos, como le gustaría que alguien se preocupara tanto por él como Wonsik lo hacía con Taekwoon. Sonrió triste, al menos uno de ellos dos tenía a alguien que lo quería, así que intentó animarlo y su única idea la sacó de la última película romántica que vio con Hongbin.

\- Siempre puedes esperar a la boda y sacar, en este caso al novio, en volandas. Luego lo subes a tu despampanante moto y huis hacia el horizonte donde el sol se pone poco a poco, creando un bonito color naranja.

Su amigo se quedó callado, tal vez analizando la posibilidad o seguramente pensando el modo de conseguir la moto estando en Busán.

\- Creo que te cederé ese final feliz a ti.- Respondió al fin. – Tú también debes sacar un novio de una boda.

Ojalá el plan que él mismo había maquinado pudiera aplicársele a él, el problema era que el futuro novio nunca cedería a escapar de la ceremonia. Y de ese modo acabó contándole a Wonsik todo lo ocurrido, no se sintió mucho mejor, pero al menos lo había hablado con alguien.

\- Ese tío es imbécil. – Y esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó, no lo ayudó mucho, pero al menos le logró sacar una sonrisa necesaria.

Su amigo colgó ya que estaba a punto de subir por una enredadera, algo extraño para cualquiera que no supiera de la situación y por suerte Hyuk sí conocía, realmente deseaba que todo le fuera bien.

Al bloquear el teléfono se dio cuenta de que ya era la hora de volver al trabajo, pero antes de levantarse de la silla, una de las trabajadoras entro en la cafetería corriendo, pidiéndole al mismo Hyuk que cambiara de canal. Aceptó aunque sin ganas, a sabiendas del programa que quería poner. Quiso marcharse para no verlo, pero el titular que aparecía en la pantalla le llamó demasiado la atención.

Se confirma la ruptura de la pareja del momento.

Abrió mucho los ojos, incluso subió el volumen, no podía terminar de creerse lo que la locutora informaba junto a unas fotos de Yesung y Hongbin. No informaban del motivo, ni siquiera llegaron a prolongar mucho más la noticia.

Hyuk no daba crédito. Millones de preguntas acribillaron su cabeza, pero ninguna tenía respuesta, y el único que las podía contestar se encontraba a un par de plantas sobre él, así que no lo pensó dos veces. Seguramente aquel no fuera su final feliz, tal vez Hongbin no se lanzaría a sus brazos diciéndole lo que sentía por él, pero necesitaba saber el porqué.

Subió las escaleras a toda prisa, evitando el ascensor para no recrear recuerdos, atravesó los pasillos hasta llegar al estudio. Allí se encontraban varias personas que trabajaban para él, pero no el susodicho. Preguntó a la primera chica que se cruzó en su camino, y ésta solo le respondió que ya hacía horas que Hongbin se había marchado.

Su siguiente opción fue llamarlo, pero el teléfono le informaba que lo tenía apagado o fuera de cobertura, Hyuk suspiró frustrado. Volvió a la cafetería para seguir intentando sonsacar información, nadie le ayudó, y lo peor de todo es que tuvo que aguantar comentarios acerca de la pena que les daba que una pareja tan bonita se hubiera separado.

\- ¡Hyuk! – Le avisó uno de sus empleados. – No encontramos la llave del almacén.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

\- La dejamos en su sitio, pero cuando fuimos a buscarla, había desaparecido.

El chico agachó la cabeza arrepentido, y pidió disculpas a Hyuk por no haber estado más atento. Por suerte para él, no era un jefe que se enfadara constantemente, así que lo dejó estar ya que tenía una llave de repuesto escondida en la caja fuerte.

Dejó el tema a un lado para centrarse de nuevo en Hongbin, volvió a marcar su número, pero seguía en las mismas. Caminó hasta el almacén para dejárselo abierto a sus chicos y luego ir a hacer una copia de la llave, por el camino volvió a llamar con la intención de dejarle esta vez un mensaje de voz. No sabía si lo llegaría a escuchar alguna vez, pero al menos lo intentó.

Espero a que el pitido al otro lado sonara:

\- Hongbin... soy yo. Tengo que hablar contigo. – Abrió la puerta antes de seguir. – Necesito saber... yo... - Se sentía estúpido, ahora no tenía ni idea de lo que decir. - ¿Sabes qué? Déjalo, no me importa el motivo. – Y colgó deseando con todas sus fuerzas que nunca lo escuchara.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres saberlo? – Y en ese momento a Hyuk se le heló la sangre.

El teléfono cayó al suelo, su voz había sonado muy cerca de su oído, cerciorándose en ese instante de que Hongbin estaba justo detrás. Se giró para averiguar que su mente no le había jugado ninguna mala pasada.

\- Es muy fácil robar las llaves, deberías tener a tus empleados más controlados. – Dijo tranquilamente mientras hacía girar el llavero entre su dedo índice.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Logró decir a pesar de la estupefacción.

\- Es el único sitio donde se me ha ocurrido esconderme después de la noticia...

\- Oh... claro. - ¿Por qué iba a ser si no?

\- Porque yo también tengo que hablar contigo. - Lo miró, no debería estar mostrándole los hoyuelos ahora.- Tendrías que hacerte ver eso de decir las cosas que piensas en voz alta.

\- Yo no hago eso. – Y notó su cara arder tanto de vergüenza como de rabia, luego carraspeó. – Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, pero no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Y dicho esto se dispuso a marcharse, pero fue agarrado por detrás. Las manos de Hongbin se aferraron a su cintura fuertemente, y en un movimiento rápido lo giró, haciendo que la puerta se cerrase a su espalda, luego escuchó como giraba la llave. Sus rostros quedaron a escásos milímetros, y de ese modo oyó con claridad todo lo que vino a continuación:

\- No te dejaré marchar hasta que escuches lo tonto que he sido al no darme cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero. Y creo que lo he hecho desde aquel día en el coche o tal vez mucho antes cuando te vi cantar a Billy Joel, no lo sé...

Hyuk no conocía lo que se sentía al hiperventilar hasta ese momento, no había apartado sus ojos de los contrarios mientras hablaba, y creyó que ni siquiera habían parpadeado. La confesión de Hongbin duró lo justo y necesario para que quedaran grabadas en su mente a fuego, y lo hicieran sonreír como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Por supuesto en toda escena romántica no podía faltar un beso, tal vez no había atardeceres color naranja, pero ¿Qué importaba el lugar si tenía todo un mundo en sus brazos?


	44. Bolígrafo

La mañana del domingo estaba siendo sumamente aburrida, lo único que lo entretuvo fue la foto que Hyuk le había mandado de su pequeño Buttie jugando con uno de sus muñecos. Sonrió ante la pantalla mientras reproducía otro vídeo, en él el peludo no paraba de ladrar a Hongbin por no darle el juguete. Le gustaba ver a su mejor amigo tan feliz, y lo mejor de todo era que tal vez en poco tiempo Wonsik también estaría en la misma situación.

Tenía muchas ideas en mente, pero ninguna de ellas le parecía lo suficientemente buena. Rumió el plan peliculero de Hyuk varias veces, pero sabía que no se podía arriesgar. Por lo que había escuchado de los trabajadores de la mansión, la futura boda estaría vigilada por los cuatro costados, desde el parking donde estacionarían los invitados, hasta los mismos vestuarios donde los novios se cambiarían. Así que esa opción quedaba descartada por el momento.

Mientras pensaba volvió a abrir la galería de imágenes, muchas veces el montón de fotos que tenía de su gatito lo ayudaba a desarrollar su imaginación, pues sus ganas de estar a solas con él eran demasiadas, sobre todo desde que tenían encuentros a escondidas, y por desgracia nunca pasaban de los besos. Lo necesitaba, su alegría masculina se lo advertía cada mañana y Wonsik solo la mantenía a raya con una buena ducha de agua fría. Era desesperante, pero no podía hacer nada.

Taekwoon siempre estaba ocupado, si no era por la empresa era por culpa de la odiosa de su madre o la idiota de su prometida. Si no existieran los momentos en los que se colaba en su cuarto o los días en los que lo llevaba al trabajo, nunca podía disfrutar de él, y por ello necesitaba un plan en cuanto antes.

Pero de mientras no se le ocurrió mejor idea que jugar un poco, sabía que se arriesgaba, pero si salía bien valdría la pena. Volvió a desbloquear el teléfono, siempre le fascinaba la imagen que tenía de fondo, una de su gatito durmiendo y que le tomó una mañana después de haberlo hecho gritar durante toda la noche. Buscó las conversaciones con él y comenzó a escribir justo después de hacerse una foto desde arriba, con el torso desnudo.

Aquí te espero, gatito.

Y le dio a enviar.

Para su sorpresa, Taekwoon lo leyó al momento, y sonrió cuando en el mismo instante dejó de estar en línea. Ya se lo estaba imaginando mirando el teléfono rápidamente en medio de su desayuno con su prometida. Luego seguro que se había sonrojado y lo había escondido intentando disimular de manera adorable.

Como era aún temprano decidió dormir en su día libre, y esperar a que fuera de noche para escabullirse de nuevo a su habitación, pero unos golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron. Por un momento deseó que fuera su Taekwoon, pero sabía que era imposible, veía complicado que hubiera venido tan rápido, igual la abrió dispuesto a no acceder a nada que lo hiciera mover un solo músculo.

Pero para su sorpresa el rostro más precioso del mundo apareció detrás de la puerta, llevaba esa camisa blanca que tan bien le sentaba junto a unos pantalones negros, y lo mejor de todo su atuendo eran esas añoradas gafas rojas. Wonsik cambió el chip de "no acceder a nada" al de estar dispuesto a tener todas las agujetas del mundo, así que le dedicó una sonrisa con la intención de robarle un beso, pero una mano en su pecho desnudo lo detuvo, dejándolo con los labios en forma de pez.

\- No mereces que haya fingido estar enfermo para no ir al club con mi madre y Seohyun. – Y se cruzó de brazos, completamente serio.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Pero la única respuesta de Taekwoon fue enseñarle el teléfono con su reciente foto, y Wonsik no pudo más que soltar una carcajada.

\- ¿No te ha gustado? – Y sin cambiar su expresión lo atrapó de las caderas, acercándolo a él. El pelinegro no se resistió en ningún momento, pero tampoco le siguió la broma.

\- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo llego a leer delante de alguien? ¿O que me lo hubieran quitado?

\- A lo mejor hubiera sido una buena manera de decirles que te mueres por el jardinero y que dentro de muy poco te fugarás con él. - Jugueteó con uno de sus mechones mientras hablaba.

En ese instante logró ver como los ojos de Taekwoon brillaron más de lo normal, absolutamente precioso y cambiando esa expresión de falso enfado a la de enamorado, la favorita de Wonsik. Se sonrieron antes de chocar sus labios sin saber quién lo había comenzado, y les dio igual porque el beso ya era claramente intenso desde el primer roce.

Se separaron solo por necesidad de respirar, pero eso le vino bien para apreciar el ya típico sonrojo de su gatito.

\- ¿De verdad nos fugaremos? – Preguntó como si de un niño se tratara.

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Y si no funciona? – Taekwoon agachó la cabeza, pero rápidamente se la levantó con un dedo bajo su mentón.

\- Entonces te raptaré, y no pediré rescate.

Supuso que le pareció buena idea, ya que su respuesta fue colgarse de su cuello y saltar hasta rodear su cadera con las piernas. Wonsik por inercia lo sujetó fuerte de los muslos, acomodándoselo a su cuerpo, encajando a la perfección tal y como debía ser. Cerró el pestillo como pudo antes de llevárselo hasta la cama mientras besaba cada parte de su cara, haciéndole cosquillas y deleitándose con su risa.

Lo tumbó sobre el colchón y se colocó encima, con los codos apoyados a cada lado de su cabeza para no hacerle daño. Le dedicó una última mirada antes de abalanzarse sobre sus labios de nuevo, haciendo que su lengua recorriera cada recoveco de su boca, creando un beso lo suficientemente lascivo como para que el ambiente comenzara a caldearse al instante.

Se necesitaban tanto el uno al otro, que no tardaron nada en comenzar a disfrutar del cuerpo contrario, Taekwoon volvió a la rutina de recalcar sus tatuajes, haciendo que su piel se erizara a pesar del calor que hacía. Wonsik comenzó a frotar su ya abultado miembro sobre él, recibiendo como recompensa sus ardientes gemidos. Esta vez sí, nadie iba a impedir que aquella mañana de domingo fuera absolutamente perfecta.

Metió sus manos bajo la camisa blanca, desabotonándola a la vez que acariciaba su blanquecino abdomen, y su gatito no hizo más que dejarse hacer cuando continuó con la misma acción por el resto de su cuerpo, hasta finalmente dejarlo completamente a su merced. Se separó por un instante para observar tal obra de arte mientras terminaba de quitarse la ropa que le quedaba, y de ese modo estar ambos en las mismas condiciones. Pero si tardó en hacerlo fue solo porque necesitaba tener esa imagen en su cabeza para toda la vida, Taekwoon con el pelo revuelto, las gafas rojas sobre su nariz algo torcidas, desnudo y claramente excitado. Se relamió.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó al ver que Wonsik no movía ni un solo músculo.

\- Que eres mi mayor inspiración. – Respondió antes de volver a la posición inicial y robarle un beso. – Lo mejor de mi vida. – Otro beso. – Te quiero, Jung Taekwoon.

Cada vez le sorprendía más la facilidad con la que le salían esas palabras azucaradas que tanto había criticado en su momento, pero con tal de recibir esa sonrisa por parte de su novio a cambio, era capaz de decirlas a todas horas, buscar en libros, series o internet muchas más, y no se cansaría nunca.

Igual que hacer el amor con él.

Adoraba el modo en el que se mordía el labio, intentando sin éxito el no gritar cada vez que lo embestía; le encantaba cuando sus caderas y boca le pedían cada vez más duro o fuerte, y no podía evitar derretirse cuando Taekwoon gemía su nombre entre lamidas y mordiscos. Le pareció escuchar lo mucho que lo había echado de menos, a lo que respondió con una clara succión de cuello y una marca que seguramente tendría que tapar para evitar problemas.

Cuando sus respiraciones se volvieron mucho más erráticas de lo que ya estaban debido al sumo placer que ambos sentían, no tardaron en terminar rendidos, sumamente felices de haberse entregado el uno al otro por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El sudor perlaba sus frentes mientras se miraban con cariño, y sus labios volvieron a pegarse nuevamente mientras Wonsik abandonaba su interior.

Le gustó tumbarse sobre su pecho sin decir palabra mientras escuchaba su acelerado latir del corazón, y lo relajó de sobremanera que acariciara su pelo lentamente. Daría todo lo que fuera por que el tiempo se detuviera en ese mismo instante. Permanecería en esa posición toda la vida, con ratos para descansar, y de ese modo volver a la lujuria con más fuerzas.

\- Sikkie... - Su melodiosa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, contestó con un sonido de garganta. - ¿Ibas en serio con...lo de – lo miró desde abajo para descifrar lo que tanto parecía costarle decir - ...lo del traje?

Por un momento no entendía lo que quería decir, pero le vino a la mente la perfecta imagen de su gatito vestido de novio, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta. Wonsik nunca había pensado en nada parecido a casarse, pero tampoco lo hizo con la idea de enamorarse y allí estaba, abrazado al ser con el que haría todo y más.

\- Claro que sí.

\- Ah. – Susurró volviéndole el sonrojo a la cara, seguramente pensando como continuar. – Entonces, tú quieres... ¿casarte?

\- Solo si es contigo. – Taekwoon le sonrió. – De hecho, te lo voy a pedir oficialmente.

\- ¿Qué? – Ahora fue Wonsik quien levantó las comisuras de sus labios, y luego se levantó de la cama.

E igual que no planeó el tener novio, amar a alguien, reconciliarse con su padre o trabajar con niños, tampoco lo hizo con la propuesta que le vino a la mente en ese momento. No era experto, pero sabía que esas cosas se solían hacer con un anillo. Pero el problema era que él no tenía ninguno, ni siquiera nada con lo que hacerlo oficial, pero sí había algo que podría servir.

Sonrió al encontrar un bolígrafo en su mochila, lo tenía de casualidad cuando firmó unos papeles con Yangmi y lo guardó como un objeto más, pero ahora tendría un significado.

Volvió a la cama, se sentó y Taekwoon se colocó a su altura, mirándolo extrañado, le hizo gracia verlo temblar como un flan, y lo comprobó cuando le tomó de la mano derecha. Quitó el tapón del boli, y con sumo cuidado colocó la punta en el anular, justo donde debería haber un anillo, luego comenzó a dibujar mientras hablaba:

\- No es de oro ni de plata, y ni siquiera tiene diamantes. –Trazó varias líneas sobre la piel, rodeando el dedo. – Y li más seguro es que cuanto te des un baño se borrará. – Lo vio muy sencillo, así que lo decoró con redonditas. – Pero mira la parte buena, nunca lo vas a perder y cada vez que no esté, te haré otro diseño.

Dio su toque final añadiendo un corazón en la parte de arriba. Sonrió satisfecho antes de cogerle la mano y darle un beso en ella. Lo miró a los ojos detrás de las gafas, le pareció verlos llorosos, aun así continuó. No sabía porque estaba tan nervioso, si tenía claro que iba a recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

\- ¿Te casas conmigo, gatito?

Taekwoon asintió con la cabeza muy lentamente, luego sonrió tan ampliamente que pudo verle las encías, y a todo ello lo acompañó un sonoro "¡SÍ!".

Se abrazaron, besaron y se acariciaron tirados en el suelo, la efusividad de su ahora prometido, los hizo caer sobre la alfombra que decoraba la habitación. Como toda la escena ocurrió sin ropa alguna sobre sus cuerpos, el calor volvió en pocos segundos, y celebraron su reciente compromiso por todo lo alto, aprovechando siendo aquella mañana de domingo la mejor de sus vidas.


	45. Caminos

Una agradable brisa de primavera entró por la ventana que habían dejado abierta para combatir un poco el calor que habían sentido. Taekwoon cerró los ojos disfrutando de ella mientras acomodaba la cabeza en el pecho de Wonsik. Estaba sentado entre sus piernas, completamente relajado con las caricias que sentía desde atrás, unas que recorrían desde sus costados hasta sus muslos, y nunca llegaban a más a pesar de que lo único que les cubría el cuerpo eran las sábanas.

Levantó la mano delante de sus ojos, apreciando el borrón de tinta que había en su dedo. Wonsik tenía razón, no le duraría mucho en cuanto se bañara, pero desde que se lo había dibujado con la intención de proponerle lo que nunca imaginó, se habían dado el suficiente amor como para que el supuesto anillo desapareciera a causa del sudor y no por el agua.

\- ¿Crees que me lo podrías volver a hacer? – Preguntó mientras lo inspeccionaba, cerciorándose de que solo se podía apreciar el corazón.

\- Deberías descansar, gatito. – Giró la cabeza como pudo, sin entenderlo. - Ya lo hemos hecho cuatro veces.

Taekwoon le dio un codazo recibiendo por respuesta un grito exagerado mezclado con una carcajada, y rodó los ojos, parecía que no lo conociera, por supuesto su prometido siempre sacaría alguna connotación sexual a cualquier cosa que dijera. Luego sonrió, le gustó como había sonado en su cabeza la palabra prometido y ya se imaginó viviendo una vida de recién casados en aquel garaje. Sabía que aún faltaba para aquello, pero tendría que tener paciencia.

No sabía exactamente lo que Wonsik haría o planearía para salir de allí, pero seguro que se le ocurriría algo, igual que toda la estrategia que había montado en su momento para que todos pensaran que Ravi estaba encarcelado. Al fin Taekwoon conocía toda la historia, se la había contado hacía escasos minutos, y no pudo evitar reprocharle lo innecesario que había sido todo.

No le gustaba nada la imagen de Wonsik entrando en comisaría, confesando quien era y que los agentes, después de varias preguntas, lo trataran como un delincuente. Odió imaginárselo entre rejas solo por intentar proteger un sueño que Taekwoon hacía semanas tenía en segundo plano. Durante toda esa parte estuvo con el corazón en un puño, sufriendo del mismo modo que él, apretándole la mano como si aún estuvieran viviendo la situación.

Por suerte lo relajó la aparición de su padre en todo lo ocurrido, aunque también lo sorprendió, ya que desde que se conocían, las pocas veces que Wonsik lo mencionaba no era precisamente para hablar bien de él. Era difícil imaginarse la escena donde aquel hombre aparecía protegiendo a su propio hijo después de haberlo tratado de tal modo durante su infancia, Taekwoon no tenía ni idea de la conversación que habrían podido tener como para que finalmente ambos ahora se llevaran tan bien.

\- Mi padre lo perdió todo en cuanto me fui. – Le había explicado. – Mi madre lo dejó, enfadada por su comportamiento y su empresa comenzó a caer justo después. No le quedó nada más que la soledad en la casa donde vivíamos. Supongo que aquello lo hizo recapacitar.

Le llegó a dar algo de pena pensar en ese hombre solitario, pero una parte de él supo que se lo merecía.

\- ¿Y cómo te encontró? – Fue una de las pocas preguntas que hizo.

\- Por algún motivo, mi padre sabía que yo era Ravi desde que empecé a "hacerme famoso". – Tal vez fue la parte que más sorprendió a Taekwoon de toda la historia. -Reconoció mis dibujos y pinturas, incluso descubrí que compró varias de ellas. Me había estado siguiendo desde siempre, arrepentido de todo.

>> Por ello no se lo pensó dos veces al ayudarme a que no me encerraran, utilizó antiguos contactos y manejó el suficiente dinero como para que ahora toda Corea piense que Ravi está entre rejas.

Analizó la situación, recordó aquel día como uno de los peores de su vida, levantándose en el hospital luego de desfallecer con ganas de ir en su busca, y sentirse impotente en cuanto no sabía ni por donde comenzar. Lo abrazó como si aún no lo tuviese al lado, como si todo aquello fuera otro de sus dulces sueños. Por suerte el latir de su corazón era real, igual que la ahora mancha de tinta en su dedo anular.

Unos golpes en la puerta los sobresaltaron, se miraron asustados pero Wonsik fue lo suficientemente valiente como para preguntar en voz alta quien era. Taekwoon simplemente comenzó a observar la habitación, buscando opciones de escondite en el caso de que fuera necesario. Pero la agradable voz de Yangmi los hizo soltar la respiración que tenían contenida.

\- Chicos. – Comenzó desde el otro lado. – Os traigo algo de comida, lleváis toda la mañana encerrados en la habitación.

\- Está bien, pase.

Taekwoon abrió mucho los ojos, y levantó la cabeza para mirar a los de su prometido, sin entender como la dejaba entrar estando los dos sin ninguna prenda de ropa en el cuerpo, únicamente estaban tapados por las sábanas. Pero no le dio tiempo recriminarle nada, y antes de que se diera cuenta, Wonsik ya se había colocado la ropa interior y se encontraba abriendo la puerta tranquilamente.

El ama de llaves apareció con una bandeja en las manos y la colocó en la mesa que había en un lado del cuarto, luego se los quedó mirando, levemente sonrojada, aunque no mucho más que él mismo. Yangmi era como su verdadera madre en cuanto a cariño, y que lo encontrara desnudo en la cama de su chico era demasiado vergonzoso, por ello su primera reacción fue cubrirse mucho más de lo que ya estaba, mientras se escondía el rostro tras sus manos.

\- Espero no haber interrumpido nada. – La escuchó hablar.

\- Tranquila, lo estoy dejando descansar.- Taekwoon no daba crédito a lo que acababa de decir.- Gracias por esto, necesitábamos reponer fuerzas.

\- ¡Wonsik! – Gritó de inmediato, lanzándole uno de los cojines que tenía más cerca y con la cara el doble de roja.

Yangmi sonrió ante la escena.

\- Me alegra mucho que mi Taekwoon sea tan feliz. – La escucharon suspirar. – Realmente espero que salgáis pronto de aquí, yo también estoy deseando dejar esta casa.

\- ¿Lo harás? – Preguntó.

\- En cuanto tú te marches. Llevo muchos años trabajando para tu madre, y si la he aguantado ha sido únicamente por ti. – La mujer esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y miró a Wonsik. – Luego podré irme tranquila, sé de buena mano que estarás bien cuidado.

\- Eso téngalo por seguro. – Acató su pelirrojo, haciendo que Yangmi asintiera con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, no os entretengo más. – Dirigió una última mirada a Taekwoon. – Recuerda que tu madre llegará en un par de horas.

\- Sí. – Suspiró, odiando el poco tiempo que le quedaba a su domingo perfecto.

Por desgracia pasó más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, entre comer intercalando besos con arroz y regalarse caricias que los llevaron a volver a suspirar, esta vez en el suelo y sin pudor, las seis y media de la tarde llegó en un santiamén. Fue difícil ponerse la camisa teniendo un torso pegado a su espalda, pero finalmente lo logró, al igual que colocarse los pantalones con un dolor punzante en su parte trasera.

Volvieron a unir sus bocas de manera sonora antes de marcharse, se dedicaron nuevas palabras que superaban cualquier película romántica y se dijeron lo mucho que se querían aun estando Taekwoon en mitad del pasillo. Era indescriptible la sensación que le provocó el mensaje de texto que recibió de Wonsik, cuando ni siquiera había salido de la zona de la mansión donde se alojaba el personal.

En su mano aún destacaba el supuesto anillo, se lo había vuelto a dibujar pero esta vez de un modo más especial, sustituyendo el corazón por una combinación de letras que solo ellos conocían: una erre sobre puesta en la ele, encajando a la perfección, igual que ellos dos. Wonsik le había dicho que ese sería su próximo tatuaje, y a Taekwoon le pareció tan buena idea que se imaginó tintándose la piel por primera vez, y que mejor estreno que con aquel símbolo que los representaba.

Caminó por el jardín con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, flotando en aquella nube de felicidad, sin percatarse de la presencia de su madre al entrar en la casa principal.

El corazón se le paró de golpe, y el cuerpo comenzó a temblarle. La mirada que le dedicaba desde las escaleras le causó verdadero pavor, mucho más que cuando la vio en la puerta de su casa en Seúl.

Abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, buscando alguna excusa creíble del porque venía del exterior y no de su cuarto sin estar enfermo, pero el golpe llegó mucho antes. Había caminado hasta él con pasos rápidos, Taekwoon se cubrió la mejilla como si de ese modo aliviara el dolor.

\- ¿Te crees que soy estúpida? – Su cabeza fue echada para atrás, lo había agarrado fuertemente del pelo, intentó mirar a los lados pero no había nadie que lo pudiera ayudar. – Espero que hayas disfrutado del jardinero, porque habrá sido tu última vez con él. - Lo soltó tan bruscamente que casi cae al suelo.

No podía ser.

\- ¿Cómo lo has...?

\- ¿Averiguado? – Terminó la frase con una sonrisa de vencedora. – Tengo informantes por toda la casa, querido hijo. No puedo dejar que nada ni nadie rompa nuestro estatus social, y tú eres el primero que nos lo impide.

\- Si tanto te molesto, no entiendo porque me trajiste de vuelta. – Escupió con rabia.

\- Llevabas demasiado tiempo en el extranjero a ojos de todos, no tuve más remedio.

Odió su debilidad cuando aceptó el volver aquel día, seguro que Wonsik hubiera acabado encontrándolo de cualquier modo, y ahora mismo se encontrarían en el sofá rojo o tal vez comprando pinturas nuevas. Pero el presente era de un modo distinto, Taekwoon tendría que lidiar con él, y en este caso debía ser más fuerte.

Pero antes de poder demostrar su valentía, unas luces rojas y azules iluminaron parte de la estancia desde afuera, frunció el ceño a la vez que su madre volvía a sonreír.

\- Antes de que preguntes: sí, es la policía. He tenido el privilegio de conocer todo el pasado de tu novio, y no creo que les haga mucha gracia todo lo que hizo ilegalmente para no estar entre rejas.

La furia comenzó a invadirle el cuerpo mucho más, tuvo ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella, pero no quería rebajarse a su altura por mucho que se lo mereciera. Además ahora Taekwoon estaba justo donde ella quería, debía ser prudente.

\- Puedo parar todo esto si quieres, y decirles a los agentes que ha sido un error.

No le hizo falta escuchar el "todo depende de ti".

Por un momento volvió a la escena en aquel despacho de la revista, de nuevo la protección de Wonsik estaba en sus manos, aunque esta vez era aún peor. Así que si tenía que ser el hijo perfecto, y casarse con quien le decían a cambio de su libertad, lo haría. No le importaba volver a arriesgarse, ya encontraría el modo de escapar de ello, sabía todos los caminos siempre lo llevarían a él y esta vez no sería diferente.

Su destino era estar juntos, Taekwoon lo tuvo muy claro cuando agachó la cabeza ante su madre, mientras ésta hablaba con los policías. Suspiró aliviado cuando los vio marcharse, Wonsik ya estaba a salvo, ahora solo quedaba que él también lo estuviera.


	46. Tiempo

Suspiró hondo antes de subir el último escalón, seguía nervioso y creía que ya había limpiado esa estantería, pero por si acaso Hakyeon volvió a pasar el trapo con olor a limón. Todo tenía que estar perfecto, aunque sabía que el que estuviera todo impecable no influía en nada, pero tal vez para alguien tan obsesionada con la limpieza como lo era su madre, podría ayudar.

\- Ten cuidado... - Escuchó hablar a Jaehwan, quien le sujetaba desde abajo, dispuesto a rescatarlo si caía. – No sé quién tiembla más, si tu o la escalera.

Pero Hakyeon no escuchó mucho más del intento de broma de su novio.

\- ¿Has puesto el ambientador en el baño? - Recordó de repente.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y las sábanas? ¿Las hemos cambiado?

\- Sí. Y también he ordenado los libros por orden alfabético. – Bajó la mirada para toparse con su radiante sonrisa. - Cariño, ¿Te puedes relajar un poco?

\- No.

Era prácticamente imposible estar tranquilo cuando su madre al fin había accedido a hablar con él. El proceso fue largo, y no tenía ni idea de lo que la llevó a querer ir a cenar a su casa, pero fuera como fuese la mujer estaba a tres horas de llegar y Hakyeon aún no había terminado de limpiar debajo del sofá.

Bajó rápidamente los escalones, dispuesto a buscar la escoba, pero Jaehwan lo detuvo, girándole, quedando ambos cara a cara. Notó sus manos frías colocarse sobre sus mejillas.

\- Todo va a salir bien.

Asintió aunque no estuviera convencido del todo, los pulgares de su novio ahora pasaron a su cuello, le entraron escalofríos antes de que le robara un beso. Fue corto, pero aun así lo ayudó a sonreír un poco.

\- Gracias.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron demasiado rápidos, se dedicaron a limpiar sobre limpio y a cocinar platos que Hakyeon había visto en algún momento por youtube, creando así hasta una conversación en la que Jaehwan tuvo que convencerlo de no ir hasta la otra punta de Seúl para comprar pato (ya que era la carne favorita de su madre). Para su suerte se apañaron con los ingredientes del supermercado más cercano, y cuando se dieron cuenta, el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar.

\- No puedo hacerlo. – Susurró sin caminar hasta la entrada, donde volvieron a llamar por segunda vez. El corazón le iba muy deprisa, y las manos le sudaban.

\- Claro que puedes. – Notó sus dedos entrelazarse. - ¿Eres feliz? – Hakyeon no sabía a qué venía esa pregunta aun así asintió, afirmando lo evidente. – Pues eso es lo único que debe importarle. – El timbre volvió a sonar. – Abre, yo iré poniendo la mesa.

Jaehwan le dio otro beso antes de ir hasta el comedor, Hakyeon respiró profundo mientras andaba hasta la puerta y la abría, de nuevo tembloroso.

Hizo contacto con los ojos de su madre al instante, recordando la última vez que estuvieron en la misma situación, una que dolió más que el golpe que le propinó aquel día. Volvió a coger aire con la nariz e intentó olvidarlo, debía centrarse en el presente, en Jaehwan y en el que si ella no lo aceptaba estaba dispuesto a perderla. Deseó que ese pensamiento no sucediera nunca, después de todo era su madre.

\- Hola.... – Le costó no seguir el saludo con la palabra "mamá", sabía que aquella vez le prohibió llamarla así. - ¿Qué tal por Barcelona? Me dijo Jiani que venías de allí.

\- Muy bien, gracias. – Contestó seca y muy seria, en ningún momento se movió de la puerta. - ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Oh, claro.- Hakyeon terminó de abrir la puerta y la vio caminar.- ¿Y papá?

\- Se ha quedado en casa.

Sus escuetas respuestas lo hicieron temer lo peor, parecía una mujer distinta a la que solía ser, sin preguntas y sin ser la típica madre que estaba siempre encima de su hijo. La siguió hasta la sala de estar y pudo ver como lo analizaba todo, comenzó a sudar cuando notó el polvo de una de las figuras decorativas de la estantería.

Pero al parecer su madre tenía la mirada puesta en otra cosa, más concretamente en Jaehwan, quien terminaba de colocar el último vaso en la mesa, y en cuanto se miraron éste le dedicó una respetuosa reverencia.

\- ¿Ha tenido buen viaje?

\- Sí. – Su novio le sonrió levemente.

Luego el ambiente de repente se tornó incómodo, nadie dijo nada durante un buen rato, o al menos hasta que se escuchó el horno pitar conforme ya había pasado el tiempo de cocinado.

\- Bien... - Carraspeó Hakyeon para intentar romper la tensión. - Creo que la cena ya está lista ¿Vamos?

La acompañó hasta la mesa para después retirarle la silla, un acto que consideró necesario aunque nunca lo hubiera hecho. Pero la mirada que le dedicó su madre en ese momento le dio escalofríos.

\- Cha Hakyeon. - Lo sabía, sabía que algo no iba bien, pocas veces lo había llamado por su nombre completo a no ser que fuera una regañina. No lo había aceptado, seguro que estaba allí para decirle de nuevo, que su decisión era una aberración. – Deja de comportarte así.

\- ¿Qué?

La mujer se sentó igualmente, y agachó la cabeza antes de continuar:

\- Solo sé cómo siempre. – Lo miró. - ¿Lo único que han cambiado son tus gustos hacía las mujeres, no?

\- Eh...sí.

\- Bien entonces no hagas como te interesan mis viajes o me retires la silla. ¿Cenamos?

Hakyeon estaba atónito ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Que lo aceptaba? Quiso sonreír pero le dio miedo, quería abrazarla pero no sabía si había captado bien el mensaje. No hizo nada por precaución y caminó hasta la cocina junto a Jaehwan.

\- No entiendo nada... - Le dijo.

\- A mí también me tiene algo desconcertado, pero creo que todo va bien.

\- ¿Sí?

El agarre de sus manos lo tranquilizo como lo hacía normalmente, y por un instante pudo respirar. Profundizó en sus ojos, siempre que lo hacía sabía lo mucho que lo amaba, y si todo iba bien tendría todo lo que quería a su lado (aunque su mejor amigo estuviera en el otro lado de Corea, pero ya lo resolvería).

\- Te lo dije, no debes preocuparte. Es normal que sea difícil para ellos aceptarlo al principio.

\- Y lo es... - Susurró una tercera voz a sus espaldas. Ambos la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. – Yo... bueno... - Se notaba que le costaba pronunciar palabra, pero Hakyeon esperó paciente con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. – La mayoría de las madres esperan que sus hijos crezcan felices, encuentren a una persona que esté con ellos. Que en un futuro se casen y formen una familia de la que estar orgullosas. De ese modo pueden sentir que los han criado como es debido. – Suspiró antes de seguir, parecía que iba a llorar. – Eso mismo me pasó con Jiani y tenía la esperanza de que contigo también.

\- Mamá... – Tuvo miedo de pronunciarlo, pero algo le dijo que no pasaba nada.

\- Me va a costar. – Habló con la voz clara. – Pero he visto como os miráis... y me recuerda a mis primeros días con tu padre. – Esbozó una sonrisa luego de decir eso, y a Hakyeon se le contagió. – Siento como te traté el otro día, espero que puedas perdonarme.

No se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas hasta que la abrazó de repente, y el sollozo de ambos se profundizó. Sabía el gran esfuerzo que había hecho, y no iba a ser nada fácil para ella que su hijo fuera gay cuando lo consideraba una enfermedad. No se lo iba a reprochar, le daría el tiempo que hiciera falta si de ese modo tenía su apoyo.

Más tarde, la cena fue más cómoda de lo que Hakyeon podía imaginar, surgieron temas de todo tipo, aunque el que predominó fue el de los viajes. Jaehwan y su madre habían pisado los suficientes países como mantener una agradable conversación sobre culturas y costumbres.

Aunque no pudo casi participar, debido a su poco conocimiento sobre aviones y pasaportes, ver a dos de sus personas más importantes en su vida charlar tan animadamente, y sin secretos detrás, lo llenó de felicidad.

\- Creo que los paisajes de París son los más románticos para visitar en una luna de miel. –Comentó su madre sin venir a cuento cuando ya estaban con los postres. - ¿Has estado en Francia, Jaehwan?

\- Aún no.

\- Nosotros llevamos a Yeonie cuando era un niño, seguro que ni se acuerda.

\- Solo porque me lo contasteis. – Y era cierto, si en su casa no hubiera un marco de fotos con él de pequeño delante de la Torre Eiffel, ni sabría que había estado allí. - ¿No pasé allí la varicela?

\- ¡Es cierto!

La anécdota de cómo sus padres buscaron un médico sin tener ni idea de francés, era una historia que a su madre le encantaba explicar, y cómo en mitad de una ciudad perdieron la cartera y se les estropeó el coche. Aun así su madre hablaba maravillas de París, y seguía haciendo hincapié en que era el destino perfecto para unos recién casados.

\- Tal vez, algún día vosotros... - Y se quedó callada antes de continuar, seguramente pensando que añadir a una frase que a Hakyeon le hacía algo de ilusión. – Bueno, supongo que es temprano todavía para ello.

Por un momento se imaginó una escena en la que él y Jaehwan compartían un beso en los campos Elíseos, mientras se acariciaban el anillo que los había convertido en esposos en algún país extranjero. No pudo evitar sonreír y enrojecer a la vez, le encantó demasiado, pero no más que el darse cuenta de que tal vez a su madre no le costaría tanto aceptar que en un futuro, llegaría a casarse con un hombre.

Y más concretamente con ese chico de aspecto principesco que le guiñó un ojo desde el oro lado de la mesa. Su vida era perfecta ahora, y lo único que faltaba era que su mejor amigo también fuera partícipe de ella.

....

La última vez que habló con Taekwoon lo dejó realmente preocupado, y se sentía fatal por no haber estado pendiente de él, por ello a la mañana siguiente sintió alivió al escuchar su voz al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Wonsik tiene que salir de aquí...

Era lo que le había dicho cuando terminó de explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido todos esos días, desde la escena de la piscina hasta la bonita pedida de mano. Hakyeon debía reconocer que ese chico loco amaba a su amigo de verdad.

\- ¿Y si le digo que no lo quiero? Le diré que lo odio así se irá...

\- Woonie, tú no sabes mentir...Además, no veo a Wonsik capaz de dejar de luchar por ti y marcharse sin más. – Se lo imaginó con el rostro sonrojado.

\- ¿Y qué puedo hacer? – Lo notó desesperado. – Si se queda, me ha prometido interrumpir la boda para sacarme de allí, y te aseguro que me encantaría que lo hiciera... pero mi madre no se anda con chiquitas y temo lo peor. -Lo oyó suspirar.- No puedo hacer que se arriesgue de nuevo por mí, no lo soportaría si sale mal.

\- Taekwoon... ayer me enfrenté a mi madre. – Cambió de tema, pero esperaba que con ello su amigo entendiera la idea. – Y a pesar de sus odiosos pensamientos...todo acabó mejor de lo que esperaba.- Le alegró decirlo en voz alta. - No digo que la tuya vaya a recapacitar, pero creo que debes enfrentarte a ella también.

\- No puedo. – Dijo rápidamente.

\- Sí que puedes, y saldrá bien. – Hakyeon necesitaba imponerle a Taekwoon su positividad. – Tuviste el valor de hacerlo una vez huyendo de casa, también cuando fuiste por ese barrio en busca de un pintor loco. – Lo alivió el sonido de una leve carcajada. – Eres capaz de todo y mereces ser feliz.

No sabía si sus palabras tendrían efecto o no, así que ahora solo le tocaba esperar y cruzar los dedos para poder ver a su amigo, al menos antes de hacer lo que su novio le había propuesto la noche anterior.

No había anillos de por medio, pero sí unos billetes de avión y muchos lugares que visitar a su lado.


	47. Fuerza mayor

El sudor de su frente volvió a caer por los dos lados de su cabeza, el sol de daba directo y por ello la temperatura parecía más de verano que de primavera. Se arremangó la camiseta que ya era de manga corta mientras caminaba hasta la botella de agua que tenía para beber, y Wonsik notó como lo miraban. Había escogido adecentar los arbustos que estaban cerca de la piscina exterior, porque sabía que esa tarde Taekwoon estaría allí. Sí, era arriesgado, pero no había tenido oportunidad de verlo desde el domingo, y aquello era mejor que nada.

Aunque no le hacía mucha gracia que estuviera reunido con Seohyun, sobretodo porque estaban planeando el gran evento que se celebraría ese mismo viernes por la noche. Yangmi se lo había contado por la mañana al asignarles las tareas a los empleados, y por ello el jardín tenía que estar impecable esos días. Se trataba de una fiesta de pedida, donde asistirían los invitados más importantes y Taekwoon pediría la mano de su "novia" oficialmente delante de todos.

Wonsik no soportaba la idea, cada vez que pensaba en ello le daban ganas de coger las tijeras de podar y hacer formas fálicas en los matorrales como si se tratara de Eduardo Manostijeras pero muy al estilo Ravi. Volvió a posar su mirada sobre el guapo pelinegro que había sentado en una de las mesas del jardín antes de abrir la botella de agua, y sonrió mínimamente al cruzarse con sus ojos.

Le hubiera gustado que Taekwoon también le devolviera el gesto, pero sabía que no podía estando la idiota de su prometida pendiente de él. Tuvo el impulso de caminar hasta allí, y decirle a la chica que no se esforzara tanto en escoger una mantelería que no necesitaría, ya que tenía pensado raptar al novio antes de la boda.

No lo hizo, pero se le ocurrió otra forma de intentar llamar su atención de nuevo, así que después de apagar su sed, utilizó el agua restante para echársela por encima, empapando su rostro y parte de su vestimenta, creando una escena, que vista a cámara lenta, resultaría extremadamente sexi. Volvió su vista hasta la mesa y sonrió satisfecho, había hecho efecto.

Mientras la chica le hablaba de lo que fuera, Taekwoon lo miraba del mismo modo que cuando estaban a solas mientras se mordía el labio, y eso a Wonsik lo ponía a mil. Pero lo que le siguió a todo aquello lo sorprendió demasiado, ya que lo vio levantarse de la silla luego de decirle algo a Seohyun, y esta había asentido.

Su siguiente movimiento fue caminar hasta casi a su lado, y después hacerle un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. No lo dudó ni un instante, dejó las herramientas a un lado y anduvo a escasos metros de él con disimulo. Se centró en apreciar la parte su parte trasera hasta que Taekwoon entró en una zona que Wonsik conocía muy bien, pues era el almacén donde guardaban los utensilios de jardinería.

\- ¿Tienes ganas de jugar, gatito? – Preguntó con una sonrisa ladina, en cuanto éste cerró la puerta con la única llave que había. – Debería provocarte más a menudo.

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, lo tomó de las caderas para acercarlo a él y guiarlo hasta una de las paredes en las que no había estanterías. Le gustó que se dejara controlar, y que no le negara la entrada de su lengua en su boca, robándole un beso más ardiente que inocente. Sus manos se enredaron fácilmente en su pelo negro, y las de Taekwoon le acariciaron sobre la tela aun mojada de su pecho. Ahora sí hacía calor.

\- Sikkie... - Susurró con la voz algo ronca cuando pararon a coger aire. – Tenemos que hablar.

Las alarmas de su cabeza se encendieron, vale, aún era inexperto en eso de las relaciones, pero sabía que esas tres palabras no solían ser buenas. Se asustó por un momento, pero el que su gatito estuviera entrelazando sus dedos lo tranquilizó un poco, aunque no tanto al verlo tan serio.

\- Mi madre... - Agachó la cabeza. – Lo sabe.

\- ¿Qué? – Lo había escuchado a la perfección pero no podía creerlo. No era posible.

\- No sé hasta qué punto conoce nuestra relación, pero eso no es lo peor... - Se quedó un rato callado, como si tuviera miedo de decir lo que siguiera, y no entendía porque. - Sabe que eres Ravi, y todo lo que hiciste con tu padre para no estar en la carcel.

Taekwoon respondió a su pregunta mental tan rápido que le costó caer en la realidad, y en lo difícil que se estaba volviendo todo en esos momentos. Debían salir de allí en cuanto antes, su cabeza comenzó a maquinar todo tipo de planes, mientras él le contaba como esa mujer había conseguido tal información.

\- Tienes que irte, Wonsik.

\- Sabes que no lo voy a hacer. – Le reprendió, no podía pedirle tal cosa imposible. – Y menos sin ti. – Lo agarró de los lados de su cara, odió que hubiera lágrimas, así que se las quitó con los pulgares.

\- Me tiene amenazado, y no pienso dejar que te haga nada. – Susurró mientras le colocaba las manos sobre las muñecas, como si lo quisiera apartar, pero en ningún momento lo hizo. – Por favor...

\- No. – Se apoyó en él, frente con frente.

\- Sólo espérame. – Sintió sus labios chocarse en un beso suplicante.- Prometo que me iré por mi cuenta, escaparé, ya lo hice una vez.

Desde que Wonsik estaba en esa casa, había visto a esa mujer levantarle la mano a Taekwoon más de una vez, gritarle e incluso insultarle. ¿Cómo pretendía que lo dejara solo? Imposible, no estaba dispuesto, le daba igual que en el pasado ya lo hubiera hecho, las cosas eran distintas ahora, estaban juntos y se habían prometido estarlo siempre.

\- Vuelve a Seúl... - Insistió de nuevo mientras se apoyaba en su pecho. - Por favor.

\- No puedes pedirme eso.

\- Por favor. – Repitió apretándole las manos.

\- No. – Wonsik levantó la voz porque por primera vez, Taekwoon le estaba poniendo de los nervios. ¿Es que no lo entendía? Volvió a abrir la boca, pero lo interrumpió. – Vamos a salir de esta casa juntos, ya sea hoy, mañana o dentro de mil años.

Y esa última frase hizo que su gatito le regalara una pequeña sonrisa que le demostró que era absolutamente imposible enfadarse con él. Lo abrazó y le encantó sentir también sus brazos alrededor, sabía porque le había pedido tal cosa y a Wonsik le gustaba el motivo. Nunca en la vida volvería a encontrar a nadie que lo quisiera tanto como lo hacía ese chico adorable, así que lucharía por él hasta el final, sin importarle las consecuencias.

Le dio un beso en la coronilla antes de su promesa:

\- Encontraremos el modo, gatito. No te preocupes por mí, y solo piensa a que país deberíamos ir para casarnos ¿Vale?

Notó como asentía con la cabeza mientras lo apretaba fuerte, necesitaban encontar a el modo cuanto antes.

....

Acabó sus tareas lo más rápido que pudo para ir en busca de información nueva, ya conocía a la mayoría del personal que trabajaba en la mansión, pero necesitaba mucho más para comenzar a trazar el plan que debería haberse puesto en marcha desde que pisó esa casa por primera vez.

Averiguó que la vigilancia en toda la zona era extrema, y eso suponía muchas dificultades a la hora de huir sin problemas. No había un paso de nadie diera sin que estuviera registrado en una cámara, y ahora Wonsik entendía la manera en la que la madre de Taekwoon había descubierto todo. Se sintió algo estúpido por no haber caído en ello antes, pero no había tiempo para lamentaciones.

Trazó un boceto de la casa, anotando todas las posibilidades que tenían, pero decaía cada vez que aparecía algo que se lo impedía. Suspiró frustrado cuando un reloj emitió dos pitidos, anunciándole que eran las dos de la madrugada. Tenía sueño y odiaba que se le cerraran los ojos cuando tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, así que arrugó de nuevo el papel y repitió el plano en otro folio, dispuesto a no rendirse. Algo tenía que haber.

El teléfono de repente sonó a su lado, y frunció el ceño extrañado de que alguien pudiera haberle enviado nada a esa hora, pero su humor mejoró cuando leyó "Mi gatito" en la pantalla, abrió el mensaje al instante.

Haz la maleta, te veo en media hora delante de la piscina.

Tuvo que releer la frase varias veces, incluso le respondió preguntándole si pasaba algo importante. Y vaya si lo era.

Nos vamos de aquí.

Se pellizcó y le dolió, luego sonrió al descubrir que no se trataba de ningún sueño. No sabía lo que Taekwoon tenía planeado, pero le gustaban tanto esas cuatro palabras, que cuando se dio cuenta ya había empaquetado las pocas cosas que se trajo en su momento. Wonsik tenía muchísimas ganas de saber que había hecho para lograrlo, así que caminó a toda prisa hasta el lugar indicado.

Lo vio a lo lejos, su silueta al lado de la escalera de la piscina y su mirada hacia la luna, que esa noche era llena, era digna de cualquiera de sus cuadros. La calcó en su mente para hacerla realidad en cuanto ambos estuvieran en casa, y se acercó a él con paso rápido. Su sonrisa en la oscuridad era preciosa, quiso besarlo pero tal vez no sería buena idea.

Pero por lo visto si lo era en la cabeza de Taekwoon, ya que juntó sus labios al poco tiempo. Wonsik se sentía extraño en ese cambio de papeles, parecía que fuera él el que estuviera siendo liberado del castillo y no al revés, pero no le importó sino que le gustó demasiado que luego de ese beso, y sin decir nada, su gatito lo arrastrara hasta una de las puertas traseras de la mansión. La abrió, pero antes de atravesarla miró a los lados, cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie.

\- ¿No es peligroso? – Se atrevió a preguntar en un susurro, dudando que fuera tan fácil salir de allí sin problemas.

\- Todo saldrá bien. – Su apretón de manos lo tranquilizó un poco, pero seguía sin comprender nada. – Vamos, te lo explicaré por el camino.

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, lo siguió por la calle hasta un coche en marcha. Wonsik seguía mirando a su alrededor, sabía desde donde los vigilaban, pero nadie dio alarma alguna. Reconoció al chofer, era el mismo al que sustituyó aquel día, le sonrió, sabía que era un buen hombre, si no, no estaría allí ayudándolos a escapar. Dejaron las maletas en la parte de atrás y en cuanto la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, ambos escucharon el motor, luego Taekwoon respiró profundo a su lado.

\- Lo logramos. – Dijo mirándolo. – Ha sido muy fácil ¿Verdad?

\- Demasiado diría yo. – Wonsik pensó que algo tenía que pasar, había estado toda la tarde buscando como huir, y ahora se marchaban sin más, sin problemas. - ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

\- No te preocupes por ello, mi madre está durmiendo y los vigilantes están de nuestra parte, además Yangmi me ha ayudado.

\- Pero... – Un dedo en la boca no lo dejó replicar y ni preguntar más.

\- Disfrutemos del viaje hasta la estación de tren.

Dicho esto, Taekwoon se acomodó recostando la cabeza en su hombro,y entrelazando sus manos apoyándolas sobre su rodilla. Aun no podía creérselo, pero parecía ser verdad, sonrió y apretó sus dedos. Quiso dormir, pero no podía, el paisaje pasaba rápido en la ventana, estaba oscuro aunque de vez en cuando aparecía alguna que otra luz de algún coche o tienda.

Cada vez se acercaban más a la estación y sus ganas de comenzar su vida con Taekwoon a su lado eran cada vez más fuertes. No sabía ni por donde comenzar, aunque tenía claro que lo primero que haría al pisar su casa sería destrozar el colchón junto a su gatito una vez más, luego lo llenaría de besos mientras cocinaban algo. Tal vez al día siguiente irían a comprar pinturas nuevas, dibujarían en el lienzo como aquella vez y terminarían de nuevo quitándose la pintura del cuerpo en la ducha.

En mitad de esos pensamientos perfectos, Wonsik se percató de que ya habían llegado, el tren salía en menos de cuarenta minutos así que tendrían que ir algo rápidos si querían cogerlo a tiempo. Taekwoon se despidió del chofer y luego caminó a su lado para ir cogidos de las manos hasta la puerta de salida correspondiente. Después de pasar los controles correspondientes, terminaron de esperar a que los llamaran para subir.

\- Tengo ganas de ver a Buttie. Hyuk me ha dicho que se ha portado muy bien estas semanas.

\- Seguro que se pondrá muy contento de verte. – Le sonrió.

\- Y a ti también, se alegrará de ver a su mamá. – Taekwoon lo miró.

\- ¿Mamá?

\- Claro, yo soy su padre.

\- ¿Y porque no lo soy yo? – Preguntó como un niño pequeño adorable mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Se lo comería en ese instante, pero había mucha gente.

Se acercó a su oído para susurrarle:

\- Normalmente la mamá es la que recibe y no al revés. - El tono rojo de su piel que tanto amaba en su gatito apareció. – Si quieres te lo demuestro en cuanto lleguemos, y si no te apetece esperar, más les vale que los baños del tren estén insonorizados.

Supo que Taekwoon le iba a reclamar, pero una voz los avisó que el tren con destino a Seúl estaba a punto de salir. Se volvieron a coger de las manos mientras andaban, dieron los billetes en la entrada, y un señor los acompañó hasta sus respectivos asientos. Cada vez quedaba menos, Wonsik estaba ansioso, necesitaba estar en camino ya.

\- Mira. – Dijo Taekwoon a su lado con un panfleto en la mano. – En el primer vagón hay cafetería, iré a por un caffé latte.

\- ¿Por qué no te esperas a que salgamos? Iremos los dos.

\- Lo quiero ahora, sino me dormiré. – E hizo un puchero enternecedor, no pudo resistirse.

\- Está bien. ¿Quieres que vaya yo?

\- No te preocupes. – Lo vio levantarse para luego agachar su cabeza hasta la suya y darle un beso que no esperó, pero que aceptó gustoso. Lo miró a los ojos, era perfecto. – Te quiero, Sikkie.

\- Y yo a ti, gatito. – Y unió sus labios otra vez, olvidándose que había todavía gente acomodando sus equipajes.

No apartó su mirada de él hasta que no lo vio salir por la puerta que lo llevaba al otro vagón, sonrió, Wonsik era feliz y sabía que se había preocupado por nada. Sacó el teléfono para buscar algún juego con el que entretener el viaje, aunque nada superaría el estar las tres horas desgastando la boca de su novio, o mejor dicho prometido. Aún no había pensado en ello, tal vez debía encontrar otro modo de pedirle matrimonio, uno que incluyera anillo, rosas y pintura.

Al cabo de un rato el tren comenzó a moverse poco a poco, por la ventana aun podía verse gente despidiendo a sus familiares y alguna que otra pareja en plan romántico, igual que estaban ellos hacía escasos minutos. Le pareció incluso ver a un chico bastante parecido a Taekwoon mirando en la misma dirección que él, luego parpadeó y enfocó.

El corazón le comenzó a ir muy rápido, giró la cabeza porque no podía ser posible. Se levantó del asiento sin apartar la vista del cristal, el pelinegro cada vez estaba más lejos. Debía estar volviéndose loco, miró a la puerta del vagón, seguro que aparecería en cualquier momento con dos cafés en la mano, Wonsik le contaría lo ocurrido y ambos reirían como bobos.

El aire empezó a faltarle, la gente lo miraba como si estuviera loco pero no le importó. Taekwoon seguía sin llegar.

Sacó su teléfono, ni lo había oído. Tenía un mensaje:

Lo siento, pero es lo mejor. Espérame.

\- Señor, debería volver a su asiento. – Le dijo una chica con uniforme.

\- Parad el tren. – Logró pronunciar.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Tengo que bajar.

\- Señor no...

\- ¡Parad el tren! – Repitió con lágrimas en los ojos que no había notado.

Caminó hasta la salida, la muchacha intentó pararlo pero no tuvo fuerzas. Repitió en su cabeza que tenía que salir de allí, estaba tan ido que ni se percató que los de seguridad lo habían detenido, preguntándole que problema tenía.

Pasó las siguientes tres horas muy distintas a las que tenía planeadas, sentado donde antes, pero sin nadie a su lado. Había discutido con el personal que trató de hacerle entender que, a no ser que fuera por una fuerza mayor, no podían detener el tren.

Pero ellos no llegaron a comprender que su motivo era más grande que cualquier cosa, era Taekwoon, su inspiración, su vida, su toque de color en ella.

Definitivamente el viaje a Seúl sería en bano, pues Wonsik tomaría el tren de vuelta en cuanto llegara a su destino.


	48. Valor (Parte 1)

No tuvo más opción, Taekwoon conocía lo suficiente a su novio como para saber que no lo convencería de irse tan fácilmente, y por ello aquella fue la única manera. Cayó de rodillas al suelo en cuanto ya no pudo ver el tren, se tapó la cara y evitó sus ganas de gritar con todas sus fuerzas para no montar un alboroto en la estación. Una mujer mayor preguntó a su lado si se encontraba bien, pero no respondió para no serle maleducado.

Por supuesto que no estaba bien, tenía ganas de vomitar junto a un terrible deseo de necesitar todo el mal a su progenitora, una mujer que no se merecía que la llamase madre bajo ningún concepto. Lo había amenazado con el que era su mayor debilidad, pues si Wonsik hacía cualquier intento de detener sus planes, solo tenía que llamar a un teléfono para que se lo llevaran.

Y Taekwoon no podía permitirlo.

Por ello deseó que no estuviera muy enfadado y que no hiciera la locura de volverse, en cuanto pisara Seúl. Pero sabía que era inútil, no se fiaba, así que parte de su plan incluía el aprovecharse de su estatus de "futuro heredero de una gran empresa", para mover los suficientes hilos correspondientes, y hacer que ninguna compañía ferroviaria aceptara que el pasajero Kim Wonsik tomara ningún tren. Y sabía bastante de la cabezonería de su novio, como para hablar además con las líneas de bus que llegaran hasta Busán.

\- ¿Y también le impedirás volver en avión? – Le había dicho Hakyeon cuando lo llamó.

\- Si hace falta, sí. – Se tiró en el colchón de su cuarto, no había caído en ello.

\- ¿Qué me dices del coche?

\- Yeonie, no me estás ayudando en absoluto... -Suspiró cansado. - ¿Qué está haciendo ahora?

\- Montar un escándalo a la pobre chica que vende los billetes de tren.

Por un momento se lo pudo imaginar, tenía miedo que su desesperación lo hicieran cometer alguna locura que lo involucrase con la policía, y por ello estuvo algo tranquilo al saber que contaba con la ayuda de su mejor amigo. Necesitaba que lo vigilara de cerca.

\- Haré lo que pueda, pero no te prometo nada... la última vez no le hablé muy bien que digamos.

Taekwoon conocía esa parte de la historia porque Wonsik se la había contado, pero aun así no podía enfadarse con Hakyeon, sabía que lo había hecho porque se preocupaba por él. Siempre le agradecería todo su apoyo, y esperaba algún día poder compensárselo.

Colgó cuando escuchó la voz que lo ponía de los nervios detrás de la puerta de su cuarto, su siguiente paso después de alejar a Wonsik de ella, era asegurarse de que no pudiera tocarle ni un pelo. La vio meterse en su despacho de la mansión, y Taekwoon entró sin ni siquiera llamar. Estaba sentada en su escritorio, mirando a saber que papeles.

\- Él... ya está en Seúl. – Comenzó algo nervioso. – Dime que no vas a hacer nada.

\- No lo haré a menos que me molesten. – Susurró sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

\- Prométemelo. – La mujer levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en él.

\- Taekwoon, creo que no estás en condiciones de pedirme nada. – Se cruzó de brazos. – Además, deberías darme las gracias por dejar que lo acompañaras.

\- Yo no te debo nada. – Casi gritó apretando tanto la mano, que se clavó las uñas en ella.

\- Cuida tu tono, hijo. - Escupió, luego lo recorrió de arriba abajo. - Ahora vete a arreglar, das asco.

No le reprendió por puro miedo, debía aguantar todo aquello por el bien de los dos, acarició su dedo anular, no había ningún rastro de tinta, pero le dio la fuerza suficiente para salir de allí sin asesinar a nadie.

...

Sintió un pinchazo en su costado a causa de la aguja, aunque casi ni le dolió porque había cosas más importantes en su cabeza. Tres eran los días que habían transcurrido desde que la mitad de su mundo con cabello rojo, había subido a aquel dichoso tren y Taekwoon por consiguiente, había vivido las peores setenta y dos horas de su vida. No solo porque Hakyeon había perdido la pista de Wonsik en Seúl, sino que llevaba desde el martes con más falsas sonrisas delante de grandes empresarios, con preparativos que no le importaban en absoluto y con trajes horribles como el que se estaba probando en ese mismo instante. Volvió a sentir otro pinchazo, pero esta vez se quejó.

\- Lo siento. – Susurró Yangmi mientras terminaba de ajustarle el traje. – He estado tan liada con los preparativos, que se me había olvidado por completo tu vestuario.

\- Ni que fuera tan importante. – Dijo desganado. – Aunque sería divertido que se me rompiera la chaqueta en mitad de la pedida. – Sonrió un poco. – Le daría un toque original a todo mi plan. ¿Deberíamos hacerlo?

\- Empiezas a hablar como Wonsik. –La oyó decir mientras pasaba al otro lado, terminando de rematar un último hilo.

\- Entonces seguro que todo saldrá bien. – Y entrelazó sus propios dedos, esperanzado.

Tal vez su madre le había dado la vida, pero desde que Taekwoon había llegado al mundo, no había recibido ningún ápice de cariño por su parte, y sus últimas acciones no es que lo ayudaran mucho a que sintiera mucho más que odio. Por ello lo había pensado mucho en esos tres días, se enfrentaría a ella, delante de todos y no le importaban las consecuencias, de esa noche no debía pasar.

\- Taekwoon... - Yangmi terminó de coserle el último botón, ya estaba listo, en todos los sentidos.- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí. – Asintió a la vez.

\- Por favor, ten cuidado. – Le acarició la mejilla de forma maternal. – Sabes todo lo que puede hacerte.

\- Y no me importa en absoluto.

No le importaba porque sabía que Wonsik estaba a salvo, y eso era lo único que le era preferente en esos momentos, por mucho que estuviera desaparecido. Y aunque seguía preocupado por él, el que no diera señales de vida, según Hakyeon, lo tranquilizaba un poco, si nadie sabía dónde estaba, menos lo encontraría esa dichosa mujer.

El sol se puso demasiado rápido, y Taekwoon pudo observar desde la ventana de su cuarto como los invitados llegaban en sus lujosos coches. Se llevó el pulgar a la boca, mordiéndose la poca uña que le quedaba, odió reconocerse que estaba sumamente nervioso.

Tragó saliva, había momentos en los que su cabeza sensata lo hacía echarse para atrás y pensar de nuevo que era una mala idea; pero luego aparecía ese otro lado, aquel que comenzó a hacerse visible cuando Wonsik tomó sus labios por primera vez y que desde entonces salía por doquier, dándole el valor y las fuerzas que necesitaba.

Miró la rosa ya marchita sobre su mesa, junto al bolígrafo que tanto valor había cogido desde aquella tarde, luego sonrió. Claro que podía, si había logrado alejar a Wonsik de aquel horrible modo ¿Cómo no iba a ser capaz de aquello? Sí, no sería fácil y tal vez no saldría como debiera, pero si caía, lo volvería a intentar, sería persistente, igual que su novio lo fue en su momento. Sus caminos no se habían cruzado por casualidad, y Taekwoon debía luchar por ese futuro con él.

Respiró profundo y colocó la mano en el picaporte, salió cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Caminó lento, sin prisa, los primeros momentos de su plan debía dedicarlos a ser como siempre, es decir, fingiendo ser el hijo perfecto de los Jung, el futuro heredero y el radiante novio que esa noche iba pedir la mano de su preciosa novia.

Entró en la sala de espera, una en la que ambas familias aguardaban hasta que todos los invitados hubieran llegado, para luego hacer su entrada reproducida por los altavoces que habían estado colocando toda la mañana. Todos los presentes giraron su cabeza hasta Taekwoon, su madre lo fulminó con la mirada por haber llegado tarde, nadie más que él se dio cuenta, aun así estaba tranquilo, sabía que esa mujer no haría nada delante de sus consuegros.

Seohyun le sonrió en cuanto se puso a su lado, seguramente iba radiante con su vestido largo, blanco y de brillantes, o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo para quedar bien, aunque por dentro pensara que era una vestimenta demasiado aburrida. Sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en lo que llevaba de noche, ese adjetivo robado de Wonsik le daba la vida y lo ayudó a seguir. Bajó por las escaleras con ella agarrada del brazo en cuanto escuchó anunciarles como "la pareja del año", rodó los ojos por dentro y por fuera fingió estar avergonzado, se le había dado tan bien esos días que ya lo tenía controlado para que no se le notase.

Taekwoon posó para las fotos, hizo su mejor papel tomando de la mano a Seohyun e incluso tuvo el valor de colocar una mano en su cintura, haciendo que ella se sintiera feliz y ambos mostraran a las cámaras el amor que se sentían, aunque todos supieran que se trataba de un matrimonio por los bienes de dos empresas. A todo ello le siguió alguna que otra pregunta por parte de una revista del corazón que su madre había contratado de manera exclusiva, haciendo que tanto la pedida como la futura boda estuviera en boca de toda Corea.

Aquello llegó a asustar algo a Taekwoon, pero cada vez que miraba la cara de satisfacción de su progenitora ante todo el evento, recordaba sus gritos y el maltrato físico, pero sobretodo sus amenazas con Wonsik. En ningún momento sintió lástima por lo que iba a hacer en pocos minutos, nada lo iba a parar.

Tuvo un momento en el que pudo salir del cúmulo de gente que los rodeaba, las entrevistas habían finalizado y Seohyun hablaba con unas amigas demasiado emocionada. La miró, tal vez el poco remordimiento que sentía era por ella, ya que a pesar de ser una niña consentida y pegajosa con él, era una chica que pensaba que iba a casarse con el amor de su vida.

Pero no por ello debía ser débil, quiso comer algo pero no le entró nada en el cuerpo, estaba demasiado nervioso, tenía tan claro lo que quería hacer que le daba pabor que nada saliera como lo previsto.

El reloj dio las doce y por los altavoces se escuchó que el gran momento llegaba, Taekwoon notó el corazón a mil por hora, respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y pensó en Wonsik, en su preciosa cara cuando lo viera aparecer en Seúl sin carga alguna, dispuesto a pasar el resto de sus días juntos. Agarró a Seohyun de la mano, lo que lo ayudaba a avanzar eran ese tipo de escenas imaginarias, aunque también le servía recordar aquel paseo en moto o el primer cuadro que pintaron a la vez.

Notó varios flashes de cámaras en cuanto estuvieron en el centro del salón, la gente hizo un círculo alrededor de ellos y a Taekwoon le pareció escuchar música de fondo. Todo era perfecto a ojos de los invitados, los padres de ambas familias se colocaron en primera fila para apreciar el momento, la sonrisa de su madre era victoriosa y la odió con toda su alma. Colocó la rodilla en el suelo, oyó murmullos entre la gente, "Que bonito" decían unos o "Que romántico" susurraban otros.

Ya no había marcha atrás, aunque se hubiera arrepentido en el último momento, Taekwoon había dejado el anillo de pedida en la habitación. Tomó la mano de Seohyun bajo la atenta mirada de todos, sobre todo la de su madre, abrió para comenzar a hablar pero algo lo distrajo.

Y era imposible que no lo hiciera porque destacaba entre la multitud... por mucho que vistiera un aburrido traje negro.

\- Wonsik...


	49. Valor (Parte 2 )

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. La valentía se esfumó en cuestión de segundos. El cuerpo comenzó a temblarle, pues Wonsik no tendría que estar allí. Recordó las palabras de su madre, aquellas que le aseguraron que no haría nada a no ser que algo no saliera como estaba planeado, y hacía escasos segundos estaba tranquilo por ello, pero ahora no. El pelirrojo seguía entre la multitud, con una extraña pero preciosa sonrisa, Taekwoon tenía ganas de gritarle que se fuera, pero no podía, los invitados aún esperaban que comenzara su discurso.

Su mirada se posó en su progenitora, ya no sonreía. Había cambiado su expresión, ahora estaba seria y seguramente malhumorada, Taekwoon se preguntó si lo habría visto o si sus informantes se habían percatado de que había un invitado de más en la fiesta. La segunda opción era la más probable y por lo visto no iba mal desencaminado, vio a lo lejos varios hombres acercándose a Wonsik, pero como todo el mundo tenía la vista puesta en él nadie se percató.

\- Taekwoon ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Seohyun al no hacer nada.

Porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo: nada. Si había pisado esa casa era porque no vio salida aquel fatídico día en el que Wonsik se fue; si estaba haciendo todo lo que su madre quería, era solo porque la vida no tenía sentido si él no estaba a su lado, porque el toque de color se lo daba ese pelirrojo a Taekwoon y no al revés como él decía.

\- Perfectamente. – Respondió.

Claro que lo estaba, ambos habían vivido muchas experiencias en pocos meses, y en las malas siempre terminaban unidos de nuevo, por ello sabía que todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento era únicamente una más, solo que esta vez era más arriesgado. Con el corazón a mil por hora a causa de la adrenalina, Taekwoon se levantó del suelo.

\- Lo siento, Seohyun.

Y con una sonrisa que esperó que pusiera de los nervios a su madre, avanzó entre la gente, bajo la mirada de invitados y siendo acosado por los flashes de las cámaras. Esa misma mañana se había dicho que no le importaban las consecuencias de sus actos, y mientras caminaba seguía pensando igual. Carecieron de importancia los murmullos de la gente cuando quedó cara a cara con Wonsik, le fue indiferente que aumentaran cuando lo cogió de las manos, y mucho más cuando se lanzó a su boca sin ningún miedo.

Por supuesto fue correspondido a los pocos segundos, aunque que la sorpresa de su prometido fue muy obvia. Desapareció la gente a su alrededor cuando sus lenguas se tocaron, el latido de su corazón no iba a toda prisa únicamente por la adrenalina y eso le encantó, igual que siempre que estaba con él. Por ello sabía que valía la pena, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasar en cuanto sus labios se despegaran, pero seguía dispuesto a todo.

Miró esos preciosos ojos marrones que pegaban a la perfección con el tono casi moreno de su piel al separarse, se sonrieron igual que las veces que estaban a solas.

\- Esto no era lo que tenía planeado... - Susurró Wonsik. – Pero me gusta. – Notó como sus manos se apretaron aún más.

Quiso responderle, pero lo interrumpieron, sin dar tiempo a nada más que a unas efímeras caricias.

\- Jung Taekwoon. – Escuchó a su espalda y se giró. Estaba temblando, pero se sentía protegido al tener los dedos entrelazados. – Tú...

\- Te pediría perdón, madre. – Tuvo de nuevo valor y se dijo a si mismo que sería la última vez que la llamaría de ese modo. - Pero no te lo mereces.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves...?

La vio apretar los puños, y aunque el maquillaje cubría toda su cara, juraría que estaba completamente roja de ira. Avanzó hasta ellos con pasos decididos, como si no le importara para nada sacar a relucir su ego interior, convirtiéndose en la odiosa mujer que era realmente y no la admirable señora Jung. Aquel no era el plan de Taekwoon, pero estaba saliendo todo mucho mejor, los invitados comenzaron a cuchichear, sabía que después de aquello nada volvería a ser lo mismo en esa casa.

Pudo estar asustado cuando se paró delante de ellos, y mucho más cuando le levantó la mano para hacer aquello que no era la primera vez que hacía, pero la voz de Wonsik la detuvo.

\- ¿Está seguro de eso... suegra? – No lo vio, pero aseguraría que lo dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. – Hay mucha gente a su alrededor.

Y como si volviera a la realidad, la mujer abrió mucho los ojos, bajandi la mano lentamente mirando a los lados, percatándose de lo que ese muchacho había dicho. Y era cierto, Taekwoon tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar los rostros de los invitados, tal vez más anonadados que hacía un rato, cuando estaba saboreando los labios de su prometido. Los murmullos aumentaron, inclusive los padres de Seohyun la miraron con malos ojos. Los personajes que se estaban acercando a Wonsik hacía escasos minutos habían desaparecido.

\- Dijiste que Taekwoon estaba encantado de casarse. – Escuchó hablar a su padre de repente por encima de todos, sorprendiéndolo. Ni se había dado cuenta de que estaba al lado de su mujer. - ¿Qué significa esto? Sabías que no era ninguna obligación para él.

\- Lo hice por nuestro bien. – Se atrevió a decir. - ¿En qué posición quedaríamos si se enteran de que nuestro hijo es... así? – La vio señalarlos.

\- ¿Así cómo? – Preguntó Taekwoon, provocándola.

Los ojos de todos la apuntaron, esperando a que respondiera, estaba en apuros y se le notaba en la cara de asustada que tenía. Fue capaz de abrir la boca, nadie supo lo que iba a pronunciar porque fue de nuevo interrumpida por su padre:

\- Mejor no digas nada, Haena. – Luego se giró hasta su hijo. – Esto no debería ser así. – Hizo una pausa. – Lo siento.

\- Papá...

\- Créeme que fui el primero en enfadarse cuando te marchaste de casa la primera vez. No me hizo ninguna gracia que abandonaras el plan de futuro que teníamos para ti, tú debías heredar la empresa, ser mi sucesor. – Suspiró. – Cuando tu madre me dijo que querías volver me puse muy feliz, me sentí orgulloso cuando pusiste todo tu empeño en aprender, y debo reconocer que me sorprendió que aceptaras la decisión de casarte únicamente por conveniencia. O al menos eso fue todo lo que me creí... - El hombre volvió a poner la mirada en su mujer.

\- Cariño...

\- Cállate.

Y ésta le hizo caso. Taekwoon la miró para poder apreciar el cambio radical que había dado, se la notaba temblorosa y sin saber qué hacer. Se había descubierto todo su plan para que simplemente no hablaran mal de ella, para que su estatus como la mujer de un gran empresario no decayera, y todo estaba siendo desenvuelto delante de cientos de personas, incluida la prensa.

No sintió pena en ningún momento, lo merecía.

\- Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír de ese modo desde que pisaste esta casa. – Continuó su padre mientras los observaba, seguía con la mano entrelazada a la de Wonsik. – Creo que ya has fingido suficiente. ¿Por qué no os marcháis?

Taekwoon no cabía de su asombro, había imaginado muchas formas de terminar todo pero nunca de ese modo. Pensó en su padre, era cierto que en ocasiones había sido algo severo, pero nunca a la altura de su madre. Tampoco podía considerarlo la figura paternal perfecta, no recordó ningún momento en el que ese hombre fuera importante en su vida.

Por eso siguió a Wonsik hasta la puerta del salón sin haber pronunciado palabra, no había salido ninguna frase de sus labios y tampoco gesto alguno, no podía creer que al fin iba a volver a casa, a su verdadero hogar. La preciosa realidad se estaba haciendo presente y Taekwoon no había sido capaz ni de agradecerlo, aunque tampoco creerlo. Paró en seco.

\- Sikkie... - El aludido se giró, y en cuanto se miraron a los ojos no hizo falta decir nada.

\- Anda ve.

Sintió frío al separar sus dedos, pero sabía que sería por poco tiempo. Volvió hasta donde se encontraba su padre bajo la mirada de los invitados, y lo abrazó. Seguramente era la primera vez que lo hacía con él, pero la ocasión lo merecía, pues le estaba dando la libertad, la oportunidad de seguir con la vida que él había escogido, ya fuera trabajando en una revista de moda o viviendo en un garaje con un chico pelirrojo de personalidad extraña.

\- Gracias. – Susurró.

El hombre se limitó a asentir y sonreírle, luego le volvió a permitir irse.

No miró atrás, no le importó lo más mínimo lo que dejaba a sus espaldas porque su futuro lo esperaba en la salida. En cuanto sus manos volvieron a encontrarse, Taekwoon se sintió con ganas de volar, de correr a toda prisa por si todo aquello era otro de sus sueños. Pero supo que estaba despierto cuando nadie los interrumpió al cerrarse la puerta tras ellos, ni cuando caminaron por el jardín hasta, al fin, llegar a la calle.

Esta vez era de verdad, sin ninguna intención de separarse al menos por el resto de sus vidas, muy diferente a la última vez que se vieron. Taekwoon lo recordó, ya le había pedido perdón en aquel odioso mensaje, pero sentía que no era suficiente. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no lo hizo al ver a Wonsik buscar algo en medio de la oscuridad, quiso preguntarle pero tuvo la respuesta al momento. Su mano lo guio hasta un coche aparcado al otro lado de la acera.

\- Debemos darnos prisa. – Dijo mientras abría la puerta trasera.

\- Won-

\- El avión sale en una hora. – Lo interrumpió. – Yangmi me ha dado toda tu documentación, así que no te preocupes.

\- Pero tengo que decirte algo.

La respuesta de Wonsik ante aquello fue clara al estampar ambos labios rápidamente, y que fuera corto no significaba que no hubiera sido intenso. Le gustó igual o más que cualquiera de los que se daban, y los que seguramente crearían durante su futuro juntos.

\- Perdóname. – Logró susurrar a pesar del aturdimiento. – Lo del tren... - Agachó la cabeza. – Tenía que hacerlo.

\- Taekwoon... - Notó un dedo en su mentón que lo hizo levantar la mirada y cruzarse con la contraria. – Tenemos hasta el final de mis días para pedirnos disculpas y reconciliarnos de muchas maneras diferentes. – Le encantó ver su sonrisa ladina y que se le contagiara. – Lo que necesito ahora es verte lejos de este lugar y asegurarme de que estés a mi lado el resto de mi vida ¿De acuerdo?

Y asintió porque Taekwoon necesitaba hacer exactamente lo mismo, igual que robarle otro beso mientras lo agarraba de las solapas de la chaqueta para profundizarlo. Wonsik tenía razón, tiempo era ahora lo que les sobraba y debían aprovecharlo al máximo.

\- Tortolitos, cómo no os deis prisa os quedáis en tierra, y yo no estoy para llevaros a Seúl en coche.

La voz tan sumamente familiar que salió desde el asiento del conductor los sorprendió, aunque más a Taekwoon al ver de quien se trataba.

\- ¡¿Sora?!

\- Hola hermanito. – Saludó por la ventanilla.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Me habían dicho que no podías venir a la pedida porque Minyul estaba enfermo. - O al menos eso fue lo que le dijeron cuando no lo vio en ningún momento.

\- Tu sobrino está perfectamente.- Suspiró aliviado. - Subid, te lo cuento por el camino. - Dijo señalando con la cabeza.

Y sin separarse en ningún momento en el asiento trasero del coche, Taekwoon escuchó todo. Desde la pelea que tuvo su hermana con su progenitora al ponerse ella de su parte, hasta el modo de traer a Wonsik desde Seúl, pues sin su ayuda tal vez aún seguiría dentro de aquella casa.

O no.

Si su precioso prometido no hubiera aparecido en escena, todo habría sido diferente, aunque eso nunca lo sabrían. Igual que el futuro que los esperaba, uno que seguramente estará lleno de momentos únicos que incluirían viajes en moto, besos con sabor a mora, lametones caninos, pintura sobre lienzos (o sobre sus cuerpos). Pero una cosa sí tenía clara: habría color, mucho color, tal vez el rojo de un mechón o el azul de un bolígrafo serían los ideales para Taekwoon.

Y fueran cuales fueran, daba lo mismo, todos siempre serían el toque perfecto.

FIN


	50. Epílogo: Toque de color

Si hacía un año alguien le decía a Wonsik que estaría llegando a la cumbre del placer en el sofá rojo que encontró de casualidad en un desguace, nunca lo tomaría por loco. Lo que a lo mejor le sería más difícil de creer, sería el hecho de estar en la misma situación pero con una persona a la que amaba por encima de todas las cosas.

Porque él no creía en el amor fuera del canino o el del artístico...o al menos hasta que conoció a Taekwoon.

\- Sikkie... - Susurró en su oído antes de lamerle uno de sus pendientes.

Lanzó un gemido placentero mientras lo envestía, la piel se le erizó por mucho que hiciera calor en el salón, luego buscó sus labios.

\- Bésame. – Le dijo con voz ronca, no había mejor sensación que la de venirse en el mismo instante que succionaba su boca.

Su gatito le hizo caso, el beso fue húmedo, largo y sonoro. Notó como le clavaba las uñas en los omoplatos, y sus piernas tan enlazadas que literalmente podían decir que eran una sola persona. El clímax llegó al instante, casi a la vez, dejando a ambos agotados, con la respiración tan agitada que se vieron obligados a separar sus labios.

Aunque no duraron mucho.

Wonsik le robó un pico rápido antes de sonreírse mutuamente, luego lo observó porque era lo que más le gustaba en el mundo. Se pasaron en la misma posición un tiempo que no contaron, uno que se detuvo, como cada vez que estaban en esa situación.

\- Te quiero. - Las dos palabras salieron solas, completamente verdaderas, y así solían hacerlo desde que pasaban sus días sin separarse el uno del otro.

Solo hacía una semana que habían vuelto de aquel fatídico lugar, y por supuesto se dedicaron a recuperar los meses perdidos, aunque no solo en la cama. Taekwoon se acomodó al desastroso garaje muy rápido, como si hubiera vivido allí más tiempo que él mismo. Por las mañanas solía preparar el desayuno y en la noche la cena. También sacaba a pasear al pequeño Buttie y jugaba con él a todas horas, tanto que hasta el mismo Wonsik sentía celos del que consideraba su hijo peludo. Aunque nada le gustaba más que verlos juntos.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó de repente el pelinegro, sacándole de su ensoñación.

\- Pues...deben ser las once y media.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó mientras se levantaba de repente, casi tirándolo al suelo. - ¡Hemos quedado a las doce, y estamos sin arreglar!

\- ¡La culpa es tuya por pasearte por casa desnudo! – Wonsik se cruzó de brazos, habló con una sonrisa ladina en la cara.

\- Eso no es cierto ¡tenía una toalla puesta!

Tal vez era cierto, pero eso no quitaba el que Taekwoon hubiera salido de la ducha con el pelo empapado y esa tela tapándole lo justo y necesario. No pudo resistirse a él y por ello terminaron en el sofá, comiéndose mutuamente.

Rememorar lo que acababa de pasar lo encendió de nuevo, pero esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte, pues desde su posición podía ver como su chico ya estaba casi vestido, escogiendo que ponerse en la parte de arriba. Wonsik se mordió el labio ¿Cómo se iba a controlar si hasta haciendo el mínimo acto lo ponía a mil? Solamente recorrer los lunares de su espalda ya era toda una maravilla, los adoraba tanto que se los tatuaría si tuviera algún hueco en su cuerpo que se pudieran apreciar.

\- ¿Cuál es mejor, la roja o la negra? – Preguntó apareciendo delante de él con dos camisetas.

\- Estarás perfecto con cualquiera de las dos, gatito.

Taekwoon bufó frustrado y se giró, Wonsik no entendía porque estaba tan alterado, si solo iban a comer con su padre. Aunque supuso que su nerviosismo era porque se iban a encontrar por primera vez, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba. Su novio no tenía ni idea de que ya se habían visto aquel día en la tienda de pintura.

\- ¿Crees que le gustaré? – Volvió a decir en cuanto salieron por la puerta, ya vestidos.

Rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Y a quién demonios no le vas a gustar?- Lo agarró de las mejillas. – Además, al único al que tienes que gustar es a mí, y a mí no solo me gustas. – Le dio un beso rápido.- También me encantas. ¿Queda claro?

Lo vio asentir entre sus manos mientras sonreía, luego entrelazaron sus dedos hasta llegar a la moto. A Taekwoon seguía sin hacerle gracia, pero accedió al ser el método más rápido para llegar a tiempo, y por suerte así fue, aunque hubiera dado lo que fuera por seguir sintiendo sus manos apretarle fuerte unos minutos más.

Aparcó para andar lo menos posible, lo ayudó a bajar del asiento, como siempre solía hacer, y le acomodó el pelo que había sido descolocado por culpa del casco. Seguía precioso, así que le dio otro beso por inercia, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran del color que tanto le gustaba.

\- ¿Vamos?

Lo vio asentir y luego tomarlo de la mano para caminar entre las calles, unas a las que Taekwoon no tardó en reconocer.

\- No sabía que tu padre vivía tan cerca de mi antigua casa. – Wonsik le sonrió.

Pero antes de contestarle se detuvieron justo delante de la tienda, Taekwoon lo miró extrañado, dispuesto a preguntar qué demonios hacían allí. No le dejó abrir la boca.

\- Creo que tampoco sabes a que se dedica. – Dijo mientras le señalaba al hombre que se veia detrás del cristal. Se econtraba al lado mostrador, colocando unas pinturas en la estantería.

Taekwoon frunció el ceño, aunque le duró segundos en esa posición. Wonsik pudo apreciar, a partir de su rostro, como su cerebro comenzó a encajar piezas, a darse cuenta que aquel hombre era su padre, y que él era su hijo, el autor del cuadro que tenían en casa. Supuso que ya lo había averiguado cuando lo vio abrir mucho los ojos.

\- Wonsik... ¿Él es...? – Lo señaló.

\- Sí. – Confirmó.

\- Entonces aquel día...

Quiso asentir, pero un dolor le invadió parte del brazo derecho, por un momento le sorprendió la fuerza que tenía su gatito para dar golpes. Se frotó la zona adolorida con la mano.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Hacía tiempo, o al menos desde sus primeros días juntos, que no lo veía tan enfadado.

\- Ese hombre me dijo que su hijo estaba dando clases de pintura en el piso de arriba...

\- Síp, y no se me da nada mal... - Habló orgulloso, intentando que su novio sonriera. No lo consiguió.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que volvió a hablar.

\- Estabas tan cerca... - Taekwoon agachó la cabeza, le pareció ver una lagrima.

Wonsik odió el momento con toda su alma, no era así como deberían estar saliendo las cosas. Su idea principal era sorprenderlo, decirle que él era el autor del cuadro que tanto le gustaba, que siempre habían estado conectados de algún modo y que pasara lo que pasara, siempre estarían unidos.

Pero su momento de película (de nuevo) se había ido al garete, y lo único que había conseguido era tenerlo llorando en mitad de la calle, odiándolo. Definitivamente ser romántico no era su punto fuerte, así que no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo, y lo alivió de sobremanera que Taekwoon no lo rechazara.

\- Lo siento. - Susurró contra su pelo.- Durante aquellos días mi único pensamiento era que no te cruzaras conmigo, no quería hacerte la vida más difícil. – Suspiró. - No podía permitir que dejaras todo por mí.

\- Habría dado lo que fuera por verte. –Escuchó.

\- Lo sé, mi amor. Perdóname. – Repitió.

En ese instante le hubiera gustado volver al pasado, y decirle al Wonsik que pensaba que había tomado una buena decisión, que era imbécil. Miró al interior de la tienda, su padre los estaba observando, y al cruzar sus ojos, logró leer de sus labios preguntarle si estaba todo bien, a lo que respondió con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo.

Aunque podía estar mejor si Taekwoon no estuviera limpiándose las lágrimas en su camiseta.

\- Entonces es verdad que estamos destinados. – Lo oyó decir al fin, aun sin alzar la vista, apoyado en su pecho, trazando con su dedo índice el estampado a rayas de su vestimenta.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Siempre ha sido mi cuadro favorito. – Pudo verlo crear una pequeña sonrisa que lo alivió nuevamente.

\- Lo sé.

\- También he sido un gran admirador de Ravi, aunque conocerlo me puso de los nervios.

\- ¿En serio? – Le agarró del mentón, llevaban demasiado rato hablando sin mirarse a la cara. – Tú también me ponías... y de muchas maneras.

Le gustó que el ambiente volviera a la normalidad, Taekwoon volvía a estar con las mejillas rojas, pero esta vez era por otra de sus ocurrencias subidas de tono que tanto encantaba decirle. Lo besó de nuevo sin importarle que estuvieran en la calle o que su padre los obervara desde la tienda, lo abrazó porque le encantaba la sensación del latir de su corazón desvocado, y lo amaba con toda el alma porque no había mejor toque de color en su vida que su gatito pelinegro.


	51. Especial 1: Viaje express

Todo era perfecto, radiante.

Las flores estaban perfectamente colocadas, creando un camino por el que pasarían los invitados y finalmente los novios. Los asientos estaban decorados acorde a la temática de la boda, era sencilla pero muy especial, con toques que explicaban la vida de la pareja desde el día que se conocieron.

Al fin había llegado el día, después de tanto sufrimiento darían el paso con el que tanto habían soñado. Los familiares y amigos de ambos se colocaron a cada lado del altar, emocionados, deseando que el evento comenzara. El novio no tardó en aparecer, la música en directo tocaba una canción que correspondía completamente con la personalidad de él, y todos le aplaudieron haciendo que se sonrojara.

Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta principal se volvió a abrir, la banda cambió completamente de estilo a una melodía más tranquila, relajada y dulce. La cara del futuro esposo comenzó a brillar en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, la observó de arriba abajo, y susurró que parecía un ángel. La novia avanzó, con el velo tapándole el rojo de sus mejillas y el ramo muy apretado entre sus manos, a su lado su padre la miraba orgulloso. El hombre entregó la mano de su hija a su futuro yerno, sabía que era un buen hombre así que lo hizo sin miedo alguno.

La ceremonia comenzó, y para cuando al chico le tocó decir sus botos, Taekwoon ya tenía las lágrimas cayéndole sin control. Era todo tan bonito y perfecto que no pudo evitarlo, los finales felices siempre lo hacían llorar, ya fueran en la vida real o en una película. Sacó otro pañuelo del cajetín de cartón, en cuanto la novia habló mientras le colocaba el anillo a su ya casi esposo, luego se sonó la nariz cuando al fin el "sí quiero" fue dicho por ambos.

\- Yo os declaro, marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia. - Acató el cura en la pantalla de televisión.

Y los recién casados no tardaron en hacerle caso a la vez que eran aclamados por los invitados entre aplausos y silbidos.

\- Que bonito ¿Verdad, Sikkie?

Taekwoon miró a su lado esperando una respuesta, pero lo único que recibió fue un sonoro ronquido. Suspiró, sabía no debía sorprenderse, ya estaba acostumbrado a que Wonsik se quedara dormido con las películas románticas que tanto le gustaban. Y aunque siempre hacía el esfuerzo por verlas, e incluso se interesaba por ellas al principio, nunca llegaba al final, y terminaba como en ese momento: tumbado, con la boca abierta y el brazo tapándole los ojos.

Aún así Taekwoon le sonrió, una de las curiosidades que tenía el estar tan enamorado era precisamente eso, que le pareciera extremadamente adorable aún cuando tenía un rastro de saliva cayéndole por la comisura de los labios. Quiso hacerle una foto, pero tenía el teléfono muy lejos, y si se movía un poco podía despertarlo, y eso era lo que menos quería.

Volvió a posar los ojos en la televisión, la fiesta de la boda seguía mientras los créditos salían a los lados, pero en lo que Taekwoon se fijó fue en la felicidad de los novios. Tal vez solo fueran actores, pero lo que desprendían le causó una envidia tremenda, él también quería casarse. Miró su mano, Wonsik no le había vuelto a dibujar el anillo, y de eso ya había pasado casi año y medio.

En todo ese tiempo habían sacado el tema un par de veces, pero nunca llevaron a cabo, y a Taekwoon le daba algo de miedo pedírselo, pues sabía que a Wonsik la idea del matrimonio no le terminaba de agradar, por mucho que dijera que haría cualquier cosa a su lado, incluso casarse, así que no lo iba a obligar.

También influía mucho el tiempo de ambos, sus trabajos pocas veces los permitían tener días libres, exceptuando fines de semana y algún que otro festivo, y estos los aprovechaban para los quehaceres de la casa, realizar compras o cuidar a Minyulie.

Eso último se había convertido en algo habitual desde que Sora se había mudado a Seúl por su nuevo trabajo, y eso alegró a Taekwoon de sobremanera. Ahora veía a su pequeño sobrino casi a diario, y era un placer para él (aunque menos para Wonsik) hacer de canguro cuando sus padres no podían quedarse con el niño.

Muchos eran los puntos negativos para poder organizar una boda en condiciones, así que Taekwoon se dio por vencido, y aunque le hiciera ilusión, decidió vivir todos los días al máximo junto a su precioso chico de pelo rojo. Con anillos o sin ellos lo quería igual, y eso era lo único que importaba.

Apagó la televisión y se acomodó a su lado, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla con la intención de despertarlo e ir ambos a la cama, ya que al día siguiente los dos tenían que madrugar y era mejor descansar en un colchón que en un sofá algo desastroso. Le acarició los mechones que le caían sobre la frente, luego le quitó el brazo de la cara, esperando que con ello abriera los ojos, pero nada, el sueño de Wonsik era tan profundo que ni un gran estruendo podría despertarlo.

Volvió a la táctica de los besos, aunque esta vez se decantó por los labios. Al principio no recibió respuesta, pero al cabo de unos segundos notó como era correspondido, tanto en boca como en caricias. No era la primera vez que lo despertaba de aquel modo, y Taekwoon sabía muy bien lo que solía pasar después, por mucho que fueran las tres de la mañana y el despertador les sonara en tan solo cuatro horas.

💤💤💤

A la mañana siguiente Wonsik no estaba en la cama, pero al escuchar música del piso de arriba sabía donde podía encontrarlo. Después de asearse para ir a trabajar, Taekwoon caminó hasta la cocina y sonrió al ver el desayuno preparado, aunque lo que más le gustó fue la nota escrita a mano con pintura, hoy color verde.

Disfruta Gatito.

Te quiero.

La dobló y la guardó en el cajón con las demás, por supuesto no era la primera y sabía que tampoco sería la última. Se sentó a comer con tranquilidad mientras miraba las redes sociales, pero no había nada interesante que lo hiciera darle a link y leer alguna noticia, así que siguió pasando páginas hasta que llegó a la foto más reciente de su mejor amigo.

Ver a Hakyeon tan contento junto a Jaehwan en uno de sus viajes lo puso feliz, aunque también lo echaba de menos en la empresa. Ambos volvían a trabajar juntos desde que la dirección de la revista había cambiado, y gracias a ello ahora Taekwoon redactaba entrevistas de personajes públicos interesantes. Hablaba con políticos, actores de culto y hasta artistas callejeros, aunque esto último, por algún motivo, no terminaba de hacer mucha gracia a Wonsik.

El tono del móvil lo asustó, dando la gran casualidad de que era el mismo Hakyeon el que lo llamaba. Sonrió antes de contestar.

\- ¡Wooniee! - Gritó con su ya conocida efusividad. - ¡Tengo una gran noticia! - Abrió la boca para preguntar por ella, pero le respondió al instante. - ¡Me caso!

\- ¿En serio? - Abrió mucho los ojos, incrédulo. - ¡Eso es genial!

\- ¿A que sí? No me lo esperaba, me llevó a un restaurante aquí en Holanda, se arrodilló, me cantó...

Taekwoon escuchó con atención toda la preciosa propuesta de Jaehwan, digna de una película, se alegraba muchísimo por su amigo, aunque parte de él sintió lo mismo que la noche anterior, esa punzada de envidia. Decidió ocultarla para felicitarlo, no debía salir en ningún momento.

\- Pero eso no es lo mejor... ¡La boda es este fin de semana!

Y tal vez fue aquello lo que más le sorprendió.

\- ¿Vas a venir, verdad?

\- ¿A Holanda? - No cabía de su asombro.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Dónde si no?

\- Yeonie, sabes que me encantaría. Pero hay que buscar billetes de avión, alojamiento...

A todo aquello había que sumar el que estaban a jueves, debían preparar maletas y organizar todo, su cabeza comenzó a funcionar rápido, también debía convencer a Wonsik, tal vez sería la parte más difícil.

\- No debes preocuparte por nada. - Escuchó al otro lado del teléfono. - Ya lo tengo todo, tu solo encárgate de ponerte guapo e intentar que tu novio también se anime. Vuestro vuelo sale mañana por la noche.

Cuando a su amigo se le metía algo en la cabeza era difícil sacárselo, así que no le dio ningún motivo para no aceptar, de echo la ilusión de Hakyeon llegó hasta Seúl, y a Taekwoon terminó por parecerle una gran idea.

Miró el reloj que lo avisó que tenía que marcharse cuanto antes para no perder el bus, así que subió las escaleras para despedirse de su novio y a la vez contarle el viaje express de ese fin de semana. Lo vio tan concentrado en su nueva obra para la exposición, que no quería molestarlo, pero como siempre Wonsik se le adelantó y se percató rápidamente de que Taekwoon lo estaba observando desde la puerta.

Dejó el pincel en la madera que utilizaba para mezclar colores y se acercó a él, poco a poco, dándole tiempo a apreciar el buen cuerpo que tenía, ya que como era habitual, su pelirrojo plasmaba su arte sin camiseta y vestido únicamente con un pantalón, en este caso muy bien combinado con el color de su pelo. Sintió sus dedos en la cintura antes de ser besado intensamente.

\- ¿Ya te vas? - Taekwoon asintió, rozando ambas narices. - Nos vemos esta tarde.

\- Claro. - Hizo una pausa antes de decírselo. - Sikkie... Hakyeon se va a casar.

\- Oh ¿De verdad? Me alegro por él. - Habló de manera neutra, como si no le hubiera dicho nada interesante.

\- Sí... de hecho la boda es este fin de semana en...- Carraspeó. - Holanda. Y estamos invitados.

Lo vio pensárselo, lo más seguro es que no pudiera (o quisiera), sabía el montón de trabajo que tenía preparar una exposición de arte.

\- Bueno, no es el plan que yo tenía pensado... - Dijo colocándose los nudillos en la barbilla.

\- No tienes que venir si no te apetece, puedo ir yo solo.

\- ¿Y pasar dos días sin ti? ¡Ni loco! - A Taekwoon se le escapó una carcajada, nunca se cansaría de ese tipo de comentarios. Y que hubiera aceptado acompañarlo, lo ponía realmente feliz.

\- ¿Y qué plan tenías pensado? - Preguntó por simple curiosidad.

\- Mmm... Esto. - No le dio tiempo a cerrar ni los ojos antes de que le robara un beso corto, seguido de varios más. - Y así continuamente hasta el lunes a las siete de la mañana.

No era un mal plan, pero tenían toda la vida para gastarse los labios de aquel modo, y a Taekwoon realmente le apetecía estar en la boda de su mejor amigo.

Después de aquello su única preocupación durante el resto del día fue su atuendo, no tenía ningún traje decente, así que tal vez podría comprar uno cuando saliera del trabajo, tanto para él como para Wonsik. También tendría que mirar algún detalle para los novios, aunque el problema era que conocía más a Hakyeon que a Jaehwan, así que iba algo perdido. Esperó que se le ocurriera algo en el poco tiempo que tenía.

🤔🤔🤔

Taekoon caminó junto a un adormilado Wonsik por el aeropuerto hasta llegar a la salida tres, una vez allí debían esperar. Hakyeon le había enviado los billetes de avión por correo electrónico, su vuelo salía a las diez de la noche.

\- Podrías haberte quedado en casa. - Dijo en cuanto su novio aprovechó que se habían acomodado en los sillones para cerrar los ojos. - Necesitas descansar, llevas semanas preparando la exposición.

Taekwoon sabía lo difícil que fue conseguir mostrar sus cuadros en aquella prestigiosa galería de arte, y desde que le llegó esa oportunidad, casi no se detenía ni para comer.

\- Te dije que no me iba a separar de ti.

\- Lo sé, y me encanta que estés aquí conmigo. - Lo agarró de las manos. - Pero me tienes preocupado. - Wonsik levantó los parpados para mirarlo.

\- Solo tengo que dormir un poco y estaré como nuevo. ¿Son casi diez horas de vuelo, no? - Se lo confirmó con la cabeza. - Las aprovecharé aunque me pierda la oportunidad de experimentar como es hacerlo en el baño de un avión. - Dijo eso último en un susurro pero con la ya típica sonrisa ladina suya, la misma que siempre provochaba que enrojeciera.

\- Bueno... S-supongo que tenemos también las horas de vuelta.

Y aunque a Taekwoon le tembló la voz al hablar, hizo el efecto esperado: que Wonsik le robara un beso, dándoles igual que estuvieran delante de tantas personas.

\- Me encantas cuando eres un gatito travieso... Tal vez no tengamos que esperar a la vuelta. - Notó una de sus manos recorrer su muslo.

Era increíble como era capaz de seguir con esas frases a pesar de estar claramente agotado, ya que sus ojeras no mentían. Pero en ese caso el cansancio venció a sus ganas de "experimentar", y Wonsik cayó rendido incluso antes de que la azafata comenzara a explicar donde estaban las salidas de emergencia. Taekwoon no tardó mucho más, y aunque le hubiera gustado sacar el tema, dejó la conversación que tenía en mente para otra ocasión, tal vez para cuando terminase la ceremonia.

Su idea de que de una boda, salieran dos.

✈✈✈


	52. Especial 2: Tulipanes

El edificio que se alzaba delante de ellos era simplemente impresionante, el lujo y el dinero emanaban por los cuatro costados, desde los coches que pasaban por allí hasta las personas claramente con alto nivel social. A Taekwoon le recordó bastante a los hoteles que solía visitar junto a sus padres en cualquier evento, y le dio repelús rememorar aquellos odiosos tiempos, pero como sabía que el motivo de estar allí era algo completamente distinto, decidió quitárselo de la cabeza y disfrutar.

Se preguntó en todo momento como Hakyeon había sido capaz de pagar toda una boda en un sitio como aquel, sabía que entre los sueldos de ambos no iban mal de dinero, pero desconocía hasta que punto. Igualmente lo comprendía, si algún día Taekwoon también daba el paso, tenía claro que no escatimaría en nada, aunque tal vez lo haría más sencillo. La única finalidad de querer casarse era estar unido a Wonsik de manera oficial, realmente le daba igual si la boda era en un lugar de lujo o en el mismo salón de su garaje.

\- ¡Woonie!

La voz de su amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Hakyeon se encontraba justo en la recepción, esperándolos. Se acercó a ellos, aunque fue directo a abrazar a Taekwoon, haciendo que su mano, entrelazada a la de Wonsik, se deshiciera.

\- ¿Habéis tenido buen viaje?

\- Sí. – Respondió algo seco su novio, y volviendo a unir sus dedos.

\- Todo genial, Yeonie. Aunque la próxima vez avísanos con algo más de tiempo, ha sido una locura desde que me llamaste.

Y era cierto, había comprado rápido y corriendo dos trajes decentes, preparado una maleta con las cosas más necesarias y había tenido que adelantar cosas en el trabajo para el lunes ir tranquilo a la oficina. A todo esto añadir que no había podido comprar ningún detalle a Hakyeon y tenía un gran remordimiento, aunque conociéndolo sabía que no le importaría.

\- Sé que ha sido todo muy de repente... Pero como aquí es legal nuestro matrimonio, Jaehwan y yo quisimos aprovecharlo.

Se le veía tan feliz e ilusionado que Taekwoon volvió a sentir envidia, pero se la guardó por su amigo, no podía estropearle su día.

\- En fin, me caso en exactamente trece horas. – Dijo mirando su reloj. – Tiempo suficiente para llevarte a mí despedida de soltero. - Y antes de que pudiera contestarle, de nuevo fue separado de Wonsik y apresado por los brazos del moreno. – Te lo devolveré sano y salvo. – Quiso reír ante la cara de pocos amigos que le dedicó a Hakyeon. – Mi Jaehwan está en el bar, ve con él. Diré que dejen vuestras cosas en la habitación.

Wonsik aceptó el plan repentino de mala gana, se le notaba que no le hacía mucha gracia que estuvieran separados tanto tiempo. Pero la corta, e intensa, despedida fue suficiente como para que Taekwoon se marchara tranquilo, ya que había visto su sonrisa después del beso, y luego se susurraron varios "te quiero" antes de soltar sus manos.

🕺🕺🕺

Le dolía la cabeza, mucho. El sol entraba con fuerza por la ventana, y Taekwoon casi no podía ni abrir sus ojos. Por un momento no tuvo ni idea de donde estaba, tampoco la que hora era, solo sabía que necesitaba que Hakyeon bajara su voz, pues hablaba demasiado fuerte.

\- Sí, creo que sigue dormido. Espera, ya no... - Lo escuchó decir. – Nos vemos luego.

Sintió muchio frío, así que buscó algo con lo que taparse, pero no encontró más que una fina sábana. Le sirvió y también la aprovechó para cubrirse la cabeza, así de ese modo la habitación no estaría tan iluminada.

Repasó en su mente la noche anterior, y aunque fueran lagunas, sabía lo que había estado haciendo. Hakyeon lo llevó a una coctelería cerca del hotel para no coincidir con Jaehwan, y recordó que la mezcla con nombre extraño que pidió estaba realmente deliciosa, a pesar de que él no fuera muy fan de las bebidas alcohólicas.

Notó el colchón hundirse a su lado.

\- Ya ni me acordaba de lo poco que aguantabas un simple cóctel. – Oyó desde debajo de su cobija. – Tómate esto, no me gustaría que el padrino de mi boda estuviera con resaca.

Notó un clic en la cabeza y abrió los ojos de golpe, su amigo tenía razón. Debía estar ahí para él, igual que Hakyeon lo había estado durante la mayor parte de su vida fuera de su madre. La noche pasada conversaron de todos los momentos vividos, de lo mucho que siempre se habían apoyado mutuamente, así que a pesar del horrible dolor de cabeza, Taekwoon se destapó y aceptó la pastilla, deseando encontrarse como nuevo al instante.

\- Deberíamos comenzar a prepararnos, nuestros respectivos prometidos ya están allí.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Wonsik ha venido a traerte el traje y se ha ido con Jaehwan.

La extraña amistad que había surgido entre su novio y el de su amigo le pareció curiosa. No tenían nada en común y aun así se llevaban bien, aunque no sabía que fuera hasta el punto de que Wonsik no lo esperara para ir juntos a la ceremonia. Solo había pasado una noche sin él y ya lo echaba de menos.

Decidió dejar ese pensamiento a un lado para centrarse en asearse, y estar lo más presentable posible. La ducha le vino bien, y desayunar entre risas con su mejor amigo en la habitación del hotel hizo un buen efecto reparador. Lo ayudó a ponerse el traje, y a Taekwoon le pareció demasiado sencillo para ser el novio, aunque no le dijo nada. Igualmente el color blanco de la tela hacía un contraste perfecto con el moreno de su piel.

Luego se puso el suyo, camisa negra y chaqueta con tonos rojos; pantalones ajustados y zapatos de charol, se miró al espejo para terminar de arreglarse el pelo, recordando la reacción de Wonsik cuando se lo probó hace dos días, y terminó sin él.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes? – Preguntó Hakyeon a su lado, y notó su cara arder. Giró su cabeza para responderle, pero la flor que tenia en su mano lo distrajo. – Es un tulipán, muy típico en Holanda – Mientras lo decía se lo colocó en el bolsillo superior de la chaqueta. – Principalmente representan el amor... Y los de color rosa son para el fraternal.

Taekwoon tenía claro que iba a llorar en la boda de su amigo, lo que no se esperaba era hacerlo sin ni siquiera haberla comenzado. No dijo nada más, simplemente lo abrazó, Wonsik era lo más importante en su vida, pero Hakyeon también significaba mucho para él.

🌷⚘🌷⚘

A diferencia del lujo del hotel, el lugar de la ceremonia era de lo más sencillo, aunque nada quitaba lo precioso que estaba todo. La entrada al jardín del evento estaba rodeada de grandes arbustos verdes decorados con tulipanes de todos los colores posibles, todo era al aire libre y si por fuera era así de bonito, Taekwoon ya tenía muchísimas ganas de ver el interior.

Pero no podía. Hakyeon le había pedido que lo acompañara al altar por la ausencia de sus padres, y pensó que era una pena que justo ese día operaran a su madre de la cadera, pues se perdería el gran paso que daría su hijo.

Le colocó a su amigo un mechón que se le había salido de su sitio, y después le ajustó la pajarita blanca, tenía que estar perfecto para el gran momento.

Los invitados ya se escuchaban desde el otro lado de los arbustos, incluso sonó el ladrido de un perro, y algunas voces de niños. Hakyeon le había contado que no había venido mucha gente, únicamente los amigos más cercanos a ellos que sí habían podido viajar hasta Holanda.

Lo oyó respirar profundo antes de hablar, se le notaban los nervios:

\- Bueno... llegó la hora.

\- ¿Estás listo?

\- Yo sí... ¿Y tu?

\- No creo que sea muy complicado llevarte hasta Jaehwan. – Respondió con diversión.

\- No me refiero a eso.

Y dicho esto, vio a su amigo arrancar un tulipán rojo de la decoración y colocarse delante de él con una expresión en su cara muy distinta a la que llevaba viendo desde que había aterrizado en el país holandés.

\- Estos representan el amor eterno, y... - Suspiró con una sonrisa en la cara. - Es el que deberías llevar tú hoy. – Taekwoon no comprendía ninguna de sus palabras, sobretodo mientras le quitaba la flor del bolsillo y la substituía por la de color rojo.

\- Hakyeon...

\- Me encantaría llevarte al altar... - Le cortó. - Pero hay alguien que se ha ofrecido.

La mirada de su amigo pasó a quien estuviera detrás suyo y por inercia se giró, intentando entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los ojos se le abrieron ¿Qué hacía su hermana allí? ¿Porqué también vestía de blanco?

\- Vaya... por tu reacción imagino que no has sospechado nada. – Dijo ésta cruzándose de brazos y con otra sonrisa cómplice.

\- Creo que después de esto me haré actor de doramas. – Comentó Hakyeon colocándose a su lado y en la misma posición.

\- ¿Qué... qué está pasando? – No tuvo más remedio que preguntar, aunque las palabras no conseguían salir con claridad.

\- Lo que pasa, Woonie, es que tu Wonsik te está esperando al otro lado, con más nervios de los que tienes tú ahora mismo, y está listo para casarse contigo.

Taekwoon asimiló las frases de Sora con lentitud, tal vez porque no terminaba de creérselas o seguramente porque se trataría otro de sus sueños mezclado con las ganas que tenía que toda la situación fuera real. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no sabía ni que decir, las manos le temblaban y las ganas de llorar eran claramente evidentes.

Vio a Hakyeon hacer algún tipo de señal en la entrada principal, y después de guiñarle un ojo desapareció, dejándolo a solas con su hermana.

\- Disfruta este momento. – Le susurró mientras le ofrecía su brazo, y Taekwoon, aún tembloroso se agarró a él. - ¿Sabes que lleva meses preparando todo esto?

Su cabeza comenzó a retroceder algunas semanas mientras caminaba con paso lento, preguntándose si el motivo por el que encontró un anillo suyo en el estudio de Wonsik, era ese; confirmando en cada pisada que los detalles de la decoración eran obra suya.

Sólo él colocaría todos los colores existentes en los tulipanes en la entrada de una boda.

Avanzó un poco más.

Sólo él haría que todos los invitados a la ceremonia vistieran de blanco.

Cada vez estaba más cerca.

Sólo él usaría un traje color verde clorofila para su propia boda.

Taekwoon asimiló toda la situación cuando sus manos al fin se tocaron.

Se estaba a punto de casar con el hombre perfecto, aquel al que no había soportado al principio, y el mismo que lo había sacado de quicio en muchas ocasiones, pero la misma persona que en muchísimas otras lo había enamorado cada día más.

\- Hola, gatito. – Dijo simplemente con aquella sonrisa suya, agarrándolo de los dedos y dejando un beso en los nudillos, igual que lo haría un príncipe de cualquier cuento, aunque definitivamente Wonsik los superaba a todos. - ¿Listo para pasar toda una vida juntos?

\- Siempre lo he estado.

\- Entonces, vamos allá. – Y tiró de él para estar a la misma altura.

\- Espera.

Su voz habló lo suficientemente alta como para que todos quedaran en silencio, hasta el mismo Wonsik se sorprendió. Pero el único motivo de parar el comienzo del discurso del juez, no fue otro que el de necesitar besarle, y por supuesto lo hizo. Se abalanzó a sus labios con ganas, entrelazando sus manos en su cuello, recorriendo cada recoveco de su boca.

\- ¿Sabes que esto suele venir después, no? – Susurró su pelirrojo cuando ya les faltó aire para seguir.

\- ¿Y desde cuando haces tú las cosas correctamente?

Wonsik unió sus frentes.

\- Te quiero, Taekwoon. – Fue su única respuesta.

\- Te quiero, Wonsik.

Y justo después de aquellas muestras de cariño, que hicieron a los invitados gritar de la emoción, todo siguió su curso de modo perfecto. El juez habló del amor, de la unión de dos almas gemelas e incluso de la importancia de un poco color en la vida de las personas. Mencionó un futuro donde Taekwoon los veía a la perfección, no en el porche de una casa y dos mecedoras, pero sí envejeciendo en un sofá rojo con manchas de pintura.

Tal vez el momento que más enterneció a Taekwoon fue el ver a su precioso sobrino llegar hasta ellos, acomañado del pequeño Buttie, y con un cojín lila en sus manitas, en él se acomodaban dos alianzas plateadas.

\- Un día aparecí en la cafetería de mi mejor amigo... – Comenzó. – Y me encontré un gatito que me cautivó al instante. Al principio era algo tímido, pero eso no le quitaba lo precioso que era. – Wonsik tomó el anillo. – él me ayudó a reflotar mi inspiración, a ver el mundo con muchos más colores y a descubrir un sentimiento que ni sabía que existía. – Notó el frío del metal rodear su dedo, percatándose a pesar de las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, del detalle azul que tenía. – Hoy quiero seguir esa aventura, pero solo si es contigo, gatito. ¿Te apetece?

\- Por supuesto. – Pronunció perdiéndose en sus ojos sinceros.

Taekwoon tembló al coger la otra alianza con el detalle en rojo. Él por supuesto, no había preparado ningunos botos nupciales, aún así sus palabras salieron solas.

\- En mi caso iba caminando... y en el escaparate de una tienda vi un cuadro que me llamó la atención. En ese instante me pregunté quién sería el loco que pinta un lienzo con tales incoherencias cromáticas, y recrea una escena tan bonita como la de una primera cita. – Ambos se sonrieron. – La verdad, nunca pensé en amar a alguien que me sacara de mis casillas tan rápido y a la vez me hiciera descubrir un mundo de colores. – Le colocó el anillo lentamente. – Te acompañaré allá donde vayas, Sikkie.

Taekwoon escuchó el típico "os declaro oficialmente casados" a lo lejos, pues ya tenía los labios de su ahora marido pegados a los suyos. Creyó también oír los vitoreos de la gente, sus gritos de "vivan los novios" y algunos enhorabuenas, pero como estaba tan inmerso en un beso perfecto, decidió dejar los agradecimientos para después.

Por un momento se sintió como la protagonista de aquella película, pero la gran diferencia era que todo era real y la felicidad no era fingida. Los créditos tampoco aparecieron porque ese instante era la continuación de su propia historia de amor, y lo que estaban viviendo ahora era otro momento a añadir.

Uno de muchos más.

💍💙❤💍


	53. Especial 3: Eterna

Siguiendo la programación del papel que había delante de él, el cantante principal de la banda en el escenario continuó con la versión en acústico de una canción conocida. Era lenta, agradable, las luces en el salón la acompañaron a la perfección por su tono tenue, pues se trataba de una balada. Taekwoon cerró los ojos a la vez que se apoyaba en el hombro de su esposo, y se movían al son de la melodia que, por supuesto, hablaba de amor.

No había otro nombre que definiera mejor lo que se respiraba en el aire, y no solo era por los recién casados, si no por el resto de parejas también inversas en su propio mundo, como si la letra de la canción hablara únicamente de ellos. A Taekwoon le pareció tierna la imagen de Hakyeon a su lado: con las frentes pegadas y las manos entrelazadas, bailaba con su prometido, puesto que de toda la historia inventada, sí era cierto que su mejor amigo iba a casarse, aunque no en Holanda, sino en París y en un par de meses.

Toda la verdad y lo planeado durante semanas, había salido a la luz a lo largo del gran banquete que se encontraba en el otro lado del precioso jardín. Desde su preparación con la ayuda de su mejor amigo, pasando al diseño exclusivo de los anillos y la forma en la que Taekwoon no había sospechado nada en ningún momento, solo hicieron que la velada fuera de lo más especial, haciendo que llegara a sorprenderse, pues no sabía que podía querer a Wonsik mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Notó un beso sobre su cabeza y sonrió, luego se miraron a los ojos y toda la estancia desapareció, parecía que estuvieran solos sobre la pista de baile.

\- ¿Qué piensas? – Le preguntó Wonsik.

\- Supongo que en lo mucho que te amo. –Le gustó la sonrisa que le dedicó. - Y en todo lo que has organizado por mí.

\- Es lo que te mereces.

\- ¿En serio? - No sabía porque. – Pero yo nunca te he...

Un choque de labios lo interrumpió. Taekwoon supuso que en alguna vida pasada habría salvado al mundo o algo por el estilo, si no, no comprendia que merecia. No es que él no fuera detallista, de hecho hizo su mejor esfuerzo en san Valentín y en el cumpleaños de Wonsik, ya que caian los días seguidos. Pero el preparar una cena romántica, regalarle una curiosa camiseta colorida y colocarse un lacito en la cabeza (sin nada más) al esperarlo en la cama; no se podía considerar algo como para que reciviera a cambio la boda de sus sueños sorpresa.

\- Ni se te ocurra decir que nunca me has regalado nada.

\- Pero...

\- Gatito, lo que has aportado a mi vida es suficiente. – Cojió una de sus manos, más concretamente a la del anillo, y posó un beso encima. – Tú, tu sonrisa, tus labios... El que me hayas aceptado... - Suspiró. - Sí tengo que decirlo todo ahora no terminaría nunca, la lista es bastante extensa ¿Sabes?

\- Bueno, supongo que tenemos toda una vida para redactarla junto a la mia.

Y pudo recitársela también en ese momento, pero la necesidad de besarse de nuevo fue mayor. Se colgó de su cuello para profundizarlo, y sintió como los brazos de Wonsik lo rodeaban, haciendo que no corriera nada de aire entre ellos. Chocaron sus lenguas, la intensidad subió, aunque no mucho más, pues un carraspeo los hizo separarse y mirar a su lado.

\- Dejad un poco para la noche de bodas, es temprano y aún hay niños. – Dijo la chica señalando a Minyul. - ¿Me dejas bailar con mi hermano?

Su reciente esposo no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, y aunque le prestó su mano, acató que no tardaría en volver. Después de aquello lo vio caminar hasta Hyuk, el cual también estaba en modo azúcar con Hongbin, e hizo la misma acción que Sora, aunque al de los hoyuelos no le hiciera ni pizca de gracia. Taekwoon sonrió al ver a los dos amigos danzar de manera extraña, al compás de una canción ahora más movida.

\- A papá le hubiera gustado venir, pero ya sabes el lio que lleva.

En realidad no tenía ni idea, pero se lo imaginaba. Su relación con él no había variado, aunque si sus visitas a Busán un par de veces junto a su hermana. Desde aquel día, la empresa no estuvo en sus mejores días, se corrió la voz de todo lo ocurrido y tuvo graves consecuencias a causa de la imagen que se creó de ella. Como consecuencia, su padre había acarreado con todo, y aunque por suerte tenía la ayuda de un gran equipo, la responsabilidad cayó sobre él. Taekwoon no se llegó a sentir a gusto con la situación, e incluso antes de aceptar volver a la revista, se ofreció en ayudarlo y seguir en la empresa hasta que todo se normalizara, pero éste se lo negó.

\- También me habría gustado verlo. – Miró a su alrededor.

Pero aunque su padre no estuviera allí, el resto de personas también importantes en su vida si estaban presentes. Le hizo ilusión ver a Yangmi y a su anterior chófer, los cuales dejaron la mansión al poco de marcharse él; a su suegro acompañado de la mujer que iba todos los días a comprar a la tienda, y aún se negaba a admitir lo mucho que le gustaba.

Su hermana, junto a su marido que tenía en brazos a Minyulie con los ojitos cerrados del cansancio, hicieron hueco en su agenda para acompañarlos.

También viajaron hasta Holanda algunos amigos de Wonsik, y varios compañeros de trabajo de Taekwoon y Hakyeon. No eran muchos los invitados, pero si los suficientes para que todo fuera perfecto.

Volvió a mirar a su marido, por supuesto Hyuk y Hongbin tampoco podían faltar. Wonsik le había contado su peculiar historia de amor que había transcurrido junto a la suya, de la que él ni se había percatado. Recordó haber oído hablar de la relación del fotógrafo con el actor en algún momento, pero la popularidad que había cogido la de ellos era mucho mayor, sobretodo cuando se supo en todo el edificio.

Al principio nadie lo sabía, excepto Taekwoon y Hakyeon, pero a causa de un descuido, por parte de los dos, en el estudio de fotografía, el escándalo surgió rápidamente. Todo fue un autentico caos, pues la noticia de que el ex del actor ya estaba en una nueva relación salió hasta en las noticias, y por ello llegaron a pasar varias dificultades. Afortunadamente todo volvió a la normalidad con rapidez, y ahora ambos eran la pareja más envidada en todo el edificio.

Wonsik se colocó a su lado de nuevo, agarrándolo de la cintura.

\- Supongo que de una boda salen dos.

Al principio no comprendió lo que quería decir, pero cayó en la cuenta cuando vio como Hyuk llevaba a Hongbin a las afueras del jardín. Taekwoon sonrió, encantado de que todos sus seres queridos tuvieran su propia historia, como si todos ellos hubieran sido personajes de un relato escrito por una amante del género romántico.

💕💕💕💕💕

En las películas que él solia ver, los recién casados entraban a la habitación entre risas y demás, y con la novia alzada en brazos. Luego ambos disfrutaban de su primera noche como marido y mujer, entre velas y la luz de la luna atravesando la ventana de la habitación.

Pero Jung Taekwoon se había casado con Kim Wonsik, así que nada era como en las películas, aunque sí mucho mejor, ya que para empezar su "primera vez" como matrimonio oficial había sido en los baños habilitados para el banquete, y después habían continuado con la fiesta como si nada.

Pero aquel desliz no influyó para nada a la hora de estrenar la cama "King sice" de la habitación del lujoso hotel. Ninguno de los dos se percató en lo que se esmeraron en decorar la estancia para ellos, puesto que era mucho más entretenido comerse la boca mutuamente sobre la pared de la entrada. Taekwoon estaba en brazos sí, pero no del modo tradicional, si no con las piernas rodeando la cintura contraria, siendo sujetado por dos manos que a la vez masajeaban la zona más baja de su espalda.

Les comenzó a estorbar todo lo que llevaban puesto, así que el color verde de la chaqueta de Wonsik se mezcló con la suya de tonos rojos. Entre risas, su siguiente destino para seguir besándose fue la mesa, y a ambos les gustó que sobre ella hubiera fresas. Estaban dulces, pero el probarlas en la boca del otro era mucho mejor. La excitación que provocó toda la situación era claramente notable entre ambos pantalones, así que por supuesto la prenda tampoco tardó en desaparecer.

A Taekwoon le gustó tomar algo el control en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, era su momento de jugar, y aunque estaba rojo de arriba abajo, fue en busca de la bolsa que Hakyeon le había regalado al final de la ceremonia. Dejó a Wonsik sobre el colchón, con la camisa desabrochada, mostrándole esa tableta tatuada que en nada iba a devorar. Le dio un beso rápido antes de levantarse.

\- ¿Dónde vas?

Pero no le respondió, ya que quería hacerlo con actos. Caminó hasta el lujoso baño con yacuzzi incluido, y abrió el armario donde su amigo había guardado los accesorios. Nunca pensó en utilizar algo como eso, y se negó rotundamente cuando Hakyeon le dijo como debía colocárselo, pero imaginarse la cara de su marido cuando lo viera de ese modo, era algo que necesitaba presenciar.

La diadema con orejas negras hicieron que parecieran reales, pues se acoplaban perfectamente a él, se miró un segundo al espejo, pero rápidamente apartó la mirada por vegüenza. Suspiro profundo antes de colocarse el collar que tintineó sutilmente gracias al cascabel, y por suerte se colocó sin problemas.

El siguiente y último objeto era el que más miedo le daba. El pelaje de la cola del disfraz de gato era negro, y en un lado se encontraba la parte que debía...introducirse. Las manos le temblaban mientras se terminaba de desnudar por completo, lo pensó varias veces antes de hacerlo, aunque tampoco quería hacer esperar a Wonsik, así que su decisión fue bastante rápida.

Soltó un gemido placentero, no le dolió en absoluto y su visión en el espejo lo excitó lo suficiente como para necesitar que su marido lo viera de ese modo en cuanto antes. Salió del baño con el corazón a mil por hora, pero tan encendido como lo estaba Wonsik sobre la cama. Le gustó su cara, y el repaso con la mirada llena de deseo que le dedicó. Definitivamente, estaba listo para ser devorado.

\- Madre mía, gatito.... – Lo escuchó tragar fuerte. – Recuérdame que le de las gracias a Hakyeon.

Su comentario lo hizo reir y abalanzarse con confianza sobre él, disfrutando de las caricias que su precioso pelirrojo comenzaba a regalarle. Atrapó sus labios con ferocidad a la vez que se frotaba sobre él, sintiendo ambas durezas a las que solo separaba la ropa interior de Wonsik, y éste se despojó de ella rápidamente.

A partir de ese momento el juego lujurioso empezó, sin ser en ningún momento para nada suave, aunque si estaba combinado con roces cariñosos, mordidas en lugares insospechados y por supuesto todo el amor físico y mental que ambos se podían dedicar. El adorable tintineo del cascabel resonó en la habitación, mezclado con sonidos placenteros y choques obscenos, hicieron que esa noche fuera una de las más especiales, aunque para ellos cada segundo siempre lo era.

Entrelazaron sus manos una vez más antes de caer exaustos sobre la cama, con respiraciones entrecortadas que no les impidieron volver a besarse de nuevo. El cosquilleo que sentían en el estómago, las famosas mariposas estaban en ese momento revolucionadas, exactamente igual que lo hicieron cuando Wonsik miró aquellas gafas rojas por primera vez, o el día que Taekwoon observó un cuadro colorido pintado por un desconocido. Fuera cual fuera aquel instante que los hizo enamorarse, ambos sabían que esa sensación sería para siempre eterna.

❤👨❤️💋👨💙


End file.
